Harry Potter and the Brothers Black
by JustBored21
Summary: Harry is reborn as the eldest son of the Black family and Sirius's older brother while Ginny is reborn as a muggleborn witch. Harry makes it his mission to make sure Sirius and his friends grow up in a better world. Continuation from Harry potter and the Lightning Curse. Good Wormtail and Bellatrix, Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Brothers Black

Chapter 1 - Birth

Harry was getting ready to open his eyes, he was preparing himself for the new world he would enter in. He and Ginny had enjoyed their time together, travelling through world after world. One would think it would eventually get boring, but in truth it didn't. Each world brought new things.

The last world Harry and Ginny were in was not a modern one, in the sense that they were in medieval England. In a rather amusing turn of events, Harry had ended up stealing from the poor and gave to the rich. Nobody knew why he had insisted on being called Robin Hood and used a bow and arrow, nobody except Ginny who ended up taking the role of Maid Marian, something they both found to be incredibly amusing.

The world before that Harry had become a pirate alongside Ginny, they escaped being hanged a few times and adopted a 'only steal from gits who deserve it' policy. With that being said they were still feared by other pirates, some were convinced that Harry and Ginny were controlling the seas which was complete hogwash...only Harry could control the seas and that was just elemental magic.

Harry had lost track of how old he was, so had Ginny. They could have been hundreds, thousands or maybe even millions of years old. Fortunately they still managed to keep their own personalities even though they had to play their roles.

Harry wondered what this new world would be like, who would he be born to and would he live a quiet life or another life of adventure? He also used his bond to check if Ginny had been born yet. Sometimes she would be born at the same time as him, sometimes she would be born after or before but usually they never took longer than a year after the first of them were born. The longest they'd gone was Harry waiting five years for Ginny to be born. Occasionally they wouldn't be born into a world and just appear there but if they do then they appear in their original bodies, which can be a blessing and a curse as it can be a bit awkward to suddenly appear in the middle of the battle of Hastings.

It seemed that Ginny wasn't here, at least not yet. Fortunately they always managed to reunite in whatever world they were in, they always used their soul bond to talk when they were apart and they'd do their best to make their first meeting look like a normal meeting between two people who didn't know each other. Even without the soul bond Harry could just summon her to him as the master of death.

Harry opened his eyes, he saw a white ceiling, so that would likely mean he was in a hospital. That meant he was fortunately not born in a forest or hut like he had in his previous lives. Someone was looking at him, he saw that this was not a doctor but in fact a healer. Fortunately for him that meant he was born in the magical world, a great bonus as that meant he didn't have to hide his magical powers like he had done before.

The healer looked him over several times before handing him to his father, his father in this world at least. It wasn't James Potter, it was a man with black hair, he had grey eyes and looked right back at Harry. He seemed to be a complicated man as he looked like he was trying not to smile, Harry got the sense that he was uncomfortable showing his emotions but the problem was he was failing miserably. He reminded Harry a little of Sirius.

"He's not even crying" The man observed "I was under the impression that babies cried upon being born" The healer gave Harry another once over and confirmed everything was fine.

"He's perfectly healthy, must probably not be a crier" The healer shrugged. The man didn't look entirely convinced but nodded, he then handed Harry off to someone else. This new person had cold hands, he looked up and was greeted by a familiar face and suddenly realisation hit him like a bludger.

He was in the hands of WALBURGA BLACK! SIRIUS'S MUM! He remembered her from the portrait and Sirius's stories. Good Merlin, he hoped Ginny gets better luck when she comes into this world. Harry got so caught up that he forget to control his magic, which caused some very interesting things to happen.

The hospital windows shattered, and various pieces of equipment flew around the room. Harry shot out of her hands and back to the man who he had to guess was Orion Black, Sirius's dad. Harry heard from Sirius that while his dad was emotionally distant he was a lot nicer than his mum but as far as Harry was concerned his hands were warmer and more comfortable.

"What was that?!" His new mother snapped once all the chaos stopped.

"Accidental magic" The healer said with awe in his voice and surprise on his face "you're son just performed accidental magic! Amazing! He must like you" He added to Orion "He probably wanted to be back in your arms" Orion blushed a little before composing himself.

"Are you sure that was accidental magic?" Walburga asked, she was now hoping it was. If it was true then the boy could be a great addition to the house of Black.

"Positive" The healer said as he performed some diagnostic spells "Damn, his magical signature is off the charts"

"What are you talking about?" Orion asked

"Sir, his signature is stronger than mine! It's the strongest I've ever seen!" Even if Harry didn't have to pretend he couldn't talk, he didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell them he had actually restrained himself a lot.

"Amazing!" Orion whispered to himself, looking down at the baby in his arms. The baby looked up at him, grey eyes met grey eyes. Orion felt captivated, despite just being born, he felt the intelligence coming from the baby, his baby. He thought he saw green in the eyes, but that thought quickly passed over. At that precise moment Harry had begun realising that he was naked. He didn't really like that and summoned a blanket which wrapped around him and made him very comfortable indeed.

"Bloody hell!" The healer shouted.

Harry's next reaction may have been due to being cranky from just being born, discovering who his mother was or the joy on his father's face but he silenced the healer. Who tried desperately to try and talk, he tried to use magic to get back the ability to make sound but it didn't work. He looked pleadingly at Orion, who looked at his son with amusement.

"Could you please let him talk again?" he asked softly, Harry obliged and the healer could talk again. Even Walburga was proud.

"That's amazing" She said "how is that possible?"

"Have you decided on a name?" The healer asked, while actually thinking the very same question.

"No" Orion answered "but how about…" Harry sent a few subtle mental messages to help get his desired result "Hadrius?" Harry preferred having a name closer to his own, and with Hadrius he could go by Harry.

* * *

Soon they all left the hospital, as soon as they got home, Harry or Hadrius was taken to his room. Harry noticed it was very green, giving him a very clear message about expectations that he knew they would have when he gets older. Kreatcher the house elf entered the room, he was glad to have a familiar face. It seemed that Kreatcher had been charged with looking after him, not that either of them minded.

Harry spent the next year acting like a baby and it was getting tiring, after his first birthday Sirius was born. Harry was glad to have more company, he especially liked the fact that it was in the form of his godfather or little brother as he was now. Hadrius thought back and remembered Sirius, he remembered a fun and caring man who wanted nothing more than to have fun and be there.

Unfortunately Sirius had suffered, suffered because of his mother and suffered because of Dumbledore and Wormtail. Wormtail, Harry could deal with, he wasn't holding any sort of grudges against Wormtail or to be more accurate he wasn't holding a grudge against this worlds Wormtail. Partly because he hadn't been born yet but also because they were both different people, Hadrius didn't know what caused that Wormtail to join Voldemort but hopefully he could prevent the current/future Wormtail from following the same path. Once he takes the mark, Harry wouldn't be able to save him and would do his best to remove him from the marauders.

Hadrius was going to be very cautious around Dumbledore, Dumbledore was a big reason for Sirius's suffering. In his school days Sirius was allowed to get away with things he shouldn't have gotten away with, that combined with his family hatred and the fact that Dumbledore was considered the greatest light wizard ever made Sirius look up to him.

In Hadrius's, or Harry as he decided to call himself, opinion Dumbledore saw Sirius as nothing more than a potential tool. Talent, wealth and knowledge of the dark arts had made him valuable. But clearly not too much as Dumbledore had no problem with letting him rot in Azkaban, another thing Harry was definitely going to prevent.

Hopefully he could also stop the marauders from bullying Snape and vice versa, if everything worked out good then he and Ginny could be friends with all of them. Speaking of Ginny, she was born just a few months after Sirius. Harry was ecstatic that day, as he always was when Ginny arrives.

* * *

'_Gin_' he called out through their bond '_are you there?_'

'_Harry, is that you?_' She responded

'_No, it's your mother_' He replied sarcastically

'_Huh...hey!_'

'_Kidding, kidding. I missed you, where are you?_'

'_I'm in a hospital_'

'_Wizard?_' He asked

'_No, it appears to be muggle_'

'_Wow, you've become a muggle born witch. Congrats, just don't sprout bushy hair please!_'

'_Ha, ha. Very funny, Harry_' She said in a voice that made it clear it wasn't '_they're about to name me_'

'_Well, send them some mental messages to get them to choose one close to your old one_'

'_Done, they've called me Gwen. It's good enough I suppose, I was never as good as you at the mind thing. So, I'm a muggle-born called Gwen, what about_ you?'

'_Funnily enough, I'm a pure-blood. I'll have to practise my sneer and my strut_'

'_Harry, would you hurry up? I've just been born and I'm cranky! Do not make me teleport over there and blast you_'

'_Yes dear, I sympathise with you, being born is never fun, I was so annoyed I silenced the healer but I'm pretty sure I was just upset because you weren't there._'

'_Nice sweet talk_' Harry just knew she was smiling '_but tell me about yourself_'

'_Ok, fair is fair Ginny, or Gwen. My full name is, dramatic pause, Hadrius Arcturus Black. Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black, and right now I'm playing with my little brother Sirius._'

'_What?! Are you serious?!_'

'_No but..._'

'_Don't you dare!_' She interrupted, knowing which joke he was about to make.

'_my brother is!_' And he did it anyway '_Come on Gin, you walked right into that one and yes it's true. If my predictions are correct then Regulus will be on his way soon, and I've got a ton of things to do in the future. Stop my new mother from torturing Sirius, prevent everyone from joining the death eaters, see if I can make it so I don't have to kill Wormtail and Bellatrix again and stop Sirius from being manipulated by Dumbledore among other things._'

Harry couldn't just get up and go kill Voldemort, as much as he'd like to, his body needed to get used to his magic. And that would take time, as it was not just getting used to his magic but also inheriting his abilities from his former lives. Thankfully he didn't inherit the damage from his former lives. Sometimes his power would return instantly and other times it would take a few years for all of it to come back.

Harry and Ginny spent at least an hour each day talking to each other, Regulus was born when Sirius turned one. At this point Harry was three, and was basically raising Sirius along with Kreatcher who had grown very attached to his master Hadrius. Now he added Regulus to it but he didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with both of them. His father was usually busy working and his mother was content with leaving Kreatcher to raise them for now.

At night he would teleport over to Ginny and spend some time with her, occasionally she would teleport over to him. All things considered, it could have been a lot worse.

* * *

**A.N: Hi guys, hope you like the story and I'd like to point out that Harry is a different world to the canon, so please don't send any messages saying 'she is supposed to be older than him' or 'no, she wasn't the older sibling' or anything like that. Information I give might not be accurate and if it isn't then assume that it's just for this world. I'll be uploading whenever I can and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Bored but brilliant Black

Hadrius Black was sitting in his room, lying on his bed and reading a muggle book that he had borrowed from Ginny the last time he snuck over. He was currently six, in his room were also his two younger brothers. Sirius who was five and Regulus who was four, the two were on the floor reading wizarding books for children.

"Hadrius! We're bored!" Sirius whined. 'Cute' was the immediate thought that came into Harry's head, it was even more enforced when Regulus started nodding rapidly.

"Are you? I suppose you want me to do something about that?" Hadrius smiled "What's the magic word?"

"Pweze!" Regulus begged. Harry shook his head and placed his book down, he stood up and ruffled Regulus's hair.

"It's 'please' little bro, and because you asked so nicely I'll do something for you. Do you two want to see a werewolf?"

"Yes please!" Sirius and Regulus bounced up and down

"Shush" Harry placed his finger on his lips and the two quickly became quiet "keep this a secret because I don't want to get in trouble with mum" After seeing two confirmation nods, Harry wandlessly placed locking and privacy charms on the room to keep others out, he raised a finger.

"Expecto patronum" From his finger tip burst a variety of animals and Sirius and Regulus had their jaws dropped. "Come on sit on the bed with me" Harry instructed and all three brothers sat on his bed.

"What are they?" Regulus asked

"I'll tell you" Harry said "that big one over there, that's a werewolf"

"A werewolf? Are they bad?" Sirius asked

"No, or at least not all of them" Harry answered "a lot of people think that all werewolves are bad but for the most part they're all nice and just want to be left alone or have friends"

"What's that one?" Regulus pointed to one of them

"That's a phoenix" Harry answered "they're special birds, when they die they come back to life. Oh, and over there, that's a stag, it's a deer. That snake is a basilisk"

"A basilisk?" Regulus pointed to the snake that was currently the length of the bed.

"Yes, they're very dangerous. You want to avoid them at all cost, or at least call me before you go and meet one. Over there, that's a nice dog."

"I like the dog" Sirius commented as he looked at a dog that looked familiar to Harry, it was Padfoot.

"I thought you would" Harry chuckled "over there is a cheetah" Harry pointed fondly, as the Cheetah was Ginny's animagus form.

"Is that a dragon?" Regulus asked, pointing to the horntail that was flying over their head.

"Yes" Harry nodded "I made it and the basilisk smaller so it can fit in the room, and there is my favourite, a dire wolf"

"Why is the dire wolf you're favourite?" Sirius asked

"Because of this" Harry stood up and the animals vanished, before the two could complain Harry transformed into a giant grey wolf. Sirius and Regulus jumped back in shock, it was then that they realised that the dire wolf was looking very amused.

"Hadrius?" Regulus asked and the wolf nodded it's head

"That's awesome!" Sirius exclaimed "Can...can we ride you?" The wolf jumped up and nodded before it lowered itself. Sirius ran up and sat on it, Regulus slowly approached and sat behind Sirius.

Harry slowly rose up, Sirius held on to his neck and Regulus held onto Sirius. At first he walked around slowly so they could get used to him, once they seemed more comfortable he started running. Sirius screamed with delight while Regulus seemed to be getting uncomfortable, so Harry stopped to let him off.

After some petting, Sirius continued to ride Harry all around the room. Until Harry's privacy wards went off to let him know someone was coming. He quickly transformed and put Sirius down, before Sirius could complain Harry had rushed to the door and opened it.

"Yes Kreatcher?" Harry asked politely

"Mistress has asked Master Hadrius and the younger masters to be prepared to attend a ball today" Kreatcher said with respect in his voice

"Thank you Kreatcher, when does mother want us to be ready?"

"In under an hour master" Harry sighed and cursed his mother for her springing this on him.

"Once again, thank you. I will talk with my brothers and get them ready, I shall call you if your services are required"

"Yes master Hadrius, younger masters clothes are in their rooms" Kreatcher was about to leave when a hand grabbed his arm, Kreatcher looked up to see his favourite master holding him. Hadrius let go and summoned something from under his bed.

"This is a little present for you Kreatcher, some chocolate" Harry handed it to the elf who wasn't sure how to react.

"Master...mistress won't be pleased" The elf reminded him

"Mistress won't be pleased if she finds out but mistress doesn't need to find out, now does she, my friend?" The elf didn't say anything, he simply flung himself and hugged Harry tightly before wiping his eyes and taking the present. He nodded and walked off.

Harry closed the door and turned to his brothers, Regulus looked quite happy that his big brother was being nice to Kreatcher but Sirius looked like he was thinking about something.

"Harry" Sirius asked, the bothers had only recently started calling him Harry when nobody was around.

"Yeah mate?" Harry replied

"Why are you so nice to Kreatcher? I mean, he keeps telling us what to do and sometimes he acts like a git" Harry sighed he sat down on his bed, and motioned his brothers to sit next to him and they did.

"Kreatcher is a house elf" Harry started talking "and they're very strong, wizards forget that but they are. They can do things that wizards can't do like use magic without a wand"

"But you can do that" Sirius reminded him

"Yeah but Hadrius is stronger than most wizards, even dad said so" Regulus pointed out

"Anyway" Harry continued "house elves have to do whatever their masters tell them to do, when we're older we can escape here if we wanted. We could run, Kreatcher can't. He's stuck here until someone frees him and he nobody's going to free him. In fact he doesn't want to be free"

"Why not?" Sirius asked, unable to believe what Hadrius had just said.

"House elves need a master or they go insane or die. Both most of the time, they were born to work, they need to work. Kreatcher is the way he is, because of our parents and us"

"What does that mean?" Regulus asked curiously

"Have you ever noticed how Kreatcher loves taking orders from me?" Hadrius asked with a smile "If our parents give him an order than he'll do it, if I give him an order then he practically falls over his feet to do it. House elves respond to how they're treated, with the way dad treats him Kreatcher holds him in respect. Kreatcher sees mum as someone he needs to obey or he'll get hurt, and as she is in charge for the most part, he has to obey her even more.

With me, I've been treating Kreatcher kindly and he treats me like I'm the sole reason his alive. Give him a chance Sirius, me and Kreatcher have basically raised you two and Kreatcher does all the house work while we all play and have fun. You can't blame the guy for being a little grumpy, can you?"

"I suppose not" Sirius conceded "does...does he hate me? Because sometimes I don't think he likes me."

"No, he just thinks that you don't like him but he knows that you're still young so he's not sure how to react. Kreatcher only acts the way he does because of how we act, he'll be nicer to you if you're nicer to him. But sometimes he'll have to be a bit rude and act how mum wants him to act. Look, I promise you, make friends with an elf and you've got a friend for life.

Now come on, go to your rooms and get ready. Whether we like it or not we have to go to the ball, go get changed. Call me or Kreatcher if you need help"

The brothers obeyed and left, despite being near the same age as them, the two listened to whatever Hadrius told them. They're father was emotionally distant and most of the time he was never there, their mother was loud and constantly angry. Their brother was the only one in the house that the two cared for and knew cared for them, and that makes up for their parents, or at least it does in their opinion.

Harry merely shrugged and thanked Merlin for the time he saved by using his special cloak, he made the motion of pulling a hood up and suddenly he was dressed in clean, silky black robes. He conjured a comb and combed his hair back, fortunately his current body didn't come equipped with the untameable Potter hair.

His face was different to his previous ones, his cheek bones were higher and he had a strong jaw. In his original world he was powerful and could have passed off as rich easily if he put in the effort, now he just naturally looked rich and powerful. His eyes were grey but occasionally a bit of green would seep through, mostly when he was angry but Harry did his best to control that.

Soon Regulus came to his door and asked for some help with his bow tie, Harry pulled the young boy in and patiently taught him how to do his tie. He had half expected Sirius to come in next, he went over to Sirius's room and slowly nudged the door open. He took a peep in and saw Kreatcher was helping Sirius with the bow tie, Harry just smiled and left them to it.

* * *

Soon the Black family were attending a ball that was hosted by a business friend of their father and actual friend of their mother, the last part surprised Harry as he thought she was incapable of having friends but then he reasoned that even the Devil had followers. Harry was standing quietly with Sirius and Regulus, the former two were doing their best not to destroy something.

Regulus was a very smart and curious boy, but was also very worried about being good and behaving properly. So he held onto Hadrius's hand and decided to stick with him, he knew his big brother was smart enough to know what to do and what not to do and he was fine with just staying with his brother.

Sirius was the type of person who always needed to be doing something or be too tired to do anything, unlike Regulus he was more loud and active. He was just as great at learning but he preferred to have fun, something Harry sympathised with but Sirius and Harry knew that they needed to act 'proper' and behave.

Harry had the advantage of occlumency and centuries of experience in dealing with people to help keep calm. It was his job to make things easier for his brothers and doing what he wanted to do for fun, including pranking, would make things awkward for them when they got home. He wasn't worried about Regulus, Regulus was shy and well behaved. Sirius was a bit more wild but Harry had took Sirius aside before they left and promised him a reward if he behaved.

With that being said he still kept an eye on him, his mother and father were currently greeting some of the older adults. Harry was a bit amused at the fact that he was older than pretty much all of them, unless there was another master of death in the crowd that he didn't know about. He was brought out of his thoughts when he was tackled with a hug.

Hugging him was a young Bellatrix Black, Bellatrix or Bell as she let Harry call her was insanely different from the one in Harry's world. She was a young and cute girl with curly black hair that reached her shoulder and was usually very happy. It was hard for Harry at first but after some talks with Ginny he reasoned that this was an entirely different Bellatrix to the first one. This one was a little girl while the other one was an unredeemable monster, he'd definitely do his best to keep her from going down the same path.

"Alright Bell?" He gave her a brief hug before she let go "Remember what I told you last time I saw you?"

"I know" she sighed "act boring in public"

"Go on then, let's see it"

"Okay" She said before getting rid of her smile, she leant her head back and squared her shoulders and looked very much like a pure-blood princess.

"Well done Bell" Sirius said "you remind me of mum" With that Bellatrix's act dropped and she slapped Sirius on the arm.

"Prat" she said playfully

"Hi Bell, where's your sisters?" Regulus greeted her.

"Oh they're coming, there they are" She pointed to the two girls that were walking towards them. Bellatrix was the oldest, the next was the brown haired Andromeda and the light blonde Narcissa. Bellatrix was the oldest, she was a month younger than Sirius, Andromeda was a year younger than her and Narcissa was a year younger than her.

"Hi Hadrius" The two girls hugged him and received a hug back

"Alright, I love you two too, now get off before one of the adults starts complaining." The two giggled before letting go. "So, how are my favourite cousins doing?"

"We're doing great" Andromeda answered "but we didn't really want to come"

"Neither did we" Sirius growled "if the adults want to talk then why do we need to come?"

"Sirius Orion Black!" Harry said in a perfect imitation of their mother, so much so that Sirius actually jumped because he thought it was her "You will attend and you will like it!" He ended with a smirk

"That's not funny" Sirius was about to punch him in the arm but refrained doing so as he remembered he had to behave so settled with a scowl.

Harry and his brothers talked with the three for a bit when they were called back to their mother, suddenly he saw some movement, his mother was trailing behind his father who was walking towards them along with another man who Harry assumed was a business partner.

"Hugo" Orion said in a business-like manner "allow me to introduce my children. The youngest is Regulus Black, then we have my second child Sirius Black and finally my first child, Hadrius Black. He was the one I told you about."

"Ah yes, the heir to the black family." Hugo said in an unimpressed voice "You're not much are you? You look quite young, don't you?"

"Yes sir, sadly despite all my talents I haven't learnt the magic required to age a few years" Harry replied, a bit too annoyed by the looks this guy was giving him. Harry remembered this man very clearly, he had killed him in his previous life murdering children. Harry had planned to eventually show off as the Black heir, and build a reputation, but this guy was giving him a golden opportunity to do it now.

"Don't talk to me like that, little boy"

"Little?" Harry said in amusement "a word I'm sure your wife is all too familiar with, I'm positive she used it at least once on your wedding night." Orion and Walburga's jaws dropped, Sirius and Regulus were a bit too young to understand the joke and Harry was definitely not going to explain it to them. "However if my height represents a problem then I can provide a solution"

Harry's body morphed and he grew until he was exactly an inch taller than Hugo, his parents jaws dropped even lower and his brothers looked very amused.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" Hugo masked the surprise from his face, almost instantaneously.

"I believe that is the term used to describe what I am" Harry said as he shrunk back down to his original size "I am the heir to the Black family, I'm capable of more things than you could ever dream of."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Hugo challenged

"With the permission of my parents I will" Harry replied

"Now Hugo" Orion spoke "he is but a child and…"

"No, no" Hugo interrupted "he is the heir to the 'most ancient and noble house of Black', of course he wouldn't make a claim he couldn't back up." Hugo was saying loudly and drawing in a crowd of people whose attention he had gained. "Come on then heir, show us what makes you so impressive?"

"Well, you'd have to make it worth the effort." Harry smiled "What do you have that's worth me gifting you with my time?"

"How about a chocolate bar?" Hugo said in a mocking voice "Or how about a brand new teddy bear? Or how about a nice lollipop?" A few people were chuckling.

"Aren't you adorable?" Harry grinned "But no, that's not what I was thinking. How about this? If I can impress this crowd that's gathered around us with a single spell, then you will hand other whatever companies you own to my father and half a million galleons to me, unless of course you can't afford it. Judging by your clothes I can assume that you entered this party through the servants entrance"

"Ooh" Sirius whispered to Regulus "Hadrius is going to murder him" Regulus nodded in agreement.

The crowd started making noises, giggling and whispering were heard along with little bits of laughter. Hugo was suddenly feeling very self-conscious about the green robes he had chosen to wear. Hugo knew he couldn't back out now, he had been challenged and by a child, he'd be a laughing stock if he backed out.

"And what's in it for me?"

"Well sir" Harry smirked "if I fail to dazzle our beloved audience, I will and pay you all the money I currently have access to and leave the Black family"

The crowd burst into whispers and conversations, Hugo's eyes lit up, he knew how rich the Blacks were and the kid likely had access to a lot of money, at lest a few thousand and probably over a million. Besides, he'd look great if he took away the heir of the Black family and there was definitely no way this kid knew any spell that could impress anyone.

"Deal" Hugo smiled

"No deal!" Walburga interrupted

"Mother, this is between me and him. Don't interfere, and I want an unbreakable vow from you. I'm not about to risk so much if you have no intention of following through"

"Fine" Hugo groaned, too focused on the money and his chance to show up the kid to realise that he shouldn't do what he was about to do "I, Hugo Brownwood, swear on my life and magic that if the child in front of me manages to impress this crowd, I shall hand over to his father any and all businesses I own and gift the child half a million galleons, so mote it be." A bright light flashed and signalled that magic had confirmed it. "Now hurry up, I want to spend your money."

"Very well" Harry smiled, he raised his hand in the air

"What are you going to do? Sing? Dance?" Hugo sneered

"No, no my unintelligent friend" Harry then pointed a single finger into the sky "I'm going to do this, expecto patronum"

Before Hugo could say anything, a giant blinding light burst from Harry's fingertips, and everyone shielded their eyes. Hugo opened his eyes moments later when the light had died down and jumped back when he saw a werewolf towering over him, as did the entire crowd when they took note of everything.

In the air was a dragon, phoenix and an eagle, the dragon was full sized as well. On the ground the basilisk which Harry had sized to be the same height as the cheetah next to it, slithered by Harry's feet. The dire wolf stood in front of Harry while the stag stood behind him and the grim dog stood next to Sirius, the werewolf eyed Hugo before it let out a deafening roar. Causing the whole crowd to jump in fright, soon the patronus's all greeted Harry before disappearing. Nobody spoke for five whole minutes, all they could do was look at Harry.

"Well then" Orion clapped his hands together "I'll expect ownership to be handed to me by next Monday"

"What?!" An enraged Hugo screamed

"I'm not an expert in people but they look impressed. Are you all impressed?" Orion asked the crowd who in response began cheering and clapping.

"Bravo!" One person shouted

"First class! First class!" A different person shouted

"Amazing!" One woman said.

"I rest my case" Orion smiled smugly, before giving Hadrius a look of pride.

"Impossible!" Hugo shouted "I was supposed to win! I was supposed to get the money and this twerp was supposed to be kicked out!"

"No, I wouldn't have given you the money or left the family" Harry shook his head

"WHAT?! We MADE A DEAL!" Hugo shouted

"True but I wasn't the idiot who made an unbreakable vow to hold up my end, I'm just a child who has to do whatever his parents tell him to do. I don't control the money, but I'll give you something nice to cheer you up" Harry reached into his robes and tossed two items at Hugo's feet. Hugo picked the items up and saw what they were.

"There's a nice lollipop for you, and a galleon so you can buy your self-something to eat because you've been such a good boy today" Harry talked to him as if he was a child and most people had begun openly laughing at the red faced Hugo. "or you can buy another teddy bear if you want" Harry added

"If you're so fond of animals then try this on for size!" An enraged Hugo ripped out his wand and shot a snake from it, a Cobra landed at Hadrius's feet and hissed, Hugo looked very pleased with himself before a certain sound caught his ear. More hissing and not from the snake, it was coming from the boy.

"He's a parsletounge!" One person shouted.

Walburga and Orion were staring in shock, they couldn't believe their son was just casually conversing with a snake. The snake nodded at Hadrius before turning and heading straight towards Hugo who was rapidly panicking and rushed back only to find Orion pointing a wand at him. Orion vanished the snake, before giving Hugo a look that would've terrified even Malfoy.

Hugo and everyone else was wondering what he was going to do, however they didn't have to wonder long as the aurors chose that moment to actually do their jobs and grabbed Hugo and took him away.

"I'm expecting those businesses and my money!" Harry shouted before turning his attention back to Orion "Father, it's been a rather stressful evening, perhaps it'd be wise to return home?"

"Yes" Orion nodded "Good idea"

* * *

"Go upstairs" Harry instructed his brothers once they got home "get changed and I'll come up and tuck you in later"

"Will you tell me another bed time story?" Regulus asked

"Sure thing buddy, now go get ready for bed" As the brothers went upstairs, Harry was ushered into a room by his mother where his father and grandfather were sitting. The door closed and he was immediately greeted with a slap from his mother.

"How dare you?!" She screamed

"Wow mother, that was powerful, sloppy technique but I know you'll improve with practise." Harry said in an uninterested voice, acting like he hadn't even been slapped.

"Enough!" His grandfather Arcturus Black ordered, and Walburga stopped before she slapped him again "Come here" He said softly, Harry obediently walked over to his grandfather. "What happened tonight?"

"The short version is I embarrassed an idiot and made the family richer and more influential at the same time" Harry answered "you're welcome for that."

"And the long version?"

"Father" Orion spoke "it was truly incredible. Hugo was acting childish and rude, as if the Black family were not worth his time. He insisted on seeing Harry, after a short bout of verbal battling between Harry and Hugo, Harry then grew to his height. He is a metamorphmagus"

"Really?" Arcturus was impressed

"That's not all" Orion continued "Hadrius and Hugo made a wager over if Hadrius was capable of impressing the crowd that had gathered during the conversation"

"A wager? What were the stakes?" His grandfather asked curiously

"If Hadrius had won then Hugo would have to hand over all of his companies to me and provide Harry with half a million galleons"

"Impressive but what did Harry put up for the wager?"

"I'll tell you what!" Walburga interrupted "He said that if he lost he'd give that scoundrel all the money he had access to and leave the family!"

"Is that true?" Arcturus asked Hadrius

"Somewhat true" Hadrius replied

"Somewhat?"

"Yes, I did make the wager but I had no intention of doing any of those things"

"Did you not?"

"No, firstly because I do not lose. Secondly, I am only a child and therefore cannot be responsible or held responsible for any agreements I make and as I'm the one who made them, the Black family is not obligated to honour them. Unlike that idiot who I tricked into making an unbreakable vow?"

"Wait!" Orion interrupted "You tricked him?!"

"Of course" Harry nodded "you provided me with a man who believed himself to be better than everyone and had an obsession with money, easy prey that any skilled predator can catch. I made the challenge and once I put up the stakes he was too busy dreaming about embarrassing the family and enjoying our riches to consider what he was getting into. He underestimated me, he assumed that I just knew about vows from overhearing a conversation and thought that I wouldn't be able to win." Harry was not going to mention the subtle mental messages he was sending to help Hugo agree.

"What happened next?" Arcturus asked

"Hadrius performed a patronus charm father, wandlessly!" Orion answered "He used a single finger, the light was blinding and then a whole bunch of creatures came through. Hadrius, show it to your grandfather"

Hadrius nodded and did the charm again, after a few moments of admiration and complete shock from his grandfather he got rid of the patroni and the room was silent. His mother still looked upset, his father was trying not to grin and his grandfather looked to be in thought.

"Father" Orion spoke once more "Hadrius is also a parslemouth" Arcturus's eyebrows went so high at such an incredible pace that Harry thought they would've gone into the roof. Arcturus's summoned a snake and after some proof via talking to the snake, he got rid of it.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a parslemouth?!" Walburga demanded

"I didn't plan that mother" Harry replied and it was true, that part was not planned but fortunately he had planned to show his parsletounge ability in the future and he could still make this work. "Why didn't you say it was worth knowing?" Harry continued "I know a lot of things mother, do you wish me to inform you of everything I know? If that's the case then I'm more than willing to start at water is wet and fire is hot, if you're a fast learner then we can move onto how to walk by next month." Walburga lit up with fury, however her reply which was probably getting out her wand was cut off by Arcturus and Orion's chuckling.

"You're an intelligent lad, aren't you?" Arcturus smiled

"I am your grandson" Harry winked

"A charmer too" Orion clapped Hadrius on the back "the girls will all be falling for him". 'Literally falling if Ginny finds out' Harry thought.

"Tell me one thing" Arcturus spoke "you planned all of this didn't you? Right from the very beginning you planned it"

"No" Harry shook his head "not from the beginning, just as soon as I saw Hugo coming towards me."

"Why did you do it by the way? You antagonised him and tricked him into that vow, and won, why?"

"Simple" Harry turned around and opened the door "I was bored. Goodnight everyone" Harry walked out, leaving three adults in complete shock. As he left he heard his father say something along the lines of 'are we sure he is six?' and his grandfather muttering something about being a true Slytherin.

* * *

Hadrius made his way up the stairs and changed into his pyjamas, which for him took all of a second, he made his way into Sirius and Regulus's room as the two still shared. He opened the door and saw the two were still awake in their own beds.

"Hi guys" he whispered

"Hadrius!" They exclaimed

"You were amazing!" Sirius whispered excitedly

"Thanks mate" He took a step in and closed the door

"Why did you do it?" Regulus asked

"I was giving everyone a message"

"What message?"

"Don't mess with me or my family" Harry answered "now Sirius, you were well behaved so tomorrow you'll find a bowl of chocolate waiting for you"

"Really?!" Sirius lit up

"Yes but tomorrow, you still want that story Reg?"

"No" Regulus shook his head "but can you stay here tonight?"

"If that's what you want" Harry nodded.

Regulus moved up and offered Harry a spot in his bed, Harry shook his head in amusement before lying down next to his brother who had decided to use him as a giant teddy bear. Harry looked over to Sirius who was looking a little envious, Harry wandlessly expanded the bed.

"Come on mate" Harry said to Sirius "I've made enough space for the three of us"

Sirius grinned before jumping out of his bed and running into the newly expanded bed, he tossed the covers over himself and Hadrius. Sirius had also chosen to start hugging Harry as well.

"Love you Harry" The brothers whispered

"Love you two too" Harry whispered back before the three brothers descended into a comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Harry was now eleven years old and walking up Diagon alley with Sirius and Regulus and Kreatcher, he had received his Hogwarts letter and they had all decided to go shopping. Harry had to convince his parents that they could go on their own without help, well, he had to convince his mother and Kreatcher assured that he would look after them.

"Okay" Harry said "First stop is Gringotts bank" The four walked up to Gringotts but Harry stopped everyone before they entered.

"What's up Harry?" Sirius asked

"Listen up, we're about to go into the bank, remember when I told you it was run by goblins?" The brothers nodded "Good, now the first thing you need to know is that goblins are very smart, they love money and they're also very dangerous. Most people forget what the goblins are capable of, and treat them like they're nothing.

When we go inside I want you two to stick with me, be respectful and don't talk unless you're spoken to or I tell you to talk. The goblins deserve respect and we're going to show them it, understand?"

"Okay" Regulus nodded

"Sirius?"

"Fine" Sirius sighed "don't talk and be good"

"Good, now come on" Harry led them inside.

He saw Sirius and Regulus take in the interior and look at the goblins with interest, Sirius looked like he wanted to make a comment about how the goblins looked like but refrained from doing so. Regulus held onto Harry's hand as he was a bit nervous, not that Harry minded, Sirius wasn't as nervous but still held onto Harry's sleeve.

They stopped in front of a teller and Harry greeted him using the goblin language Gobbledegook. Sirius and Regulus looked at their eldest brother like he was crazy but then they saw that the goblin looked quite surprise.

"I hope you don't mind but I will revert back to English" Harry said with a smile "as it seems that my brothers are unable to understand us"

"Yes" The goblin smiled "that would be wise, I've never seen a human bother to learn our language or treat us with respect. Especially the pure-blooded heir to the Black family"

"Well" Harry chuckled "how about this? I will not judge you based on your race and I will treat you with the respect that you deserve and ensure my brothers do so, in exchange you don't judge me or my brothers by the actions of our parents and ancestors."

"You are an interesting human" The Goblin commented "but I will accept your deal, I cannot accept on behalf of the other goblins however. My name is Redstop"

"I am Hadrius Black, with me are my younger brothers Sirius and Regulus, along with our house elf Kreatcher. We'd like to visit my trust vault and I would like to open another vault"

"Open another vault?"

"Yes but I'd like this one to be apart from the Black family, I'd like it if nobody except me and my brothers could access it. You can take the setup cost out of my trust vault."

"That can be done, anything else?"

"Yes, I'd like for my family not to know about it. Any information regarding it should be sent to me and me alone and I request that you disguise them as normal letters to throw off suspicion."

"May I ask why?"

"In the interest of our new...relationship, I will answer honestly" Harry replied "I want this to be a back up vault, just in case me or my brothers no longer have access to the Black family vault or trust vault. With that being said, I'd like it if you can move half of my trust vault to this new vault."

"This is a very unusual request from one as young as yourself but I will do it"

"Thank you"

"I will have a goblin escort you to your trust vault"

"Thank you Redstop" Harry said with a small bow "may your gold multiply"

"And may your victories never end"

A goblin came and led them to the cart, Harry took some money out for his supplies and a bit extra to buy something for his brothers. On the way out his brothers began talking again.

"What was up with those noises you were making?" Sirius asked

"And why did you make another vault?" Regulus added

"That was the language of the goblins, all I did was say hello and tell him my name." Harry answered "As for the vault, it's for the three of us. Don't tell anyone about it, in the future we can put as much money as we want in it. So if mum ever kicks us out or something then we can have some back up money. Don't take anything from that vault without my express permission and only spend money from that vault if you have to. Kreatcher, you're not to talk about the vault to anyone but me, understand?"

"Yes master Hadrius" Kreatcher nodded

"Good, now I have to go buy my supplies. I already sent off my measurements for my robes and we can get them later. Kreatcher, please take the two trouble makers to the ice cream shop while I go and buy some books"

"Ice cream! Awesome!" Sirius exclaimed

"Just don't wander off and listen to Kreatcher. Call me if immediately if there's any major trouble " Harry said to Kreatcher before walking off.

Kreatcher took the two boys to the ice cream shop, and the two ordered ice cream. Kreatcher went off to pay for the ice creams, when the boys noticed the quidditch shop. They stood up and walked over to take a closer look, when suddenly they felt someone pull them.

Before they could register what happened they realized they were in Knockturn alley, memories of Hadrius telling them not to come here without him ringed in their heads. They found themselves standing against a wall, on their right was a tall man and on their left was a fat man. In front of them was a very ugly old witch, she looked like the image of a witch that muggles would have.

"Hello" She said "such pretty boys, where are your mummy and daddy?" Sirius and Regulus stayed silent, 'don't talk to strangers' was echoing in their mind.

"Did you two hear her?" The fat man asked

"I think the kiddies are scared" The tall man chuckled

"Oh, well we can't have that now can we?" The witch said with an evil look in her eyes "Perhaps we should take you home with us"

She reached a hand out, the two brothers tried to move back but were blocked by the wall. Her bony and pale hand came closer, her long and yellow nails were inches away and then it stopped. It did not stop of its own will, it was stopped by the small hand that was wrapped around the witch's wrist.

The brothers saw Hadrius standing in front of them, holding the witch's arm with his hand. He looked emotionless and was staring at the hand he was holding, the two brothers were scared but they were also curious. Neither had ever seen Hadrius get angry, at times they wondered if he was even capable of being angry.

"Ah look, we found another one" The witch laughed

"I'll give you one chance" Harry spoke in a slow voice "walk away on your legs or be carried to Azkaban on a stretcher"

"Oh look, a comedian" The fat man laughed, and the tall man laughed alongside him.

"Aren't you funny?" The witch sneered, before she could say anymore she yelped in pain. The grip on her wrist tightened, she tried to pull away but it was a fruitless attempt as the boy was not letting her go. She fell to her knees and tried to use her other hand to help get out of the boy's incredible grip.

"Hey" The fat man shouted. The tall one took a bottle and he smashed it across the back of Hadrius's head. The brothers gasped in shock, but all Hadrius did was let go of the witch who stumbled back and fell on her back.

The brothers saw Hadrius stand as if nothing had hit him, they were amazed at how calm their brother looked. They took a closer look and nearly leapt back out of fear, Hadrius's calm grey eyes had turned a blazing green. They knew Hadrius would never hurt them but he was still pretty bloody scary.

The men and the witch suddenly got an urge to run, they were looking at this kid and he seemed bloody terrifying. He felt like a demntor, no, he felt worse than a dementor. They felt like they were staring at death, his green eyes looked like they could kill in an instant.

"You were warned" Hadrius whispered, before he fired a cutting curse at the tall man's left leg and he fell to the floor, Harry then hit him with a bat bogey hex before tying him up. The fat man pulled out his wand and Harry fired a bone breaking curse at his hand which caused him to drop his wand as the bones in his hands broke. A stunner followed before Harry tied him up.

The witch got her wand out but was immediately disarmed and thrown against a wall before being tied up and hit with a curse designed to cause an intense itching sensation around all of her body which she couldn't scratch as she was incapable of moving.

The brothers were openly gaping at how Harry had just taken out three adults with minimal effort, he looked bored if anything. Harry looked back at them, he closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. He opened his eyes and revealed his usual grey eyes, instead of those deathly green ones.

"Master" Kreatcher popped in "Kreatcher has informed the aurors as master instructed"

"Thank you, get my brothers some blankets, they may be in shock" Kreatcher popped away before returning with two blankets which Harry put around his brothers. "Thank you Kreatcher, are you two alright?"

"Y...yeah" Sirius nodded

"Reggie?" Harry asked the youngest Black brother.

"I am but..."

"But what mate?"

"You were scary" Regulus whispered, worried he would hurt his brother's feelings.

"I know mate" Harry sighed "I'm sorry you had to see that, but I would never hurt you, you know that right?"

"I know, but I don't like it when you're angry."

"Nobody likes me when I'm angry" Harry smiled "but I'll do my best not to get angry in the future, now give your bro a hug".

Without a seconds hesitation, Regulus launched himself at Harry and hugged him tightly. Sirius soon joined in, Regulus was glad that his brother came. He already looked up to his brother and this just cemented his love for him.

Sirius was even more glad, he loved his brothers. Regulus was a bit shy but he was always a good laugh. And Hadrius, he had more respect for Hadrius or Harry as he told him to call him, than anybody else. His dad was always too busy working, his mother was unbearable and horrible. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered as long as Harry was there. Sirius would never admit it but he felt safe sleeping, knowing that Harry was there to help him at a moment's notice. They're family wasn't perfect but he wouldn't trade his brothers for anything.

* * *

A short while later the brothers were taken to by aurors and questioned extensively, their parents arrived and Harry had to take responsibility to stop his mum from hurting Kreatcher, although that now meant that she was trying to shout his ears off.

The brothers were sitting and waiting in a hallway, Regulus leaned on Harry's left shoulder while Sirius did the same for his right. Their parents were currently conversing with the aurors inside and the brothers were told to wait outside and they were incredibly bored.

"Good afternoon" A voice caught their attention, the three looked up to see none other than Albus Dumbledore smiling his grandfatherly smile at them. Harry took all of his control to keep acting emotionless "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts"

"I know who you are" Harry replied "and you know who we are, so if you don't mind me asking, what can we do for you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me what you're here for"

"We could, however we won't" Harry replied

"Why ever not?" Dumbledore said, whilst still smiling.

"I don't know you beyond reputation, so I don't trust you. If you want information then ask the aurors here, if they're willing to provide you with information then I won't complain."

"Of course, you're part of an investigation, aren't you? I understand perfectly, you can't provide information without getting in trouble, am I correct?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, there is" Dumbledore said and Harry mentally groaned "I've heard rumors that the eldest black child is capable of performing the patronus charm, is that true?"

"It might be" Harry answered

"Would you be willing to show me?"

"Do I look like a performing dog to you?" Harry responded "If you want to see me perform such an advanced charm then you should at least offer me something worth me putting in the effort"

"Oh?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "What would you like?"

"That depends, what do you have?"

"You have a quick tongue my boy, I'm sure you'll be in Slytherin"

"Careful, I may join Hufflepuff just to prove you wrong" Harry joked

"Yes, I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me then I shall take my leave" With that Dumbledore smiled and left

"Harry" Sirius whispered "that was Dumbledore!"

"I know who it was" Harry replied

"But why were you talking to him like that? I know mum and dad don't like him but I would've thought that you liked him."

"Nah, I have different reasons but me and our parents agree on keeping clear of Dumbledore."

"Why?" Regulus asked curiously

"Our parents hate him because he is the 'leader of the light'" Harry answered "but I hate him because I have no reason to trust him. Maybe he did beat Grindelwald but where is the body? He also claims to be the leader of the light yet he does nothing as all the muggleborn get bullied in Hogwarts. I have a few more reasons which I'll tell you when we're older but the bottom line is I don't trust him."

* * *

Eventually their parents left the office and took the boys home, the auror in charge of the case sat at his deck and sighed as he filled out the paper work for the case. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, he invited whoever it was in and to his surprise it was none other than the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello my boy" Albus greeted him "I was wondering if you could possibly tell me about why the Black family was here?"

"Well...ok sir...but I'm sure that it'll probably be in the newspaper by tomorrow seeing as a few people saw the aurors arrive."

"Of course, I was merely curious"

"Not a problem sir, err...if you really want to know then I can tell you."

"That would be marvelous" Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, the children were out shopping in Diagon alley, and the eldest left the youngest with a house elf just so he could quickly go and buy his Hogwarts supplies. He was held up at the shop and once he got out his house elf informed him that the two younger children were dragged into Knockturn alley.

Two men and a woman had taken the two, lord knows what they were planning to do to them but their interrogation has been slightly delayed as they are in St Mungo's."

"St Mungo's?"

"Yes, the eldest child found his brothers before any harm could be done and he single handedly beat the three"

"On his own?" Albus asked in amazement

"Yes sir, it was amazing. He defeated the three easily, I've seen the pensive memory of it"

"May I view it, please?"

"Err...of course sir" He gestured Dumbledore to the pensive in the corner, Dumbledore stuck his head in and viewed the memory. He eventually came out of the pensive, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Dumbledore had heard all sorts of rumours about the Black family heir, from what he had heard the boy was the next heir and was named heir by his grandfather. The boy was capable of summoning multiple patronus's without a wand and had managed to trick Hugo Brownwood into giving his father all of his businesses while also giving himself half a million.

It was clear that the boy was smart, he was also very powerful. He'd be a valuable asset; perhaps Dumbledore could train him to be his apprentice. Hopefully he'd work a lot better than Tom and Dumbledore would look brilliant with him by his side.

* * *

The day before Harry had to leave, he decided to have a conversation with his family. His brothers were upstairs and Kreatcher was keeping them busy, he had got his mental shields up and began talking to his granddad and parents.

"Sirius and Regulus aren't joining the death eaters" He said

"What?!" His mother shouted

"You heard me, I'm not having any of you forcing your views upon either of my brothers. They will make their own choices and I will not have you force them to join"

"How dare you speak to us like that?! You ungrateful brat!"

"Careful mother" Harry warned "you had better consider the consequences of your actions"

"What do you mean?" Orion asked before Walburga could shout again

"I can produce a patronus charm, I've been using wandless magic for as long as I can remember and I'm a parsletounge. I'm pretty valuable even if you discount the family that I come from. How many people do you think would want me to be part of their family?"

"What are you saying?" Orion replied

"When I go, if I find out that my brothers have been harmed in any way or form then I shall sort myself into Gryffindor. Even if you slap one of them at the end of the year, I will march up to the headmasters office and demand to be transferred to Gryffindor."

"Would you?" His grandfather asked, although he didn't look very upset.

"Yes, I imagine it wouldn't look good for the family if it's heir was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore would jump at the opportunity, the old coot would believe that I want to transfer to the light. As I was saying, you will not harm them and when I come back I will inspect both their physical and mental health. If I find out that you've been training them to be death eaters behind my back then I will leave this family and take the both of them with me."

"Crucio!" His mother had lost her patience and fired the spell at Harry, the spell hit him but he did nothing more than take a stumble back.

"That was cute mother" He said as the adults looked at him with dropped jaws "let me show you why it is called the torture curse" Harry aimed a finger at her "crucio" he whispered and he held it for about two seconds. At the end of those two seconds his mother was on the floor, twitching and looking at him in fear.

"Orion!" His father screamed, more in surprise than anger "What are you doing?"

"Teaching mother a lesson" Harry replied "you see mother, the thing about curses is they are fun to use but not to experience. Now, let me make one thing perfectly clear, I value the ones I care about more than anything.

I will attend Hogwarts but if I find even something that remotely suggests that my brothers have been harmed in anyway then I will bring down hell on you."

"Would you really?" Arcturus asked "Would you really do all this for your brothers?"

"Grandfather, I would move mountains if it meant helping my brothers. I don't make empty threats, if my brothers are harmed then you will find people wondering why the eldest black child is a Gryffindor and if I am really angry then you will be asked why you have three less members in the family."

Harry walked out of the room and went upstairs into his own, he opened it to see his brothers sitting on the floor reading a book and looking innocent. Harry shook his head and laid on the bed.

"So" He said "how much of that did you two here?"

"All of it" Regulus answered, knowing it was pointless to lie. "What was 'crucio'?"

"It was the torture curse" Harry answered "it's an illegal curse, it is illegal and if anyone found out that me or mum used it then we'd both be thrown into Azkaban"

"Then why did you use it?!" Sirius was now very worried, Hadrius couldn't go to Azkaban!

"I wanted to make it clear to mother what would happen if she did it to me again or did it to you two. Don't worry about me, I did it without a wand so nobody can prove I did it and mum can't report me without getting herself in trouble."

"Bloody Slytherin" Sirius mumbled

"That curse was one of the ones that you two should never use, ever"

"But you used it" Regulus pointed out

"Do as I say, not as I do" Harry replied "I've done things I shouldn't have and I'll do things I shouldn't do but I do them so the two of you don't have to. I don't mind doing bad things every once in a while as long as you two stay fine"

"But...but why do you have to do them?!" Sirius demanded

"The world isn't perfect, despite what people tell you, mother is too focused on the family name. My priority is you two"

"But you don't have to look after us"

"I don't, but I will. Even when you're older and want to be left alone, just call me and I'll come running to help you"

"Oh merlin, would you stop being a noble prat?" Sirius said, but inwardly he was smiling a little.

"I'll consider it, just promise me that if I tell you not to do something, you won't do it unless you have to. I'm serious about that curse, it'll get you life in Azkaban."

"Sirius, just agree" Regulus said "we both know he could make us agree if he wanted"

"Fine but it's not like I was planning on doing it anyway"

"I should hope not" Harry smiled "when I go to school, I want you to keep those mirrors I made you on you at all times, if you can't send me a letter than contact me with those. Remember, if mum even hits you then you call me and I come straight back and help you".

"But what if you can't?" Regulus asked

"Unless Merlin comes out of his grave, I doubt there is anyone who will be able to stop me, not anyone who values living at least. Even then Merlin had better bring his best"

Sirius and Regulus weren't sure if it was the words or the delivery or the fact that physically impossible usually doesn't apply to Harry but at that moment they were praying for the poor soul that would be stupid enough to stay in their brothers way.

* * *

The next day Harry hugged his brothers tightly at the platform, after forcing promises to write and regularly contact him, he got on the train and said goodbye. He found himself an empty compartment and stowed his trunk overhead,

He sat down, taking in the view as the trains started moving. He felt amused at the fact that while he was off to Hogwarts, Ginny was living another year as a muggle. But from what he knew, she was treated well by them so he couldn't complain. Although he was more than ready to hurt them if they had hurt her.

"Excuse me" A voice brought his attention back to the present, he saw two girls standing by the open compartment door. One of the girls had brown hair and brown eyes while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes "do you mind if we sit here?"

"No, please" Harry gestured to the empty seat across him "first years too?"

"Yes" The brown haired girl answered "I'm Lucy and the blonde beauty over here is Roxanne" Harry remembered Roxanne as Daphne's mother, she was always such a nice woman.

"Pleasure to meet you" Harry nodded to the two "I hope you don't mind if I skip over the whole traditional greetings"

"No worries" Roxanne smiled while Lucy looked confused "I hate them too. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't but since you asked, it's Hadrius Black" Roxanne immediately tensed, Harry saw her shoulder move back slightly, it looked like she was prepared to take her wand out. "Calm down, we both know if I wanted to hurt you that you wouldn't be able to stop me"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, a bit confused by the tension

"Lucy, he is that boy I told you about. The magical genius"

"Is that what they call me?" Harry said with amusement in his voice

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"No, I've been called many things but not that. Let's see, I've been called cocky, arrogant, smug, a show off, ridiculous, a git and about fifty other insults but never genius. It's nice to know that I'm appreciated" Roxanne was very confused, this was not how she was expecting THE Hadrius Black to act. He was known for being ridiculously powerful for his age and admittedly she expected him to be an arrogant showoff.

"Tell me Lucy" Hadrius continued "are you a muggleborn?"

"Yes" Lucy answered

"Is that a problem?" Roxanne said defensively

"Maybe if I was an idiot" Harry responded "how long have you two known each other, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Since we were five but I only found out I was magical recently and Roxanne explained everything to me"

"Hmm, do you know much about purebloods?"

"Roxanne just said that some would judge me"

"Some would, I'd recommend you read up on pure-blood etiquette. It might not help too much but it'd earn you at least some respect"

"Why are you offering her advice?" Roxanne asked "You're a member of the Black family, shouldn't you hate all muggleborns?"

"Roxanne!" Lucy scolded

"It's alright" Harry said "a decent question when you consider my family history, and yes my mother has tried to drill into my head to hate muggles and muggleborns. But she forgot one important thing"

"What's that?" Roxanne asked. Harry leaned towards the girls, as if he was about to tell them an important secret.

"I'm a bit of a rebel" He whispered with a smile before sitting normally "I judge people by their actions, so as of the moment I have no problem against either of you. All you've really done is introduce yourself, and you are just trying to defend your friend. Something I rather admire"

Roxanne eyed him, trying to determine if he was being untruthful. A minute later she began relaxing and the three started talking.

"Now, I have to be in Slytherin just to avoid my mother's screams. What about you two? What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin" Roxanne answered

"From what I know, I'll probably be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff" Lucy added

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine in either of those" Harry assured her "Although, I'd go into Ravenclaw if you want your own room. It's the only thing the Ravenclaw and Slytherin dormitories have in common other than being dormitories and having the necessary stuff to be dormitories. What about subjects?"

"Transfigurations is what I'm looking forward to" Roxanne said "Lucy is interested in charms. What about you?"

"I like most things and I'm good at most things"

"What aren't you good at?"

"Divination but that's just an option at third year and beyond and I'll never take it. I also can't sing much but other than that, I'm perfect, not that I don't sympathise with you mere mortals" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Mere mortals?" Lucy said, her face betraying signs of amusement.

* * *

The three continued talking, Roxanne and Hadrius began teaching and explaining pureblood greetings to Lucy. Soon the train stopped and they made their way out to the boats, the three found a boat and nobody else wanted to join them.

"I thought it was four to a boat" Lucy said

"It is but they don't want to join our boat" Roxanne replied

"Why not?"

"Well, it's because of who we are" Harry responded "we're sort of a mix of different people and they're not sure how to react. Roxanne is a pureblood from a neutral family while you're a muggleborn and I'm quite famous for my magical skill and am descended from a family that usually hates muggles. They think it's a bit weird but who really cares what they think? You're my friends and I will hang out with you if I want"

"Friends?" Lucy asked

"Unless I'm not good enough for you"

"No! No that's not what I meant! Really I..."

"Lucy!" Roxanne interrupted with a big smile on her face "his messing with you!" Lucy turned to see Hadrius trying his best not to smile.

"Prat" She slapped his arm "I don't know why I'm accepting, but fine, I'll be your friend."

"Me too" Roxanne said "when I first saw you I thought you'd be some spoilt prince, but you're alright."

"High praise" Hadrius replied "and I thank you for it. Tell you what, as my friends you can call me Harry"

"Harry?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, my name is Hadrius and you'll have to call me that on formal occasions but you can call me Harry the rest of the time."

"Excuse me" A voice called out "may I sit with you?" The three looked up to see Cyrus Greengrass staring at them, Harry remembered him as a tough but caring man.

"I don't mind" Harry shrugged "girls?" The two shook their head and Cyrus entered the boat, soon the boats started moving towards the castle.

"I am Cyrus Greengrass, may I ask your names?"

"I'm Roxanne, Roxanne Lawson"

"And I am Lucy Smith"

"Hadrius Black, pleasure to meet you"

"Wait, Hadrius Black?" Cyrus did a double take "as in the wandless genius Hadrius Black?"

"That's two times I've been called a genius today, thank Merlin it's so dark otherwise you'd all see me blush"

"Careful, I don't want to deal with you if you start getting a big head" Roxanne warned

"A big head? Me? Never!" Hadrius said but he was betrayed by the grin on his face.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the castle, and were brought into the great hall for the sorting. Some of the students recognised Harry, who seemed resigned to always being famous no matter what life he was living.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were famous" Lucy whispered "I'm a little jealous"

"Don't be, fame just means being known" Harry replied "it's a fickle thing, I could be loved one day and hated the next, plus everyone has to have an opinion. People don't even know me but already decide that I must be a spoilt and big headed, muggle hating brat or a magical genius who has been studying non-stop since he was three."

"I never thought of it like that"

"Most don't, just be who you are and forget what other people say. If they can't appreciate who you are then they're not worth your time."

Suddenly they stopped, Lucy had a big smile on her face as she was very pleased by Harry's words. Soon the sorting began, after a few had been sorted it was Hadrius's turn. He walked up confidently, but not in a way that was showy. He took his seat and the hat was placed on his head.

'Hello' The hat spoke to his head 'oh my, I've sorted you before, Mr Potter? Soul bond as well? Master of death?" Aren't you interesting?'

'I trust that the beloved headmaster won't know of our little conversation'

'You know he won't, now, where to put you? Although I believe he would probably have a mental breakdown when he finds out, sort of makes me want to tell him, but let's get on with the sorting. Ah, I see you want Slytherin? Understandable, I wish you all the best of luck'

"Slytherin!" The hat announced, the Slytherin table cheered as Harry removed the hat and walked over. He was soon joined by Cyrus and Roxanne, but not Lucy as she went to Ravenclaw.

Harry's year was alright, he was constantly top of the class and made tons of new friend. The teachers all adored him, especially Slughorn who was treating him like he was Merlin. A few of the Slytherin's tried to cause trouble for him but he quickly put them in their place. He had even managed to make friends in all the houses and was becoming very popular.

He made sure to constantly contact his brothers and make sure that they were taken care of, he was looking forward to next year. It'd be the year he attends school with the marauders and his mother, or at least his original mother. He also wanted to make sure that Snape and the marauders never had their hatred for each other like they did in his world. At best they could become friends, but Harry could settle with not hating each other.

Dumbledore was also keeping an annoyingly close watch on him, Harry knew he was asking about his class performance and trying to find whatever information he could. But he'd deal with Dumbledore another time, as of the moment it's nothing more than an irritation. One constant thought appeared in his head, next year he could spend some time with Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Remus Lupin

Harry was in Diagon alley, Sirius had received his Hogwarts letter today, Sirius had gotten his wand yesterday when they had a day out. Harry had told him to stay home today and have fun, he would do the shopping and buy him a present while he was at it. Harry went in to the book stop first to buy the books for himself and Sirius, he'd also buy Regulus something nice to read.

As he was scanning through the books, he noticed someone on his right doing the same. It was a boy with sandy brown hair and a few scratches on his face and a small scar under his left eye. Realization hit Harry and he realized that it was Remus Lupin! Harry was careful and acted like he didn't know him, Remus reached up and picked out a book but it slipped out of his hand. Harry quickly reached out and caught it.

"Thank you" Remus said

"No problem mate" Harry handed him the book "first year?"

"Yes" Remus answered shyly

"I'm a second year, my brother is starting his first year as well. Maybe you two could become friends"

"I doubt it" Remus sighed but then realized he said it out loud "I...I don't mean..."

"Don't worry about it" Harry laughed "I can guess that you don't have many friends"

"I don't have any" Remus whispered

"That's a shame" Harry replied "but you could make some if you tried hard enough, a lot of times you don't even have to try. What's your name?"

"R...Remus Lupin"

"Well Remus, if you can't find any friends after your first week then come and find me"

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"My name is Hadrius, but you can call me Harry if you want."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yes" Harry replied before taking the last of the first year books he needed "but with the reputation that comes with my name, it'd probably make you uncomfortable. See you at Hogwarts" Harry walked away and brought the books, he called Kreatcher and told him to take the books back.

* * *

Remus Lupin was a bit confused, but he decided to continue shopping and kick his feelings out of his head. He couldn't have friends, he just couldn't. He still didn't even know if he was going to Hogwarts, he still had to have a meeting with Dumbledore and see if he could attend.

He quickly brought his books, and went out of the shop. As he walked his thoughts went back to who he met in the shop, was he offering him friendship? No, he couldn't have been, no way someone like him could've been offering friends.

That boy was a second year, he looked cool as well. Remus could tell that he was one of those popular kids who is loved by everyone, the girls definitely loved him and he was probably rich. Like Remus would ever be able to become friends with somebody like him. He wasn't sure if he'd even get into Hogwarts, he brought his supplies just in case. Even if he didn't then he could still keep them.

Remus was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden scream, before he could see what had happened he was thrown on to the floor. He slowly got up and started wishing he had pretended to be dead. In front of him were five death eaters walking towards him, the people we running, nobody was coming to help him.

He wanted to point out how stupid it was that all of these people were running from five death eaters but was too afraid to do it. He heard more laughing, he realized that two more death eaters were behind him. He saw too on the rooftops of the shops as well, he was screwed.

Tears fell out of his eyes, not just because he was dying, but because of how he would die. He would die defenseless, a defenseless little scared werewolf. He didn't even get to go to school or even make a friend. He would die lonely, lonely and afraid.

"Don't cry" A voice got his attention, he looked up and saw Harry standing in front of him. Looking ridiculously calm, he even had a smile on his face. "You just stay calm and I'll deal with them"

"But...but that's impossible!" Remus was a bit worried about the confidence coming off from the boy in front of him, was he really that good or is he just incredibly delusional? He hoped it was the former.

"I'm possible" He shrugged before turning his back on Remus and looking at the five death eaters that were making their way down the alley. "If you all give up now then I won't hurt you"

The death eaters laughed at the sight of Harry, Remus wasn't that surprised, he would've as well. Two of them fired the same spell at Harry, they were stunners. In the blink of an eye, Harry flicked his wrist and his wand came to his hand. He pushed the stunners behind him with a quick motion and they flew behind him and hit the two death eaters that were standing behind Remus.

Before anyone could react Harry started moving forwards and shooting a collection of spells, everything from binding curses to stunners. Remus was shocked at the speed and precision of Harry, two death eaters went down before the rest could even raise their wands. By that time Harry had taken out another two, the final standing death eater shot a dark curse at Harry who dodged before firing a reducto curse at the ground below the death eater.

As the death eater flew into the air, Harry ducked to avoid a killing curse from one of the two rooftop death eaters. Harry aimed his wand at the death eaters and a flock of birds shot out of his wand and at the death eater, Harry then turned and quickly fired a stunning curse at the other rooftop death eater. The death eaters who was currently being attacked by birds was frantically trying to get rid of them, so much so that he didn't notice he had gotten close to edge of the roof and fell off, breaking his legs as he landed.

Remus was amazed by how easily Harry had taken out this group of death eaters, so much so that he barley noticed the aurors arrive. Harry walked over to Remus and helped him up.

"You okay?" Harry asked the shy boy who seemed to be speechless.

"Hadrius Black" One of the aurors said and he was looking at Harry. "Should've known you'd be here.

Remus's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Harry was THE Hadrius Black! The wandless wonder of the wizarding world and pureblood prince of the Black family and he had just saved him from death eaters. What the hell is going on?

* * *

Soon the aurors arrived, and took the two in for questioning. Once the interrogation was over, Harry and Remus were left in a room so they could talk while the aurors went over everything.

"So Remus, looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah" Remus nodded but avoided looking at Harry, he was a little sad knowing that he could have been friends with Harry but once he finds out about his condition then he'd probably hex him.

"I imagine it'd be hard for you" Harry commented "being a werewolf and all" Remus's head snapped up and he looked at Harry.

"How...how did you...?"

"It's a gift" Harry shrugged "I can sense magic and werewolves give off a different signature to non-werewolves. I think you can probably transform in the forbidden forest if you don't have anywhere else to do it. It'd be great for you there, there are tons of animals and it's forbidden to go there at night so you won't bite anyone."

"What?! You don't care that I'm a werewolf?!" Remus said with disbelief

"Should I?" Harry said calmly

"Yes! I'm a monster!" Remus was very confused about how the pureblooded heir to the Black family had no problems conversing with a werewolf. "I could hurt you!"

"So could any human, half the things in the forest, a dog, a cat and even a very dedicated duck. You're not special" Remus did not know how to react to that so he settled with the dropped jaw look. "Besides" Harry continued "it's only for one night a month, I'm sure nobody would get hurt if you put in the effort. Have you talked with the headmaster?"

"Yes" Remus said after a short pause "he said he'd consider letting me in"

"He can't do that" Harry said "there's no considering it, you're magical and you're allowed in even if he doesn't approve. There are no Hogwarts or ministry laws that forbid werewolves from attending, I'd still keep it secret if I was you but he can't not let you attend"

"I've got a meeting with him tomorrow" Remus said as he thought over what Harry had said

"Who is coming with you to the meeting?"

"I'm going on my own"

"No you're not, I'll come with you"

"Wait, what?!"

"I'll come with you" Harry answered "you might need some help from somebody who knows the rules"

"You don't have to help me, I..."

"I didn't have to save you either" Harry interrupted " and I didn't save you so you could go about life being depressed. Are you familiar with the concept of life debts?" Remus nodded, it was traditional to honour a life debt and that meant doing something to make up for saving a life. "In that case you will honour your life debt to me by allowing me to accompany you tomorrow, when's your meeting?"

"T...ten o'clock"

"Good, I'll meet you in Hogsmead and I can walk you up to the castle."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you helping me?" Remus said curiously "I'm just a werewolf, but you're insisting on helping me"

"Remus, do you know what you and me have in common?" Remus shook his head to say no "we're both judged for who we are, you're judged to be an evil monster who probably kills for fun. Now forgive me but you don't exactly seem the type of person who would do that, I am also judged but for different reasons.

I am a member of a pureblood house that's known for being mad and discrimination, I also am famous for what I can do and I'm tired of people thinking they know me. I'm a good person, or at least I like to think I am. And I think you're a good person as well, you looked so shy and afraid when you first saw me" Remus blushed a little in embarrassment.

"No I didn't" He mumbled

"Remus you made me feel like I had to protect you from a bully or something, you remind me a bit of one of my younger brothers. He can be very shy around new people, unfortunately for you he is not going Hogwarts yet so you'll be stuck with me and my loud brother. He's loud and a bit of a prat but he can be very nice if you give him a chance. Everyone deserves a chance, and that's what I'm giving to you. A chance to have friends and a chance to prove that you are more than just a mindless beast, what do you say?" Harry stuck out his hand.

A thousand thoughts and emotions flew through Remus as he looked at the hand in front of him. Could it really be possible? Could he actually have a friend? He couldn't help but feel that Harry was being honest with him, and Harry was definitely not what he was expecting from the Black family heir. He even gave him advice on where to transform for Merlin's sake! He did his best to hold back the tears that forced their way on to his face, Harry noticed but didn't say anything which Remus appreciated.

"O...okay" Remus wiped his eyes and shook the hand.

"Great" Harry said, a scream was heard outside. "Brilliant, that must be my mother. I'll meet you in Hogsmead tomorrow at half past nine and walk you up. See ya mate" Harry got up and walked away, leaving a very emotional Remus behind. Harry couldn't pat himself on the back because no sooner than he got out he had to hear his mother shouting at the aurors but she immediately quietened down upon seeing him.

* * *

The next day Harry arrived at Hogsmead and met up with Remus, he walked him up to the castle. Remus was quite but Harry didn't want to push, if Remus wanted to say something then he would. As they reached the gate they were intercepted by Professor McGonagall.

"Minne!" Harry said as a form of greeting

"Mr Black, I wish you would refrain from calling me that"

"Please, you love it" Harry said confidently, McGonagall turned to hide the small smile on her face and walked, the two followed her.

"If I may, why are you here Mr Black?" McGonagall asked

"I'm here to assist Remus, I'm sure that you all know Remus's furry little problem"

"Yes" McGonagall nodded "the staff were informed and told not to tell anyone"

"Not like you could do it anyway"

"What do you mean Mr Black?" McGonagall asked and Remus paid attention as he too was curious.

"If you revealed Remus's condition then that could put him in harms way" Harry answered "and a teacher that intentionally causes harm to a student would be fired, even if they're not then I will make a complaint. You should let the other staff know, Mr Lupin here is under my protection and any harm intended to him will be considered as harm intended to me."

"It's such a shame you weren't a member of my house" McGonagall sighed. As they walked she thought about how she wished her lions showed the same sense of loyalty as Harry did. Harry was a a brilliant student, the best in every class and was friendly with nearly all of the school. At least she wasn't the only one who wished he was part of their house, Sprout and Flitwick also had nothing but praise for the boy. But it was very irritating to see the look on Slughorns face every time Harry was brought up.

Remus tried to discreetly wipe his eyes, he wouldn't cry, he would stop crying in front of Harry and he would impress him. In fact he was starting to look up to Harry, he had heard quite a few rumours about Harry's talents and the fact that many purebloods wanted him. Apparently quite a few had tried to set up marriage contracts with him and their daughters, despite all this Harry was nicer to him than anybody had ever been.

Soon they arrived at Dumbledore's office, McGonagall sent them inside and left. Remus entered first, and Dumbledore smiled at him but his face then adopted a shocked look when he saw Hadrius Black come in. He did not expect him to come in here.

"Harry, my boy, I don't recall inviting you here" Dumbledore said in a voice that was meant to be kind and grandfatherly

"And I don't recall permitting you to call me Harry sir" Harry responded "and I am not your 'boy', which is another thing I'll kindly ask you to refrain from calling me. Please refer to me as Mr Black sir, and I am here to assist my friend Remus Lupin."

"Assist H...Mr Black? I'm not sure I understand"

"I doubt Mr Lupin will require my assistance but I am here to provide it should it be needed, I know about his condition and he has permitted me to be here and I'm sure you'll have no objections."

"No, of course not" Dumbledore shook his head and the two sat down. "Now Remus, I wanted to let you know that I will be able to allow you to enter this school. I have set up a building in Hogsmead for you to use, it's abandoned and nobody will bother you there. There is a secret passageway directly to it, it's under the whomping willow tree outside, simply have your father contact me to discuss some matters."

"What matters sir?" Harry interrupted

"It's nothing important" Dumbledore waved a hand

"Clearly it is if you need him to contact his father, but if you're unwilling to answer then I must guess that it is probably relating to the cost of the building and making the passageway"

"How did you know that?" Dumbledore blurted out

"I come from one of the richest families in Britain, I know a thing or two about how the world works, I also know that you can't charge him anything."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore said calmly but inside he was a bit annoyed.

"I mean a couple of things. First of all you have no right to decide if Mr Lupin can attend or not, Hogwarts is open to any and all magical beings. I don't see you personally evaluating every first year before they enter Hogwarts"

"Yes, but unfortunately Mr Lupin is a werewolf and..."

"Precautions must be taken" Harry interrupted "and I agree. However, like I said all magical beings are allowed. You can't refuse him access unless he has been charged with a crime by the ministry, you also can't reveal his nature as that is personal and confidential information. And if it got out, more than one person would be in trouble headmaster, that's including you.

Besides, all of this can be covered by Hogwarts accommodation fund which should be able to spare enough galleons or your own personal money. You have no right to charge students or their families anything more than the acceptance fee, something Mr Lupin can pay." Remus was stunned, the headmaster was about to charge his family more money than he needed to.

"Ah, of course you are right" Dumbledore said, hoping to salvage the situation. He needed to get Lupin on his side, a werewolf would be valuable in the future "forgive me, I don't usually handle the financial side of Hogwarts. But rest assured I would've confirmed that facts before I did anything"

"Of course you would" Harry did his best to not sound like he didn't believe him "is there anything else you wish to discuss with Mr Lupin?"

"No, you two can be on your way"

"Lovely" Harry stood up "come on Remus"

The two walked out, Remus was unsure if he should stay silent or not. In truth he was a little pissed off because Dumbledore was prepared to charge his working class family extra money and caused him to be scared shitless over the past few weeks while he was wondering if he could ever go. But he was also touched by the lengths that Harry had gone to.

"Would you like to do anything while we're here?" Harry asked once they reached Hogsmead.

"No" Remus shook his head "if it's all the same to you, I'll go home now."

"If that's what you want" Harry replied "see you in Hogwarts, I predict you'll be in Gryffindor"

"Me? I always thought I'd be in Ravenclaw"

"Why?"

"Well, I like to read"

"So what if your smart? Gryffindor's can be smart too. But my reason for saying Gryffindor is because you're willing to enter a new environment with new people and you're doing it despite the fact that you're scared, you're facing your fears and you face them every full moon. Where better to put you then the house of the brave? See you at Hogwarts." Harry waved goodbye before entering the floo and making his way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Harry and Sirius said goodbye to Regulus before making their way to the platform. The goodbye was quite lengthy and Harry had given Regulus some presents as a way to make up for not being there. The presents combined with a vow from Harry that said he'd call him every day on the mirrors seemed to make things easier for Reggie.

Once they got to the station, their parents gave them a quick goodbye and left. Harry saw two people struggling to get a trunk inside the train. Upon closer inspection he recognized the two, it was Severus Snape and Lily Evans. His mother, except this time she was not his mother, at least not in this world. Still, no reason she couldn't be his friend.

He walked over and Sirius followed behind him, Lily was trying to get her trunk inside and Severus was trying to help her. Harry was hoping that setting up a good relationship between Snape and the marauders could save them years of conflict.

"Hello" Harry greeted them "would you two like some help?"

"Yes please" Lily nodded "I'm Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you two" Harry said, he aimed a finger at the trunk and it rose in the air.

"You! You're Hadrius Black!" Snape exclaimed

"The one and only" Harry nodded "this is my youngest brother Sirius, come on. We'll find you an empty compartment" Harry got in the train and Sirius followed him. Severus and Lilly followed behind them.

"Is he famous or something?" Lily whispered

"Famous?!" Snape whispered back but was close to shouting "Lily he is a magical genius! I've heard stories about him, he is always top of his class and he has mastered the ability to perform wandless magic! Most adults can't even do basic spells without a wand!"

"Are you for real?" Lily asked as she looked at the guy who Severus was hero worshipping

"Yes, he's even the world's youngest animagus. That means someone who can turn in to an animal"

"So he is like a celebrity?"

"Found a compartment" Harry said as he opened the door and stowed her trunk overhead. "Do you mind if me and my brother stay here as well"

"No" Lily said "what about you Sev?"

"No" Severus said quickly "I don't mind"

"Brill" Sirius said as they all put their trunks away and sat down "like he said, I'm Sirius Black, the funny one. This big lug is Hadrius, he is the awesome one, our other brother Regulus is the smart one but he's at home for another year."

"Nice to meet you" Lily said. A little while after the train left the station, a knock was heard on the door. Sirius opened it and Harry saw the face of one James Potter.

"Excuse me" He said "do you mind if I come and sit here? The other compartments are empty and I'd like someone to talk to"

"No problem" Harry said "come in"

"Thanks" James came in and plopped right down "I'm James Potter, nice to meet ya"

"Wait a sec, James Potter? As is son of Charles Potter?" Harry asked, James was about to reply but then he saw Harry's Slytherin robes.

"Is that a problem?" He said defensively

"Problem? You're dads a legend" Harry said, hoping he could quickly get his not-father over the house rivalry "one of the few men I actually respect"

"What? Really?" James said with disbelief, he couldn't believe a Slytherin was being nice to him.

"Yeah, even my dad and granddad respects him. Not my mum though but don't take it personal, she don't like anybody."

"Funnily enough, nobody likes her" Sirius commented with a grin on his face.

"You know, you're alright for a Slytherin" James said eventually

"Let me guess, Gryffindor?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow and a smile

"Of course!" James puffed up his chest "The home of the brave!"

"Good on you" Harry patted him on the back "go make the lions proud"

"Wait" Severus said "you're a Slytherin?"

"That is my understanding" Harry nodded

"But I thought Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were supposed to hate each other"

"Yeah but I find it stupid"

"What are you guys talking about? You mean the houses?" Lily asked

"Yeah" Sirius nodded "there's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin also have a bit of a rivalry" James added

"Yeah but I always found it stupid" Harry said "I mean, separate houses and a bit of competition I can understand but escalating it to the point of hating each other is ridiculous. I mean what if you wanted to have a friend in one of the other houses but couldn't because of a stupid rivalry that had nothing to do with you"

"But why do they hate each other?" Lily asked curiously

"Well it comes down to pride and opinions" Harry explained "for example, Hufflepuff is the home of the hardworking and loyal but everyone outside of Hufflepuff thinks that they're worthless. Ravenclaw is the home of the intelligent but everyone else sees them as book worms, then we have Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the home of the brave but people see them as reckless while Slytherin is the home of cunning and ambition but everyone thinks their evil.

Since my first year, which was last year, I've started getting friends from all the houses. Hopefully I can cut down the hate enough so it's back to a friendly rivalry and if I'm lucky then everyone we'll get along better"

"That's nice" Lily smiled

"Wow, really?" James asked, he was beginning to think he had the wrong idea about Slytherin's, or at least he had the wrong idea about ALL Slytherin's being jerks.

"Yeah, so I hope we can remain friends no matter what houses we're sorted in"

"Sure" Lily replied

"Err, yeah. Sure mate" James responded

"Um...okay" Severus said slowly "but what about the other students?"

"Don't worry" Harry said calmly "if anyone messes with you just say you're under my protection"

"What would that do?" James asked. Sirius and Harry looked at each other and shared a smile that was practically evil.

"You'll see" Was Harry's answer "so Lily, if you don't mind me asking, are you muggleborn?"

"Yes I am" She said proudly, not noticing the tensing of James and Severus.

"How long have you known you were a witch?" Harry asked

"A year or so, Severus told me all about it"

"Cool, wait I have something for you" Harry pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it, it was a book.

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed

"I know, cool isn't it?" Harry smiled as he handed Lily the book "this is a book on wizarding traditions and customs. It's a good read, some of the prefects will hand out a copy when you get to Hogwarts, I'd recommend reading it so you can fit in better"

"Fit in?"

"Yes, the thing is Wizarding Britain is a bit different from muggle Britain. It'd be easier to imagine you're in another country, read the book and if you have any questions after I'll be glad to answer them."

"Wait, you don't hate muggleborns?" James asked

"I see no reason to hate them" Harry shrugged "if magic feels their worthy enough to possess some then who am I to argue? Hold that thought, I'm going to go to the toilet, I'll be back in a bit" With that Harry left the compartment, he felt happy, he knew from Sirius's stories that the rivalry started over house rivalries and he had hopefully prevented that.

"You're brother is not what I expected a Slytherin to be like" James said to Sirius "I thought they'd be all 'I hate muggleborns' and be greasy idiots but he was alright"

"Yeah, Harry is different from the other members of our family" Sirius said proudly "he has always protected me and our other brother Regulus, mum wanted us to be like her and hate muggles"

"What? Why?" Lily interrupted

"Some people discriminate" Sirius sighed "not all people but some do, mother was one of them. If it wasn't for Harry we could've grown up hating muggles"

"Really?" Severus asked, this was not what he expected Hadrius Black to be like.

"Yeah" Sirius nodded "one day he took me and Regulus up to his room and he said that 'one of the things muggles and wizards have in common is that they're people, and people are different. Some are jerks and some are nice, and you should get to know them before you decide what they are'."

"Wow" James whispered "that's like some wise old wizard crap, are you sure he didn't get that line from a chocolate frog packet or something?"

"He might have" Sirius laughed "but in my experience, listen to Hadrius and you'll be fine"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, the one time we didn't listen to him was when he took us to Diagon alley to shop for his school stuff. He left me and my brother in the ice cream shop for a bit and said he'd be right back and he told us not to wander off. But then we saw the quidditch shop and went to look at it when someone grabbed us and dragged us into Knockturn alley." Lily gasped and placed her hands around her mouth, Severus and James listen more closely.

"Then what happened?" James asked

"Well, it was these two men and a witch. I don't know what they were planning to do to us but thankfully we didn't need to find out. Harry came and rescued us, we saw him beat the three with ease."

"What? On his own?!"

"Yeah" Sirius nodded "he looked bloody terrifying as well"

"Terrifying?" Severus asked

"It was his eyes" Sirius shivered

"Does...does he hurt you?" Lily asked slowly

"No!" Sirius screamed before realizing how loud he was "Sorry but no he would never hurt me or my brother, in fact he spends a lot of time threatening anyone who even thinks about it. But when he was fighting those guys, his eyes turned green"

"Like hers?" Severus gestured to Lily

"No, his was brighter. It looked like green flames, I thought the killing curse was going to come out of his eyes. Me and my brother know he'd hurt himself before he hurts us but we agreed to do our best to make sure we don't ever see him angry again."

* * *

Once Harry had left the compartment, he went to a private location on the train where nobody else was so he could meet a very special person. The special person immediately hugged him once they saw each other.

"I've missed you Gin"

"Missed you too Harry" She smiled before reluctantly letting go "it's funny, I would've thought that I would've gotten bored of you after all of these years"

"Yeah but we both know you'd get bored without me" He replied

"True" Ginny nodded "I have to admit, even though I loved the original, I like the Hadrius Black look. You look so noble and rich"

"Thank you Ginny, or is it Gwen Peterson? I have to say yours isn't too bad either" Ginny still had her trademark red hair, but her eyes were blue and her face was thinner than before and her cheek bones were higher.

"Hold on, let me just run a quick mental check on what you've been doing since you got here" Ginny quickly looked into his mind and saw him conversing with Sirius, his father, Snape and his mother "oh my god! Harry, that's brilliant!"

"I know, we have to pretend we don't know each other so why don't we organize our first ever meeting?" He asked with a hint of mischief

"What do you have in mind?" Ginny smiled

* * *

Ginny or Gwen, made her way to the compartment where the four were sitting. She knocked on the door and Lily opened it.

"Hi" Ginny said "I was wondering if I could sit here? The boys in my last compartment are being idiots"

"Sure" Lily moved out of the way and let Ginny in "I'm Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you."

"Gwen Peterson but you can call me Ginny" Ginny answered as she sat down "are you muggleborn too?"

"Yes I am" Lily nodded "it's finally nice to meet another one, and a girl too. I've been stuck with pureblood boys since the train left"

"Hey" The boys objected

"Fine" Lily sighed "three purebloods and a half-blood" She gestured to Severus.

"Severus Snape" He nodded to her

"I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter" Sirius held out a hand and Ginny shook it, Sirius planted a small kiss on her hand and smiled at her.

"Nice try" Ginny smiled before taking back her hand

"Ah well, worth a shot" Sirius smiled

"Hold on" Ginny said "you said three purebloods earlier, where's the other one?"

"Well, oh wait here he is" Lily gestured to the door which Harry opened

"Sorry guys, there was a bit of a queue" Harry apologized, he then looked at Ginny and sat down opposite her. "Hello, my name is Hadrius Black, you can call me Harry if you want"

"Gwen Peterson" Ginny extended a hand "you can call me Ginny"

"Interesting name" Harry took her hand and gave it a small kiss, keeping eye contact with Ginny as he did.

Once the kiss was done, Harry looked up at Ginny but didn't let go of her hand. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, Harry had a big smile on his face and Ginny wasn't fairing any better and neither were willing to stop looking at each other. Severus and James were a bit confused, Lily looked amused while Sirius looked like he wanted to burst in happiness. He actually placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any noises, Lilly leaned closer to Sirius.

"What's going on?" She whispered

"He found his soul mate" Sirius whispered back

"His what?"

"Hadrius always told us that he had a soul mate somewhere and he'd meet them eventually and marry them. Looks to me like he just found me a sister-in-law"

"Are you sure? I mean, they're a bit young?"

"Well it's not like he's going to marry her this very second, but it's definitely her. I've seen tons of girls try to get Hadrius to look at them the same way he is looking at her, I'd better find a good way to welcome her into the family."

James was about to snap Hadrius back to reality by shaking him a little but Sirius quickly grabbed his arms to stop him.

"What?" James asked

"Don't" Sirius said "we don't know how he'll react"

"React?" Severus repeated

"Well, he has just met the person who he thinks is his soul mate so I'd advise not interrupting and being quite. Because if we do, best case is he won't mind but worst case is he gets angry and trust me when I say an angry Harry is a scary Harry.

"So" Harry eventually spoke "Ginny?"

"Yes" Ginny nodded "It's just a nickname I've always liked. What about Harry?"

"It's basically the same as my real name, just more...normal" Harry replied

"You don't seem normal, no offence"

"None taken"

"Lucky for you, I like not normal"

"Lucky for you I like being not normal"

"Excuse me" James interrupted, Harry slowly let go of her hand "sorry to interrupt but you two were sort of zoning out"

"So Harry" Sirius said with a grin "have you found me a sister-in-law?" Harry for his part didn't answer, simply smiled which was all the confirmation Sirius needed.

"By the way" Lily said "Sirius said you can make your eyes turn green, is that true?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "in fact I'm actually a metamorphmagus, meaning I can change my shape at will" To prove his point Harry turned his hair yellow which got him a bunch of applause before he turned it back "but my eyes turning green has nothing to do with that"

"Can we see your green eyes?" James asked

"NO!" Sirus shouted quickly "Hadrius I love you but for the love of Merlin, don't show the eyes!"

"I wasn't going to" Harry said calmly

"Good" Sirius sighed

"Is it really that bad?" Severus asked

"Scariest thing I've ever seen" Sirius answered

"Sorry" Harry apologized

"Don't worry about it" Sirius waved a hand "I'm not scared of you, just in no hurry to see you angry"

* * *

Eventually they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry left on the carriage while the others took the boats. Soon came time for the sorting, much like in the previous lives the marauders and Lily were sorted into Gryffindor while Snape was sorted into Slytherin. Harry saved him a seat so he wouldn't have to sit with Lucius Malfoy, who was a big part of why Severus had become a death eater in the first place.

Bellatrix was also sorted into Slytherin, and happily took a seat next to her favorite cousin, Harry. Who gave her a quick hug as she sat next to him. Ginny had chosen to get sorted into Ravenclaw, she figured that she'd change from Gryffindor as well and Slytherin was too much effort with her being muggleborn.

After the food started talking, Harry talked with Severus and Bellatrix for a bit while he ate. He then excused himself and made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Alright bro?" Harry said as he sat down next to Sirius "How's the food?"

"It's brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed happily before turning to his brother "Harry, are you sure that you're not upset with me not being in Slytherin?" James and Lily stopped eating and listened in, as did Remus as they were all interested in his answer.

"Nah" Harry shook his head "Slytherin wouldn't suit you, besides I got Bellatrix to keep my company so don't worry about me. Plus I'm actually really happy you're in Gryffindor"

"You are?"

"Yeah, me and grandfather had a bet going on. He thought you'd be in Slytherin and I said Gryffindor, thanks to you I'm ten galleons richer"

"You bet on me?!" Sirius replied

"Oh yeah" Harry nodded "I'll give you a galleon to make up for it, oh and I got you a present" Harry pulled out a small red ball and placed it on the table. "Tap it with your wand"

Sirius pulled his wand out and gently tapped the ball, the ball transformed into a miniature lion with a yellow mane. It started walking around and roaring at everyone before it settled by Sirius's hand.

"That's amazing" Lily said "where did you buy that?"

"I didn't, I made it" Harry grinned "oh, hi Remus"

"Uh, hello Harry" Remus replied

"Told you, you'd be in Gryffindor" Harry said proudly

"Do you two know each other?" Sirius asked

"We met in Diagon Alley when I went to buy your supplies" Harry responded "now I'm going to go back to my table, just wanted to say that if you lot need anything then just call me and I'll come as soon as I can" Harry walked off.

"So" Sirius said to Remus "you met my brother?"

"Yes, to be honest he was nothing like what I expected the wandless wonder of the wizarding world to be like" Remus replied "he saved my life that day"

"He what?" James asked

"There was a death eater attack that day" Remus explained "I thought I was going to die but then he comes along like a superhero and beats them all, the aurors arrived just after they were all defeated"

"Not surprised" Sirius shrugged "Harry has always been good at magic, I swear he is like the next Merlin."

* * *

Soon the first years made their ways to the common rooms, Bellatrix was talking with Severus as they made their way to the Slytherin common room. Once they were inside the prefects made their speech before leaving the first years alone. Soon some of the older Slytherin's entered the common room.

"Look over here" A third year gestured to Severus "fresh meat"

"How original" Severus commented with a roll of his eyes.

"What did you say boy?!" The third year snapped "do you know who I am? I'm Ronald, the heir to the Woodcase family"

"Do you know who I am?" Bellatrix interrupted

"No, should I little girl?"

"Well, I am Bellatrix Black" She said in a sweet voice "and my cousin is Hadrius Black"

"It's true" Hadrius said as he walked into the common room, the third year immediately took a step back along with everyone else in the room. He walked up to Bellatrix and gave her a one arm hugged "how are we cousin?"

"Doing good, except this prat" She gestured to Woodcase "was irritating me and my new friend" She gestured to Snape.

"Was he?" Hadrius looked towards Woodcase who was trying to decide if he should run or not "were you?"

"I...uh...I didn't know..."

"I'll take that as a yes" Harry interrupted "do remind me Woodcase, what happened the last time you irritated me?"

"Y...you hanged me upside down in my boxers off the ceiling after you put me in a body bind and burnt my clothes, then you put an itching charm on me that lasted the whole day" He said quickly.

"Nice to know your brain is still somewhat functional" Harry replied "bother my cousin or her friends again and I can change that, understand?"

"Y...Yes sir"

"Good, now off you go Bell."

"Goodnight cousin" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then waved goodbye to Severus before going to her room.

"Now, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. If any of you disturb me then I shall be very angry"

Harry waked away, his warning still hanging in the common room. Severus was not sure what to think, at first his idol was entirely different from what he expected. He was nice, kind and treated muggleborns with respect. But just then he was commanding respect and fear, according to his brother he was a very different person when he was angry. Severus was curious but not sure if he wanted to make him angry, he would observe for now.

* * *

**A.N: Hello readers, I was suggested by a reader to do a wrong-boy-who-lived fan fic (you know who you are), fortunately I was already planning one and I'm planning to do it in-between writing the brothers black. The pairing will be between Harry and Daphne Greengrass, it will be unique and interesting story, hopefully. It will involve bashing, but I wanted the opinion of somebody other than myself. Should I bash James and Lily Potter? I'm leaning toward no but if it's what you guys want then I will do it. I have different story ideas depending on the answers I receive. **

**With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Wolves and green eyes

Sirius made his way over to transfiguration class with his new friends and dorm mates. Peter Pettigrew who seemed alright, Remus Lupin who Harry had met before was a bit shy, and James Potter who seemed like great fun.

"Hi Sirius" A voice called out, Sirius found his cousin Bellatrix walking alongside them with Severus Snape.

"Hi Bell" Sirius smiled

"Don't call me that" She slapped his arm

"Why not? You let Harry call you that?"

"Yes but that's only because he is Harry, and I haven't hexed you for it because you're my cousin"

"I'm touched" Sirius placed a hand on his heart "you have transfigurations as well?"

"Yeah, me and Severus were just held up"

"What by?" James Potter asked

"Some of the older Slytherin's" Snape answered "yesterday Hadrius warned them not to bother us but some of them weren't there to hear the warning and proceeded to bother us as soon as we got out of the common room"

"What happened?" Remus asked

"Truth be told, I'm not sure" Severus replied "he had just grabbed them and took them into a nearby classroom "

"Though the screams do give us a rough idea of what happened" Bellatrix added with a smile. Sirius shivered, but smiled. A pissed off Harry was a scary Harry but then again it was nice that he only ever got angry when protecting people.

Sirius's other friends widened their eyes in shock, Remus saw how dangerous Harry could be and felt a small bit of pity for his victims, while James who had only known of Harry's capabilities through rumours was starting to wonder if they were all true. Peter was also unsure about what he should think, he had only seen the eldest Black brother at the feast.

Upon entering the classroom, they saw Lilly Evans already sitting there alongside Alice, who Harry would recognize as the future Mrs Longbottom. Behind them was Frank Longbottom who was conversing with them, they all took their seats.

On the desk was a cat, who was eyeing them all. Once everyone came in, Sirius had taken a closer look at the cat. He saw that it was unnaturally still and had marks around it's eyes that looked like glasses, Harry had taught him how to recognize an animagus.

Suddenly the door closed, all on it's own and another animal made itself know. A giant wolf walked from behind the desk, and many of the class looked petrified, some even fell off their seats. The direwolf walked forward and growled menacingly. Sirius and Bellatrix smiled as they knew exactly what was going on. Sirius stood up, surprising the class.

"It's alright everybody" He grinned "I'll deal with it"

"Are you mad?" Lily hissed

"He probably is" Bellatrix shrugged "being mad or crazy is quite common in our family"

Sirius marched over to the wolf, confidently, he stopped before the wolf who was taller than him. James was preparing to grab Sirius and pull him back, as was Remus while Peter was about to start praying before he remembered that he didn't know any prayers.

"Sit" Sirius did his best commanding voice, and to everyone's surprise the wolf sat. "Lie down" Sirius ordered and the wolf lied down, stunning the class once again. Sirius walked around the wolf before he sat on it's back. "Rise" He said, and the wolf did so "run" he told the wolf and the wolf stood with him sitting on its back.

The wolf howled before running around the class and the jaw dropped students, the cat was looking very amused, suddenly the wolf stopped just in front of the desk.

"Fear not fellow students" Sirius shouted dramatically "I, Sirius Black, have tamed the dreaded wolf. Bow before me, peasants"

"Y...you're on the wolf" Remus managed to get out

"Yes, yes I know. Come on mate, try and keep up"

"But how?" Lily asked "did you know that wolf?"

"Know him? We're family" Sirius smiled. Before anymore could be said, the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall, leaving the shocked students in new found levels of surprised.

"Mr Black" She said "would you kindly stop riding your brother?" Everyone looked at her as if she was mad, but then the wolf transformed into Hadrius Black who was standing there with a grin on his face, and Sirius who he was piggy backing had an identical grin.

"Oh, come on Professor" Harry laughed "little Sirius looked so adorable"

"Yes I did" Sirius nodded before pulling his brothers cheeks to make his smile bigger "thanks to you, glad to know you're being useful for once" Harry shook his head to get Sirius's hands off of him and he let Sirius go, who fell to the floor.

"Ow" Sirius said as he stood up and massaged his bum

"Sorry, accident" Harry said, knowing full well that nobody would believe him.

"Prat" Sirius said

"Brat" Harry responded

"Now" McGonagall interrupted and turned to the class "me and the eldest Black are what is known as animagi, or an animagus. It means we have the ability to transform into a certain animal at will, my form is a cat and Mr Black who is the worlds youngest animagus is a direwolf which is an extinct species of wolf.

Before you ask, it is extremely uncommon to turn into an extinct species of an animal and it only happens on extremely rare occasions. Mr Black is merely here to assist in that little demonstration, now I'd recommend he goes and uses the rest of his free period to do homework."

"Sure" Harry smiled, he walked out of the class, high fiving Bellatrix as he did, McGonagall was about to continue when Harry rushed back in. "Awfully sorry, I've forgotten my bag." Harry's bag flew to his hand, and people were amazed by his casual use of wandless magic "bye guys, oh and don't forget to call her Minnie, she loves it when you do that"

Harry quickly ran out of the class before McGonagall could say anything, she muttered under her breath before turning to her class.

"You will refer to me as Professor, is that understood?" She said

"Sure thing Minnie" Sirius said as he made his way to his seat

"Not a problem Minnie" Bellatrix said with a cheeky smile. And McGonagall said something under her breath again, something which sounded suspiciously like 'they don't pay me enough for this'.

* * *

The marauders and friends went through classes as normal, each and every teacher complimented them and would gladly talk about Harry if he was brought up. Sirus and Bellatrix never got jealous when being compared to Harry, he was truly something else and they knew that. Plus, as Harry said, 'be the best you can be and screw anyone else who tells you to be someone you're not' but in reality that was a toned down version of what he said.

James was at the point where he would start considering Harry as his new hero, he was awesome and cool and everyone liked him, even the teachers. He was also a genius at school, funny and was incredibly powerful, James would love to be even half as cool as Harry.

Peter Pettigrew was starting to feel like Harry was the new Merlin, all of the stories he has heard tell him about how awesome Harry is. Harry is rich, powerful, brilliant at magic, smart and everything Peter wants to be.

Lily was also thinking similar things about the eldest Black, he was so nice to her and anyone he met. So much so that she wasn't sure about the rumors of him terrifying the other Slytherin's, but then again it made sense that someone as powerful as Harry could terrify just about anyone.

Severus was also thinking about Harry, it seemed as if he had a split personality, most of the time he was an easy going and popular boy who Bellatrix and Sirius practically worshipped but according to his younger brother he turns into an absolute demon when he gets angry. Harry was like a big mystery to him, one that he was determined to solve.

Remus was starting to look up to Harry even more, it seemed that no matter what, he would always surprise Remus. He had heard a lot of rumors about the eldest Black including him being an animagus but he never believed them, maybe he should at least consider every rumour of having at least some truth. Remus couldn't help but wish he was more like Harry, he was such a kind soul yet down right frightening when he needs to be.

Harry didn't care that he was a werewolf, Harry didn't call him a monster or tell him to stay away from his family, no, Harry supported him. Harry encouraged him to make friends with people including his own brother, he encouraged him to go into Gryffindor, he even advised a possible location for Remus to use for his transformations and he stopped the headmaster from conning his family out of their hard earned money.

* * *

When Remus told his father about the meeting, he was furious at the headmaster and told Remus to thank Harry and stick with him if possible. Remus intended to do just that, at lunch he saw Harry sitting at the Slytherin table and while everyone went to the Gryffindor table he went to the Slytherin table to thank him.

"Hey" One Slytherin grabbed his arm "what are you doing here? This is the Slytherin table" Remus was surprised, he had seen Harry come to the Gryffindor's before so he thought that there wouldn't be a problem.

"Hey" Harry had gotten up and walked over, the Slytherin immediately let go of Remus "do we have a problem here?" The Slytherin immediately shook his head to say no. "Good, hi Remus, how are you doing?"

"Ah...I'm good but I was hoping to talk to you"

"Of course, in private?" Remus nodded "come on then" Harry took Remus out of the hall and took him into an empty classroom and made a few wand movements.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked

"Just putting some spells to guarantee our privacy" Harry answered "now, what's up mate?"

"W...well I wanted to thank you" Remus said

"What for?" Harry asked, Remus was surprised to see that Harry looked genuinely confused

"For all the help you've given me" Remus replied "I mean you saving my life and keeping my secret and stopping Dumbledore from taking more money from my family. I told my dad everything and he encouraged me to make friends with you and he has never encouraged me to make friends with anyone"

"You don't need to thank me" Harry said "I was glad to help, and I didn't do it because I wanted something from you. If that was the case then I'd be off saving rich snobs from whatever it is that's trying to kill them. But if you want me to be your friend, then all you've got to do is ask."

"Really?" Remus was still trying very hard to get used to the notion of anyone being friends with him

"Yeah, why have enemies when you can have friends? Merlin knows you need some, how are things going with your fellow Gryffindors?"

"Well Peter is alright, I haven't talked much with Frank. James and Sirius seem to be getting along, I think it's probably just their wild personalities"

"I feel sorry for you Remus"

"What? Why?"

"Because now if Sirius blows something up it's your job to clean it up and now he and James has probably doubled the possibility of that happening" He laughed and Remus despite trying not to, laughed a little "there we go! A good laugh every once in a while is all it takes, now sorry to ruin the mood but I have to ask, do you know when the next full moon is?"

"Yes" Remus nodded as the mood was immediately ruined. "It's tomorrow"

"Sorry about that, how are you feeling?"

"Not good" Remus answered honestly, he just felt like he couldn't lie to Harry "before the moon comes I always feel tired, and achy."

"Again, I'm sorry for you. Now, I have an offer for you Moony."

"What?"

"How about I accompany you tomorrow?"

"What?!" Remus blurted out "you mean at night...when I change? No! Are you crazy?!"

"Remus" Harry said calmly "what am I?"

"Crazy if you think I'm letting you come and get bitten!"

"Remus, I'm an animagus, remember?" Harry resisted the urge to laugh as realization lit up on Remus's face "that's right, I know you probably studied as much as you can on werewolves and I'm sure you know that werewolves can't turn us into werewolves. Now, I'm willing to do this for you if you do to two things for me"

"What?"

"Yes, the first is you don't tell anyone what I'm doing because unlike you I'm not allowed to be there or break curfew, the second thing is I want you to try and make friends"

"Make friends?"

"Yes, I don't expect you to try and make friends the second you leave this classroom, you don't even have to do it this year but promise me that if someone tries to befriend you then you won't push them away"

"B...but why?" Remus had never been more confused in his life

"I think the reason why we hate werewolves is because we don't know anymore about them than what we're told" Harry said "I want you to make friends, if they find out your secret then look at their reaction. If they're good friends who are worth keeping around then they won't care. If not then don't bother wasting your time with them, they're not worth it.

If Sirius found out then I'd like to think he'd be supportive, I mean I've drilled into his head that werewolves are normal people enough times but if he does be mean then tell me and I'll deal with him. Another reason I have for doing this is because you need this Remus, I can't always be there for you, not because I don't want to but I may not be able to at the time. I would feel horrible for myself if you had to go through something and I wasn't there to help, but if you have a few other friends then they could help.

Not necessarily with the whole werewolf deal but with other things. Look, not telling anyone about me coming with you is a condition but the friends part is a recommendation. I won't force you to make friends if you don't want, but I really think you should, or at least think about what I've said, deal?"

"Deal" Remus nodded weakly, he knew Harry was right but making one friend was hard enough for him. But he also didn't want to disappoint Harry, he would at least think about it as Harry had suggested "so you're coming with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll meet you in the shack tomorrow" Harry stood up and removed the privacy charms before leaving. Remus didn't know how long he stood in that classroom, it might have been minutes or seconds but all he knew was he had to wipe the tears off of his face before he left.

* * *

Tomorrow night, Remus made his way into the shack where Harry was waiting for him. Harry smiled as Remus entered, Remus would have smiled back at him if not for how tired he felt.

"The moons approaching" Harry said

"Trust me, I know" Remus replied, Harry took out his wand and produced a small screen in the corner for Remus.

"You can get out of your clothes in there, no point in you ruining them."

Remus was a bit too tired to be embarrassed and did as he was told. He got out of his clothes, thankful that Harry had built this screen for him. It was bad enough that he had to suffer, he didn't want anyone to see him naked as he did so. Soon, the moon rose and the wolf came out.

* * *

A werewolf woke up seconds later, he was in a confined space and he didn't like it . He tossed the screen out of the way, and saw another wolf standing in front of him. He eyed the big grey wolf in front of him, he growled at it but the wolf looked unfazed. The werewolf growled and took a few steps forward, the grey wolf didn't seem bothered and that scared the werewolf even more than if he put up a fight.

Why didn't this wolf try and fight back? He didn't look like he was submitting but he didn't look aggressive either, what should he do now? He decided to put the wolf in its place, he inched forward before lunging at the wolf.

The wolf dodged and the werewolf crashed into nearby wall, he shook his head and tried again but this time the wolf quickly dropped to the floor and the werewolf flew over it's head and crashed into a table. The werewolf stood up and growled at its opponent, he charged and was about to slash the wolf with his paws but then the wolf ran at him and tackled him to the ground. The two wolves wrestled for a bit until one won.

It ended with the grey wolf standing above the werewolf, its paws keeping the werewolf's head planted against the floor. The grey wolf roared at it, and the werewolf understood what this meant. This wolf was now the alpha, this wolf was now in command and this wolf would be the one that he would obey.

The werewolf yielded and submitted to the wolf, who slowly let him go. The werewolf stood up, at the moment he was taller than the alpha but it was the alpha who had the power. The grey wolf in front of him stood with power dripping out of him, the werewolf made sure to keep his head low to show respect to the alpha.

Suddenly the werewolf was tackled by the grey wolf, he braced himself for the pain but it never happened. The wolf did not tackle him to attack him, the wolf wanted to play. Slowly the werewolf started getting more confident and obliged, the two wrestled with each other.

The werewolf was enjoying himself, usually he would have nothing to do and just bite himself but now, now he had someone he could play with. The two wrestled until they got tired, eventually they fell asleep.

* * *

Remus woke up, looking around he saw that the screen was still there and he was wrapped in a blanket. He slowly stood up, he saw human Harry standing up and stretching his limbs.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Remus said as the events of last night made their way into his head "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be" Harry waved a hand "it's my fault, while werewolves don't harm non humans they can get a bit defensive around other wolves. It's not your fault, really, if I was a deer or something like that then you probably wouldn't have done anything. But I don't think you'll do it again."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday I established myself as the alpha and that means that..."

"When I transform I have to listen to you" Remus finished "that means that..."

"I will be keeping your other half in line from now on" Harry smiled at him "so, how did last night feel?"

"Honestly? It was the best transformation I've ever had" Remus said quietly "I didn't bite myself or anything, did...did I hurt you?"

"Nah, well just a few scratches from when we wrestled but that's it" Harry got rid of the screen before tossing Remus his clothes "I'll be going now, got to get out of here before someone comes to check on you and finds me, later on if you want to talk then just come and talk to me."

Harry gave Remus one last smile, before leaving. Remus put his clothes on and walked back up to the hospital wing where madam Pomfrey checked him out.

"You don't seem to have any problems besides a few scratches and a couple of cuts" She observed

"Oh, well, he was more tame than usual" Remus said, he did his best to remain emotionless but whenever she looked away he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Harry arrived at the hall, he saw Ginny sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He sat besides her, and started piling food on his plate.

"My, my" She said playfully "a snake at the house of eagles, or is it a wolf?" She said, referencing Harry's night with Moony which she knew about through the soul bond.

"First of all, can someone please tell me why you lot are called eagles and not ravens? Why isn't it 'Eagleclaw'? Second of all, we both know I don't care for the rules or traditions when you're involved"

"True" She nodded "we've broken our fair share of rules as we travelled through all those worlds. We've broken so many that I've actually lost count. Let's see, we've run from law enforcement"

"Stolen"

"Kidnapped"

"Assaulted"

"Vandalised"

"Tortured"

"Killed"

"And we've had a good reason for all of that" Harry said

"Of course we did, it's not like we did all of that for the fun of it. The fact that we enjoyed them is just a bonus"

"Yes it is" Harry nodded "I loved the look on Remus's face, he looked so happy"

"He deserves happiness" Ginny said "the poor boy"

"Speaking of Remus" Harry gestured with his head to Remus who had just entered with Lily, Snape, Bellatrix and the rest of the marauders.

"Hey" A seventh year Slytherin walked up to Harry "what do you think you're doing?!" He demanded, catching the attention of everyone in the hall.

"I'm sitting with the lovely Miss Gwen Peterson and enjoying a nutritional breakfast, what are you doing?" Harry said as if he was in the middle of a polite conversation.

"Shut it Black" The Slytherin growled "I've had enough of you prancing about like you own the damn place, and now you're here talking to mudbloods?!" Sirius and Bellatrix looked at each other, and after sharing a look they quickly decided to hide behind their friends.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked

"You guys wanted to see what happens when Harry gets angry?" Sirius asked, after they nodded he gestured with his head to Harry and the Slytherin "be careful what you wish for"

Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin, before turning and standing up. He looked straight up at the Slytherin, the marauders and their friends moved slightly so they would have a better look at Harry.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Harry said slowly "Because, it sounds to me like you've said something you don't want to say in front of me. So, go ahead, repeat that, I dare you" The Slytherin sneered at him before leaning in close.

"The only good thing that mudblood is useful for is practise so you can prepare yourself for the purebloods" He whispered with a smile on his face "she seems a bit young for the type of practises I'm thinking of, but maybe when she's older you can lend her to me"

Harry pushed the Slytherin with one hand and he flew back, soaring over a few other students and through the open doors of the hall before he crashed into the wall outside of the hall. Sirius and the rest of them looked at Harry in shock, even more so when they saw lightning was dancing around his fingertips.

Then, they saw it, they saw those deathly eyes that Sirius had claimed to see. The hall went cold, his green eyes seemed like the only source of warmth in the hall, his hand was still in the same position from when he pushed the seventh year. Sirius and his friends weren't the targets of Harry's fury and for that, they were glad but they still couldn't help the fear that was overcoming their bodies as his emerald orbs seemed to get brighter. They were wondering if he was debating whether to kill the unconscious seventh year.

Ginny got up, she walked around the table and stood in front of Harry which led to most people looking at her as if she was suicidal. Ginny pushed Harry's arm out of the way and leaned up and whispered comforting and calming words into his ear.

Slowly the lightning in his hand began to die out, his eyes returned back to grey and he lowered his arm and gave Ginny a little smile. Sirius and Bellatrix were looking at Ginny as if she was a god, nobody could tame Harry when he was angry, mostly because nobody was brave enough to get close.

The rest of them looked at the now smiling Harry, and thought back to the previously furious Harry and the warnings they had received from Bellatrix and Sirius. At preciously the same time, they all made a mental note to never piss off Harry. Snape had at that point concluded that his curiosity was not worth an angry Harry.

Once everyone stopped feeling like death wanted to claim their souls, Flitwick, Slughorn and McGonagall eventually made their way over.

"What happened?" Flitwick asked

"I was sitting and having breakfast with Ginny" Harry answered "then that idiot" he gestured to the unconscious Slytherin "interrupted us"

"You're telling us that you tossed him across the hall because he interrupted you?" McGonagall asked with disbelief

"No Professor McGonagall" Ginny interrupted "he had called me a mudblood then he said that the only thing I was good for is 'practise' and told Harry to lend me to him when I was older. Harry got upset and pushed him, and you saw the rest"

"Well, in that case" McGonagall looked back and forth between the two "ten points from Slytherin for uttering such filth, and ten points for throwing him across the hall. However, I would like to award you ten points for sitting at Ravenclaw and promoting house unity, ten points for defending a lady and ten points for restraining yourself. Also I award ten points to Ravenclaw for preventing more harm being caused to another student and for showing emotional maturity beyond your age".

With that the she walked off to attend to the Slytherin that was unconscious outside of the hall, Flitwick smiled and Slughorn winked at them as they walked past to help McGonagall. Sirius and Bellatrix immediately ran up to the two, but it seems that they wanted to talk to Ginny.

"How did you do that?!" Sirius said, louder than he intended to but he couldn't help it.

"Do what?" Ginny asked

"You've bloody tamed Hadrius Black!" Bellatrix replied "how did you do that?!"

"Oh, I haven't tamed him" Ginny smiled "personally I don't think he is tameable, but I did offer him a reward if he listened to me."

"A reward?" Sirius raised his eyebrow

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Here's your reward Harry" She quickly leaned up and pecked him on the lips "hmm, not bad. I'm going back to my dorm to get my books. See you all later" Ginny cheerily made her way out of the hall.

"Harry" Sirius turned to his brother "I don't care what it takes, you must marry her! She's perfect for you"

"That's the plan little bro, that's the plan"

"So you want to marry her?" Bellatrix asked, she was in no way jealous but she wanted to get to know Ginny. She didn't care much for blood purity because of Harry but no way was she going to let someone unworthy take her favourite cousin, she trusted his judgement but the phrase 'trust but verify' came to her mind. If Ginny was worthy then she'd help, if not then she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Yep, trust me when I say it's her."

"Mother won't like that you want to marry a mud...sorry, that's a habit dad gave me, muggleborn girl." Bellatrix pointed out and the two looked at her "Hey, I'm not the one with the problem here, just saying."

"Well, they might not like it but I'd like to see them try and stop me" Harry said defiantly

"You really think she's the one for you?" Bellatrix asked "I care for you Harry, I'm not saying Ginny is one of them but I've heard all about those girls who want to get to know you because you're Hadrius Black"

"True, but I really think that she prefers to know Harry" Sirius said "I mean, she's muggleborn so the only thing she's heard so far are probably rumours and most of them would be about his school life and not his fame or money"

"Bell" Harry placed an arm over her shoulder "I love you and I'm thankful for you caring about me, trust me when I say that I trust Ginny. If you want, try and get to know her and form your own opinion. If you like her then brilliant, if not then I won't force you two to hang out, deal?"

"Deal" Bellatrix sighed before wrapping Harry in a hug "you'd better be right about this, you've always been nice to me and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, and the same for you Bell" Harry kissed her forehead "when you get a boyfriend, I promise you that I will be evaluating his worthiness of you"

"Really?" She asked with an amused expression "what are you going to do if he is not worthy?"

"Break a few bones?" Harry shrugged "Use a few hexes and curses, throw them at something, I'm not really sure but I'll think of something."

"What about me?" Sirius asked "If I wanted to go out with a girl, would the two of you be evaluating her worthiness of me?"

"Ha" Bellatrix and Harry laughed

"Not likely" Bellatrix shook her head

"We'd probably have to keep YOU away from HER" Harry added

"You wound me" Sirius placed a hand over his chest and leaned back dramatically "you monsters" he exclaimed "I don't think I can go on".

The two laughed at his antics, before they both pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair. Eventually they let him go Harry made his way to his next lesson while Bellatrix went to the Slytherin table with Severus. Sirius sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Sirius" James said "you know when you said don't make your brother angry, I think I understand why now and I will do my best to keep him from being angry in the future"

"You're not the only one" Remus added, in disbelief about the fact that the kind Harry could turn into such a terrifying person.

"Me too" Peter added "he was scary, I think I nearly wet myself" Sirius leaned towards Peter and sniffed him.

"No, not yet" He said

"I couldn't believe his eyes turned green" Lily added her piece "at first I thought they were like mine but then they looked like green fire, I can't believe it. I thought that death was going to enter the hall" Everyone collectively shivered at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

It was the next day, and people were very careful around Harry and Ginny. Nobody wanted to piss off the former after seeing him throw a person across the hall and nobody wanted to piss off the latter because that would result in pissing off the former.

Harry and Ginny came over to the Gryffindor table at breakfast and sat with Sirius and his friends, he smiled at them as he sat down and Ginny did the same, sitting beside Harry.

"Alright guys?" Harry asked, they all nodded or gave verbal confirmation.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked "not that I mind or anything, I just thought you'd be at the Slytherin table"

"I was going to but today the Gryffindor's get treacle tart and I love treacle tart" Harry said as the food appeared

"Me too" Sirius began piling food on his plate

"Sirius, you love everything" Harry pointed out "you'd eat your own arm if it was edible"

"No, I wouldn't, you think I would dare damage perfection?" Sirius gestured to his body

"Is that we're calling it?" James laughed

"Well it's what I'm calling it"

"Boys" Ginny shook her head in amusement

"Tell me about it" Lily sighed "we're outnumbered as well, so unfair"

"I disagree" Harry replied "for every group of idiotic boys you get a smart girl to keep them in line, makes sense"

"True" Lily admitted "at least we know our jobs for the next few years"

"Yeah, they're hopeless without us" Ginny added

"Hey" James, Peter and Sirius objected while Remus and Harry smiled.

"Sirius" Ginny said "where's your tie?" Sirius looked down and realised that he wasn't wearing one.

"Oh, I think I forgot it in my room"

"Remember to get it after breakfast, James and Peter don't eat with you mouths open and Remus stop giggling" The boys immediately obeyed.

"Harry" Sirius spoke

"Yeah?" Harry replied

"You remember when I said she's perfect for you?"

"Yes, like it was yesterday, which it was"

"Yes, well I change my mind"

"Sorry little bro" Harry chuckled "but we're stuck with her, you need someone to keep you in line when I'm busy"

"You seem to forget that she's going to keep you in line as well"

"I wish" Ginny sighed "it's an impossible task, turn your back for a second and his gone off and done something on the opposite side of the castle"

"True" Sirius nodded

"Excuse me" a voice called out, they all turned to see a shy little first year Hufflepuff with a note "I was told to give this to you" He said in a quiet voice

"Thanks mate" Harry said as he gently took the note away from the boy, although he like scaring the older kids, he wasn't as comfortable scaring the younger ones. Harry read the note before giving the Hufflepuff a comforting smile "thanks again, do you need anything else?"

"Err...no sir" The boy shook his head

"You don't have to call me sir, just Harry will do. You sure you don't need anything? I don't mind"

"W…well, I don't really know where the green houses are and I have herbology first"

"Don't worry about it, just go and eat your food, I'll finish up and then I'll come and take you there"

"Uh...okay, thank you" The boy quickly made his way back to his seat, Harry turned back to Ginny and the rest of them.

"Brother, you are sickeningly nice to everyone" Sirius commented

"I think it's adorable" Ginny kissed him on the cheek, Harry looked at Sirius and looked quite smug. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"So is that all it takes to get a kiss?" James asked "be nice to people?"

"Depends on the girl and how nice you are" Harry replied "why? Got a specific one in mind"

"Maybe I do" James smiled, glancing at Evans

"Well I wish you the best of luck"

"What was the note about?" Peter asked a few minutes later.

"Dumbledore wants to see me" Harry answered, Remus and Ginny both adopted a scowl before hiding it "probably about yesterday"

"Well, you did throw someone across a hall" Lily pointed out "but I still don't get why he wants to talk to you when it's been dealt with"

"Probably to depart some old wisdom or some rubbish like that" Harry sighed "that old goat is going to be the cause of many headaches"

"Hey, what's your problem with Dumbledore?" James asked

"I have multiple problems with him" Harry replied "including but not limited to his dress sense, now if you'll excuse me, I have to guide a young Hufflepuff to the greenhouses" Harry stood up and walked away.

Sirius knew that Harry didn't like Dumbledore, he wasn't fully sure why but as far as he was concerned, Harry had a good reason for everything. And if everyone in his house including Harry dislikes Dumbledore then that's saying something. He knew that Bellatrix was of a similar opinion, she didn't particularly care about Dumbledore but if Harry told her to not trust him then she wouldn't.

James wasn't sure what to think of this, on one hand Dumbledore was the famous 'leader of the light' but on the other hand, Harry didn't seem too fond of him and neither did his parents. His parents just didn't seem to care about him, he wondered why.

Remus wholeheartedly agreed with Harry, he had so many nightmares about whether or not he'd be accepted into Hogwarts, only to find out that he couldn't have been refused. Not to mention that Dumbledore was prepared to charge more than he should have which would've resulted in his family working overtime for months just to cover the costs. Any respect he had for the headmaster had quickly vanished after their first meeting.

Lily was naturally curious, from what she read, she realised that Dumbledore was quite famous and a great wizard. She suspected that not everybody would like him but she didn't think to include the kind and polite Hadrius Black in that category.

* * *

Harry guided the first year to the greenhouses and to his class, Professor Sprout was in there with a few other students. Harry entered the class with the boy.

"Harry?" Professor Sprout looked at him with a smile "what are you doing here?"

"One of your badgers had to perform a task for the headmaster" Harry gestured to the first year "and I thought I'd thank him by showing him the way to his class"

"How kind of you, Jonathon, go get ready for class"

"Yes ma'am, thank you Harry" Jonathon, the first year, said before doing as he was told.

"No problem mate" Harry said before turning his attention back to Sprout "why Professor, you're looking absolutely ravishing today, did you do something to your hair?"

"Oh, shush you" She chuckled "now go on, out you go, you little trouble maker"

"You love me really" Harry smiled as he went out and made his way to the headmasters office, the gargoyle immediately moved out of his way, while he was not the heir to the founders in this world, he was still the bloody master of death and Hogwarts knew that.

* * *

He entered the headmasters office and sat down, facing the headmaster who smiled that annoying smile at him. Harry did his best to keep a neutral face and stop the memories of him beating up Dumbledore from flooding his head and making him smile.

"Mr Black" Dumbledore smiled "how are you?"

"As well as can be" Harry shrugged

"That's good, I wanted to talk to you about an incident that occurred..."

"Where I tossed a seventh year across a room"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "it tells me one of two things, the first being that you have either wandlessly banished him across the hall or that you've undergone dark rituals to increase your strength"

"I have not undergone dark rituals to increase my strength" Harry sighed "you and I both know the long term effects of those rituals, and I don't particularly look forward to those. Besides, like I need strength rituals"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb Headmaster" Harry smiled "you and me both know that I'm far more powerful than any other person in my year, perhaps even the school" Harry knew he could definitely beat the entire school if he wanted to.

"Yes, and that is another cause for concern" Dumbledore replied "I am curious as to how you have achieved so much strength at such a young age"

"Push ups, sit ups and plenty of juice" Harry joked "but in all honesty, I see no reason to satisfy your curiosity. What's in it for me?"

"You require something?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"I'm a Slytherin" Harry smiled "I have no attachment or responsibilities towards you, therefore I have no reason to do things for you without pay."

"What exactly would you like?"

"Did I say I wanted anything?" Harry raised an eyebrow "all I asked was what I would get if I told you? As of the moment, I want nothing nor need anything that you can provide"

"Come now, there's no reason for this, we could work together Mr Black. After all, you are an incredibly talented and gifted young boy, think of all the good we can do."

"I prefer to work alone" Harry said, a bit disappointed in himself for saying such a cliché line "besides, I'm doing plenty of good on my own. Now, is there anything else you wanted?"

"No, not at the moment. But if you don't mind me asking, am I to understand that you are in a relationship with Miss Gwen Peterson."

"Not an official relationship, or at least, not yet. But how is that any of your concern?" Harry narrowed his eyes

"I'm simply curious my boy" Dumbledore said with a smile but Harry could see the gears turning in his head.

"I'd be careful" Harry warned "I'm sure you've heard the muggle phrase 'curiosity killed the cat', I'm sure you don't want to see what it does to the wizard."

"Is that a threat?" Dumbledore's smile vanished and his face had become emotionless

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" Harry stood up "but be warned Dumbledore, I am not someone whom you can manipulate or smile at and hope they can do what you want. Stay out of my way, I'm not willing to put up with your games either." Harry turned and walked right out of the headmasters office.

Dumbledore was furious, how dare that brat talk to him like that?! He didn't really understand what the brat's problem was, from what he had heard Hadrius Black was kind to all people, pureblood or not. So what was his problem with him?

One thing that was clear was the fact that, for whatever reason, the eldest Black didn't like him. It was safe to assume that the his younger brother and cousin would also dislike him but they were younger and much more impressionable than Hadrius. From what he had heard, they were just young, albeit cheeky, regular children.

Perhaps if he could convince them that he was truly the great leader that he was, then they would fall in line. And if the rumours about Hadrius were true, he'd do anything to help his family, maybe he'd be willing to fall in line. Hadrius was valuable, extremely valuable, Dumbledore desperately needed him on his side.

Dumbledore would look brilliant with the wandless wonder as his apprentice, the boy was incredibly powerful, at his age Tom wouldn't be able to have half as much power or gain half as much influence as he Hadrius had. He was only in second year yet had made friends and allies in all the houses, his power is no secret and in fact, Dumbledore was quite jealous.

At Hadrius's age, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to compete against him, it seemed that nobody could. If Hadrius wanted, he could be an even worse dark lord then Tom, Dumbledore needed to get him on the light side. Hadrius was rich, influential, handsome and incredibly powerful, he was the perfect heir.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was sitting with Ginny in the library, the two were working and talking. Bellatrix was starting to get to know Ginny, and to be honest, she rather approved of Hadrius's choice. Ginny was funny, smart and witty, perfect for Hadrius. Admittedly she was surprised that Harry had chosen a muggleborn, especially when he could get nearly any girl he wanted, that's when she realised something. Harry needed someone different, and Ginny seemed to be it.

"So" Bellatrix said "what do you like about Harry?"

"Well, obviously all the looks and money and stuff factor in, but I also like his eyes" Ginny replied "I feel like I can read him, and to be honest, I don't really know. I just like the way he looks at me, you know?"

"Yeah, it's weird, I've never seen him look at anyone like that before" Bellatrix smiled "I know he is only in second year but you should see the amount of girls who eye him like he's a piece of candy. I've had to hex a lot of them so they don't bother him"

"That's nice" Ginny smiled "you really care for him, don't you?"

"Yes" Bellatrix smiled "Harry's always been nice to me, I remember when I was younger, I'd like going to his house because he'd always play with me and my sisters and make time for us."

"Aw, that's adorable"

"I know, he's also made life so much better for me"

"How so?" Ginny asked, though she knew the answers from seeing their interactions in Harry's mind.

"Well, we're purebloods and we do things different" Bellatrix began explaining "when I was young, my parents told me I had to grow up and get married and be a good wife but at the time I was young and I wanted to be a dancer. They told me to stop being ridiculous, but Harry took me aside and told me that I could be anything I wanted and if I wanted to be a dancer, he would help me.

Did you know that he took me to the muggle world once? I was six and I was having a bad day, he snuck me out of the house and took me and his brothers to a muggle theme park and I loved it. Every now and then he'd take me to the muggle world, and I realised they were nothing like what my parents told me. My parents lied to me, but Harry didn't, so I'm very protective of him. He always looks after everyone and I just want him to be happy"

"Be careful" Ginny said "if you say one more nice thing about him I may just have to go find him and give him a kiss"

"I wouldn't object" Harry said as he entered the library and sat by Ginny, who gave him a peck on the lips "see, no objections"

"What did Dumbledore want?" Ginny asked

"The old goat was asking questions about yesterday and how I'm so strong, he asked if I had used dark rituals to get stronger" Harry answered "The bloody idiot, he then asked about my relationship with you"

"Why would he ask that?" Bellatrix asked

"It's obvious" Harry replied "he is hoping to control me through Ginny"

"Control you?"

"It makes sense" Ginny said "Harry is rich and powerful, it makes sense that he'd be a valuable asset to Dumbledore. In fact Dumbledore will probably try and control you and Sirius as well"

"Like we'll let that happen" Bellatrix scoffed

"I've already told Sirius about the meeting" Harry said "if Dumbledore calls you up to his office, I want you to insist that me and your head of house be there"

"Even me?" Ginny asked

"I don't have any say over you, I can go with Bellatrix or Sirius as I'm part of their family but you're not part of my family. Unless you'd like to have the wedding today"

"Tempting...but no"

"Damn" Harry mock pouted and the girls began giggling.

* * *

Later that day, Sirius was in the common room with the fellow Gryffindor's. He was playing exploding snap with James and Peter, Remus insisted on doing his homework first. Suddenly the common room door opened and McGonagall walked in.

"Mr Black, please come with me" She said

"I swear I didn't do it!" Sirius blurted out

"Didn't do what?"

"Sorry" He apologised "that's a habit I'm working on, what can I do for you Minnie?"

"Don't call me Minnie and I'd like you to follow me, the headmaster wants a word with you"

"My, aren't I popular?" Sirius stood up and waved goodbye to his friends and followed McGonagall outside "Professor, am I the only one attending this meeting?"

"No, your cousin, Bellatrix Black is also attending."

"Hmm, good" Sirius said, if Bellatrix was coming then that means he didn't have to get Harry. Soon they arrived at the headmasters office "Professor" He said to Professor McGonagall before he entered "could you come with me?"

"You'd like me to come with you?" She raised an eyebrow

"Yes, Harry told me to bring you with me to any meetings with the headmaster"

"Very well" Minerva nodded and accompanied Sirius inside, it seemed that Sirius had gotten here before Bellatrix

"Hello, Sirius" Dumbledore greeted him warmly, at this point Sirius realised that Harry was probably right as he usually way. Something about Dumbledore just seemed a bit off and it felt weird. "Please take a seat" Dumbledore gestured to one of the empty chairs.

"Fine" Sirius nodded, he walked up and picked the chair up "anything you like me to do with it?" Sirius could have sworn that 'Minnie' was doing a combination of an eye roll, headshake and small smile from behind him.

"No, my boy" Dumbledore chuckled. Harry was right; Dumbledore would try and establish a sense of familiarity with him, like they were friends. "I meant sit down"

"Oh, okay" Sirius said with a grin, he put the chair down and sat on the floor

"Mr Black" McGonagall spoke up "I think he meant sit on the chair"

"Oh" Sirius said as if he and come to a big realisation "really obvious when you think about it" He got up and sat on the chair. It was at this point that Bellatrix and Slughorn came in, followed by Harry who was hiding behind Slughorn.

"Miss Black" Dumbledore smiled, as he had not seen Harry yet "please take a seat"

"Alright" Bellatrix nodded before moving towards the empty chair, she was about to pick it up

"Don't bother" Sirius said "I already did that"

"Aw" Bellatrix moaned "I wanted to do that"

"You can do the next one" Harry said as he stepped out from behind Slughorn and smiled, Bellatrix sat down and Harry stood behind his brother and cousin.

"Mr Black?" Dumbledore said with surprise laced in his voice

"Yes?" Sirius smiled

"No, not you. The other Black"

"Yes?" Bellatrix gave Dumbledore a matching smile

"No, not you either. I meant Mr Hadrius Black"

"Yes?" Harry smiled and Dumbledore was a bit annoyed at the identical smiles that the Black children were giving him, no doubt the younger two learnt it from the older one.

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"You may" Harry nodded, when he didn't continue speaking Dumbledore realised that he had to actually ask

"What are you doing here?"

"Standing" Harry said "and breathing, and living, and smiling. I'm quite the busy man, aren't I?"

"I meant, why are you here?" Dumbledore explained "I had only asked for your brother and cousin"

"We're Blacks, we stick together" Harry put a hand on Sirius and Bellatrix's shoulders "I look after my family and anything you wish to say will be said in front of me, unless you wish to say it in front of my grandfather instead" Dumbledore paled, the Black head of house was a massive political force capable of causing lots of damage.

"No, no of course not. I simply wished to ask a few questions" Dumbledore put on a grandfatherly smile but it didn't have the calming or trusting effect he desired. Sirius was leaning back in his chair, looking uninterested while Bellatrix was busy looking at her nails and Harry was watching him with narrowed eyes. "Firstly, Mr Black" Dumbledore said

"Yes?" Sirius and Harry said at the same time

"No, I meant the youngest Mr Black"

"But Regulus isn't here yet" Sirius pointed out

"No, I didn't mean him. I meant you"

"We don't have a Black family member called 'Yu'" Bellatrix replied.

"Not you"

"Exactly"

"I was referring to Sirius Black" Dumbledore said in the calmest voice he could muster

"Oh" Bellatrix said "why didn't you just say so?"

"Sirius" Dumbledore continued, ignoring Bellatrix for the moment "how are you liking Gryffindor?"

"I don't know" Sirius replied

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dumbledore was very confused

"Never met the guy" Sirius shrugged "probably has something to do with him dying thousands of years ago, probably but I'm not sure"

"Not the founder, I was talking about the school house which you are currently sorted into"

"Oh, it's good"

"Lovely" Dumbledore sighed before turning his attention to Bellatrix who was, for some reason, inspecting Harry's nails. "And what of you Miss Black? Are you happy being a member of Slytherin house?"

"Hmm? Yeah, it's alright I guess. Harry keeps all the idiots away so it's pretty enjoyable"

"Keeps all the idiots away?" Dumbledore repeated "How does he do that?"

"Sorry, but what happens in the common room stays in the common room" Bellatrix responded "unless it's illegal" She added

"But nothing illegal ever happens in the common room" Harry added

"Yes"

"Definitely not"

"Nothing illegal"

"Not a thing"

"Not a single law or bone broken"

"No sir"

"No broken rules"

"Nothing we'd admit"

"Nothing you can prove" The two ended with smiles, Sirius muttered 'bloody Slytherin's' under his breath while Slughorn and McGonagall were trying not to smile.

"Yes..." Dumbledore said, not quite knowing how to respond "anyway, I wanted to know how you are handling school like"

"We're the top of our classes" Bellatrix said proudly

"Wonderful" Dumbledore smiled

"Let's just cut to the chase headmaster" Harry interrupted "what do you want?"

"Want Mr Black?"

"Don't play dumb, after our last conversation you haven't even waited a day to call my family members to your office. I predict that you'll call their friends or Miss Peterson next, don't try and deny it Dumbledore. You haven't even told us the purpose of this meeting, why are my brother and cousin here?"

Dumbledore wanted to scream, the eldest Black had put him in a tight spot. He wanted to talk to the two in private but couldn't as their head of houses and Harry himself were here. He needed to come up with an excuse and fast.

"I was simply worried about how they're adjusting to school life" Dumbledore answered

"Really?" Harry drawled "you're worried about how the princess of Slytherin" Harry gestured to Bellatrix "is doing in Slytherin, and you're worried how my brother is doing when he has made friends and is usually always in the top five of his class? Tell me sir, have you extended your concern to any of the other students or is it just members of my family?"

Slughorn and McGonagall were a bit too shocked at the attitude of the usually well-mannered Hadrius Black to actually admonish him for his attitude and by this point they were curious, why did the headmaster want to talk to them?

"As members of a known dark family, I was worried that you would be facing more problems after your actions yesterday" Dumbledore said.

"Sirius" Harry addressed his brother "any problems since yesterday?"

"Problems?" Sirius scoffed "yeah, I've got half the girls in my common room asking me if you're single but the other half are asking if I'm single so it's pretty fair"

"Bellatrix" Harry turned his attention to his cousin and ignored Sirius's comment "what about you?"

"Makes things easier if I'm being honest" Bellatrix replied, honestly "the people are giving me respect because I'm related to you and I'm meeting more people because of it"

"Brilliant" Harry turned his attention back to the headmaster "Now, is there anything else?"

"No" The headmaster shook his head

"Brilliant" Harry clapped his hands "in that case, it's not curfew yet so I'll escort my family back to their common rooms. Come on guys" Sirius and Bellatrix stood up "oh and by the way headmaster, from now on I will be attending any and all meetings you have with the two. See you later" Harry walked out of the door, followed by Sirius and Bellatrix, leaving two stunned head of houses and one seething Dumbledore.

* * *

"That was brilliant" Sirius said as Harry dropped him off at the Gryffindor common room entrance "I can't wait for Reggie to come, we can all annoy him together."

"Ha" Bellatrix laughed "I can imagine that, the headmaster driven insane by the brothers Black and their beautiful cousin"

"Yes you are" Harry kissed her forehead and gave Sirius a look that said 'don't you dare say otherwise' "now come on, let's get back to our common rooms. Goodnight little bro and remember..."

"Don't get caught?" Sirius finished the sentence

"I was going to say don't let the bed bugs bite but that works too, don't get caught in what though?"

"Nothing" Sirius smiled before he gave the fat lady the password and entered his common room.

"Check your room and all of your food and drinks for pranks" Harry instructed Bellatrix as they walked back "warn Severus as well"

"Okay, what about the others?" Bellatrix entered the common room with Hadrius, they looked over at all the people there.

"What about the others?" Harry said "I'll warn Cyrus and Roxanne but the other prats are on their own"

"That's cruel, shame my pity well is empty. Goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight Bell"

* * *

The next day at breakfast, everybody at the Slytherin table had their hair turned red at breakfast and their eyebrows turned yellow. Everybody expect for a select few Slytherin's who had chosen not to drink from the goblets, Harry looked at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius, Peter and James were trying to stop laughing while Remus looked like he was trying not to smile. Lily Evans was just shaking her head in disappointment, soon their eyes all landed on Harry. Harry looked at Bellatrix who looked back at him, after a shared look the two of them clinked their goblets together and drank up. They finished with a smile as their head turned red and their eyebrows turned yellow, it lasted the whole day but the two had decided to act like nothing was wrong, much to the amusement of everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Important questions

Ginny walked into the great hall at dinner, along with Lily and Bellatrix. The three girls had really started to get along, especially Bellatrix and Ginny over a mutual love of Harry. Lily hanged out with them all the time, she mostly hanged out with them and Alice but today Alice had decided to spend some time with Frank.

They all sat at the Ravenclaw table today, and started piling food onto their plates. They began a conversation that started with them discussing their favourite teachers, Lily chose Professor Flitwick, Ginny said it was between Flitwick and McGonagall while Bellatrix chose McGonagall. It then moved on to their classes.

"You were brilliant at flying" Lily complimented Ginny, she and Bellatrix had seen their flying class through the windows of their class.

"Yeah" Bellatrix agreed "you sure it was your first time on a broom?"

"Yeah it was, guess I must just be a natural" Ginny smiled "I rather liked flying, it felt so freeing"

"Ah well, each to their own" Bellatrix replied "I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the ground"

"Likewise" Lily nodded

"Morning ladies" Harry said as he sat down next to them "how are we doing?"

"We just had our first flying lesson" Bellatrix said "but the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were before us and we saw your girlfriend over there fly, she's a natural"

"Brilliant but I've just realised something" Harry looked to Ginny "I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend yet, I'll need to rectify that"

"Fine, go on then" Ginny sighed but smiled all the same

"Nope, if you think you can get away with me simply asking then you are very much mistaken" Harry grinned

"Uh oh" Bellatrix smiled "he has the famous 'I'm going to do something crazy' look in his eyes, I think that means that he's going to do something crazy"

"Not crazy, just unique" Harry replied before turning his attention back to Ginny "so you're a good flyer? Maybe you and me can go out flying sometimes? Who knows, maybe I'll forget my broom and we can share"

"Hmm, I'll think about it" Ginny replied but rolled her eyes as she did.

"Are all boys like this?" Lily whispered to Bellatrix

"Only the obsessed ones" Bellatrix replied "but Harry wouldn't do it if he thought it would bother her, and she doesn't seem too bothered so I see no reason to not let them continue"

Lily looked from Bellatrix to Harry and Ginny, two were currently feeding each other in a sickeningly sweet display of affection and Lily couldn't help but think the two looked good together.

* * *

Ginny was walking out of transfigurations class, she had decided to take a quick detour on her way to class to go to the toilet. A little while later she exited the toilet and rushed to class, the halls were empty and she realised that she might be a minute or two late but luckily Professor Flitwick was understanding so she probably wouldn't get in trouble or at least not too much.

"Well look here" A voice drawled from behind her, she looked back to find a third year Slytherin girl looking down upon her.

"Yes?" Ginny asked as politely as she could, while preparing to flick her wand out of her holster.

"I hear that you're Black's girlfriend" The third year replied

"No, or at least not yet. I think he's planning to ask soon"

"You're a muggleborn aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, then why the bloody hell is Black wasting time with you when he could have me?" The third year looked confused "hmm, maybe he just doesn't know you're a mudblood. Yeah, that probably explains it"

"Look" Ginny interrupted "I'm late for class, so unless there is anything else you want, I'll be leaving"

"Don't talk to me like that" The third year grabbed Ginny's left wrist, Ginny flicked her right wrist and her wand popped out of her holster and into her hand.

Ginny knew she couldn't use anything too advanced, not even an Expelliarmus, Harry could but she was supposed to be an average muggleborn witch. First she sent a stinging hex to the girls wrist to force her to let go, she followed up with a bat bogey hex that caused the fourth year to fall to the floor while screaming.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Slughorn arrived on the scene and cancelled the hex

"She was threatening me sir" Ginny said "first she asked if I was Hadrius's girlfriend then she called me a mudblood and she grabbed me when I tried to leave"

Slughorn looked furious and started laying into the girl while Ginny was hiding a smile behind his back, although she didn't have to hide it soon as she started frowning upon coming to a realisation. The realisation that this was a perfect excuse for Dumbledore to call her up to his office.

* * *

As predicted, Ginny was called up to Dumbledore's office later in the day, she asked Professor Flitwick to come with her and he agreed. She had informed Harry and he was listening in through their mental connection.

"Ah, Miss Peterson" Dumbledore greeted her as she came in "a pleasure to meet you, please sit down" Ginny nodded and did as she was told "thank you Professor Flitwick, you may leave now"

"Actually Headmaster, Miss Peterson has requested I stay for this meeting" Professor Flitwick replied

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore said to Ginny

"Yes, I was advised to have my head of house attend any and all meetings with you" Ginny answered

"Advised by who?"

"Hadrius Black, sir"

"Ah" Dumbledore said, how many people did the brat tell to bring their head of houses with them? "Very well, I'd like to discuss what happened with you earlier today"

"Why?" Ginny asked "these types of things happen every other week, so why me?"

"Now Miss Peterson..."

"Is correct Albus" Flitwick interrupted "why, just the other day I had to deal with a worse incident between a Hufflepuff and one of my eagles which ended in both being sent to the hospital wing, you haven't enquired about them"

"There is a reason for this" Dumbledore said, 'damn them all to hell' he thought as he began sprouting his excuse "it's my belief that Miss Peterson has been attacked today due to her romantic attachment to Mr Black"

"But I'm not romantically attached to Sirius" Ginny pointed out

"I wasn't referring to him"

"I'm not attached to Regulus Black either, I haven't met him yet"

"I was referring to the other Black"

"Are you trying to say I'm romantically attached to Bellatrix?!" Ginny said with an outraged expression, internally she was laughing at the sudden shock on the headmasters face

"No, no I am referring to Hadrius Black!" Dumbledore replied

"Oh, why didn't you just say so then?" Ginny said as she sat calmly

"Miss Peterson" Dumbledore spoke "are you romantically interested in Mr Black?"

"Why do you want to know? Planning to gossip at staff meetings?"

"Miss Peterson, I am asking for your benefit" Dumbledore managed to ground out

"Yes I am" Ginny nodded

"Miss Peterson, I hope you realise that Mr Black is an incredibly well-known and amazingly powerful boy, are you familiar with the light and dark sides of the wizarding world"

"Yes, Harry explained them to me"

"Did he?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that the dark side is made up mostly of evil wizards who hate muggleborns and unfortunately his family is in that part" Dumbledore nodded, approving of that message "he then told me about the light side"

"Oh? And what did he say?" Dumbledore asked curiously

"He said that they were opposed to the dark side and while most of them have good intentions, they don't really get the job done"

"I beg your pardon?"

"He said that they don't really get the job done" Ginny repeated "something about them not being willing to do what's necessary, he then told me about his side"

"What side is that?"

"The grey side or neutral side" Ginny answered "he said that they were a side that didn't take side with the light or the dark and he said that it was the side that he wanted to convince his brothers and family to join"

Dumbledore didn't like this, while he was ecstatic at the fact that the Black heir isn't going dark, he was also furious at the fact that he could be losing such a valuable asset. That plus the comment about the light side made him try harder than usual to remain calm.

"I see" Dumbledore eventually said "personally Miss Peterson, I disagree with part of Harry's statement. The light side has made great progress in reducing attacks and saving lives, although, we could do so much better with someone like Harry joining us once he is of age. Think of all the good he could do and all the lives he could save, a person with his type of talent could help change the whole war"

"Probably" Ginny shrugged "I don't think he wants to join the light side though"

"Yes, I know" Dumbledore smiled sadly, really milking the old grandfather act "such a shame, he could have been a valuable member of the light. The amount of muggleborn witches and wizards he could help with his influence would be huge, maybe if he could see the benefits of joking then he would. He does care for his friends and family, so he could probably join to protect them, perhaps you could convince him to at least consider helping"

"Nope" Ginny replied

"But why not?!" Dumbledore was so surprised by the immediate response that he forgot his grandfather act entirely, he couldn't believe that a muggleborn girl who should have heard of him as the greatest leader of the light and worshipped him as a hero, refused him without pausing long enough to consider his words.

"I don't make a habit of forcing my views on someone else, if Harry wants to join then it will be because he wants to." Ginny responded "Besides, I'm pretty sure that people will get hurt in this war and I don't want to make him join and experience getting hurt or hurting people just for my sake."

"How noble of you!" Flitwick exclaimed "That's a very rare attitude Miss Peterson, ten points for showing consideration for another student."

"Thank you Professor" Ginny beamed at the charms professor before turning back to the headmaster "if that is all sir, then I shall be on my way"

Ginny stood up and didn't bother waiting to be dismissed and walked out with Flitwick following her, leaving behind a seething Dumbledore. Flitwick and Ginny had decided to discuss charms as he escorted her back to the great hall.

* * *

Ginny saw Lily and Bellatrix sitting at the Gryffindor table with Remus and Peter, nobody questioned it as they all alternated between the house tables whenever they felt like it. She walked over to the them and sat down.

"Hi guys" She said as she plopped down next to them

"Hi" They greeted her

"Where were you?" Lily asked

"Dumbledore wanted to question me about today when I hexed that Slytherin" Ginny replied

"Wait, you hexed someone?" Bellatrix asked with surprise in her voice

"Yeah, she called me a mudblood and said she didn't know why Harry was interested in me when he could have her, she then tried to grab me when I tried to leave so I hit her with a stinging hex and a bat bogey hex."

"Bat bogey hex?" Peter asked

"It's a hex that makes your bogies turn into bats and attack your face" Ginny explained

"Cool" Bellatrix exclaimed, while everyone else looked between wanting to disagree and knowing the hex "you know Harry taught me this one really cool spell that makes a person's tongue stick to their mouth so they can't speak properly"

"Nice, by the way, where is Harry?"

"He said that he had something important to do" Remus answered

"What about James and Sirius?"

"I don't really know, Peter?"

"I don't know either" Peter shrugged

"Me neither" Lily added

"Uh oh" Bellatrix whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear "Harry, Sirius and James gone. That means that something is going to happen."

"Something?" Lily raised an eyebrow

"Well Harry will probably stop it from getting out of hand or he'll make it twelve times more interesting. It's hard to tell" Any further conversation was interrupted by what had just decided to enter the great hall.

Harry was marching into the hall, with his hands behind his back. James and Sirius were marching behind him with trumpets that they were currently playing, they weren't that good but they were definitely enthusiastic about it. Behind them was an entire band of first and second years playing a musical instrument of some sort, some had violins, some had triangles, some had trombones. The music wasn't really that good but it was so bad that it could be considered funny, the band followed behind Sirius and James like little ducklings.

Harry walked up to Ginny with James and Sirius and the band behind him, he stopped as soon as he was in front of her and everyone stopped playing. He got down on one knee and pulled out a bouquet of flowers which he held up to Ginny.

"Miss Gwen Peterson" He proclaimed loudly "I have brought to you the best band that Hogwarts had to offer" He gestured to his brother, James and the band "coincidentally they were the only band that Hogwarts had to offer and they were only formed today for some unknown reason.

Anyway, I've brought to you this band and bouquet of flowers so I could ask you two important questions. The first question, is do you realise how brilliant you look right now? The second question is will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Ginny laughed "yes to both" Harry handed her the flowers before jumping on the Gryffindor table.

"She said yes!" He shouted, he shot his hands into the air and fireworks flew from his fingertips.

"Mr Black" McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the hall "I congratulate you on gaining a relationship but ten points for disturbing students and will you please get off the table before I give you a detention?"

"No problem Minnie" Harry shouted, grinning at her reaction to her unwanted nickname. He flipped off the table and landed on the floor before he sat down at the table, Ginny pecked him on the lips and his smile grew even wider. "Oh yeah, band of 'getting me together with Ginny'" Harry addressed the band "I thank you for your valuable services but the purpose of our band has been completed. I hereby disband this...band"

The band who really didn't care, just smiled and laughed before walking their separate ways. Apart from Sirius and James, James sat down next to them while Sirius dropped to his knees.

"NO!" He exclaimed dramatically as he shot his arms into the air, shaking his fists as he did.

Harry and everyone else just shook their head at his antics, soon Sirius had had enough of being a 'drama queen' as James put it and joined them in eating.

"So" Sirius said "you two finalised the wedding plans yet?"

"It's a bit early for that" Lily pointed out

"Already done" Harry said as he pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it to reveal an incredibly big and thick binder, Harry dropped it on the table.

"Whoa!" Peter said upon seeing it "that's huge!"

"That must be a lot of planning" Remus said

"Oh, this is just food my friend" Harry gestured to the binder "this is just food, Sirius NO!"

It was too late by that point as Sirius had actually bit into the binder, hoping to make a funny joke about it being food but was surprised when his teeth actually broke through the binder.

"What?" Sirius said as the binder was still stuck in his mouth "that actually tastes nice"

"Of course it does" Harry replied "it's edible. I wasn't lying when I said it was just food."

"You knew he'd eat it" Remus said to Harry "you set that all up just for a joke!"

"What?!" Sirius shouted

"It's true" Harry grinned as he ripped a bit of the binder off and ate it "worth it"

"Hmm" Ginny said as she ate a bit of the binder "really tasty"

"Hmm, I agree" Lily ate a piece, soon Peter joined in, followed by Bellatrix and James and Remus.

"Traitors" Sirius exclaimed "traitors"

"if it makes you feel better, you can have the last piece" Harry offered it to Sirus who grumbled a little before taking it.

"Hmm, that really is good" Sirius admitted "fine, you're forgiven"

"I swear I could chop your legs off and you'd be fine with it if I gave you a cake to make up for it" Bellatrix said

"Don't be ridiculous" Sirius replied "you'd have to give me at least two cakes, one for each leg you see"

"Idiot" Bellatrix sighed

'_Dumbledore doesn't look too happy_' Harry mentally spoke to Ginny as the rest began conversing, Ginny looked at the head table and saw that Dumbledore was looking relatively calm but their trained eyes caught the slight twitch in his right eye '_probably from your conversation earlier_'

'_Trust me when I say that that was the nicest I could manage_' Ginny mentally replied

'_Trust me, I know, I've seen you when you truly get angry. The last time you truly got angry you destroyed an entire castle with one spell_' Harry replied, remembering when Ginny fired an overpowered fiendfyre spell at a rapist and burnt him and the castle behind him.

Fortunately nobody worth saving was in the castle at the time so Harry didn't really care, in fact Harry thought that Ginny was really hot, one of his greatest regrets in the life was forgetting to make that joke at the time. But then again he had sex so it sort of makes up for forgetting to make the joke.

'He is desperate to recruit you' Ginny pointed out '_makes me glad that I'm supposed to be a regular muggleborn, what do you want to do about him?_'

'_Nothing, at least for now. At the moment he's just being an annoyance, not really a good enough reason for blasting him in the head, unfortunately. Let's just avoid him for now, and keep him off Sirius and everyone_'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

The marauders and friends watched the Slytherin and Hufflepuff match, in this life Harry decided to be a chaser and he was just as good at it as he was at being a seeker. He was currently demolishing the Hufflepuff team.

"That's 200 to 20 in favour of Slytherin" The commentator announced "goodness me, Black is killing it out there"

"Is there anything your brother can't do?" Peter asked Sirius

"It's more of what he is willing to do" Sirius replied

"Come on Harry!" Bellatrix cheered

"Woo, go Harry" Lily clapped

"Yes! Come on Harry!" Ginny shouted

"I've yet to find anything wrong with your brother" James said "it's really weird"

"Oh, there is something wrong with Harry" Sirius reassured them "other than being a bit mad"

"What's that?" Remus asked curiously

"Not sure" Sirius replied "but Harry's always said that nobody is perfect, says that if they look perfect then that doesn't mean they are perfect"

"Wise words" Ginny commented "I once had a guy who I looked up to because everyone in my family thought he was a nice guy but it turned out he was a bit of a jerk" Jerk was the nicest word Ginny could think of to describe Dumbledore.

"You're not the only one" Remus added with a sad smile.

* * *

The rest of the year went by like a breeze, and so much stuff happened. The marauders pranked a lot but thanks to Harry and Ginny the pranks were harmless, although funny. Remus and Harry kept transforming together, while Remus was getting more comfortable with the idea of having friends.

Lilly didn't hate James Potter, it turned out that by avoiding that one meeting where James had insulted Severus, the two got along really good. Severus also got along with the two but the looks of jealousy when he saw Lily and James together were seen by both Harry and Ginny. They decided that they'd eventually help him work on that. They also spent time with Bellatrix and Peter, making sure that both of them felt like valued members of the group. Soon the year ended, and the group all took the train ride back home.

"I can't believe the year is ending" Lily said as the Marauders, Snape, Bellatrix and Harry and Ginny sat in the compartment with her. "I'm really going to miss Hogwarts"

"Me too" James said "maybe we could write to each other"

"I'd love to write with you all" Lily smiled

"Me and Sirius might be a bit busy but if we don't reply then just assume we'll get back to you later" Harry said "so, everyone looking forward to going back home?"

"Yeah, you guys could come over to my house if you want" James smiled

"I was missing my parents a little bit" Remus admitted

"Me too" Peter added, at this point Harry noted that Snape seemed uncomfortable.

"Yeah, me too" Lily said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Harry realised instantly that it was probably because of Petunia. He made a mental note to visit Snape and Lily's houses later in the holidays.

Soon they arrived at the platform, and Harry and Ginny said a brief goodbye to everyone before Ginny dragged him to her muggle parents, Sirius was too busy talking to James to notice.

"Hi mum, dad" Ginny hugged her parents

"It's good to see you Gwen" Her father smiled

"Aw, I've missed you" Her mum smiled

"You two too" Ginny smiled before she grabbed Harry's arm "mum, dad, this is Harry Black. The boy I've been writing to you about"

"Oh" Mr Peterson said "yes, I remember you mentioning him. Magical genius with the family that hates muggles"

"Not how I'd sum it up but yeah" Ginny responded

"A pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Peterson" Harry smiled, he shook Mr Petersons hand and kissed Mrs Petersons hand.

"My, such a charmer" Mrs Peterson smiled "am I to understand that you two are close friends?"

"He is my boyfriend mum" Ginny spoke

"Boyfriend?" Mr Peterson asked "Don't you think you're a bit too young to have a boyfriend?"

"Well it wasn't exactly like I could refuse"

"What do you mean?" Mr Peterson narrowed his eyes at Harry

"The idiot got a band made up of students to follow him into the great hall where he got on one knee and gave me flowers and asked me to be his girlfriend" Ginny replied "how was I supposed to say no to that?"

"Wow, is that true?" Mr Peterson asked, relief flooded his face at the fact that his daughter hadn't been forced into a relationship.

"Well, yeah" Harry rubbed the back of his head "wanted to make a statement, you know? And I know you think we're a bit young but I would've asked her again when I was older so we thought that we might as well save time"

"Hmm, well, it was nice to meet you" Mrs Peterson smiled

"You as well" Harry smiled right back "okay, I've got to go know. See you next year" Harry gave Ginny a quick hug and ran back to his family.

By this point his parents and Sirius were the only ones of his friends that were still remaining, he walked over to them and noticed that Sirius seemed almost relieved by his presence. He stopped before them and gave them a quick nod.

"Mother, father" Harry said

"It's good to see you, my boy" Orion Black said "both of you"

"Come" Walburga spoke "let us go home"

* * *

A little while later, Harry and Sirius had entered their home. Harry was immediately tackled by Regulus who jumped up and enveloped his brother in a big hug. Sirius just laughed and joined in.

"I've missed you" Regulus whispered

"I don't blame you, I'm brilliant" Sirius replied

"Ignore him" Harry said "how are you doing little brother?"

"Fine" Regulus let go and wiped the tears from his face "Kreatcher had been taking good care of me"

"That's good, tomorrow me and Sirius could tell you about some of our adventures at Hogwarts"

"Hadrius" Orion spoke "your mother and I wish to speak to you, along with your grandfather"

"Very well" Harry sighed "I will be with you in a moment father" His father nodded, leaving Harry to talk with his brothers. "Kreatcher" Harry called

"Master Hadrius has returned!" The house elf said joyfully as he popped in

"It's a pleasure to see you again Kreatcher" Harry smiled "normally I would catch up but father has requested my presence so perhaps later. Could you please take my brothers stuff to their rooms? Regulus, Sirius, I'll be with you in a bit. Go up and stay there"

Kreatcher did as he was told and the two brothers went upstairs, both understanding the meaning of what Harry had said. Harry only ever got them out of the way if there was something that he didn't want them to hear. Harry gave one last sigh, before he walked off to confront his family.

"Into the snakes den I go" he said

* * *

"Hadrius" Harry's grandfather said "how are you?"

"Fine Grandfather" Harry answered

"Are you doing well in school?"

"Top of my classes, just like last year"

"Well done" Arcturus said proudly "however, your mother has some concerns"

"No mother" Harry said "that dress does not make you look fat"

"What?!" His mother shouted

"Oh, was that not one of your concerns?"

"No it wasn't" Orion answered with a straight face but the amusement was clear in his eyes.

"Fine, what concerns do you have mother?"

"I've heard rumours about you" His mother said "rumours that I don't like, apparently you have been seen kissing and chasing after a mudblood, is that true?"

"Don't call her a mudblood and yes, it's true" Harry answered calmly

"How dare you?!" His mother shouted "how dare you ruin our name by..."

"How dare me?" Harry interrupted "no, how dare you?! I'm trying to help the Black family and here you are shouting at me"

"Improve with a mudblood?" She sneered

"Improve with someone worthy of being my wife" Harry replied

"Wife?! No! I will not allow it!"

"Believe it or not mother, you have no choice in the matter"

"Enough!" Arcturus shouted and the room went silent, although Harry was silent more out of respect of his grandfather "Hadrius, earlier you said you wanted to help the Black Family, what do you mean?"

"It's simple" Harry answered "we wizards are inferior to muggles in one way, many of us have forgotten logic and facts as we have become so convinced that we don't them because we have magic. Purebloods are so convinced of their superiority that they believe that they could kill muggleborns easily, what those idiots haven't done is look at facts."

"Facts?"

"Yes facts" Harry nodded "the first fact is that on average muggleborn witches and wizards are at a similar or higher level to pure-blooded wizards when it comes to theory and the only reason they are slightly lower than us at practical is because they've never known about magic until before their eleventh birthday."

"Your point?" Arcturus raised an eyebrow

"My point is that it's not worth depriving the wizarding world of so many talented witches and wizards just because we disapprove of where they come from. The amount of muggleborns are increasing gradually, soon there will be more and more and we will have some choices to make. Ignore them, hate them or befriend them"

"What do you mean?" Orion asked

"Father, you're a businessman, correct?" Harry asked and his father nodded "think of it like a business. Imagine that the purebloods are the nimbus broom company, you've been around for a while and everything is good. But suddenly the Firebolt company is released, you don't like the firebolts because they are not one of you. You'll have the same choices to make as the ones I offered you, should we play what each choice would get you?"

"Go on then" Orion said, intrigued by his son

"Let's say we ignore the rival company, they'll either ignore us or do something to harm us. If they try to harm us then we will harm them back, but if they ignore us then that means we can all just get on with our lives. Doesn't change the fact the company exists, does it? Let's say we chose to hate them, they'll hate us right back. We'll waste time and money and our resources trying to one up them and they will do the same, maybe we'd win or maybe we'd lose or maybe they'd damage us to the point where it wasn't worth winning.

Now, lets talk about what would happen if we decided to befriend them. The companies combine and could work together and achieve their common goals, we wouldn't have to worry about hostile takeovers and losing workers. No, all we'd do is gain an ally, why have enemies when you can have friends? I hope you understand the meaning behind my words"

"This is ridiculous!" Walburga's loud voice pierced the air "the Black family motto is 'always pure' and..."

"What?" Harry interrupted "Pure what?"

"Pure blood, obviously!"

"Wrong mother" Harry shook his head "You're wrong"

"What do you mean I'm wrong?!" She demanded

"Well I mean that you're incorrect, I would've thought that you would've learnt what wrong meant by now but clearly me expectations were a little too high for you. The Black family is an ancient family, our origins go back thousands of years and we existed at a time where there were barley any muggleborns at all. In fact our earliest ancestors were ancient healers who were tasked with saving all life, no matter the blood as long as they were magical. So are you truly sure that is what the family motto means?"

"What do you think it means?" Arcturus asked

"Pure of heart" Harry answered "it makes sense, we were healers and we came from a time when blood purity wasn't even a recognised issue. It makes no sense for a family made from healers to decide blood purity was what mattered most in their opinions when they willingly helped any wizard they could. Besides, can't you all see the damage that blood purity is doing to us?

We're making enemies of half-bloods and muggleborns, we may laugh now but we're losing potential allies and gaining potential enemies. They're capable of doing the same spells that we are capable of and that makes them just as dangerous, the purebloods are becoming lazy and arrogant while the muggleborns are working hard to prove they fit in to our world.

Families that don't accept muggleborns are dying, they are losing the members who do and they are slowly fading from history. The lack of new blood and magic is resulting in once prestigious lines like the Gaunt family producing squibs and slowly coming to the brink of extinction. The Black family was once famous for having many metamorphmagus's but as of the moment I'm the only active one. True you all may possess the genes which could be handed down but I'm the only one we know about, a few hundred years ago we would've had an entire group of metamorphmagus's at our disposal and now we've been reduced to one. Besides, there is one more important thing that you've gotten"

"And what's that?" Orion raised an eyebrow

"Magic" Harry answered "some believe that muggleborns steal our magic, that's hogwash. How could they steal our magic if they didn't know our world existed? If they were actively trying to steal our magic then we would've found out and stopped them from ever gaining the amount of numbers they have now.

You'll have to face it sooner or later, they have magic because they were born with it. Now, as powerful as I am, I'm not one to question why magic has gifted them with their gifts. I'd rather question what we can do now that they're here"

"Do?" Arcturus asked "What do you think we need to do?"

"Simple, first thing is stop hating them for not knowing our ways, muggleborn means muggle raised so it is ridiculous to expect them to come and instantly know everything about our world. Regulus is a smart and intelligent pureblooded boy but if he was raised by muggles then I doubt that he'd instantly know about our customs and traditions. We shout and complain about their lack of knowledge yet we do nothing to educate them, why is that?

Two muggleborns I know, including my romantic interest, are highly intelligent. They ask me questions about the wizarding world and I answer them, sometimes they don't understand at first but a little bit of explaining and they get it. They're both intelligent and smart, Professors at Hogwarts praise their knowledge and ability and yet we put them down instead of helping them grow into their potential."

"What potential?" Walburga spat

"Mother, you know as well as I do that wizards and witches seek out an opposite that can match them" Harry responded whilst reigning in his anger "I've chosen this girl because I can sense her potential"

"You're saying this girl is as strong as you?" Orion's eyes widened

"No" Harry shook his head "but she could be closer than any of the other girls I've ever met. She's smart, funny, beautiful, with a few lessons she'd be able to act as the perfect pureblood, the teachers can't help but praise her and her magical powers are strong. Under my training, she could be great"

"You truly believe this?"

"Father, I have never been more sure in my life. If we are willing to look past the tired and old concept of blood purity then we could gain a valuable member, I'm not saying that all muggleborns are like this. One thing that wizards and muggles have in common is that they are people, people can be smart, lazy, arrogant or powerful. Wizards like you and Grandfather can conquer the world of business and politics while others prefer to just get drunk at a bar and take a low paying job at the ministry. Some muggleborns may reject our ways while others may prefer our world to the muggle world, however it would be stupid to judge the many by the actions of the few.

Have any of you even had a conversation with a muggle or muggleborn? The answer is clearly no, yet you talk as if you are experts on the subject, why is that? It's because it was what you were told but you never wondered if it was true, you just assumed it was true. If you had told me that vampires were kind and generous creatures who offered you candy and I never questioned it then the result would be me getting two puncture wounds in my neck. Now I'm not saying go into the muggle world and party with them, we can ignore the muggles for all I care but not the muggleborns.

It's time to move on, we could change and improve or we can stay and wither into nothing while the muggleborns grow and improve without us"

"Hmm, leave now" His Grandfather ordered "we have much to discuss"

"Yes Grandfather" Harry nodded "but before I go, I truly hope that you at least consider my words and do not instantly reject them"

With that Harry made his way out of the room, leaving behind one seething and two thoughtful adults. Harry took a breath and made his way upstairs to talk with Sirius and Regulus.

* * *

"What was that about?" Sirius asked while he sat on the floor with Regulus in Harry's room

"They wanted to talk to me about Ginny" Harry yawned as he sat on his bed

"Ginny? Isn't that the girl that Harry likes?" Regulus asked

"Likes?" Sirius scoffed "He's already head over heels for her, the two are always staring at each other and spending time together. You might as well just start calling her sister, I think Hadrius plans to marry her"

"Shut up" Harry tossed a pillow at his head "so Reggie, how are you doing?"

"Fine but I missed you" Regulus answered

"Don't worry mate" Harry ruffled his younger brothers hair "we're all together now, next time we're going Hogwarts you're coming with us."

"The Black brothers united" Sirius said out loud with a massive smile "can you imagine the results?"

"Ah, Minnie is going to probably look into early retirement" Harry responded

"Minnie?" Regulus asked

"Professor McGonagall" Sirius explained "we call her Minnie, not that she likes it"

"Oh she likes it" Harry said confidently "she just won't admit it"

"Hmm, you're probably right" Sirius replied "by the way Harry, I have an important question to ask you"

"Go on then"

"It's about Remus, is...is he a werewolf?"

"Took you long enough to figure out" Harry smiled "and yes, he is a werewolf"

"Why hasn't he told us?" Sirius demanded

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know" Harry explained "being a werewolf may seem like nothing to you but it's only because I explained them to you. A lot of other people think they're monsters, Remus doesn't tell people because he is scared. He thinks you're going to reject him and call him a monster and try to get rid of him."

"We wouldn't do that!" Sirius shouted

"He knows but he's scared" Harry said calmly "he can't help it. All of his life he's kept it a secret, it's a habit for him. He knows you won't tell but whenever he wants to tell you he probably imagines what happens if you do and he's too scared to risk it. In his mind he has a good thing going and he doesn't want to chance it"

"How long have you known?" Sirus sighed

"Since I first met him" Harry answered "I worked it out and I told him I would keep his secret. I accompany him on the full moon"

"What?!" Sirus blurted out

"Harry that's dangerous!" Regulus added

"Animagus" Harry said "he can't turn me, werewolves can't turn an animagus. I go in my wolf form and keep him company, without me he'd probably end up biting himself."

"Hmm, Harry" Sirius said slowly "do you think you could..."

"Yes" Harry interrupted "I know what you're going to ask and I'll teach you lot how to become animagus's but only you, and your friends. I don't want the entire school coming to me for lessons. Reggie as well"

"Awesome" Regulus smiled

"I know, now Sirius, do James and Peter know about Remus as well?"

"Yeah but we weren't really sure, we figured I'd ask you first"

"If I was you lot then I'd recommend you all talk to Remus about it" Harry suggested "show him that you're not afraid of him and let him know that you don't care."

"Fine but what about Ginny? What happened?"

"Well" Harry said "mother was a bit upset with me because I fell for a 'mudblood', hate that word, she shouted but I argued that it was stupid to care about her being a muggleborn"

"You're in love with a muggleborn?" Regulus asked in surprise, he didn't really care about it but he was still a bit surprised.

"Yeah" Harry smiled "you'd like her Reggie, she's smart and kind."

"And pretty good looking" Sirius added

"What's so special about her though?" Regulus asked curiously

"She's the only girl I can look at and think of as an equal" Harry answered

'_Aw, how sweet_' Ginny whispered in his mind

'_I love you dear, but shut up and get out of my head. I'm having a moment with my brothers_'

'_Fine_' Ginny huffed '_but you'd better be ready to spend some time talking to me later_'

'_Of course_'

'_Bye_'

"Really?" Regulus spoke "She sounds fun"

"She is" Sirius grinned "there was this one point when Harry got angry and his eyes turned green again but she wasn't even scared"

"Does she have a death wish?!" Regulus exclaimed

"It's true" Sirius replied "she ran right up to him and whispered in his ear and calmed him down, she then gave him a kiss and skipped off"

"Ok, I have to meet her" Regulus said "she sounds awesome!"

"She's in Ravenclaw" Harry said "fits her, really smart. So Reggie, Sirius is in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin with Bellatrix, what about you? Where do you think you'll go?"

"Hmm, I think I'd probably be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin" Regulus replied "by the way, is there anything I should know before I go to Hogwarts?"

"A few things" Sirius said "the dungeons stink, most of the professors are alright, Harry is the unofficial prince of Hogwarts"

"I'd say I was more the king" Harry interrupted

"Oh and don't trust the headmaster" Sirius added

"Why not?" Regulus asked

"Because he's creepy" Sirius answered "he really wants Hadrius"

"Wants Hadrius?"

"Well Hadrius is pretty strong, right? The headmaster probably wants to recruit him as his new son or something"

"Yeah" Harry sighed "the old goat wants me as his apprentice or something, he's trying to encourage me to his side"

"Why would he do that?" Regulus wondered

"I'm the wandless wonder of the wizarding world" Harry replied "how good do you think Dumbledore would look if I was his apprentice and how useful do you think I could be to him?"

"I get what you mean" Regulus said "he'd be pretty unstoppable with you at his side"

"He wants to make sure I stay away from the dark side" Harry said "and join him in the light. I'm staying away from the dark but I'm not joining that idiot"

* * *

The next day, Severus Snape had just left the Evans house, he had stayed with Lily over night but sadly he had to return to his own house. He had to return to his father, Tobias Snape, a horrible and drunk muggle who enjoyed raising his hand when he got drunk and that was constantly.

"Hello Severus" A voice brought him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see none other than Hadrius Black standing besides him.

"H...Black? What are you doing here?" Snape asked

"I came to see you or more specifically your father" Harry said

"My...my father? Why?" Snape was now sweating

"Your father hits you, doesn't he?" Harry asked and he could see Snape looks uncomfortable "I gathered from our conversation in the train and your lack of participation."

"Look, just leave it" Snape pleaded

"I understand Severus" Harry spoke softly "I understand"

"You can't understand!" Snape shouted "you might think you understand but you don't!"

"I don't understand? Snape I might be one of the few who do" Harry said calmly "you hate it, the feeling of helplessness, the pain. Every time he raises your hand you feel a little bit of you die inside, at first you wonder if it was something you did wrong. You wonder if you deserve what you get, then when you get older, you realise that it's just the way it is. You realise that life sucks and you have to suffer while everyone else get's to laugh and play and have fun."

"You read that in a book?" Snape growled

"I know that because I've been stopping it from happening to Regulus and Sirius ever since they were born, our mother is not like your father. She's a witch with no restraints, one wrong action or even word and she'd fire off a spell unless someone was there to restrain her. I'm strong because I need to be, I'm strong because it's my job to protect others.

You're not weak Severus, far from it, you're strength is in your intelligence. That's why you do so good at potions, you're patient and understanding and cleaver enough to know how it works. But you're also prideful, to accept help makes you weak, is that right? You're looking at me and you're thinking I should keep my nose out of other people's business, you think you don't need help and you don't want it? Is that right?" Severus thought about Hadrius's words, there was something about his voice that made Severus listen.

"W...what do you plan to do?" Severus eventually asked

"I have a few options" Harry answered "I could either leave you here and let him hurt you, I could let you grow to become a bitter man with mental issues, I could go and threaten him into behaving, I could take you to someone and you can file a complaint against your father. If you file that complaint then you could be rehoused, maybe with another wizard family."

"But I don't want to leave Lily" Severus replied "and that's my home"

"You want to stay here?" Harry asked

"Yes I do"

"Fine but in that case, I'd better make your life easier. I'm going to go threaten your father, don't worry, he'll live? You coming to watch or not?"

"I...I'd rather not"

"Probably best" Harry shrugged and the two walked over to Severus's house, Severus stopped by the fence outside "give me a minute" Harry said

Harry walked right up to the door and kicked it down before he entered the house, Severus heard his father shouting, then he heard his father screaming and the screaming stopped. Harry came out of the house exactly a minute after he entered, he windlessly repaired the door and walked right up to Severus.

"Send an owl if he bothers you again" Harry placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder "you are not a weak person Severus, you are a strong person with a bit more pride than you should have but just remember that it doesn't hurt to ask for help. I'll see you after the holidays"

Harry walked off, leaving a young Severus who walked right into his house. Severus saw his father, twitching and looking at a bottle of alcohol like it was going to kill him. Snape smiled and made his way to his room, his smile didn't disappear even when he got to his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe he isn't so bad after all" Snape said out loud, he then heard his father shriek "then again, maybe he is"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Black Brothers reunite at Hogwarts

It had been a while since Harry had argued with the elder members of the Black family, although he was in actuality way older than them. His mother had chosen to ignore and glare at him, he hadn't seen his grandfather much but Harry presumed that the man was thinking about his words. His father was different, from what Harry understood his father was proud of him for making his arguments.

Probably because Harry had used the business example to make him understand, but his father didn't seem that good at expressing his emotions so he settled with just giving Harry an occasional smile and nod.

Harry also took Regulus to Diagon Alley to shop for his supplies, he brought Sirius along with them and nothing bad happened, for once. They had went to the bank, brought their supplies and ate some food before they left.

Harry and Sirius had also sent letters to their friends; Harry helped talk with Lily about her problems with her sister. Although what Harry really wanted to do was find her sister and set her straight but he restrained himself. Harry also studied with Regulus and taught him a little so he'd be prepared by the time they got back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Soon the time arrived for them to go back to Hogwarts, Harry took his brothers to the train station. The trio soon found an empty compartment and sat in it, they placed their trunks overhead and sat down. As they were waiting for the others to arrive, the three began talking.

"Harry" Regulus said as he sat on Harry's right "what's up with them?" Regulus gestured to the girls who were looking into their compartment, when they saw Harry looking at them they began reacting.

One girl squeaked and ran, the other blushed and ran, one waved and slowly walked off while the fourth fainted. Sirius who sat opposite Regulus tried not to laugh while Harry just smile and turned back to his younger brother.

"That my young friend were a group of girls" Harry said "the first thing you should know, is that as a male, you will never understand them. But I'm guessing they were probably looking at us"

"You more than us" Regulus said

"Excuse me" Sirus said "I'm very sure that one girl waved at me"

"I don't blame them" Harry grinned "they're only human and we're the 'Brothers Black'"

"True" Sirius smiled "we are a brilliant sight to look at, me more than you two but we are brilliant"

"Oh Merlin" Regulus sighed "his egos gotten bigger since he came to Hogwarts"

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow "I hadn't noticed"

"Hi guys" Bellatrix entered their compartment followed by Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix sat beside Harry while Andromeda sat next to Sirius

"Hi guys" Harry greeted "looking forward to Hogwarts Andy?"

"Yes" Andromeda smiled "Bells told me all about it"

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Regulus asked "I think I'll be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin"

"Same" Andy nodded "though I sort of want to be in Slytherin, if the stories Bellatrix has told me are true then it'll be really interesting."

"What stories?" Sirius asked

"Just Harry scaring the crap out of the rest of Slytherin's" Bellatrix grinned

"Ah yes" Sirius nodded in understanding "that would be fun"

"It was" Harry confirmed "and Andy, if anyone bothers you then you come to me, understand?"

"Yes Harry" Andromeda replied "Bellatrix said to call you if the headmaster calls me"

"Yes" Sirius agreed "you too Reggie, don't go and talk to the headmaster without Harry"

"Okay, I won't" Regulus replied "but what if they call us up?"

"Then you insist on me being there" Harry responded "tell them that if I'm not there then you won't participate in the meeting"

"Oh look" Sirius said "here comes the future Mrs Black" Ginny walked into the compartment.

"Hi guys" Ginny greeted everyone before she kissed Harry and sat down

"Oh, so she's Ginny?" Regulus asked

"Yes" Harry nodded "Ginny, I'll introduce you to everyone. The pretty little girl over there is Andromeda Black, Bellatrix's little sister"

"Pleased to meet you" Ginny extended a hand to Andromeda who politely shook it

"It's nice to meet you as well" Andromeda replied "Bellatrix has told me a lot about you"

"And this little genius" Harry put an arm around his youngest brother "is Regulus, my brother. He might a fellow Ravenclaw if he doesn't join me in Slytherin"

"Nice to meet you" Ginny extended her hand, Regulus took it and placed a small kiss on it "I see that Harry has taught you both to do that"

"Yes" Regulus nodded "Harry taught me a lot of stuff, it's nice to meet you. Sirius said that you're Harry's future wife" Andy coughed, Bellatrix giggled and Sirius grinned at Harry who looked unfazed "is that true?"

"Very direct" Ginny commented "it's a little early to be thinking about marriage but I see no reason why it can't happen in the future"

"Told you" Sirius said "I'd better be your best man"

"Why can't I be the best man?" Regulus argued

"Because I'm older"

"That doesn't matter when you're choosing a best man" Regulus pointed out

"Guys" Harry interrupted "let me end this argument, Regulus you aren't going to be my best man"

"Ha" Sirius clapped

"You either Sirius" Harry added "if anyone is going to be my best man then it's going to be Bellatrix"

"What?!" Sirius shouted, while Regulus looked confused

"She's manlier than the two of you" Harry pointed out "I swear, with the amount of hair product you use Sirius"

Bellatrix didn't know if she should fell complimented or not, while Ginny and Andromeda giggled. Sirius and Regulus were about to say something else when they saw Harry's smirk, realising that he was joking the two looked at each other before tackling Harry.

* * *

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry was sat with Bellatrix and Snape at the welcoming feast. Snape seemed to look much more happier than he usually did, Harry took that as good news and hoped that his father had learnt to control his hands.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table and smiled at the marauders and Lily before he did the same with Ginny at the Ravenclaw table, he then began watching the sorting. Andromeda came over to Slytherin with a big smile on her face, then came Regulus's turn.

The hat was placed on his head, and soon he smiled and made his way over as a proud new member of Slytherin house. He sat down and after the sorting finished the food appeared and everyone tucked in.

Slughorn was glad that the third Black brother had been sorted into his house, he was a little disappointed that he didn't have a complete collection, Sirius going to Gryffindor ruined that idea. But he was fine with just Harry, any others were just bonuses. When he first met Hadrius Black he expected an arrogant and cruel boy but he was proven wrong, the boy was as kind as it came, at least not when he was angry which was very rare.

Slughorn knew that young Hadrius was responsible for keeping the order in Slytherin house, he still couldn't believe that a third year was running the entire house and had reduced bullying by a staggering amount. He was a very talented boy and would clearly go far, he'd be way better than that Tom Riddle.

Slughorn's favourite students also included young Lily Evans, Bellatrix Black and Gwen Peterson, the girls were incredibly intelligent and he was hoping that Andromeda shared that trait. While Sirius may not be a favourite, he was satisfactory at potions and he was hoping that Regulus would at least be able to stay at the same level as Sirius.

Dumbledore was also worrying about the new additions to Hogwarts, especially Andromeda and Regulus Black. Both looked like kind and polite children but appearances can be deceiving, after all Harry looked like a handsome boy but was a demon when he was angry and had tons of magical potential and strength.

Andromeda would have most definitely been influenced by her sister, and probably Hadrius as well. But the question was how much she had been influenced, if she was anything like her sister than it would be difficult to bring her to his side.

Regulus made him curious, he was Hadrius's brother but he seemed like a respectable boy. The sort who respected authority, Dumbledore could work with that. Dumbledore felt that he was worth the try as he only needed one brother for the other two to fall in line, true he only wanted Harry but he wouldn't object if all three brothers joined the light side.

Minerva McGonagall looked at Regulus and two thoughts came into her head, the first being 'please let him be the brother who behaves' and 'I hope he doesn't call me Minnie'.

* * *

Later that night, Sirius and the rest of the marauders were in the dorm room. Getting ready to go to bed, when Sirius looked at James. They shared a look, then shared the same one with Peter before all three turned to Remus.

"Remus, mate" Sirius said slowly "sit down for a second"

"I am sitting down" Remus pointed out

"Remus mate, don't argue" Sirius said softly as he and the rest of the marauders sat down

"Now Remus" James said "we need to have a little talk, we've noticed that you keep getting sick" Remus stiffened

"It's a rare disease" Remus lied

"We've also noticed that your Grandma keeps getting sick and you have to go and visit her" Peter added

"Plus it always happens once a month" Sirius put in his piece "what we're saying is, we know you're a werewolf"

Remus stiffened beyond measure, he dropped his head, he knew this would happen. He just knew they'd find out, the worst part was he had so much hope. He had finally believed that he could have a normal life with normal friends and be a normal student, Harry had given him so much hope. Wait, had Harry told them?

"Did...did Harry tell you?" Remus asked quietly

"No" Sirius said "we already figured it out, I told him you were a werewolf and he said that he already knew."

Remus sighed, he felt a little better, at least Harry had not betrayed his trust. He didn't think he could handle it if Harry had told everyone his secret, no, he didn't want that to even remotely come true. While Harry was Sirius's big brother, Remus had begun looking up to him as his own big brother of sorts.

"Well" Remus eventually said "I'll...I will pack my things"

"Pack your things?" Peter asked

"Yes, I understand" Remus said quietly "I'll pack my things and get out"

"Wait" James said "why?"

"You guys don't want me here" Remus said sadly

"Why not?" Sirius asked

"I'm a monster" Remus answered

"A monster" James scoffed "Remus you fold your socks, spend half your time in the library and have a rather unhealthy obsession with chocolate. Forgive us if we don't tremble at the very sight of you"

"You...you're not scared of me?" Remus looked up "But...but I'm different. I'm a werewolf"

"We know mate, that's why we're having this conversation" Sirius responded "and you've forgotten one important thing"

"What's that?"

"I was raised with Hadrius bloody Black" Sirius answered "when I was little he produced a patronus charm and it had a lot of animals, one of them was a werewolf. I asked him about werewolves and he said that they were just like anyone else, except for once a month. Now, we all know that Harry's word is law" James and Peter nodded in confirmation "so as far as we're concerned you're just another guy, albeit a slightly nerdy guy"

"You guys really don't mind?" Remus was doing his best to stop the tears that were threating to break out of his eyes

"Nah mate" James shook his head

"Me either" Peter added

"Admittedly I was a bit upset you didn't tell us" Sirius replied "but Harry told me how you had good reason and he pointed out that I wouldn't have told you if I was in the same position"

"Harry" Remus smiled and shook his head "he knew from the start, he accompanied me on every full moon since I came to Hogwarts"

"Wait" Peter interrupted "is Harry a werewolf as well?"

"No" Sirius shook his head "he can't be, I asked and he said he wasn't because he's an animagus"

"Yes" Remus nodded "Harry would come with me when I transform, he'd turn into a wolf and then keep me company at night so I don't bite myself. Then when it's over he'd check if I was fine, sometime he'd throw a few healing charms at me and then he'd sneak out"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, your brother is awesome" James said to Sirius

"I know" Sirius grinned before he turned to Remus "by the way, one thing that's been bothering me, you don't like the headmaster. I don't like him because he causes problems for Harry, what's your reason?"

"Well" Remus coughed and wiped a tear away from his face "the day when I Harry saved my life, we were taken to the ministry and we talked for a bit. I told him about how I had a meeting with Dumbledore to see if I could get into Hogwarts even though I'm a werewolf.

Harry told me that the headmaster had no choice to except me as there was no rule against werewolves being accepted in Hogwarts, so at that point I had just realised that I had been having nightmares about if I would get in, for nothing. I had nightmares about if I could come when apparently nobody could say I couldn't."

"That's awful" Peter said

"That's nothing" Remus continued "I could've forgiven Dumbledore for that, but that wasn't the only thing he did"

"What else did he do?" James asked curiously, he was starting to see why people didn't like Dumbledore. He had heard all about him trying to recruit Harry through his family and Ginny.

"I'm getting to that" Remus sighed "Harry said he would accompany me to the meeting, and he did. The day after we met and he took me to Hogwarts, we met Professor McGonagall"

"Minnie" Sirius and James said at the same time

"Yes" Remus let out a small smile "and Harry basically told her that if any of the teachers told them my secret then they would have to deal with him."

"Awesome" James grinned

"Indeed" Remus nodded "so we go into the headmasters office, he tells me about this place he had set up for me to use when I transform. He then told me to tell my father to contact him, Hadrius asked him why and Dumbledore said it wasn't important.

But Harry, he worked out that Dumbledore wanted to charge my dad money for the building and all the added stuff he's done so I could transform in peace without hurting someone. My dad is a working class man, he works in a farm, it would've taken some time for him to pay the money.

Then Harry pointed out that Dumbledore couldn't charge him for the building as that would've been covered under the accommodation fund and he wasn't allowed to charge anything other than the tuition fees. So basically, if it wasn't for Harry, my family would be a lot poorer and I would've still been looking at Dumbledore like he was the next Merlin"

"Bloody hell" Sirius shook his head "I'm starting to see why Harry never trusted him, at first I thought it was just because /Dumbledore was being a bit of an idiot but this is ridiculous"

"I know" James rubbed his face "I can't believe I looked up to him"

"It's weird" Peter said "knowing that the headmaster did all of this"

"Thanks guys" Remus said sincerely "but you really don't mind me being a werewolf?"

"As long as you don't bite us, I don't really see the problem" Peter shrugged

"Yeah" James nodded "it's not your fault you have a furry little problem"

"Furry little problem?" Sirius laughed "that's how Harry described it"

"Thank you" Remus whispered as he wiped away the tears, hoping not to make a scene.

But James was having none of it, he stood up and pulled Remus up before he pulled the boy into a hug. Sirius just smiled and joined in, soon Peter did as well. Remus stopped trying to hide his tears, he just let them pour out. Nobody said anything, not even Sirius, they let Remus have his moment. The boys stayed like that for a while but eventually let go, they sat back down and remained silent for a while.

"So" James eventually broke the silence "it seems to me that our esteemed headmaster has been a little bit of a prat"

"I agree" Sirius nodded "but not with the little, he's been a massive titanic sized prat"

"I'm surprised you know what the titanic is" Remus chuckled

"Wait" Peter said "let me guess, Harry told you about it didn't he?"

"Guilty" Sirius admitted "my mum was horrible and my dad was always busy, Harry basically raised me and my brother. He actually threatened my mum before he left for his first school year"

"What? Really?" James asked

"Yeah, he said that if she did anything to me or Reggie then he would transfer to Gryffindor and take us with him as he leaves the family"

"Wow" Peter exclaimed

"I think Harry would be delighted to know he has a fan club" Remus joked

"True" Sirius agreed "but let's get back on topic"

"Dumbledore" Peter supplied

"Yes, as James has said, he has been a prat" Remus agreed

"So, what should we do to get back at him?" James asked "Now, as we obviously can't go and punch him in the face, I say we should prank him. Prank him good!"

"Wait" Sirius had an evil grin "you know what we should do, ask Harry to help"

"Brilliant!" Remus exclaimed "The guy's a genius at his worst day"

"Still a bit crazy though" Peter pointed out

"Geniuses usually are" Sirius replied "look at me for example"

"Okay, ignoring Sirius" James spoke "we should definitely ask Harry, he can do pretty much anything and get away with it."

"Agreed" Sirius responded "let's talk with him about it tomorrow"

"Are you sure he'll agree?" Peter pointed out

"Oh yeah" Sirius said confidently "he hates the headmaster and would probably do it for that reason alone, Remus would just give him a nice excuse"

"Hmm, maybe he'd let us help" James said excitedly

"I almost feel sorry for Dumbledore now" Remus chuckled "almost"

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Now, I'd like suggestions from you, because believe it or not, I care about what you lot think. Suggest what prank you would like Harry and the marauders to pull, I'll pick the one I like the best and use it in my story. Thanks again for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven –

"So" Harry's voice called out and the marauders jumped "you want my help?"

"How did you get in our room?!" Peter screamed

"Please" Harry waved a hand "now, you lot want me to help you prank Dumbledore, right?"

"Were you listening to our conversation?" James asked

"Of course" Harry nodded "I had to be sure none of you were being idiots, I knew you were going to talk to Remus and I wanted to be here in case you said something stupid."

"Ah" James nodded in understanding

"And I appreciate the compliments guys" Harry added "now, pranking Dumbledore. I have a few ideas"

"What really? That's quick!" Peter exclaimed

"Oh I've had the ideas for years" Harry replied "just waiting for an excuse to actually use them. Now, the question is, am I pranking on my own or are you marauders going to help me?"

"Marauders?" James repeated "Hmm, I like the sound of that."

"Yeah" Sirius nodded "it's a cool name, and yes big bro, we're in"

"Definitely" James grinned

"Me too" Peter clapped

"And me" Remus spoke

"Brilliant" Harry replied "now, the first thing you lot need to know is this, the prank has to fit the crime. And we are not stopping at one prank"

"We're not?" Sirius and James said at the same time, their eyes lighting up with mischief and excitement.

"No my friends" Harry shook his head "we are not, Dumbledore's been irritating me and trying to control me for the longest time, even tried to use my family and Ginny against me plus there's all the stuff that he had done to Remus. He needs to suffer, you with me?"

"Yeah!" The boys cheered

"Excellent, we shall discuss the plans tomorrow" Harry said

"Why tomorrow?" Remus asked

"Because we got an entire weekend to plan and implement the pranks while you lot should be going sleep now"

"Yes dad" Sirius rolled his eyes

"By the way Remus" Harry spoke "these four know your secret now, I think it'd be good for you to tell a few more"

"What?!" Remus blurted out

"Remus" Harry put his hands up "I'm not saying tell the entire school, but I do think you should tell at least three more people. Namely Ginny, Lily and Bellatrix."

"But why?" Remus sighed

"Remus, they're your friends. Lily and Ginny are muggleborn, it'd be easy to explain to them how wrong societies opinion on werewolves are"

"What about Bellatrix?" James asked

"Please" Sirius spoke up "if Harry told her that Werewolves were the servants of fluffy pink bunnies then she would believe him, as far as she's concerned, Harry could do no wrong. So if she trusts him, then she'll trust you. Oh, you should probably tell Regulus and Andromeda"

"Who are those two?" Peter asked

"Regulus is my brother" Sirius answered "Harry taught us both that werewolves are normal people, actually he already knows because he was there when I asked Harry. Ah well, we should still tell Andromeda"

"I don't know" Remus looked uncomfortable

"Come on mate" Sirius said encouragingly "she's really smart, and nice"

"Why do we have to tell anyone?" Remus looked at Harry for an answer

"Remus" Harry smiled "you'll be living here for the next few years mate, it's likely that at least one or two more people will find out. Those girls are smart, they'll work it out eventually, wouldn't you rather they hear it from you? Besides, it'd be very good for you if you have more people to cover for you and help you"

"But...what if they tell anyone?"

"They won't" Harry said confidently

"But...but they could"

"Alright" Harry replied "how about this, we tell one person for now, yeah? Just try it"

"I...I don't know" Remus looked down

"Remus" Harry stepped in front of Remus, he pushed the boys chin up and smiled at him "do you trust me?"

"What?" Remus asked

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah" Remus spoke softly "I trust you"

"So trust me when I say that I'm not letting anything bad happen, to any of you. Tomorrow I'll tell Ginny, only Ginny, and you can see how you feel about it, yeah? Is that all right with you?"

"Come on Remus" James patted his back "it's not like he wants to tell the whole school"

"Fine" Remus sighed "but only Ginny"

"Ok" Harry nodded "now you lot go to sleep, we'll tell her tomorrow and then we can start pranking. Don't worry guys, everything will be fine"

Harry smiled at them all before walking out, a few seconds after he was gone Sirius hugged Remus who was surprised by the sudden contact but before he could say anything Sirius had moved onto Peter then James.

"What are you doing?" James asked

"Hugging my new brothers" Sirius grinned

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, Harry's basically adopted you lot as his new little brothers"

"Well" Remus coughed "I do kind of see him like...like a brother" The big brother Remus always wanted if he was being honest.

"Everyone sees Harry like their big brother" Sirius said as if it was obvious

"Except the girls" Peter pointed out

"True" Sirius conceded "thankfully me and him have inherited the legendary Black looks"

"And ego" James added with a smile

* * *

The next day, Harry and the marauders had found an abandoned classroom with Ginny. Harry set up the privacy wards, and they began talking. They told her Remus was a werewolf, and Remus lowered his head, afraid of Ginny's reaction.

"So you're a werewolf?" Ginny asked, even though she already knew the answer but she had to pretend, Remus slowly nodded "you transform once a month?"

"Yes" Remus answered "every full moon"

"And you can't turn people before that, right?"

"No" Remus quickly shook his head

"Remus" she said softly "thank you for telling me, but you didn't have to worry. I won't tell anyone"

"Really?" Peter asked

"Yes" Ginny nodded "this is your business, not anybody else's."

"Thank you" Remus said appreciatively

"You're welcome" Ginny smiled "but can I make a suggestion?"

"Uh, yeah, go on"

"I think you should tell someone else, maybe Lily or Bellatrix or both. They'd be really helpful"

"Ha" Sirius snorted "Harry made the exact same suggestion"

"Well, you know what they say" Ginny responded "great minds think alike"

"Yeah" Remus laughed a little "I'll think about it"

"That's all I ask" Ginny responded

"Hey Gin" Harry spoke "the headmaster has been a bit of a prat to our boy Remus, we was thinking of having some payback. Would you like to help?"

"Count me in" Ginny answered "that old man gives me the creeps"

"You and me both sister" Sirius replied

They spent the entire day planning their revenge on the headmaster, some ideas were scrapped and others were improved upon. That night, the group went to sleep, closing their eyes with evil grins on their faces.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, the group all sat at the Gryffindor table. They ate their breakfast, soon Lily and Bellatrix joined them but not Snape as he still didn't feel uncomfortable sitting at anyplace other than the Slytherin table.

"You guys look happy" Bellatrix observed

"Do we?" Harry asked

"What are you lot up to?" Lily sighed

"Who says we're up to anything?" James grinned

"Your grin does"

"Lily" Ginny interrupted "trust me when I say that the idiots have a good reason for being idiots, so much so that I actually helped them be idiots"

"Really?" Lily said, surprised

"Yeah, trust me" Ginny responded

"Here he comes" Harry whispered, and the group all looked at Dumbledore who entered and sat at his table. He eyed his food with delight, and slowly began eating. Savouring the taste as he did, eventually he finished. He stood up, and walked off and was about to make his way back to his office but he tripped and fell on the floor.

He slowly got up but stepped on something and tripped again, he managed to stand up and saw that his beard had increased in length. It was now roughly twice the length of Dumbledore, he couldn't understand how it had gotten so much longer. He curled his long beard up and held it up and began walking off when it started getting longer.

"What did you do?" Bellatrix asked in an amused voice

"A beard lengthener plus a spell that increases his hair length every time he takes a step, will last about a day" Harry replied with a smug voice as Dumbledore had just tripped over his hair now, and dropped his beard and had actually fallen on it. "I can't imagine how long it'll take him to get rid of it"

"Why doesn't he just use his wand?" Lily asked

"Doing so will make it longer" Remus smiled just as Dumbledore had taken out his wand and tried to get rid of it, naturally the hair almost doubled in length and Dumbledore was stuck in it.

"A first prank well done" Harry raised his goblet of pumpkin juice along with the marauders and Ginny

"First prank?" Bellatrix looked amused

"First prank" Sirius confirmed

"What exactly did the headmaster do to deserve this?" Lily asked

"We can't say" Harry replied "well, one of the things he did was annoy me but he's done something to someone else and we can't say what or who."

"But we're doing this for him" James added

"And we're sure he appreciates it" Sirius added

"I'm positive he does" Remus smiled

* * *

The next day Dumbledore had sat in his office, it had taken him so long to get rid of his new long beard and hair and he tried every spell he could have thought off. Eventually he tried cutting it off the muggle way, using scissors and to his surprise it worked. He felt a bit embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't thought of it.

Later that day, Dumbledore had come down for lunch, he sat down but was surprised when he found a whoopee cushion on his seat. He chuckled at the harmless prank, he sat down on the now normal chair but was surprised when he heard a cat meow. He jumped up, and looked to see there was nothing there. He slowly sat down again, and was greeted with the sound of a dog barking.

He cast a few spells and tried to sit down again but was now greeted by a pig sound, he tried once more but this time he decided not to get up. He sat down and a goat noise was heard, but it didn't stop. He eventually had to get up when the goat wasn't quieting down. He got up and grumbled as he made his way to his office.

The pranks didn't stop at dinner, at dinner Dumbledore stopped eating when he saw that everyone was looking at him as if he had just sprouted a new head.

"Albus!" McGonagall whispered "What are you doing?!"

"Hmm?" Albus turned to his deputy

"Look at yourself" She conjured a mirror and showed it to him, Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw his reflection. His ears had turned into wolf ears and his teeth were all sharp and looked like they belonged to a carnivore. Hair had also spread over his face, Dumbledore jumped up and made his way out of the hall.

"I don't think Dumbledore liked being a werewolf" Sirius whispered to James

"Can't imagine why" The boy shrugged

* * *

The pranks continued throughout the week, and by the end of it Dumbledore was positively beat and he had no idea how they happened. He even checked his food and cast diagnostic spells all over it, one day he had little dogs and cats following him around and they would multiply every time he got rid of one with magic. A different day he had somehow ended up walking backwards for five whole hours and he couldn't rest because he found that his room had been invaded by goats.

The day after was horrible because he kept hearing someone call his name but whenever he turned to find the person he saw that there was nobody there. It was bothersome at first but it slowly became more and more infuriating as the day went along. He was distracted at staff meetings and whenever he ate or was in his office. At one point when he was walking down a hallway he heard his name and he turned around and drew his wand.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, but in front of him was just a group of terrified first years "Ah, I'm terribly sorry children, I..." Dumbledore was interrupted by the children crying and running off. Everyone else in the hallway was glaring at the headmaster who decided to make a quick retreat.

At breakfast the day after he was sent about five howlers for terrorising children, after those five howlers he found a single letter. He sighed and opened it, as soon as he had opened it he was greeted by a pile of green goo that flew onto his face. Later McGonagall also shouted at him for what he had done to the children.

Dumbledore wasn't sure if he could go on, fighting the dark forces of evil wasn't as troublesome as this. He wondered who was responsible for this, 'probably Hadrius Black' he thought as he began reaching for his lemon drop bowl. It was clear that the eldest Black didn't like him but he still couldn't work out why, at first he suspected it was because of his parents but the boy had a muggleborn girlfriend and plenty of muggleborn friends so he didn't seem the type to care about his parents opinion.

He put a lemon drop in his mouth, preparing to suck on the lovely sweet but was surprised when he didn't get that lovely taste, but something else. It was weird, and horrible, maybe it was just a really old lemon drop. That idea was scrapped when it started moving, in his mouth, Dumbledore quickly spat it out and it landed on his desk.

On his desk, wasn't a lemon drop, but a dung beetle! He quickly picked up a different lemon drop, as soon as he put it in his mouth he took it out when he realised that it was another dung beetle. He cast a diagnostic spell over his lemon drops and saw there was a spell that was designed to make them transform into beetles when they come into contact with anything wet. Dumbledore couldn't believe it, his poor lemon drops!

* * *

Eventually 'Dumbledore's week of suffering', as the marauders and Harry and Ginny had named it, ended. Harry was, after a long conversation, able to convince Remus to tell Lily and Bellatrix. They agreed not to tell Snape for a while, hopefully he could get to know Remus more and then they would tell him.

Bellatrix didn't really care, Harry had told her that werewolves were just like anyone else so as far as she was concerned, Remus just suffered more than most people. She thought it was nice that Harry was protecting him, but she wasn't surprised, Harry would protect nearly everyone.

Lily was a bit surprised but was more curious than anything, she had heard that werewolves were dangerous and dark creatures but unlike a certain bushy haired witch she didn't believe that all books were law. From what she knew about Remus, he was a nice and kind boy who wouldn't hurt a fly. She asked a few questions but that was it and Remus was ecstatic at having a group of friends who knew his secret but was willing to help him.

Soon Regulus was introduced into the group, he got along with everyone and was doing great at school as well. He had earned respect from his house and the school due to being from the Black family and having Harry as his brother but he was still doing his best. Unlike Draco Malfoy, he didn't use his wealth and family to make a name for himself, he wanted to do it based off his own strength and intelligence.

* * *

"Harry" Sirius had ran up to Harry one day after Harry had exited transfigurations

"What's up Sirius?" He asked

"Regulus" Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him "he's been sent to the headmasters office with Andromeda and Bellatrix"

"Tell Flitwick I'm meeting with the headmaster" Harry said to Cyrus Greengrass who nodded.

Sirius and Harry ran to intercept them, they ran to a hall and found Regulus being escorted with Bellatrix and Andromeda to the headmasters office by Professor Slughorn.

"Professor" Harry called out and they stopped to look at him "what's going on?"

"Harry" Slughorn smiled before adopting a slightly sadder smile "the headmaster has wanted to talk to your brother after an incident involving Lucius Malfoy"

"Malfoy?" Harry growled "What did the idiot do this time? Where is he?"

"He's in the hospital wing" Slughorn answered with a slightly brighter smile

"Hospital wing?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his brother and cousins

"Well, he was being mean to us" Regulus shifted on his feet "called us blood traitors then he said that we were worthless and then he insulted you. He called you a blood traitor and an idiot, then we got a bit upset"

"What did you do?" Harry asked slowly

"Well" Sirius answered "Bellatrix punched him between the legs, then Andromeda and Regulus hit him with an Expelliarmus at the exact same time and he went flying into a wall, I saw it and it was awesome"

Harry looked back from Sirius to his brother and cousins, Regulus looked a bit nervous. So did Andromeda but not as much, Bellatrix looked the most nervous, hoping she didn't disappoint Harry.

"You know what" Harry spoke slowly and everyone tensed "I'm not even mad, I'm impressed"

"What really?" Regulus asked as their heads shot up

"Yes" Harry nodded "later I want you two to show me the Expelliarmus spell and I'll give you tips on how to improve it. Bell, later I want to see how you punch"

"Really?" Bellatrix asked

"Yeah, I'll help you improve your punching, when I'm done with you you'll be able to break jaws with a single punch"

"Thank you" Bellatrix jumped on her feet happily before engulfing Harry in a hug

"You're welcome, now come on, I'm coming with you to the headmasters office. Any objections Professor Slughorn?"

"Not from me" Slughorn shook his head and continued walking "Sirius, are you coming as well?"

"Hell yeah, I'm not missing this" Sirius exclaimed

"Hey, what do I always tell you?" Harry said to Sirius

"Watch your language when the adults are around" Sirius sighed "but you don't"

"Yeah well I'm older and the adults are scared of me so I'm exempt from the rule" Harry smirked

* * *

Soon they arrived at the headmasters office, the door opened and Slughorn went in first. Dumbledore smile kindly at Regulus, Andromeda and Bellatrix as they entered but his smile dropped when he saw Sirius and Hadrius enter.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked

"You called me here" Bellatrix said

"Not you"

"You called me here as well" Andromeda pointed out

"I was talking to Mr Black"

"Yes?" Regulus asked

"No, not you"

"Yes" Sirius asked

"No not you either, I was referring to the eldest Mr Black"

"Oh" Sirius said "I can call my grandfather if you want"

"No, not your grandfather" Dumbledore sighed

"Our father then?"

"No" Dumbledore had to stop himself from growling "I was referring to Har...Hadrius Black"

"Oh" Sirius said slowly "why didn't you just say so then?"

"Mr Hadrius Black" Dumbledore spoke slowly to hide his irritation "what are you doing here?"

"The Black family stick together" Harry out a hand on Sirius and Regulus's shoulders "any business you have with members of my family concerns me, I would've come just because my cousins are here but you've also called my little brother."

"I'm here because of the same reasons" Sirius added "also because this will probably be too entertaining to miss"

"Mr Black" Dumbledore began

"Yes?" Regulus, Sirius and Hadrius said at the exact same time

"Mr Hadrius Black" Dumbledore amended "I assure you this really isn't necessary"

"We're the 'Brothers Black'" Harry said proudly

"The smart one" Sirius pointed to Regulus

"The funny one" Regulus pointed to Sirius

"The awesome one" They both pointed to Harry

"And we stick together" Harry finished as all three boys crossed their arms at the same time, Slughorn looked undeniably amused while Dumbledore seemed to have gained a headache. Bellatrix and Andromeda meanwhile found it very funny

"How long you lot been working on that?" Bellatrix laughed as Andromeda giggled

"We've been saying it ever since I was seven" Regulus answered

"Besides Dumbledore" Harry continued "after you shouted at that group of first years, I don't think I'd feel comfortable with my younger brothers and cousins in your presence without being supervised" Dumbledore grimaced slightly at the reminder

"Mr Black..."

"Yes" The three boys said

"Mr Hadrius Black" Dumbledore rubbed his eyes "that was a one-time occurrence, I assure you. I was having a bad few days and was very emotional"

"Sir if I get emotional I get work it out by exercising, talking and snogging" Harry replied "not shouting at children. Besides, I don't really care for your reasons, I'm not risking my family's well being."

"Very well" Dumbledore plastered a disappointed look on his face "it's a shame you don't trust me"

"Shame" Harry repeated, unaffected by the disappointed grandfather look "now why have you brought my family here?"

"I understand that your younger brother and cousins have attacked Mr Malfoy"

"No" Bellatrix spoke "we defended ourselves"

"Defended yourselves?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Andromeda nodded "he was bothering us, we told him to leave us alone but he wasn't listening"

"Yeah, and he insulted us" Regulus added "and he insulted Harry, we were about to leave when he drew his wand. Bellatrix punched him in-between his legs then me and Andromeda disarmed him. We didn't mean to do it together, and we didn't try and throw him at a wall on purpose"

"Although, I applaud you for doing so" Harry smiled at his brother and cousins who beamed under his praise

"Hadrius?" Dumbledore turned to the eldest Black Brother "you shouldn't be encouraging this"

"And I'm not" Hadrius replied "I did not tell them to go out and start fighting but I am proud of them for defending themselves. They've done nothing wrong"

"They put Mr Malfoy in hospital" Dumbledore pointed out

"So? With the medical miracle that is Madam Pomfrey, he'll be as good as new and out by tomorrow, unfortunately"

"Unfortunately?" Dumbledore repeated

"Anyway" Harry continued "I'd like to know a few things, the first is what Mr Malfoys punishment will be?"

"Punishment?" Dumbledore blinked "the boy was thrown at a wall"

"And punched between the legs" Sirius added, nudging Bellatrix as he did.

"So you're saying it is now acceptable for students to hand out punishments?" Harry raised an eyebrow "very well, in that case I'll be off to the hospital wing to tear off Mr Malfoys limbs"

"No" Dumbledore replied "I am not saying that"

"Good, now what are the 'adults' planning to do about a boy who had drawn his wand and threatened students that are years younger than him? Personally I think a detention is in order, wouldn't you agree Professor Slughorn?"

"Oh yes" Slughorn nodded quickly "I think a week ought to do it"

"Lovely" Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore "now Dumbles"

"Dumbles?" Dumbledore's eyes twitched as everyone else suppressed laughter

"That's you" Harry pointed to the headmaster "now Dumbles, here's an important question, why have you called my family here?"

"To discuss Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said

"Ha" Harry let out a short laugh "tell a believable lie if you're going to be untruthful"

"Mr Black..."

"Yes?" The boys replied, Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths.

"Hadrius, I am not lying"

"Are you not?" Harry adopted a thoughtful look "Strange, I wasn't aware you were so caring when it came to your students"

"Hadrius, I assure you that I care a great deal for my students"

"Which is strange, seeing as three days ago Roxanne had hexed a boy for trying to kiss her, yet you did nothing then which leads me to believe you don't do it for all students. So, have my relatives done something worth your attention?"

"No, Hadrius I am simply worried about you and your family"

"Why?" Andromeda asked

"Well my dear" Dumbledore twinkled his eyes "your family is famously known as a dark family, I'm worried about the reputation of your family and how it may affect you"

"What about the other twenty known dark families?" Harry asked "I don't see them getting called in for every incident, you're singling out my family Dumbledore and I don't like that"

"I assure you I am not"

"I assure you I don't believe you" Harry said in Dumbledore's voice, taking the old man by surprise.

"Mr B...Hadrius, I don't understand, why do you feel the need for such hostile behaviour?"

"I don't trust you Dumbledore" Harry had reverted back to his old voice "plain and simple"

"Why not?"

"It's the type of person you are, you're the sort of person who has an agenda. Something you're after"

"The same argument could be made for you" Dumbledore replied

"And it's true, I have an agenda, protect my family and the ones I love. Besides, that's not the only reason I don't trust you"

"There are more?"

"Yes, first of all you are a criminal"

"What?!" Dumbledore blurted out in surprise "I've never been charged with a crime"

"That's only because the fashion police haven't got you yet, in case it was unclear, I was referring to your dress sense. But on a more serious note, no Sirius, I have more reasons not to trust you. I won't tell you them all but I can give you one more, that damn twinkle in your eye"

"Hadrius?" Dumbledore was surprised

"Yeah, I know how you're doing it, I can do it" To prove it, Harry's eyes began twinkling

"Wow" Regulus exclaimed

"You've got to teach me that" Sirius said

"I will, it's handy. Helps people trust you more, doesn't it Dumbledore?"

Harry stopped twinkling his eyes , he and the headmaster had locked eyes. Dumbledore quickly tried to look into Harry's mind, hoping he could find out more information and use it to his advantage. What Dumbledore had forgotten to consider, was the fact that the wandless wonder and magical miracle, could have occlumency barriers.

Dumbledore was not in Harry's mind for more than a second when he was forcibly rejected, the rejection was so quick and powerful that Dumbledore had actually been pushed back and had fallen out of his chair.

Everyone else in the room was surprised, the Black cousins and brothers looked towards Harry who had a victorious smirk on his face. Now each one of them were trying to work out what he had done.

"Mr Black!" Dumbledore jumped to his feet

"Yes?" The brothers asked

"STOP THAT!" Dumbledore shouted

"Touched a nerve I think" Harry responded "everyone out"

"I'm not finished here!" Dumbledore said to Hadrius

"Yes, you are" Harry replied "you are finished because you shouted at me and my brothers and you are finished because you tried to break into my mind"

"What?!" Slughorn blurted out "Albus, you didn't, did you?"

Dumbledore paled, he was cursing himself for not realising that the reality defying boy in front of him would be able to have mental shields. Now he was caught, in front of witnesses as well. If this was anybody else he could probably wipe it all under the rug, but this was Hadrius Black. The wandless wonder, the magical miracle and the world's most famous teenager. Even without all of those titles, he was also the heir to the Black family, that alone would be bothersome.

"Yes he did" Harry spoke before Dumbledore could say anything "you tried to look into my mind, which is illegal even if I wasn't the heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black. Come on guys, out before he tries it with any of you"

The others didn't say anything, they obeyed and quickly got out. Dumbledore was glared at by Harry the whole time, almost daring him to try and stop them. Once they were out, Harry slowly made his way to the door, before he got out he took one last look at Dumbledore.

"I'll be contacting my family" He said to the worried old man "expect someone to be in contact with you soon"

The door closed and Harry left the office, he knew that it was a matter of time until Dumbledore tried to read his mind. Now Harry had a good reason to cause him more trouble, he wouldn't be able to get Dumbledore arrested, at least the likelihood of it happening was small. But it would cause Dumbledore problems when it came to image and trust, and that was important.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –

Harry had dropped Sirius and the rest of his family off at their lessons, explaining to their teachers that they were in a meeting with the headmaster. Then he quickly made his way to his lesson.

"Hello Professor Flitwick" He entered the classroom

"Mr Black? You are late" Flitwick pointed out "Mr Greengrass has informed me that you were in a meeting with the headmaster"

"Yes I was" Harry nodded "the meeting had finished and I dropped my brothers and cousins off at their lessons and explained everything to their teachers. I was going to skip todays lesson seeing as I was already late but I enjoy it too much to do that"

"Very well Mr Black" Flitwick chuckled "take a seat"

"Thank you Professor" Harry smiled and sat down next to Lucy

"You're as charming as ever" She nudged him playfully

"What else would you expect me to be in a charms class?" Harry raised his eyebrow and Lucy groaned at the joke.

* * *

Later Harry was in his room and had written letters to his grandfather, father and even his mother. He had also written some for the magical law department.

"Kreatcher" Harry called and the house elf popped in

"Yes master?" The house elf asked

"Hello Kreatcher" Harry greeted the elf "I need you to do something important for me"

"Anything master"

"I have a few letters, I'd normally send them through owl post but I can't risk them being intercepted. First I want you to take this letter to the magical law enforcement department, then I want you to take the this one to my grandfather and then the next two to my parents. Don't let anybody else get take the letters, do you understand?"

"Yes master" Kreatcher nodded "Kreatcher understands, Kreatcher will do his best"

"Thank you" Harry handed Kreatcher the letters and the house elf popped away.

A knock was heard on his door, Harry magically looked through the door and saw Bellatrix, Regulus and Andromeda standing outside. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"What's up guys?"

"Hello Harry" Regulus spoke "you know how you said before that you'd help us..."

"Help you with your spells" Harry finished "yeah I remember, come on in" Harry ushered them all in and their jaws dropped.

Harry's room was twice the size of the other Slytherin rooms, he had a desk, a king sized bed, a book shelf, a window with a water view as the Slytherin dormitories were in the dungeons which was next to the black lake. He also had targets on one wall, a pull up bar, and even a boxing bag.

"Wow" They all said at the same time

"You're room is way bigger than mine" Remus exclaimed

"That's because I made it this way with enlargement charms and a few other spells" Harry replied "now, let's get you lot to working. I'll start with the spells then I'll see Bellatrix's punch, so come on, Regulus I want you to disarm Andromeda and Andromeda you can disarm Regulus after."

Regulus aimed his wand at Andromeda and disarmed her, then he handed back her wand and she did the same to him.

"Hmm" Harry looked at the two "you're both good but you can do with some improvements. Regulus, you have the technique down perfectly but you need to work on your speed, whenever you have time I want you to practise the spell until you can do it in less than a second. Andy, you're good as well but you're exaggerating the movements a little.

We need to just improve your technique a little, we do that then soon you and Regulus will be able to disarm anyone. Keep practising with each other, I'm going to go check on Bellatrix, okay?"

"Okay Harry" They both said, Harry lead Bellatrix to the punching bag.

"Okay Bell" He said "show me a punch" Bellatrix nodded, she pulled her arm back and punched the bag. "Hmm, not bad but plenty of room to improve"

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" She asked

"Okay, first watch me. This is the punch that you did" Harry copied her punch exactly and the bag moved a little "now this is how I punch" Harry punched the bag so fast that Bellatrix barley saw it and the bag had begun swinging back and forth.

"Wow" She whispered

"Alright Bell, we need to work on your technique. If you punch wrong then you could end up hurting yourself, we also need to work on your speed and power"

"Um, Harry" She said "I'm grateful and all but is there much point in teaching me how to punch, I mean, we have wands"

"Yes you do" Harry replied "but what do you plan to do in a fight if someone takes your wand?"

"Oh, good point" She smiled sheepishly

"Besides Bell, this is perfect for you" He added

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it doesn't matter if you like it or not, but you are a girl and that's what people see"

"What's wrong with being a girl?!"

"Nothing but that's what people see, they'll see a girl and they won't expect you to know how to fight. Your strength is in your magic but if they manage to disarm you then they'll think you're a weak and defenceless girl. That's when you'll surprise them by breaking their nose with your fist, understand?"

"Yeah" She lit up "oh, that'll be awesome."

"Yes it will" Harry chuckled "now show me that punch one more time and I'll help you improve it"

* * *

The three practised for half an hour under Harry's guidance, before they left the room. As soon as they did Kreatcher popped back in.

"Ah, hello Kreatcher" Harry greeted the loyal elf "how are you my friend?"

"Kreatcher is doing well master"

"Lovely, have you delivered the letters?"

"Yes master" Kreatcher nodded "Kreatcher has done everything master has asked"

"Brilliant, here have a chocolate" Harry tossed Kreatcher a chocolate "you need to eat more, you look underfed"

"Kreatcher is perfectly healthy master" The elf insisted but took a bite of the chocolate anyway, this was a long tradition between the two. Harry had been smuggling Kreatcher food for as long as the two could remember.

"How did my family react to the letters?" Harry asked

"Masters grandfather was furious, masters father had thrown a chair and masters mother had burnt a wall. Kreatcher was told to tell Master that masters family will be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Good" Harry smiled "inform Sirius as well, he'll need warning. I'll tell Regulus"

"Yes master"

"Kreatcher" Harry stopped the elf from popping away "finish your chocolate first" Kreatcher looked at the chocolate in his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes master" The elf ate the chocolate before bowing and popping away.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Harry sat with Bellatrix, Andromeda, Regulus and Snape at lunch. Sirius sat with the Gryffindor's and Ginny sat with the Ravenclaws.

"Sirius" James said "what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Sirius turned to James

"You keep looking at Dumbledore" Peter pointed out

"Oh" Sirius smiled "that's because I'm waiting for the show"

"The show?" Remus asked

"Oh yes" Sirius looked back at Dumbledore "I'll tell you later but I am expecting something to bad happen"

"A prank? You did a prank without us" James accused

"Not a prank" Sirius shook his head "and Harry did it"

Before more could be said the doors burst open and three angry people entered. The first was Walburga Black who looked like she was resisting the urge to hex someone, next was Orion Black who had a look of barley contained fury and he was followed by Arcturus Black, the current Lord Black. And Arcturus looked absolutely furious, many of the students couldn't help but be afraid.

"Lord Black" Dumbledore stood up "a pleasure to see you, I..."

"I'm sure" Arcturus cut him off "I want to talk with you Professor Dumbledore"

"Now is not really the best..."

"Now" Arcturus said firmly.

Dumbledore was irritated, nobody talked to him like he was a mere boy yet this lord of a dark family did it. Dumbledore let a little bit of his magic flow out, the students were intimidated by the power they felt coming from him.

Arcturus felt a bit intimidated and was doing his best not to show it, while he couldn't beat Dumbledore he could at least give him a challenge. But before Arcturus could do anything Harry stepped in front of him and looked at Dumbledore, Harry slowly let out a little bit of his own magic and it eclipsed Dumbledore's.

Some people nearby felt their bodies become weaker, others came close to vomiting, but all were bloody terrified of the sheer power exhibiting from Hadrius Black. Eventually Dumbledore stopped and so did Harry, Orion was feeling particularly proud and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Orion felt like his heart was going to explode when Harry smiled at him.

"Like my grandfather said" Harry spoke to the headmaster "now"

"Very well" Dumbledore replied "I will host this meeting in my office, you can guide your family there" Dumbledore slowly got up and walked out, the three Black elders turned and exited the halls.

"Sirius, Regulus, come on" Harry said and followed them, Sirius and Regulus quickly got up and followed. The three started walking up to the headmasters office.

"I'm very proud of you" Arcturus said to Harry

"Thank you" Harry nodded

"You as well" Harry said to Regulus, who nodded in thanks. Then he looked at Sirius "so, Sirius"

"Y...yes?" Sirius said a bit nervously

"Gryffindor?"

"Yes grandfather" Sirius said a bit more firmly

"Hmm, do you like staying in Gryffindor?"

"Yes" Sirius said immediately

"Are you doing well in school?" His grandfather asked

"We all are" Harry answered on Sirius's behalf "we're all within the top five in all of our classes"

"Hmm good" Arcturus nodded in appreciation "I'm proud of you, all of you" Harry looked at Sirius who had his jaw open, he gently shut it and Sirius snapped back into reality.

"So" Orion spoke "that redheaded Ravenclaw I saw, was she the girl you spoke of?" He asked Harry

"Yes" Harry replied "her name is Gwen Peterson, informally she is known as Ginny"

"Well, she certainly is a pretty one" Orion said "what do the two of you think about her?" He asked Sirius and Regulus

"Oh, well she's really smart" Sirius said "and she's funny and she's really kind"

"She's also very good at magic" Regulus added

"Yeah" Sirius said in agreement "she's always in the top five of every class"

"Really?" Orion raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Harry answered "if you all were willing to get over her heritage then we could gain an incredibly smart member of the family"

"You think she'd agree to marry you?" Arcturus asked

"I'd bet my life on it grandfather" Harry replied "and we both know that I don't bet, I win"

"True" Arcturus conceded, he had never won a bet against his grandson. He lost count of how many galleons he had lost over the years, that's why he had stopped betting with Hadrius. Though he kicked himself for into realising that it was a bad idea to gamble with a boy who gained half a million galleons the first time he betted.

Soon they arrived at the headmasters office, Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and two other teachers were there. Professor McGonagall was there in her position as deputy headmaster and Professor Slughorn was there as he was Harry's head of house.

"Lord Black" Dumbledore spoke "how may I help you today?"

"You can help me by telling me what the hell you thought you were doing by trying to read my grandsons mind" Arcturus growled

"Now, Lord Black, I'm sure this whole thing is a misunderstanding." Dumbledore said calmly

"A misunderstanding?!" Walburga snapped "How is trying to read someone's mind a misunderstanding?!"

"I did not read your sons mind" Dumbledore lied

"Are you calling my son a liar?" Orion asked with an edge to his voice

"No, I am simply saying he must be misunderstood" Dumbledore replied "young Hadrius was probably feeling emotional during our last conversation and..."

"Last conversation?" Arcturus interrupted, he turned to Harry "What happened during your last conversation"

"I assure you it's nothing" Dumbledore spoke

"Well" Harry spoke as if he had never heard Dumbledore speak "Regulus defended himself along with Bellatrix and Andromeda against Lucius Malfoy who they claimed had insulted them and pulled a wand out in a threatening manner. The result was Malfoy being thrown into a wall, Sirius notified me about the incident and I found out that they were all being sent to the headmasters office.

Me and Sirius insisted on coming with them, in the meeting I had to remind Dumbledore that Mr Malfoy had received no official punishment despite threatening three members of an ancient and most noble house."

"Now listen here" Dumbledore tried to interrupt

"It's my belief" Harry continued "that Dumbledore was planning on lecturing or punishing them and letting Malfoy go free. I then asked the headmaster why members of my family were called to his office after every minor incident while members of other families don't get called up despite being involved in far more serious incidents."

"No Sirius" Regulus whispered to Sirius who seemed to be resisting the urge to make a joke about his name

"And then?" Orion prompted

"I told the headmaster I didn't like him singling out my family" Harry replied "he tried to read my mind and I kicked him out of my head. If you need witnesses for the event in question then you can ask my brothers, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Professor Slughorn"

"Professor" Orion turned to Slughorn "is what my son claims true?"

"Well" Slughorn spoke nervously "I was just witnessing the conversation when I saw Dumbledore fly back off his chair, I have no experience with legilimency other than direct attacks with wands so I cannot say for sure about if that is true or not"

"Hardly matters" Harry smiled

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked

"Because I sent a letter to the department of magical law enforcement as well" Harry smirked "expect a court summons soon"

"Mr Black" Dumbledore spoke

"Yes?" All male members of the Black family said at the same time, before they all looked at each other and a small smile made its way on their lips

"Mr Hadrius Black" Dumbledore amended "surely this is not necessary"

"I think it is" Hadrius replied "knowledge is power and if you're trying to forcefully extract it from my mind then you should be stopped. How many minds have you read? You appeared to have gotten overconfident, I presume you believed that 'nobody would be able to beat the great Albus Dumbledore'."

"Either way" Arcturus spoke up before Dumbledore could say anything "I will be taking my boys with me for now, they'll return after your trial has finished but not before that"

"But Lord Black, they must participate in their exams" Dumbledore objected

"And we will" Harry spoke confidently "if the trial date is close then they'll likely just miss one or two exams, we'll take them to the ministry to do their exams there and I will tutor them so they can pass. I'm more than capable of doing so"

"That's not possible" Dumbledore said

"Is it not?" Harry smiled "Professor McGonagall? Professor Slughorn? What do you two think?"

"I think it's possible" McGonagall answered

"Minerva?" Dumbledore was surprised

"Albus it's common knowledge that Mr Hadrius Black is a genius" She replied "the boy eases through his class and could probably take his owl exams if he was of age. I'm sure he could teach his brothers"

"Oh yes" Professor Slughorn agreed "the boy is a genius, in fact Mr Black has actually invented his own potion."

"What?!" Dumbledore blurted out in shock as everyone looked at Harry

"It's true" Slughorn smiled "he invented a new potion and had me check it and send it off to make it official, it'll be public knowledge by this time next week"

"You invented a potion? What potion?" Dumbledore asked

"It's a surprise" Harry smiled "you can find out just like everyone else, you're not special"

"You didn't tell us!" Walburga shouted

"I was going to surprise you" Harry shrugged "either way it proves my claim that I can teach my brothers enough for their end of year exams."

"True" Arcturus nodded "now come on boys, we're leaving"

The Black family left the headmasters office, leaving a thoughtful headmaster. Dumbledore always knew that Hadrius was smart, he always did get the best grades but to invent a new potion at his age was remarkable. Add in to the fact that he was the world's youngest animagus and a master of wandless magic and Dumbledore's desire to have Hadrius under his thumb increased.

The boy would be perfect if Dumbledore could get him under his control, he needed to make sure that Hadrius either stopped getting so popular or at least became his apprentice and give him credit.

* * *

As the Black family made their way down the hallways, they were talking about what had happened with the headmaster. The adults were furious, looking into the mind of a minor was a humongous crime, especially one of an ancient and noble house.

"Harry" A voice called out and they stopped, Ginny was walking to them.

"Ginny" Harry replied as he walked forward "come on, I'll introduce you to my family" He whispered in her ear.

Ginny nodded and grabbed a hold of his arm, the two walked over to the Black family who were looking thoroughly surprised. They were told that this girl was muggleborn yet she walked with all the grace of a pureblood.

"Mother, father, grandfather" Harry spoke when they stopped in front of them "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Gwen Peterson"

"It's an honour to meet you" Ginny gave a small bow

"Yes" Arcturus spoke up "you as well, my grandson tells me you are a muggleborn, yet you seem more behaved than most pure-blooded girls your age"

"Yes I am" Ginny nodded "he has been teaching me the proper behaviour required when conversing with wizards with a status as high as your own"

"Hmm" Orion raised an eyebrow "has he?"

"Yes sir" Ginny answered as politely as she could

"What else has he taught you?" Orion asked

"He has taught me some spells sir, basic ones like stunning and disarming. He has also given me book on hexes, I've learnt quite a few."

"What types of hexes?" Walburga asked, speaking to Ginny for the first time

"Painful ones" Ginny said with a small smile and before Walburga could stop herself the small smile appeared on her face but she quickly hid it.

"You are aware of our family opinions on mudbloods" Walburga asked slowly

"Mother" Harry warned

"No, it's alright" Ginny spoke "yes Lady Black, I am very aware of your opinions and I intend to prove you wrong."

"Do you?" Walburga drawled "well, I look forward to the day"

"As do I" Ginny replied

"What are your attentions with my son?" Walburga asked

"I intend to have a relationship with him" Ginny answered "and if it blossoms into something more then I intend to marry him"

"Ginny" Harry spoke "me and my family will have to leave for a few days"

"When will you be back?" Ginny asked

"I don't really know" Harry admitted "but I'll see you then"

"You'd better" She warned playfully

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you two"

Harry kissed her on the lips, they made it quick as everyone else was still watching. Ginny waved goodbye and left.

"So that was the girl you chose?" Arcturus asked "I must say, she's not what I imagined you'd pick for a wife"

"What did you imagine? A boring but pretty pure-blooded girl?"

"No" Arcturus shook his head "I expected someone a bit more mad"

* * *

Soon came the day of Dumbledore's trial, the entire Black family attended along with many other important pure-blooded families. Dumbledore had chosen to represent himself, Harry didn't really care either way. The Black family lawyer was currently unavailable as he had been injured the day before.

Harry insisted on representing himself as well, more for the sake of the injured lawyer than his own. It took a bit of arguing but eventually his family let him do it, his father had argued that there was nothing he couldn't do so it wouldn't really matter if he wasn't a trained lawyer.

"Silence" The judge ordered and the trial began

"Ladies and gentlemen" Dumbledore spoke "I assure you that this is all a big misunderstanding, Mr Hadrius Black was simply a bit emotional and..."

"I'm willing to be questioned under Veritaserum" Harry shouted out before the crowd could get fooled by Dumbledore's words. "Are you willing to do the same?"

"Now, is that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked

"I believe it is" Harry responded before looking at the judge "I'm willing to undergo questioning under truth serum, and provide a pensive memory of the event in question. What about you Dumbledore, are you willing to do the same?"

"Now really" Dumbledore said "there is no need for this Mr Black, you've simply made a mistake. If you drop this matter then I promise you that you'll not be punished and I will not hold this against you"

Harry was about to respond when he realised that everyone was soaking in Dumbledore's words, he also realised that there were more Dumbledore supporters than in the crowd than neutral or dark supporters. Dumbledore must have made it that way, if it was a fair trial Harry would have won but this was not fair. It was then that an idea struck him and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Uh oh" Sirius and Regulus whispered

"What is it?" Orion asked, gathering the attention of Walburga and Arcturus

"Hadrius looks happy" Regulus pointed

"Which means something is going to happen" Sirius explained

"Any idea on what?" Arcturus asked

"Probably something big" Sirius guessed

"And mad" Regulus added

"I demand a duel of truth" Harry announced and everyone's jaws dropped.

"When I said big I didn't mean that" Sirius whispered

Everyone had a right to be shocked, while duels of truth were not specifically banned, they hadn't been used in a thousand years. Multiple members could be seen trying to check if they were still allowed. Another reason for the shock was the fact that Albus Dumbledore of all people was the one being challenged, duels of truth had fallen out of fashion due to the injury and death rate. And to challenge Albus Dumbledore, even if you were the wandless wonder of the wizarding world was ridiculous.

A duel of truth ended whenever a participant was dead or unable to continue, the winner would be able to force the loser to answer their questions truthfully and do one thing for them.

"Mr Black" The judge said "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" Harry replied "it's within my right to demand one"

"Mr Black" Dumbledore spoke "this is getting out of hand, this is unnecessary"

"I think it is" Harry responded "especially when most the people here are in your favour, this trial is not fair and you know it. If you win then this trial then you get your questions and your one favour, if I win then I get the same. Do you agree or are you too chicken?"

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "I agree to participate in this duel of truth with Mr Hadrius Black"

A light shined between the two, the crowd began whispering as the two took their positions to duel. Dumbledore was actually quite glad for this, he'd be able to teach Hadrius Black some humility and make himself look good. Perhaps Hadrius would then look up to him or ask for training.

"Prepare yourselves" The judge's voice echoed throughout the courtroom. Dumbledore took his stance, but Hadrius did not. He didn't even take out his wand.

"What is the boy doing?!" Walburga hissed to her husband who had began hoping Hadrius did know what he was doing.

"Begin!" The judge shouted

Dumbledore quickly fired a stunner at Harry, Harry merely raised his hand and swatted it away. Dumbledore was shocked but quickly followed up with a body bind curse which Harry dodged, Dumbledore fired a blue light at Harry who quite literally blew it away.

The crowd were stunned at Harry's casual attitude when fighting the supposedly greatest light wizard of all time. Dumbledore was furious and fired a barrage of spells at Harry who dodged or blocked them all with his hands. Once Dumbledore was done firing he looked at Harry who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Aren't you adorable?" Harry smirked "well, now...now is my turn"

Lightning sparked from Harry's fingertips, it soon began travelling all around his body and was zipping all around him, but this was just the start. Wind began racing around the room, papers and quills were flying. The temperature dropped, everyone felt like a dementor had just entered the room.

Harry slowly began releasing a little bit of his power, little by little it was pushed out and the effect was clearly visible. Many members of the court had lost function in their limbs, water rose out of cups, sweat poured out of foreheads. Each and every one of them felt like death had come to their door, Harry pushed his magic towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore started off shaking, which soon turned into trembling, first he lost feeling in his hands and dropped his wand, he could barley hear it land on the floor. Dumbledore's legs gave out next, and he dropped to his knees, he had never been more terrified in his life. Looking into those green eyes in front of him, was truly the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced.

Suddenly everything stopped, the room turned to normal and Harry's eyes reverted back to grey. Before anyone could say anything Harry aimed a finger at Dumbledore and fired a stunner which hit the old man in the chest, knocking him unconscious.

"Well" Harry clapped his hands together "looks like I've won"

Nobody in the audience could speak, one member had actually been removed to go and have a healer check his heart. Silence crowded the room for ages before two voices broke it.

"WOO" Sirius cheered

"Go HARRY!" Regulus clapped

"My brother!" Sirius proclaimed proudly

"Ah...yes" The judge had regained his senses "it...appears that you've won"

"It appears that I have" Harry smiled "now excuse me" Harry aimed a finger at Dumbledore and the old man jolted up into a sitting position.

"What happened?!" Dumbledore began looking around frantically

"I beat you" Harry smiled

"NO!" Dumbledore shouted "That's impossible! There was no way you could've beaten me, you must be using dark magic!"

"Is magic dark?" Harry asked "magic is magic, intentions are good and evil, just like people. Let's not blame magic for your loss, but to satisfy you, I didn't use any illegal or evil magic. Now, I won, therefore under the terms of the truth duel, I ask you the following questions: first of all, did you try to read my mind?"

Dumbledore tried to not answer, but he couldn't. His mouth was moving on his own, he was about to try and lie when he lost control of his tongue.

"Y...yes!" Dumbledore shouted

"Have you been singling out my family?" Harry asked

"Yes!"

"Why?" Harry asked his third question

"You, I wanted you!" Dumbledore answered "You're the strongest child I've ever seen and you would've been perfect as my apprentice. With you at my side my popularity would have grown twice as big and I would've been even more famous"

"No more questions" Harry said and a light flashed, signalling that Dumbledore could talk freely again. "But, I'm not done with you yet"

"W...what?!" Dumbledore blurted out

"Truth duel" Harry smiled "I got the truth from you and now you have to do something for me, anything I want remember."

"What..." Dumbledore growled "do you...want?"

"Simple, all of your money" Harry smirked

"NO!" Dumbledore shouted "you can't..."

"I can" Harry interrupted "and I am taking all of your money. I have an account at Gringotts that's only open to me and my brothers, I expect the money to be put in that account by this time tomorrow." Harry then turned to the judge "your honour, I have gotten the truth out of him. It's your job to punish him, now if you don't mind. I'd like to leave, me and my family are tired"

"Uh...yes...yes of course. You and your family are permitted to leave" The judge said quickly, he wasn't about to argue with the demon child that was in front of him.

"How kind of you" Harry bowed "good day to you sir" Harry turned and was about to walk out when he heard a voice.

"Wait" Dumbledore called "what are you?"

"If you wanted to know" Harry looked at the headmaster "then you should've won"

Harry looked away and walked out, the Black family followed him a few minutes later. They quickly made their way home before anyone could say anything.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Sirius shouted in joy "You beat Dumbledore, you actually beat Dumbledore!"

"It's amazing!" Regulus exclaimed

"My brother beat Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted as if he was trying to tell the world

"Yes, yes" Harry ruffled their hair "now go upstairs, I'll be with you in a few minutes and then we have fun"

"FUN!" Sirius's raised his hands in the air and ran upstairs, Regulus chuckled and followed after.

"Hadrius" Orion spoke "we need to have a talk"

"Of course father" Harry nodded "let's have it in the kitchen so my brothers don't overhear."

"Ah of course" Orion nodded, Harry and the three adults made their way to the kitchens

"Kreatcher" Harry called

"Yes master" The house elf entered

"Please go upstairs and ask my brothers if they want to eat anything"

"Yes master" The house elf nodded and popped away

"Did you actually say please to Kreatcher?" His grandfather asked

"Yes, I'd think after all the things he does for the family he'd at least deserve polite behaviour from us"

"It's a house elf" Walburga pointed out

"And HE is capable of wandless magic" Harry retorted "he's also the sole reason this house is habitable, I'd be more appreciative mother, in the muggle world they have no house elves or magic and house work usually falls on women." Walburga paled slightly at the thought of cleaning the entire house by hand.

"So" Arcturus spoke once they'd all sat down "would you like to tell me what happened in court?"

"Yes" Harry replied "I challenged the old man to a duel, won and then I forced him to commit his crimes and took away his money."

"My first question is about this new account you appear to have" Arcturus replied "why is this the first we're hearing of it?"

"Because you never asked" Harry replied "I made the account before my first year at Hogwarts, the day I rescued my brothers in Diagon alley to be precise."

"Why did you make it?" Orion asked

"Just in case" Harry answered "I don't agree with a lot of the things you've told me to believe, things like muggleborns are beneath us and stuff like that. I knew we'd have disagreements in the future but I never knew how far they'd go, so I set up the account in case any of you ever decided to kick me or my brothers out of the family"

"How much money is in that account?" Orion asked, Harry was pleased to notice that there wasn't any greed in his eyes, just curiosity and pride

"I'm not sure but enough to get by for a while, could probably last a good few years"

"Where did you get the money from?"

"The Black family has three children and three trust vaults, me and my brothers put half of our trust vaults in the account each year. Plus I've made money from other stuff as well, and I've added it over the years."

"What 'other stuff'?" His grandfather asked

"Many things over the years, I've charged people money for me to complete their homework for them as an example. During my first year I challenged a lot of the higher year students to duels and had them bet money, there was also the money I had won from Hugo"

"I thought that it was put in the Black family account" Orion said

"No" Harry shook his head "the money was given to me, you all told me to get Kreatcher to take it to the bank but you didn't me to tell him what to do with it once he got there. I told him to have the goblins put it in a small vault I had just brought with a portion of the money, then once I had made the account we're currently discussing I transferred the money into that account.

I had that vault left over so I sold the rights to a muggleborn family that I had met and then added their money into the account. I've also made and sold various toys at Hogwarts throughout the years, that plus I've been making notes for the other students. I sell them anonymously to the owl and newt students as they are the most in need of them."

"You're selling notes for owl and newt students?!" Orion's eyes widened in surprise

"Well, it's not like it's difficult" Harry shrugged then continued "I've also sold any second hand things that Sirius or Regulus can't or won't use and that includes clothes, toys and once Regulus has finished his first year it will also include school books.

Also, that potion I made will get me quite a lot of money when the potions society buy it off me"

"Bloody hell" Orion breathed "Son, do you want to work with me? A mind like yours is valuable for businessmen like me"

"No thank you father" Harry politely refused "not my sort of thing, but if you ever need any help or advice or even a different perspective then feel free to ask"

"This potion" Walburga spoke "what is it?"

"Simple, it's a cure for a very serious disease" Harry answered

"What disease?"

"This is a secret, I can't tell you" Harry replied

"Why not?!" Walburga demanded

"Because I plan to personally gift it to a friend of mine and I don't want anyone to find out before he has been gifted it"

"Very well" Orion said before Walburga could reply "now how about you tell us what you were thinking when you challenged Albus Dumbledore to a truth duel?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of 'this will be entertaining'" Harry answered honestly "the court was made up of Dumbledore supporters, it didn't matter what I said. They would've let him off lightly anyway, so I figured it'd be best to stop wasting time. Plus this way I truly damage Dumbledore"

"Go on" Arcturus said softly

"Dumbledore is a man concerned with power and fame" Harry continued "his reputation was damaged because he was beat by a teenager while my reputation improved because I beat him and because of that the Black family is now going to be more respected and feared than ever before. As for power, I simply reminded Dumbledore that there is always someone better, nothing more and nothing less"

"You could've lost" Walburga replied

"I could've also painted his beard pink" Harry responded "let's not waste time on what I could've done and let's celebrate what I have done. He tried to read my mind, I kicked him out and cost him his money and pride. You all benefit from this as the boy who defeated the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore is a member of your house. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and would like to go to sleep. Good night" Harry stood up and bowed before he left.

"That boy would make a great businessmen" Orion commented

"Businessmen?" Arcturus scoffed "Please, that boy is going to join me in politics, he's perfect for it. Never seen a more Slytherin mind then that one"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Return to Hogwarts, Remus's surprise

Soon it was time for Harry and his brothers to return to Hogwarts, Harry wasn't looking forward to the judgment he was going to receive, he knew that in everyone's eyes he would be the dark wizard who defeated the leader of the light.

Regulus and Sirius didn't seem to consider that as they were still incredibly happy, Regulus beamed with pride but he was nothing compared to Sirius who was definitely enjoying the fact that he had a brother who had beat whom many considered to be the greatest wizard of all time.

The rest of Harry's family was so proud, his father didn't even try to hide it like he usually did. Even his mother smiled at him, his grandfather kept visiting just to talk to him. The happiness spread to the others as even Sirius and Regulus were gaining more attention from the adults, his mother didn't even shout at Sirius when he accidentally dropped a vase. It was just repaired and they went on their business.

The adults had also been asking Harry some questions about Ginny, it seemed that they wanted to know more about the girl as they thought she must be special if she was chosen by the wandless wonder of the wizarding world, his mother even refrained from calling her a mudblood but she did slip up a few times,

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry grinned at his brothers who grinned right back and the trio walked towards the hall as dinner had started. Everyone in the hall was very surprised when the doors opened and the Brothers Black walked in, Dumbledore wasn't there this evening, all the better in Harry's opinion.

Whispers started circling throughout the hall, many were looking at Harry with a fearful expression. Bellatrix and Andromeda were smiling widely, as were the marauders and Lily, Harry noticed Ginny was trying not to laugh at the halls reaction.

"Hello everybody!" Sirius shouted in a cheery voice "How are we this fine evening? I'm good if you're interested, I've been spending time with my brothers. There's Regulus, the genius, almost as handsome as me"

"Hey" Regulus objected

"And here" Sirius continued "is the one and only Hadrius Black, defeater of Dumbledore. Have your brothers defeated Dumbledore? No? Thought not"

"Stop it" Harry admonished and gave Sirius a little slap on the back of the head "go eat with your friends, and please try to keep quiet"

"We both know I'm not going to do that" Sirius smiled and swaggered over to his friends

"As for the rest of you" Harry called out to the hall "I have two thing to say, the first being I hope you all don't judge me, I'm still the same person I've always been. The second is can you all please stop staring at me? It's getting a bit uncomfortable"

Most of the students looked away, Harry just shook his head and walked to the Slytherin table with Regulus. Harry sat down in-between Andromeda and Bellatrix with Snape and Regulus opposite him.

"I can't believe you beat Dumbledore!" Andromeda whispered

"I can" Bellatrix smiled

"It's amazing" Snape looked at Harry in awe

"Not really" Harry shrugged

"What do you mean not really?!" Snape was flabbergasted by Harry's comment, he did just beat Dumbledore while in his third year

"Look" Harry said, knowing a lot of people were listening to him "yes I beat Dumbledore, yes I did it easily but I really don't think people should keep looking at me like I'm the next Merlin. Yes Dumbledore is strong, I'm just stronger, that's what everyone in power forgets. There is always someone better or stronger, I'm at the top of the mountain now but one day someone stronger might come and push me off"

"But nobody is stronger than you!" Bellatrix objected

"And how many people said that about Dumbledore?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Good point" She conceded even though she didn't like to admit it. Harry could see that the others were thinking on his words as well

"I don't understand you" Snape looked at Harry with a confused face "you're the most powerful wizard in Britain, probably even the world and you act like you're just everyone else"

"Do you know what power and money have in common?" Harry asked, the confused boy looked as if he was trying to sort out a riddle but quickly shook his head "there's lots of it, anybody can have it, everyone wants it but it's useless once you're dead. There are more important things in life than gaining power"

"Like what?" Regulus asked

"Living life to the fullest and dying a happy person" Harry answered "I know it seems a bit weird and odd, but it's true. Many people forget what they have in favour of what they don't, some chase it their whole lives and never get it. Be who you are, being anything else is just wrong."

"Yes, oh wise one" Bellatrix mock bowed

"Wise" Harry repeated "hmm, another thing to add to the list that is me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my girlfriend, I imagine that defeating Dumbledore is a good enough reason to get a snog." Harry got up and made his way over to Ginny, leaving behind a group of amused Slytherin's

* * *

"Your brother is my new idol!" James said to Sirius

"He's amazing!" Peter said with awe in his voice

"What actually happened?" Remus asked, thoroughly enjoying the fact that Dumbledore was beaten by Hadrius, he liked it so much that he almost forgot that there was a full moon tomorrow

"Well" Sirius started "we got at court, Harry said he'd take truth serum and give memories and basically said he'd do anything he needed to prove it. Then Dumbledore started talking as if Harry was a confused child"

"Why would he do that?" Peter asked

"He was trying to make it like Harry was wrong" Remus explained "he was hoping to make Harry look confused and to make it look like Harry had just made a mistake"

"Exactly, and Harry realised that" Sirius continued "so he challenged Dumbledore to a truth duel, that's this thing where the loser has to answer questions from the winner honestly, they can't lie if they lose. And if they lose they have to do one thing for the loser"

"What?" James asked

"Anything the winner wants" Sirius answered "so it started with Dumbledore firing a few spells at Harry, and it was amazing, Harry slapped it away then Dumbledore fired another spell and Harry blew it away"

"Blew it away?" James looked at Sirius like he was mad

"Actually blew it away! Like a birthday candle! Then Dumbledore started firing lots of spells and Harry just blocked and dodged them all, he wasn't even putting in effort. Then Harry decided to end it"

"Go on" Remus prompted

"Well you know how when Harry gets angry everyone gets scared" The boys nodded "well he did that, except he did it a lot stronger than he usually did. Me and Regulus were close to puking, but he focused it on Dumbledore and Dumbledore dropped his wand and fell to his knees. Harry hit him with a stunner and he won"

"Wow!" Peter breathed

"I know! Then he asked Dumbledore if he read his mind and was singling out the Black family, Dumbledore said yes and when Harry asked him why Dumbledore was doing it and Dumbledore said it was because he wanted Harry"

"Wanted Harry?" James repeated

"I think he wanted him to be his apprentice or something" Sirius explained "then Harry chose what he wanted Dumbledore to do, he made Dumbledore give him all of his money"

"HE WHAT?!" Lily who had chosen to be silent blurted out in surprise

"Made Dumbledore give him all of his money" Sirius repeated with a smug grin "now Hadrius is rich! Or at least richer than before!"

"Is there anything he can't do?!" James said in what was a combination of amazement and exasperation

"Not that I can think of" Sirius shrugged

"Bloody hell" Remus exclaimed. They all looked towards Hadrius Black who was currently talking to Ginny, or flirting if you wanted to be accurate. And they were all wondering the same thing, is the madman human?

* * *

Later in the Slytherin common rooms, the Slytherin's were all sitting with anticipation. Hadrius Black was back, the underage parslemouth, wandless wonder and magical miracle who beat Dumbledore was back.

The common room door opened, first Regulus Black entered, he was followed by Bellatrix and Andromeda Black. Then, Harry entered, and the temperature dropped.

"Where is Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked in a soft voice, suddenly a group of Slytherin's jumped back and Harry found Lucius Malfoy standing on the opposite end of the room. "Ah, there you are"

"What do you want, Black?" Lucius tried to sound brave but was failing miserably

"Funny thing" Harry spoke "I took Dumbledore to that trial because he tried to read my mind, he tried to read my mind in an argument I had when I was defending my brother and my two cousins. Why was I defending them? Funny you should ask, apparently they were in trouble because they put you in hospital" Harry took a few steps forward "they put you in hospital because you were messing with them"

"I was not" Lucius denied the accusation

"Are you calling my brother and cousins liars?" Harry narrowed his eyes

"N...no" Lucius quickly backtracked "not at all"

"No?" Harry adopted a confused face "but you just said they made a false accusation, you said you weren't bothering them when they said you were."

"Well" Lucius gulped "it was a misunderstanding"

"Ah, I'm sure it was" Harry spoke in a cold voice "we all have misunderstandings, it's perfectly reasonable but I think we should avoid those to the best of our abilities. So I will personally make sure there are no more misunderstandings"

Harry aimed his hand at Malfoy, Malfoys body became stiff, Harry raised his arm and Malfoy rose with it. This continued until Malfoy found his head being pushed against the ceiling. The other Slytherin's were too terrified to move at this point, a deathly silence fell over the room.

"Nobody messes with the Black family" Harry told the common room "I'm a fair person, you mess with my family, you mess with me. If my family have done anything to you, you tell me and I won't hesitate to discipline them and I will not do anything to you if you tell me. However if any of you take matters into your own hands then the next time I won't stop at the ceiling."

Harry temporarily let go of Malfoy, Harry was glad to hear Malfoy scream like a girl on the way down, Harry took a sadistic pleasure to letting the boy free fall but he caught him just before he hit the floor. Harry then gently placed him down.

"Malfoy" Harry spoke "you're currently a sixth year, I'm sure you can survive a year and a half of staying out of my way, can you?"

"Y...yes" Malfoy stuttered

"Good" Harry nodded "now I'm going to sleep, the first person to disturb me will have their internal organs decorating the common room" Harry made his way over to his family.

"That was awesome" Bellatrix grinned

"Thank you" Harry smiled "I helped you this time because you guys were in the right, but I meant what I said. If you do something worth punishing then I will not help you, is that understood?"

"Yes Harry" The three chorused

"Good" Harry pulled the three into a hug, giving each a kiss on the forehead "good night"

Harry waved goodbye and made his way up to his room, his usual privacy and security charms were in place to keep him from being disturbed. He found Ginny sitting on his bed, reading a muggle fiction book. Harry considered asking if it was a good book but decided not to seeing as he could just see the book from her mind.

"Tired?" She asked, even though she knew the answer

"Little bit" Harry yawned "but never too tired for you" Harry made his way over and sat next to her, Ginny put the book down and looked at Harry before she gave him a short but sweet kiss.

"So" She said with an amused expression "heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black, wandless wonder, magical genius, magical miracle and defeater of Dumbledore. You can't help but grab titles can you?"

"Ha ha" Harry gave her a fake laugh "and no, it seems I'm destined to permanently be in the spotlight. It's going to be a hundred times worse now"

"Of course that's going to happen if you defeat Albus Dumbledore" Ginny pointed out

"Yeah I know but sometimes I wish people would just get a life" Harry replied "and stop worrying about mine. Ah well, doesn't really matter does it? I'm used to it, and you're with me so I think I can handle a few stares"

"Such a sweet talker" Ginny smiled "it appears that hundreds of years of life has helped you develop into a charmer"

"Hey, we both know I was a charmer before that" Harry objected "anyway, I have to be charming to match such a charming woman"

"I'm not a woman" Ginny pointed out

"Not in this life at least" Harry replied "you've been a woman in our previous lives, I didn't rescue a little girl from that tower, I rescued an adult princess."

"My hero" Ginny said dryly

"When we were pirates we were known as 'green eyes' and the 'red lady'. Notice how they said Lady and not girl"

"Yes, okay, you've made your point. But I'm still a girl in this life" Ginny responded

"You still have lips though" Harry shrugged, Ginny mock glared at him before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

* * *

The next day Harry had gotten to breakfast early, no sooner than he had started eating he had someone sat next to him and someone sat opposite him. Next to him was Roxanne, opposite him was Cyrus.

"Alright guys?" Harry asked

"Really?!" Roxanne looked at him as if he had grown a second head "You take Dumbledore to court, beat him in a duel, come back and threaten the whole of Slytherin house and all you have to say is 'alright guys?'"

"Fine" Harry responded "I took Dumbledore to court, beat him in a duel, I came back and threatened the whole of Slytherin house, you guys alright?"

"Little better" Cyrus smirked

"So" Harry spoke "does this change things?"

"What are you on about?" Roxanne asked

"Does this change things?" Harry repeated "Are we still friends or am I too good for you guys now?"

"No" Roxanne shook her head "we're still friends"

"Good" Harry smiled

"Yes" Cyrus spoke "after all we mere mortals need you"

"Very funny" Harry said sarcastically

"It was a little funny" Cyrus insisted

"It wasn't" Roxanne responded "so Harry, how's your girlfriend doing?"

"Great, as far as I know" Harry responded, and seeing as he could detect her emotions and read her mind, he knew a lot.

"That's nice" Cyrus said "how is your family taking you being with a muggleborn?"

"Mum threw a fit at first" Harry sighed "but then I made some reasonable arguments as to why it shouldn't matter, mum wasn't really listening as she's set in her ways but dad and granddad thought about it. When they came to school, they met her, and I could tell they were surprised by the way she acted. I had taught her how to act like the perfect pureblood and if that girl can do one thing, it's act.

Dad and granddad haven't said it but I can tell that they're impressed, and they're starting to see my way of seeing things. Mum is somewhere between hating her for being a muggleborn, respecting her for learning about the proper behaviour and curious as to why I've chosen her when I could've had any other pureblood girl."

"Why did you chose her?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow "Not that I have anything against her, but it is true that you could have chosen any girl yet you chose a redheaded muggleborn?"

"First of all, redheads are brilliant" Harry replied "second of all, like I said, I don't really care about blood. Third of all, I really like her. She's funny, smart and I think she's the only one who can match me."

"What?! She's as strong as you?!" Cyrus blurted out in surprise

"No" Harry shook his head "I'm not talking about power. She's just what I need, someone to keep me grounded"

"Grounded?" Cyrus asked

"He needs someone to keep him in control" Roxanne explained "so you've chosen her"

"Yes, she's perfect." Harry nodded "Anyone else would just roll over, and do what I want. She's not afraid to tell me what she thinks but she's not pushy or bossy enough to be annoying."

'_Such a high opinion of me_' Ginny's voice echoed in his head

'_Gin I love you but I'm trying to have a conversation_'

'_Fine, I'm coming down to breakfast now, I'll meet you in two minutes_'

"I do find it funny though" Roxanne smiled "the wandless wonder of the wizarding world and defeater of Albus Dumbledore, held down by a petite redhead"

"A petite good looking red head" Harry corrected

"True but I'm more into blondes" Cyrus replied

"Speaking of good looking" Harry gestured to Ginny who had just come over and sat next to him. "Hi Ginny, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" She pecked him on the lips "what about you?"

"Great"

"So Ginny" Roxanne spoke "how does it feel? Going out with the defeater of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Tiring" Ginny answered

"Tiring?"

"Yeah" Ginny nodded "he has his ego in check but I might need to double check it for him in case he gets a big head"

"Hey" Harry objected

"Plus all the girls were asking about him yesterday" Ginny continued "I'll need to beat them away with a stick soon"

"True" Roxanne replied "if you need any help with that then just ask, I know this really nice ice hex if you want to learn it"

"Thanks, though I know a few good hexes of my own" Ginny smirked "I could probably teach you a few"

"Oh Merlin" Cyrus whispered to Harry "they're teaming up"

"We're doomed" Harry whispered dramatically

* * *

The rest of Harry's day went normal, for the most part. People still looked at him like he could kill them in a moment, to be fair he could but it wasn't like he was going to. Malfoy had done his best to stay away from him as much as possible.

Slughorn appeared to like Harry even more, he was beaming with pride when he looked at Harry. Some of the teachers were a bit wary about Harry, but tried not to show it. Professor Sprout was somewhere between being prideful but trying not to treat him differently, Flitwick still loved him but the man loved everyone so that didn't bother Harry.

Professor McGonagall's reaction really interested Harry as she acted the exact same as before, she wasn't more or less afraid or proud of him. She acted professional and treated him just like any other student and it was a breath of fresh air for Harry, one which Harry enjoyed, until she gave him detention for trying to reenact muggle duelling with Sirius and James using the suits of armour from the third floor.

* * *

"Remus" Harry sat at the Gryffindor table at dinner "how are you?"

"I'm fine" Remus sighed "incredibly tired and I'll break the nose of the first person who irritates me but fine"

"I couldn't help but notice he looked at you when he said that Sirius" James grinned

"Hey" Sirius replied "I'm not irritating"

"Of course not" Lily said sarcastically

"Anyway" Remus looked around to make sure nobody was listening in "are you still coming with me tonight Harry?"

"About that" Harry said slowly "I have a surprise for you"

"What surprise?" Remus asked curiously

"The best kind, the ones you don't see coming" Harry smirked "all I can promise is that you'll like it"

"Oh good Merlin, it's the look" Sirius spoke dramatically

"The look?" James played along, equally dramatic.

"The 'I've done something crazy' look" Sirius answered

"Well, it is a bit crazy" Harry admitted "brilliant but crazy"

"What sort of crazy?" Peter asked

"The 'I have wrecked reality' type of crazy" Harry responded "it's also the 'I will change your entire life' type of crazy. Anyway, I got to go now, I'll see you later Remus" Harry smiled and quickly left.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Peter voiced the question on everybody's mind

"Knowing Harry" Sirius though about it "he probably invented a cure for werewolves or something"

* * *

"Remus, here is a cure for werewolves" Harry told Remus once they were in the shack

"WHAT?!" Remus looked intensely at the vial in Harry's hand

"Cure for werewolves, I invented it" Harry said proudly "Slughorn sent it off to the British Potions society, the news will be out tomorrow but I wanted you to be the first one to receive it."

"Are you serious?!"

"No, my brother is, yes you walked right into that. But honestly, you drink this and you'll be the first cured werewolf"

"I don't know what to say" Tears dripped down Remus's face

"Thank you works" Harry shrugged "now take it, go on, down the hatch"

Remus took the vial, he looked at it with hope, he looked at it as if it was the best present he had ever had and if it worked then it would be the best present he had ever had. He took it and gulped it down quickly, it tasted surprisingly nice but he didn't really care about that.

Remus handed the vial back to Harry, he couldn't feel any different. He looked out the window and saw the moon was rising, he closed his eyes and prepared for the pain. The inevitable pain that came when his bones expanded and changed shape, the pain when his teeth grew longer and his skin changed. He waited for the loss of control, the intent to kill whoever was in his way, he waited for the wolf to come.

He opened his eyes, and he realised that it hadn't come, the only thing he saw in front of him was a proud Hadrius Black. Remus looked down, his hands didn't have fur, he checked his teeth and saw that he was still an omnivore as opposed to a carnivore. He wasn't a wolf, he was Remus, Remus Lupin.

"Told you" Harry whispered

Remus launched at Harry and pulled the older boy into a hug, Harry didn't move back as he was expecting it, he simply hugged Remus back. Remus hugged Harry tightly, many emotions were active in Remus. Gratitude, relief and happiness being the key ones. Remus had never cried more in his life, but the boy couldn't stop, no matter how much he wanted to.

Remus was normal now, he wasn't a dark creature or a freak, he was a normal boy. He would no longer have to worry about being judged or hated, he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone else, now all he had to worry about was being Remus Lupin.

Harry didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet, he let Remus have his moment. He didn't complain about Remus getting his clothes wet with tears or the fact that Remus was trying to squeeze the life out of him. The boy had suffered, suffered his whole life, so Harry wasn't about to ruin his moment of happiness.

Remus cried himself dry, before he let Harry go. Harry gently guided Remus and sat him down against a wall, he got a blanket and wrapped it around the boy. And sat down next to him, Remus was in no position to move so Harry figured he'd stay with him for the night.

Soon Remus got tired, his head fell and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't say anything, tonight was Remus's night and he could stomach letting the boy use him as a pillow.

"Thank you" Remus whispered in a sleepy voice "thank you, bro" A smile made its way on Harry's face.

"Not a problem" Harry whispered back "now go sleep yeah, I'll wake you up in the morning"

"Hmm, I love you" Remus whispered before sleep had claimed him.

"You too mate" Harry said "you too"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Happy Remus, sad girl and relationship advice from the master of death

The next day at breakfast, the daily prophet arrived and left everyone with dropped jaws. Hadrius Black had only gone and invented the cure for lycanthropy, many couldn't believe that a teenager had solved something that adults couldn't but then again he was Hadrius Black so it made sense.

"Bloody Merlin!" James exclaimed

"I know! When I said he invented the cure for werewolves I was joking!" Sirius replied

"This is amazing" Lily reread the article "I can't believe it! Oh Merlin, I definitely need him to tutor me in potions!"

"Hold on a second" Peter interrupted "if Harry invented the cure for werewolves, then what about Remus?"

Peter's answer came when Remus Lupin skipped into the hall, looking happier than ever before. In fact he was humming and had a dreamy look on his face that would make Luna Lovegood look jealous. He sat down next to his friends, he took his knife and fork and joyfully started eating his food.

"Remus" James said "I probably know the answer here, but are you aware that Harry has made a cure for werewolves?"

"No" Remus replied with a massive smile "I'm not 'aware' because I am no longer a werewolf!" Remus said loudly, not caring if anybody heard him.

"Congratulations!" His friends cheered and began hugging him

"And I've decided" Remus continued speaking "I am going to live my life to the fullest, I'm going to do great in class, get a girl, get married and have a great job"

"Good for you mate!" Sirius and James clapped him on the back

"I think I'll probably name Harry as godfather to my future child" Remus added

"Hey, why can't I be godfather?" James asked

"or me?" Sirius also asked

"When you two invent a life changing potion that could make the lives of hundreds of people better then you can get a godson, not before" Remus said with a grin

Albus Dumbledore chose that moment to walk in, he was in thinking as he usually was, about Hadrius Black. The power coming from that boy was unreal, the boy managed to beat him with a single spell and he still held back. In fact Dumbledore was very worried now, his desire to control Hadrius Black had only increased, he needed to get him firmly in the light before the dark could claim him.

Hadrius Black could be a worse dark lord than Tom ever was, if Hadrius went dark then it's likely that nobody would be able to stop him, Dumbledore had to stop him before the power goes to his head. Yes, it was essential to get him under control but the question now was how he would do it.

Dumbledore sat at the high table, he saw all of the teachers looking joyful and happy, he wasn't sure why. Looking around he saw that Remus Lupin was looking more joyful than anybody he had ever seen, Dumbledore shook his head and took a sip of his pumpkin juice as he looked at the daily prophet and he immediately spat the juice out upon reading it.

'How?!' He shouted in his head, how did Hadrius Black invent a cure for werewolves?! The boy was a parslemouth and had mastered wandless magic, he had also beaten Albus Dumbledore himself and invented a cure for werewolves when years of research couldn't! Was there nothing this boy couldn't do?!

Said boy chose that moment to walk into the hall, he had Ginny holding one arm and he was talking to her as he did. Then they stopped to look around and Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him, he looked to marauders and slightly raised his head as if to ask 'what's happening?', Sirius raised the newspaper in his hands and pointed to the picture of him and the potion.

"Oh" Harry said "right"

The hall chose that moment to burst into applauses and cheering, Harry blushed a little but accepted their praise, Ginny had out her hand on her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"Not funny" Harry whispered

"Yes it is" She whispered back

Harry and Ginny made their way to the marauders and sat next to them, the applause still going on. It took a few minutes but it eventually died down.

"It must feel great" Peter said "all this attention"

"Not really" Harry shook his head

"What?! Why not?!" Peter asked

"Today's villain is tomorrow's hero" Harry replied "not too long ago they all thought that I was a dark wizard because I beat Dumbledore, but they never wondered why I decided to duel him. So I was a dark wizard yesterday and today I'm a hero, fame is a fickle thing."

"It's true" Ginny agreed "yesterday they were running away from him and today they're cheering, tomorrow they might go back to running."

"But, but it must be cool to be you" Peter said to the boy he looked up to.

"Yeah it's cool, I have a lovely girlfriend and I have you lot" Harry replied

"That's not what I meant, you're so powerful, you could probably rule the whole country if you wanted"

"True but I don't" Harry replied "Peter, I get it, a lot of people see me and they want my power, they want to be like me. You're one of them, right?"

"Y...yeah" Peter lowered his head "you're so cool, and strong and handsome and powerful. I'm not"

"Says who?" James asked

"It's obvious" Peter sighed "you're all good at something, I'm not, I'm just lowly Pete"

"Come on Peter, you're alright at charms" Sirius tried to make Peter feel better

"Peter" Harry said softly "I may be the most powerful person on the planet today, but I will die eventually. Everyone does, tomorrow somebody could be born who could be stronger than me. Power, money, looks, they all fade man. They all go eventually, it sounds corny as hell but it's more important to have a family that care for you than it is to have money and fame.

As for you not being good at anything, maybe you just haven't found what you're good at yet. I can help you if you want, next week I'll make some time for you and I can help you out with your schoolwork"

"Really?" Peter looked at Harry hopefully

"Yeah, I'll help you improve, you're not weak Peter. Everyone has the potential to be great, including you, I don't know why you're not doing good in class but I'll help you figure it out okay. If I can invent a cure for werewolves, I can definitely improve your school grades"

"T...thank you" Peter stuttered

"Such a softie" Sirius pinched Harry's cheeks

"You are amazing Harry" Remus smiled

"No problem little bro" Harry smiled back

"Little bro?" James asked

"Yes" Harry nodded "Remus called me his bro yesterday"

"Did he?" Sirius looked at Remus who looked a bit embarrassed, Sirius wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder "welcome to the family, we're mad but we'll look after you."

"Hey, what about me?" James said

"Don't get your knickers in twist, you as well" Sirius put an arm around James's shoulder "Peter, I'm sorry but I only have two arms. But you're in as well"

"Thank you" Peter said shyly

"You know" Harry whispered to Lily "I've always wanted a sister"

"Thank you" Lily blushed

"We're all one big family" James said "I'm guessing that Hadrius is supposed to be the dad of this group"

"That would make Ginny the mother" Remus pointed out

"Ah well" Ginny sighed "I accept, with that being said you will do your own chores and I am not staying at home like a good housewife"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Harry kissed her on the cheek

* * *

Harry's first lesson that day was transfigurations, he lost count at how many people looked at him, especially girls. Roxanne and Cyrus found the whole situation amusing, at the end of the class he was told to stay behind.

"Yes Professor?" Harry said to McGonagall

"Mr Black" She said "it's my understanding that you have invented the cure to werewolves"

"I have" Harry knew she already knew so was wondering where she was going with this.

"And it's also my understanding that Mr Lupin is a friend of yours and you know of his...affliction"

"Correct and you know I do know all about his furry little problem"

"Are you planning on selling him the cure?" She asked

"No, I gave it him last night, he was ecstatic when he didn't transform. He was very emotional as well and I don't feel comfortable talking about it without his consent"

"Very well" McGonagall said with approval in her voice, her hand moved slightly and knocked a quill on to the floor.

"I'll get that for you" Harry said, he knelt down and picked it up for her and placed it back on the desk.

"Thank you Mr Black, that was very helpful of you. A hundred points to Slytherin" She said with a small smile on her lips. Harry's eyes widened in shock, he numbly nodded before a smile made it's way across his face.

"Thank you Professor" He picked up all his stuff "I'll see you next lesson" He made his way out of the classroom, laughing as he did.

McGonagall always did her best to be professional, but even she couldn't not be happy with Harry. In her eyes he not only provided a cure for werewolves, but also the hope of a normal life to all those affected by the disease. Also to Lupin, the boy was such a bright boy but was shy and worried about being discovered, this would be good for him.

* * *

On his way to his next class, Harry stopped when he heard some crying, he looked around and found a first year Hufflepuff leaning against a wall, she was sobbing and everyone else was just walking past her. The girl had her knees tucked into her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs with her head ducked down.

"Are you alright?" Harry sat down alongside her

"No" The girl shook her head, not looking up at him

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked, the girl shook her head again "do you want to talk about it?"

"No" The girl sobbed "I don't want to say, people will hear"

"Wait there" Harry waved his hand around "I've put some silencing charms, around, nobody will be able to hear you. Go on, take your time, I'll wait if you don't feel uncomfortable yet." Harry was true to his word and waited for the girl to become comfortable.

"My friend, she said she didn't want to be friends anymore" The girl whispered

"Why not?" Harry asked softly

"I told her that I thought Hadrius Black was cool and she started calling me a dark witch" The girl answered

"She stopped being your friend just for that?" Harry asked

"No, I told her I had a cousin who was a werewolf and I thought Black was cool because he invented the cure, she didn't know my cousin was a werewolf and started insulting me. She said I was a dark witch and she said that Hadrius Black was evil, because he beat Dumbledore and she said I was evil for liking him"

"Hmm" Harry sighed "are you evil?"

"No I'm not" The girl shook her head

"Then you shouldn't worry about it" Harry responded "why does your friend get to decide who is evil and who is not? I don't really think that's fair, do you?"

"No" The girl said quietly

"Besides, so what if you have a werewolf for a cousin? If your cousin takes the cure then he or she is cured and he or she is no longer a werewolf. And if she doesn't take the cure then she is still your cousin, she's your family and nothing will change that. Perhaps you should talk with your head of house, she's better at this stuff than I am."

"Okay" The girl sniffed, she looked up for the first time and her eyes widened in shock "Hadrius Black!" She exclaimed

"Call me Harry" He smiled at her "now come on, I'll take you to Professor Sprout. She shouldn't have a lesson right now" Harry got to his feet, and extended his hand to help the girl up, she was cautious but took his hand and stood up, Harry began leading her to Professor Sprout.

"So, I'm Hadrius Black, what's your name?"

"R...Rose, Rose Williams" The shy girl answered

"Lovely name" Harry complimented

"Th...thank you" She said

"You don't have to thank me, and thank you for thinking I'm cool"

"But...but you are cool" The girl pointed out

"I don't think so" Harry replied "my girlfriend is the best in her year at charms, she's cool"

"But you invented a cure for werewolves" The girl replied

"Yeah but my one little brother is a hilarious prankster and the other one is a genius"

"Why don't you want people to think you're cool?" The girl asked

"Look kid, I'm not a hero and I'm not a villain, I just exist" Harry responded "if everyone keeps thinking I'm something special then they'll look up to me and if I don't do something for them then they'll be disappointed then they'll call me a dark wizard. People need to learn to do things themselves instead of relying on other people like me and Dumbledore"

Soon they arrived in Professors Sprout's office, he knocked and the two entered when they called in. Professor Sprout smiled at him and he smiled at her back, Rose still looked a bit nervous

"Harry" Professor Sprout called "how are you?"

"I'm fine Professor" Harry replied "but I found little Rose here, she was crying in the hallway and I think you're a bit more qualified to deal with crying children than me."

"Ah, of course" Sprout nodded "thank you"

"No problem but may I have a note for my next class, I'm a little late"

"Don't worry" Sprout wrote a note and got up and walked over to Harry "give this to your teacher"

"Thank you Professor" Harry accepted the note

"You're welcome and take ten points for helping a student"

"Thank you" Harry repeated "alright, I'll be off, bye now Rose"

"Bye" Rose waved as Harry left

"Such a nice boy" sprout sighed before turning to Rose "now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

The marauders were having a great day, Remus Lupins attitude was catching, they couldn't help but feel happy. Even in class and even when they were doing homework, they had called off pranks for the week to let Remus have a peaceful week. In fact they did all they could to make Remus's week perfect. They did their own homework, they offered him chocolate constantly, and they did whatever they can to make the week better for him.

Lily thought that it was brilliant, Remus deserved happiness and he had finally got it. She was not just happy with Harry, she was rather happy with the marauders. Admittedly she thought that they were just childish at first, but she realised that they also had a kind side.

The Professors also liked the new Remus, he was glad to answer questions and he had a smile on his face the whole time. He tried harder in class and he was more social than ever, he would talk with anyone who was willing.

* * *

"Harry" Lily had approached Harry at lunch

"What's up Lily?" Harry asked "Is there another mess I have to pull Sirius out of?"

"No"

"Is there another mess I have to pull James out of?"

"No"

"Is there another mess I have to pull Peter out of?"

"No"

"Is there another mess that Remus was pulled into?"

"No, I actually came to talk to you" Lily replied

"I don't blame you, I'm brilliant but is there any particular topic you want to discuss? Not that I don't enjoy your company"

"Yes" Lily nodded "there are a couple of things I need your help with, the first is can you tutor me in potions?"

"Are you sure? I heard you were great in potions" Harry responded

"Yes but I want to be better, I'm not expecting to invent a new potion like you but I was wondering if you could help"

"Sure, I'll see when I'm busy but maybe I'll try and get you to come with me and work with Peter"

"That'd be brilliant" Lily smiled

"Good, bring anyone else who is interested with you as well" Harry said "so what else do you need help with?"

"It's James" Lily said slowly "I think he likes me" Harry scoffed

"Lily the boy is head over heels for you"

"Yeah but I'm not exactly head over heels for him" Lily pointed out "I mean, sometimes I see him as a mischievous prankster and other times I see him as a kind boy who wants to help his friends"

"Lily, he's both. You should never judge someone just on your impression of them, I mean look at me for example. How do you see me?"

"You? Uh, kind and honest and really strong and smart" Lily answered honestly

"Thank you but how do you think Dumbledore sees me?"

"Oh, I don't think he likes you" Lily felt uncomfortable saying it but felt it would be better to stay honest

"Exactly, he probably sees me as a danger. The question is, why can't I be all of that? I'm strong and smart so that automatically makes me a danger but does it mean I can't be honest and kind?"

"No" Lily shook her head

"James likes pranks but does that mean he can't be kind?" Harry asked, Lily shook her head and she realised what Harry was trying to say "one more example, you"

"Me?" Lily blurted out in surprise

"Yes, you" Harry pointed at her "when your teachers see you, they see a smart and intelligent witch" Lily blushed a little "but when your family and friends sees you, they see a nice and caring person. There is no reason you can't be both, yes James can be immature but is that all he is?"

"No" Lily sighed "but I don't know how I feel about him, and I'm worried what to do if he asks"

"Alright, that's reasonable" Harry thought about it "just be honest with him, tell him you're not ready for a relationship just yet and tell him maybe in the future. In fact, maybe you two should hang out a little bit more and get to know each other"

"Yeah" Lily thought about it "yes, that's a great idea. Thank you"

"You're welcome but if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to about all of this? Why not go to Ginny? She's much better at this relationship stuff than I am"

"Well, you were already here and I figured that if you can invent a potion, you're probably smart enough to help out"

"Brilliant" Harry said sarcastically "why don't I just help everyone in the school while I'm at it?"

"You do realise that you help everyone in the school anyway?"

"True" Harry admitted "I really need to choose a better hobby"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. I don't know when the next time I upload will be because I'm looking for a job at the moment and will be a bit busy but I will try to upload as soon as possible. I will **hopefully** release another chapter on my other story 'I'm not a hero' by tomorrow, then I will be back to job hunting. I need a job because apparently staying in my room all day and looking at fanfiction is not a suitable way of living, weird but apparently it's not. So wish me luck, and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave reviews, I welcome criticism that isn't mean or rude and I enjoy hearing from you guys. Goodbye for now"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – End of year, another ball

The rest of Harry's year went by as normal, or at least as normal as it could have been for the wandless genius of the wizarding world. Dumbledore had decided to wisely back off for the year, in truth he may have forgotten about Harry after he started getting pranked again, Dumbledore still didn't know how he ended waking up in the middle of the lake on a raft after going sleep one night.

At the end of the year, Harry was making his way back on the Hogwarts express with Ginny and all of his family friends. He was rather thankful of the compartment's ability to fit an unlimited amount of people or they definitely wouldn't have fit.

"So" Ginny said "what are you lot doing over the breaks?"

"Let's see" Harry thought about it "I know mum is probably going to try and force me and my brothers to go to another ball or two"

"Oh I hate those balls" Sirius growled

"Yeah" Regulus said in agreement "they're dead boring, well, apart from that one we went to where Harry won half a million galleons"

"Wait, what?" James interrupted "how did he win half a million galleons?"

"Oh, this prat was being a prat" Sirius began explaining "so Harry managed to trick him into a bet, even got to guy to make an unbreakable vow and everything, next thing you know the guy loses half a million galleons and all the businesses he owns" Everyone looked at Harry

"What?" Harry said innocently "Anyway, like the me and the brats said, we've got to go to a ball or two but we'll likely spend the rest of the holidays at home."

"You could stay at my house" Ginny suggested "mum and dad would like to meet you"

"Enough to have him stay over?" Lily raised an eyebrow

"Well, they won't say no to their little girl" Ginny smirked "besides, I only meant for a day or two"

"Oh, can we come?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, please" Regulus added "we've never been in a muggle house before"

"I'll ask my parents" Ginny replied

"Oh, and you guys can come to my house if you want" James said

"Sure, maybe after I stay with Harry at Ginny's" Sirius said before turning to Harry "do you think mum would let us?"

"Stay at the Potters? More likely than she would you staying at the muggles" Harry replied "no offence dear" He added to Ginny

"None taken" She responded

"But I don't think there will be a problem" Harry continued "besides, just do what we usually do when we need mum to do something she doesn't like"

"What's that?" Peter asked

"We just go to our rooms and let Harry deal with it" Regulus answered honestly

"Never fails" Sirius smiled

* * *

Soon they arrived at the platform and Harry took the time to see off each and every one of his friends individually.

"Hello" He greeted Peter's grandmother "I'm Hadrius Black, pleasure to meet you"

"You too" She smiled "I've heard from Peter, he says you're one of his friends" Peter blushed in embarrassment

"Oh yes" Harry nodded "Peter is a valued friend of mine, in fact I wanted to talk to you about him"

"Oh? Did he do something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Harry responded "it's about his wand"

"Has he broken it?" She asked

"No, it's just that it's second hand. I understand that it was a spare wand you had laying about the house"

"Yes" She answered, a bit confused as to what the problem was

"Well, you see a wizard needs to have a wand that has chosen him, his current wand hasn't so it doesn't work for him as good. It's also affecting his school work and magical ability"

"Oh my!" She exclaimed

"Yeah but don't worry" He handed her a pouch "this should have just enough money to buy him a new wand"

"Oh, really you don't have to do that"

"I don't have to do anything but Peter is a friend of mine and it is my duty to help him" Harry responded "please accept the money, I have plenty to spare"

"Bless you" She smiled "Peter, don't you ever stop being friends with this young man"

"Yes mum" Peter nodded

"Okay, see you later Peter, goodbye"

Harry then made his way to Lily and her family, he had never seen her parents before, he had seen pictures of his grandparents on his father's side but for some reason he had never seen his muggle grandparents. Harry was sad to notice that Petunia was there, looking like she was better than everybody else.

"Mum, dad, this is Hadrius Black" Lilly introduced him

"Please, call me Harry" Harry insisted

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Lily's mother said

"Lily's told us all about you" His father added

"Good stuff I hope" Harry looked at Lily who was smiling innocently

"She said you were brilliant but absolutely mad" Her father replied

"Yeah, that fits the bill" Harry responded

"Mum, dad, Harry is a genius" Lily spoke up "do you know he invented the cure for werewolves?"

"What? Really?" Her father looked at him

"Yes sir" Harry nodded

"And he beat the headmaster in a duel" Lily added "which pretty much makes him the strongest wizard on the planet"

"Amazing!" Her mother exclaimed

"It's really nothing" Harry said

"Humble, just like you said" Her father chuckled and nudged Lily "oh, have you met my other daughter, Petunia?"

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure" Harry said despite thinking it was anything but

"Pleased to meet you" Petunia said, trying to act like she was better than him.

"Likewise" Harry didn't have to act

"So, you're another freak then?" Petunia asked

"Petunia!" Her mother admonished, Harry noticed Lily looking a bit sad and uncomfortable. He leaned closer to Petunia so that he could directly into her eyes.

"Do you know what a freak is? I don't believe you do" He said softly "A freak is an abnormal person, that means not normal. Sadly for you, we're perfectly normal"

"No you're not" She sneered "you're just a bunch of magical freaks"

"And the magical world has been around for thousands of years" Harry sneered right back "we were able to fly long before you non-magicals even had flushing toilets, and there are millions of us. If there was one or two then we would be freaks but we have more than enough to be considered normal, we're in every country and we're everywhere. Are we not normal? Maybe but that's not for you to decide"

"You think you're better than me" She spat

"I think you think you're better than me" Harry replied

"I am better than you! I'm not a freak!"

"I'm rich enough that I don't have to work for the rest of my life and I'm globally famous in my world, you think you can say the same?"

"Why would I want to be anything like a freak?!"

"You keep saying that word, I don't think it means what you think it means" Harry let his eyes turn just enough green for Petunia to notice "and if you call me a freak again, I promise you, you won't like it" Fear at the sight of the green made Petunia stutter and step back before deciding to hide behind her father

"You're eyes turned green again, didn't they?" Lily asked

"Little bit" Harry admitted "sorry"

"Green eyes?" Her mother asked

"When Harry gets angry his eyes turn green" Lily explained "it's really scary actually, don't worry, she'll get over it"

"Sorry again" Harry apologised "I'll be off now, see you late Lily"

"Bye Harry" She waved as he left

"Such a nice young boy" Mrs Evans said before she turned to Petunia "And you young lady are in big trouble when we get home!"

"I agree" Mr Evans nodded "you not only insulted Lily's friend, but you did so even after finding out he was the most powerful wizard in the world"

"They're right Petunia" Lily said "I'm done trying to be nice to you, all I wanted was my sister back but if you don't want that then it's fine by me"

"What...what are you saying?" Petunia whispered

"I'm saying grow up" Lily replied "I didn't have any control over this, if you were in my position then I would be happy for you but you're acting like a jealous child. Decide what's more important to you, being my sister or judging me for something that I have no control over, Harry is the nicest guy I've ever met and invented a ground breaking cure to a serious disease but you couldn't see past that because he was different to you.

Well, I'd like to point out that in the magical world, you're the freak. And Harry has been trying to get other people in our world to see that muggles are just normal people, in fact he has a muggleborn girlfriend as well, so I'd like to thank you for throwing his efforts back in his face."

"Come on Lily" Mr Evans said "Let's go home, we can discuss there and your sisters punishment

* * *

"Hello father" Severus said to his dad

"Boy" His father greeted in his own signature fashion "come on, we're going home"

"Yes father" Snape nodded

"Mr Snape" A voice called out and both turned to see Harry walking to them, Snape smiled at the sight of his father shivering in fear "Hello Severus" Harry said as he stopped in front of them "hope you have a good holiday"

"You as well" Severus replied

"Now Mr Snape" Harry turned to Severus's father "how are you?"

"F...fine" Mr Snape replied

"Good, good, that's good" Harry responded with a smile "I look forward to seeing Severus next year, though, I'd appreciate it if he doesn't have any new bruises when I see him. Because, if he does get hurt then it'll be my responsibility as his friend to stop him from getting hurt."

"O...oh, of course! Of course, I understand" Mr Snape said quickly

"Good, see you next year Severus" Harry walked away

"Mr Black" A voice called out, Harry turned to see Remus with his father and mother.

"Hello" Harry replied and extended his hand "forgive me if I'm incorrect but you're Mr Lupin, right?"

"Yes" Mr Lupin shook Harry's hand "I wanted to thank you, for all you've done for my son"

"Really, there is no need" Harry insisted

"No, I insist" My Lupin replied "you not only became my sons first friend, you also got him more friends, invented the cure and gave it him for free"

"Yes, I did invent the cure but the rest was just what anybody else would've done"

"You were right" Mrs Lupin said to Remus "so incredibly humble"

"No sir" Mr Lupin shook his head "You saved my sons life in more ways than one, you've actually saved his life from death eaters and you've given him a happy life. Plus, if I'm correct, you've stopped the headmaster from conning me out of my hard earned money. If ever you need anything, you only have to ask"

"Thank you sir" Harry smiled "but the only thing you need to do for me is look after your son and keep him happy, I didn't put all that work in just so he could stay miserable"

"Ah true!" Mr Lupin chuckled

"Okay, I have a few other people to meet but I hope to see you again sir"

"Likewise" Mr Lupin patted him on the shoulder

"Bye Mr Lupin, bye Mrs Lupin and bye Remus"

"Bye Harry" Remus waved as Harry walked away

"Such a nice boy" Mrs Lupin complimented "you should stick with him" She added to Remus

"I plan to" Remus replied "did you know I've started calling him brother?"

"Have you?" Mrs Lupin was surprised by this revelation, she was still amazed that Remus was willing to make friends so calling another person brother was definitely going to shock her.

"I called it him one day and he seemed to like it" Remus explained "in fact all of my friends look up to him like he's our brother"

"A kind soul in a powerful person" Mr Lupin said "won't wonders ever cease?"

* * *

Harry had made his way to the Potters where he found Sirius and Regulus talking with them. Sirius was chatting with James while Regulus was having a conversation with Lord Potter.

"Aunt Dorea" Harry said and Mrs Potter pulled him into a strong hug "how are you?"

"Brilliant" She stopped hugging him and began looking him over "goodness me, look at you, you've grown into such a handsome boy. I bet the girls are tripping all over for you"

"Already have a girl" Harry smiled

"Ah yes, Regulus told us about that" She smiled back "have you really fell in love with a muggleborn? I'm surprised your parents allowed that"

"Oh mother threw a fit" Harry shook his head at the memory "but I stood my ground and calmly made reasonable arguments about why it shouldn't matter, she didn't seem to convinced but Granddad and Orion did think about my words"

"Ah, my brother. Orion was always a thinker, it's why he's such a good businessmen. And our father, he always did what he felt was best for the family so you must have made some good arguments. Oh my, I haven't seen you since you were a baby"

"I bet I was a pretty cute baby" He grinned

"Cute? No darling, you were adorable. However, you were also so well behaved but you were also a bit of a handful for some. It's not easy to look after a baby, never mind one that was so capable of powerful magic. I remember you kept flying back into my arms for some reason"

"You probably had warm hands" Harry shrugged and that was one of the reasons he did keep flying back into her arms, the other was wanting to spend time with his former grandmother.

"Mr Black" Charles Potter had stopped talking with Regulus and turned to Harry

"Please Lord Potter, call me Harry"

"Very well" Charles smiled "only if you call me Charles"

"A fair trade" Harry nodded "how are you?"

"I'm doing fine my boy" Charles replied and unlike Dumbledore, Harry didn't mind Charles calling him 'boy' "I've heard a lot of interesting stories about you"

"Well, in my defence, I am a bit mad. What stories, if I may ask?"

"I was surprised to hear that you not only have a muggleborn girlfriend but you've also invented a cure for werewolves and have taken Dumbledore to court and beat him in a duel, is that true?"

"Yes sir" Harry answered

"Good" Charles responded "never liked Dumbledore, it's a shame he got off so lightly."

"What did happen?" Harry asked "I don't remember because I left the court shortly after"

"Well, seeing as most of the members were Dumbledore supporters, he got off pretty lightly. If I remember correctly he received a warning, had some of his possessions removed and lost a property to satisfy the fine he had gotten since you took all of his money. Everyone is trying to forget that mockery of a trial, but the good news is that his reputation has taken a big hit as everyone knows he should be in Azkaban."

"True but I was never planning to get him sent to Azkaban" Harry replied

"You weren't?" Charles asked

"No, he read my mind and harassed my family so I wanted to hurt him and I did it in the worst places possible. His pocket, his popularity and his pride."

"You'd be a great politician" Charles complimented him

"My grandfather said the same thing, unfortunately I rather lose my patience quickly and would likely end up challenging them all to duels just to hurry things up"

"I think that would just make you all the better at it" Charles smiled "what about your father?"

"He wants me to become a businessman like him, says I have a good mind for it. Perhaps I do, but it's not really interesting enough for me"

"What would you like to become?" Charles asked

"I'm not sure, I have a few choices but I haven't decided yet. So far my choices are quidditch player, auror or teacher"

"Hmm, interesting selection"

"Yes, I'm love flying, i could probably get into auror training with just the mention of my name and I've been teaching my brothers and cousins since they were little."

"I've yet to see your flying or teaching skills so I cannot comment on that" Charles said "but from what I've heard from James, you are brilliant with kids and a good teacher. As for auror, I imagine that will be a good choice for you. I've heard you achieve brilliant grades and criminals aren't likely to try much against the person who beat Albus Dumbledore, I must warn you though, it is hard work"

"There'd be more aurors if it wasn't" Harry responded "but hard work doesn't scare me, paperwork on the other hand terrifies the life out of me"

"Ah, yes" Charles chuckled "me as well, but alas, every job has it's downsides"

"Too true sir. Ah, I see my parents waiting, it was a pleasure talking to you sir and I hope we get to do it again."

"Likewise my boy, James has asked if Sirius can come to our house, I just want to let you know that you boys are welcome anytime."

"I appreciate the offer sir, and I'll probably send Sirius to your house sometime soon"

"Wonderful" Dorea smiled "he and James are getting along so well"

"Yes they are" Harry nodded "now I apologise but we have to go, goodbye"

"Goodbye" They said

"See you later James" Sirius said to his friend

"Goodbye" Regulus said

The three black brothers walked away, smiling at the Potters who smiled back at them. Harry thought about how he could've spent time with them in his first life, he wondered what it would've been like. Probably brilliant but he decided that he should just appreciate what he has, because he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Sons" Orion said as the three brothers arrived "Are you prepared to leave?"

"Yes father" Harry nodded, so did Sirius and Regulus.

"Good, come on, let's go home"

* * *

The family made their way home, they entered and Kreatcher greeted them. He politely spoke to them before he started taking their stuff to their room, the family made their way to the kitchen and began eating.

"Listen up" Their mother said "tomorrow you three shall accompany your father and I"

"Another ball?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Yes, you three will attend and you will be on your best behaviour" The younger brothers looked at Harry for confirmation, because despite what Walburga believed, Harry was in charge.

"Very well" Harry said "however I have two things I'd like to let you know, the first is Sirius has been invited to stay over at the Potter house"

"The Potter house" Walburga spat

"Mother, the Potters are a most ancient and noble house" Harry pointed out "Charles Potter is a proud and respected auror whilst his wife is a former member of the Black family, it is an honour to be invited to their house and Sirius will go so they do not feel disrespected."

"Fine" She said but she didn't like it "what is the second thing you wished to inform me of?"

"My girlfriend has invited me and my brothers to stay at her house for a weekend" Harry replied

"Absolutely not! I will not have you be contaminated by those muggles!"

"Mother they're humans, contact with them won't result in any of us losing our magic. At worst we'll get a cold but if we're honest I am more worried about what Sirius would do"

"Hey!" Sirius objected

"What possible need could you have to spend time with those muggles?!" Walburga spat

"Some peace and quiet" Harry muttered under his breath before answering his mother "firstly I'd get to spend time with my girlfriend which is always a win for me. Secondly it will allow Sirius and Regulus to learn about muggle culture"

"They do not need to learn about muggle culture!" Walburga insisted

"They don't need clothes either; let's send them to that ball naked. In fact they don't need their hair either, let's just pull it all"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'll stop when you do"

"Enough" Orion ordered.

"Father" Harry spoke "you are aware that my brothers and I hate attending all the balls and parties that you drag us to, yet we go without complaint. I'm simply requesting some time for Sirius to stay at a most ancient and noble house along with a weekend staying at my girlfriend's house. Am I being unreasonable in my requests?"

"No" Orion sighed "the boy has a point"

"Have you lost your mind?! They are not living with muggles! Not even for a day!" Walburga snapped

"Do you honestly think you could stop me mother?" Harry asked

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can't stop me. I've beaten Albus Dumbledore and I've invented a cure for werewolves, I have power and brains, if I truly wanted to go you wouldn't be able to stop me. I asked because I preferred to go with your permission, do not think I'm incapable of going without"

"Enough" Orion said "you and you're brothers may spend a weekend at the muggles house"

"Thank you father" Harry smiled "hey, you two thank your dad"

"Thank you dad" Sirius and Regulus said at the same time

"You can't be serious" Walburga said to Orion

"No, he is" Orion pointed to Sirius, who leaned closer to Harry

"Did he just..." He whispered

"I think so" Harry whispered back "Dad just made a funny"

"Walburga" Orion spoke "Hadrius is correct, you wouldn't be able to stop him if he truly wanted to go. The boy has done nothing but bring respect and honour to the family, surely we can allow him a weekend to do as he wishes in exchange for everything he has done"

"But..."

"Was it you who defeated Dumbledore?" Orion argued "Was it you who invented a werewolf cure? The boy is the power behind the Black family, if he wishes to spend weekend in the muggle world then he will do so"

"Thank you father" Harry said before his mother could say anything, his mother growled but kept quiet.

* * *

Harry and his brothers soon found themselves at another ball, it was filled to the brim with rich and famous purebloods. The current minister of magic was there as well, along with a few parents of those he knew from school.

"Oh look, here's another one" Sirius whispered to Regulus and gestured to another girl who was eyeing Harry like a piece of candy.

Harry was famous, rich and handsome and he had only gotten more desirable since defeating Dumbledore and inventing the werewolf cure. Many people wanted to be connected to him, it was no secret that he'd be an incredibly valuable person to have as a family member.

"This is getting annoying" Harry muttered under his breath

"I know" Sirius replied "none of them are looking at me"

"The next ball we go to I will wear a shirt that says 'I have a girlfriend', if nothing else it will annoy mum"

"Hadrius" His mother called him over, Harry sighed but straightened up and walked over. His mother was talking to a woman, her husband and their daughter. Harry recognised them as the Plastop family.

"Mother" Harry said

"Hadrius, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Plastop, Lady Plastop and their daughter, Marie." Her mother gestured to the family

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Hadrius Black" Harry replied

"We know who you are" Lord Plastop smiled "I must say, it's an honour to be in the presence of the man who defeated Dumbledore"

"Defeating him was a pleasure and nothing more than well-deserved justice" Harry responded

"Yes, I'm sure" Lord Plastop chuckled

"Your mother tells us that you are consistently top of your class" Lady Plastop said "what electives have you taken?"

"Yes ma'am, I am at the top in all of them. And I have taken all of the electives, except for muggle studies and divination."

"Hmm" She said with approval in her voice "even care of magical creatures?"

"Yes, I find them interesting and I enjoy the lessons" Harry replied

"Ah, understandable, have you ever met my daughter before?"

"No" Harry shook his head "I don't believe I've had the pleasure"

"It's nice to meet you" She said shyly

"Hadrius" Walburga spoke "the Plastop family are interested in forming an alliance with the house of Black"

"What sort of alliance?" Harry hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"They wish to marry their daughter to you" Walburga answered, the Plastop house wasn't one Walburga particularly liked but they were at least pureblood and their daughter was pretty, hopefully that would be enough to get her eldest son to gravitate away from his current girlfriend.

"No, thank you" Harry politely refused "I appreciate the offer, it's nothing against your daughter or your house but I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh" Marie said in a slightly disappointed voice "I understand, but thank you for your honesty"

"Not a problem, you're a beautiful girl and one day you'll make someone very happy, just not me"

"Well" Lord Plastop said "I appreciate your honesty but our offer is open if you reconsider"

"Thank you sir" Harry nodded. He talked with the family for a minute or two before they walked off "what was that about?" Harry turned to his mother "you know I have a girlfriend"

"Yes but she's just a muggleborn, once you get over your little phase you'll need a proper pure-blooded girl to marry"

"Bring as many girls as you want mother" Harry responded "I'll refuse them all"

"Oi Black" Walburga and Hadrius turned to see Hugo Brownwood and his daughter walking up to them, Hugo had never gotten over Harry taking his money and businesses away from him.

"Can I help you?" Harry coolly replied

"Matter of fact, you can" Hugo responded "you're a young man, you'll be married soon. I'm offering my daughter, Rebecca, to you" Harry looked at Rebecca who admittedly was attractive considering who her father was, she was in Harry's year at school and was in Ravenclaw but the two didn't talk much.

"No thank you" Harry refused "I already have a girlfriend"

"That redhead?" Rebecca said in disgust "Why on earth would you want to settle with that mudblood when you could have me? I mean, what could she possibly have that makes her better than me?" She gestured to herself

"Some humility might be my first answer" Harry replied "now, I'm not interested in forming a marriage contract with you or your family."

"I'd advise reconsidering" Hugo stared at Harry

"I'd advise you to keep your opinions to yourself" Harry stared right back

"Hey, don't talk to my father like that" Rebecca ordered

"I'd advise you to keep your opinions to yourself" Harry said in Rebecca's voice, he then returned to using his own "is that better?"

"Don't you disrespect me boy" Hugo commanded

"Provide me another form of entertainment and I might just stop" Harry replied

"Entertainment?! Is that what I am to you?!"

"No, to me you're a prat"

"Watch yourself, you may be famous but you are nowhere near as important as me." Hugo said and Harry was beginning to wonder how delusional the man was "Plenty of men get jealous at the very sight of me"

"Personally I'm jealous of all the people who haven't met you" Harry said

"Are you trying to cause problems?"

"I have a problem, and it's with your face"

"There's nothing wrong with my face!" Hugo growled

"Yes, there is, I can see it"

"Hey" Rebecca spoke up "don't talk to him like that, we're ten times better than you or your little mudblood could ever could be"

"Oh really?" Sirius said as he and Regulus walked up

"Yeah, I'm ten times better looking than she is. I'm the best looking girl here"

"Might be true if we were dogs" Regulus said, he had grown fond of Ginny and if Hadrius liked her then he liked her as well. When Sirius said that she'd be his new sister, he took those words to heart and Harry told him always to stand up for family.

"How dare you?!" She roared. Walburga, Harry and Sirius were too busy gaping in shock at Regulus to say anything. "I am way more beautiful than that redheaded bitch"

"Well, you do have nice hair" Regulus responded "how'd you get it to grow out of your nostrils like that?"

"Listen you little brat" Hugo looked incredibly pissed

"Hey" Sirius spoke "don't talk to my brother like that"

"Or what you stupid boy?" Hugo sneered

"Stupid?" Sirius repeated "You're calling me stupid? Little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"I'm not stupid"

"I could agree with you" Sirius said "but then we'd both be wrong."

"Don't insult me!" Hugo growled

"I congratulate you for realising that I had insulted you, you've clearly gotten smarter since I last saw you. Not that it's an amazing or even difficult accomplishment, but congratulations anyway. You've gone from a total moron to a total moron who can understand insults"

"You think you're better than me?!" Hugo demanded "I'd be careful kid, you are nowhere near my level"

"You're right, but that's only because we're too high up for you to reach" Harry re-entered the conversation

"You're nothing but a spoilt brat!"

"You're nothing but proof that animals can be smarter than humans"

"You keep insulting me boy and you'll regret it! My family name will be more famous and respected than yours! The Black family will pale in comparison to mine"

"Such ambition" Harry smiled "it's a shame it's outweighs your skills, intelligence and everything necessary to succeed in life"

"One day, one day I will make you suffer. I will find the most painful method possible and you will regret ever meeting me"

"That day is today and the method is your breath, please back up a little"

"I'm warning you boy!"

"What are you going to do?" Harry raised an eyebrow "challenge me to a duel? I already beat Dumbledore, so don't think that you'll be a problem. You could challenge me to an intellectual challenge but I don't engage in mental combat with the unarmed. Before you think of doing anything I'd like to remind you that we're in a public place with plenty of witnesses, fortunately for you stupidity isn't a crime so you haven't done anything worth getting tossed in Azkaban for, I'd leave and keep it that way"

"I can't believe I was thinking about marrying you" Rebecca looked at him with disgust and hatred

"I can't believe you're capable of thinking but here we are" Harry gave her a false smile, she growled and left along with her father. Harry turned to his mother "and that mother was a pure-blooded girl, just like you wanted. Except she was rude, her and her father clearly wanted our fame and money and she was intolerably prejudiced and irritating. While my muggleborn girlfriend has been nothing but kind and respectful to you whilst also putting in enough effort to learn about our culture, I think you need to decide on your priorities mother. What matters the most to you? The blood or the person that carries it?" Harry and his brothers walked off

"Nice speech" Sirius said to Harry

"Thank you, now I have a question, why did you two also start insulting them?"

"Do you have to ask?" Sirius asked

"They were insulting you and Ginny" Regulus said "and we care about both of you, and you taught us that family is important. So we decided to help our brother and future sister-in-law"

"Thank you" Harry hugged the two of them "I don't think I've ever been so proud of the two of you"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Staying with the Petersons, Narcissa comes to Hogwarts

Harry knocked on the white door in front of him, Sirius and Regulus were both at his side and both felt quite nervous as they had never been to a muggle house before. They would be staying at Ginny's house for the weekend, and Harry was hoping that he would get along with Ginny's parents. Not that it'd matter if he didn't but he preferred to, less drama that way.

"Harry" Regulus whispered "is there anything we shouldn't do when we get inside?"

"Yes, don't act like Sirius" Harry replied

"Hey" Sirius objected

"But just be yourself and don't touch anything you're not sure of"

"You ever been to a muggle house before?" Sirius asked

"Yep" Harry nodded

The door opened and Harry was greeted by Mr Peterson, who looked at the three of them. His gaze stayed on Harry for a few seconds longer, almost as if he was sizing Harry up.

"Hello" Mr Peterson said "your name is Harry, right?"

"Yes sir, I'm Harry Black" Harry answered "this is my brother Sirius and this is my other brother Regulus. Ginny had invited us other for the weekend"

"Ah yes" Mr Peterson nodded "come in"

The three brothers walked in to the house and began looking around, the cleanliness of it reminded Harry of Privet drive but this was different. The various pictures of Ginny and her family made it feel more loving, even the atmosphere of it screamed loving family.

The boys were lead inside, Mrs Peterson was watching TV along with Ginny. Harry smiled at Regulus and Sirius who had their jaws dropped at the sight of the television. Ginny smiled in amusement and Mr Peterson noticed their faces.

"Do you like it? It's the latest model" He said proudly

"Dad, they've never seen a TV before" Ginny explained "I told you that wizards don't use electricity"

"Really?" Mrs Peterson asked "I thought you were exaggerating"

"No ma'am" Harry said "we have magic so that gets rid of a lot of problems for us, and most wizards don't think the muggle world has a lot to offer. Forgive me, I'm Harry Black, we've met before. With me are my younger brothers, Sirius and Regulus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Mrs Peterson smiled "am I to understand that you're my daughter's boyfriend?"

"Yes ma'am" Harry nodded

"We'll have to have a talk about that" Mr Peterson said in what he thought would be an intimidating tone, but Harry and his brothers simply looked amused.

"Of course" Harry said "we'll just look around the house" With that the brothers left the room and started exploring.

"Dad" Ginny said "I wouldn't bother trying to intimidate Harry"

"What? Why not?"

"Because it may interest you to know that Harry is the strongest wizard alive" Ginny said proudly

"What? Him?" Mr Peterson looked at the door that Harry had left through, when he saw thought of Harry he thought that Harry was just some pretty boy.

"Yes, strongest wizard alive" Ginny nodded "he's already mastered wandless magic"

"Wandless magic?" Mrs Peterson asked curiously

"Yes, wandless magic is exactly how it sounds. Magic without a wand"

"Why don't all the magic people do it?"

"Because it's incredibly hard" Ginny explained "most adults can't do wandless magic and some can only do basic spells without a wand, while Harry can do any spell without a wand. Plus wandless magic can't be tracked by the ministry, so Harry is free to do magic whenever he wants"

"So he can do magic here?" Mr Peterson was getting a little bit worried, he didn't have a problem with magic but was unsure how he felt about someone he barely knew being allowed to do it in his house

"Yes but he won't if it makes you uncomfortable" Ginny said, she herself used wandless magic in secret all the time "did you know that he's also a genius? He invented a cure for werewolves"

"Werewolves?" Mr Petersons eyes widened, as did his wife's

"Yeah, he invented a cure for something that adult wizards have been trying to cure for centuries" Ginny smiled

* * *

Soon it was dinner time, Harry had offered to help but was told not to worry from Mrs Peterson who appreciated the offer. They all sat at the table, Mr Peterson sitting at one end of the table and Mrs Peterson sitting at the other. Ginny and the Black brothers sat in the middle with Sirius and Regulus on one side while Harry sat next to Ginny on the other.

"So" Mrs Peterson said "tell us about yourselves? Perhaps you first, Regulus, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am" Regulus nodded "I'm the youngest brother, as you can probably tell, I'm going to start my second year at Hogwarts"

"Do you have any interests?"

"Yes, I like to read books. Normally school ones but I'll read anything, I'm also planning to try out for the quidditch team this year"

"Quidditch?" Mr Peterson asked

"The magical equivalent of football" Harry explained

"Yeah, I'm on the Gryffindor team" Sirius stated proudly "joined last year, Harry's on his houses team as well"

"Gryffindor? That's one of those school houses, correct?" Mrs Peterson asked

"Yes" Harry nodded "we have Gryffindor which is the home of the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking, Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning, your daughter is in Ravenclaw, which is known as the home of the intelligent."

"But, can't you be more than one?" Mr Peterson asked "can't you be ambitious and smart or loyal and brave?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "but you get sorted on your strongest trait, for example a poor person who wants to make money to prove themselves could be sorted into Slytherin for being ambitious or they could be sorted into Ravenclaw if they have a smart enough way to go about it. A brave person could be sorted into Gryffindor but if they think loyalty is more important they can go to Hufflepuff."

"Oh" Mrs Peterson said "how do you get sorted? Gwen said you're sorted by a magical hat"

"We do" Sirius answered "the teachers put it on us and it looks in our heads and decides where to put us"

"How...interesting" Mr Peterson said, not knowing how to react to that "so, Gwen has told us about all the classes you have at school, which are your favourites?"

"Mine is potions so far" Regulus answered

"I like transfigurations" Sirius smiled

"I don't have a particular favourite" Harry answered "but I do enjoy care of magical creatures"

"What are you planning to do after school?" Mr Peterson asked

"I'm going to go into business like my father or I may go into potions" Regulus answered

"I'm going to be an auror" Sirius said proudly

"An auror?" Mrs Peterson looked to Harry and Ginny

"It's basically a magical policemen" Ginny answered

"Ah" Mr Peterson said in understanding "it may interest you to know that I'm a muggle policemen, what about you?" Mr Peterson directed his question to Harry

"I'm undecided as of the moment, I've narrowed my options down but I haven't decided which one I want to choose"

"What are your options?" Mrs Peterson spoke "perhaps we can help you decide"

"Well, my first option is professional quidditch player" Harry replied "I have the ability to play professionally but nearly all professionals retire eventually and join the ministry. Plus I'm already more famous than I'd like to be, so having a huge bunch of quidditch fans chasing after me isn't my idea of a fun time"

"You know when you relate to someone?" Mr Peterson said "This is one of those moments when that's not happening"

"Fair enough" Harry chuckled "my other choice is teacher, which would be good if not for the fact that I don't like the current headmaster"

"Why not?" Mrs Peterson frowned

"He tried to read my mind" Harry answered "and that is about twelve types of illegal in our world"

"He read your mind? Illegally?" Mr Petersons jaw dropped "Gwen, has he ever tried to read your mind?"

"No daddy" Ginny shook her head "he wouldn't be able to do it anyway"

"Why's that?"

"The first being the fact that Harry had given me books on how to defend my mind and taught me how to do it, the second reason is because Harry took him to court over it"

"You took your headmaster to court?" Mr Peterson approved of Harry's choice "what happened?"

"It was awesome" Sirius grinned "Harry had gotten there and he realised that Dumbledore had the jury on his side, so he challenged Dumbledore to a duel"

"I thought that Dumbledore was supposed to be the world's strongest wizard" Mrs Peterson interrupted

"He was until Harry duelled him" Regulus spoke "everyone thought Harry was crazy for challenging the world's strongest wizard, especially because he was just a thirteen year old"

"What happened?" Mr Peterson looked at Harry and Mrs Peterson copied his movements

"I started dodging and blocking his spells" Harry did his best not to sound like he was bragging "then I let out a little bit of my magical energy to intimidate him, it worked by the way, so much so that he didn't notice my stunning spell him until it was too late"

"And now you have the true story about how my boyfriend became the strongest wizard alive" Ginny smiled "even though he downplayed it a lot"

"Anyway" Harry continued "enough about that, my other choice of carrier is to become an auror"

"I daresay you'd be good at that" Mrs Peterson said "I imagine that they'd love to have you working for them, what about your family? What would they like you to be?"

"Mr father would have liked me to join him, he's a businessman, he said I've got a good mind for business. I would but I don't find it interesting, my mother and grandfather are hoping I join him in politics"

"Politics?" Mr Peterson raised an eyebrow

"Yes, my grandfather is quite a famous politician" Harry explained "as the heir to the family I have to occasionally take part in politics anyway, but it's definitely not something I enjoy"

* * *

The group continued talking as they ate, Mr Peterson was slowly beginning to respect Harry, possibly even like him. Which was weird for him as he usually wanted his daughter to stay single for life, when she first told him she had a boyfriend he expected it to something that would last about a few months but they were still together.

Harry in Mr Peterson's view was very interesting, Harry was clearly the ideal guy for many girls and Mr Peterson could see that. Harry was handsome, rich, famous and powerful. But Mr Peterson was surprised by how humble the boy was, but what really made him respect Harry was the way he cared for his brothers. Harry was a family man, just like himself and there was nothing he respected more than a man who cares for his family

The next day the Petersons woke up to Harry and Ginny cooking breakfast together, they were amazed by the way the two looked completely in sync, they were even more amazed by the actual food. By the second helping Mr Peterson had decided that his daughter HAD to marry Harry just so he could serve more of that delicious food.

The weekend went great, everyone got to know each other, the Petersons learnt about the magical world while Sirius and Regulus learnt about the muggle world. They even went to a cinema which was great, Harry had to put silencing charms on Regulus and Sirius as the boys were too amazed by what they were seeing to stay quiet, but apart from that it was incredibly enjoyable.

* * *

Eventually they left the Petersons house, but Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss before they did.

"So" Mrs Petersons said once the three brothers had left "he's an interesting boy"

"That he is" Mr Peterson agreed

"Well?" Ginny spoke "Did you like him?"

"Oh yes" Mrs Peterson nodded "such a charming boy, good manners and not at all like what I expected"

"I know, I'm surprised" Mr Peterson added "a guy like him should be at least a little bit spoiled"

"Harry's never really cared about money or fame or that type of stuff" Ginny replied

"Do you think he'll invite you to his house?" Ginny's mum asked

"Probably not" Ginny shrugged

"Why not?"

"His mother doesn't like muggles" Ginny answered

"What? That's racist!" Mr Peterson exclaimed "how can they not like us for not having magic?"

"Dad" Ginny spoke "do you think that all muggles like wizards and witches? In the past they burnt them at the stake, nowadays some of them get abused by their muggle relatives. There was this one boy, he lived with his aunt and uncle after his parents died and they made him sleep in a cupboard and do all the housework for them"

"What?" Mr Peterson gasped "that's awful"

"Wait" Ginny put her hands up in front of her "before you go into policemen mode I'd like you to know that the situation was dealt with and they were taken to court" At least they were in their original lives.

Harry and his brothers spent the rest of the holidays being ignored by their mother, who looked like she wanted to say something but had refused to do so. Sirius spent an enjoyable week at the Potters house and was beaming by the time he had to come back.

* * *

Soon it was time for them to return to school, Harry was currently in an apartment with his two younger brothers and the three Black sisters. Narcissa had come with them as it was now her first year.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Andromeda asked

"Probably Slytherin" Narcissa answered

"Good" Bellatrix said "you can join the rest of us, well apart from Sirius but that's only because he was idiotic enough to get sorted into Gryffindor"

"And what's wrong with Gryffindor?" Sirius challenged

"Nothing but you could have been with us if you had chosen Slytherin"

"Yes" Harry said "but Slytherin is a bad choice for Sirius, he wouldn't fit there as good as he does in Gryffindor"

"Harry" Narcissa said "Bellatrix told me to go to you if anybody bothers me, why is that?" Bellatrix and Andromeda suppressed a smile while Sirius and Regulus looked away to hide their amused actions

"I would 'deal' with them" Harry answered

"Deal? What do you mean?"

"Depends on how bad the person bothers you" Sirius answered "if they bother you enough they could end up hanging from the ceiling"

"They could end up thrown across the hall" Regulus added

"They could suffer through highly embarrassing pranks" Andromeda said

"They could break some bones" Bellatrix added her piece

"Aren't you all exaggerating a little bit?" Narcissa asked

"Cissy" Andromeda replied "we just told you things that Harry had actually done"

"Who did he hang from the ceiling?" Narcissa asked

"Lucius Malfoy" Andromeda answered

"Who did he throw across the hall?"

"Some Slytherin who insulted Harry's girlfriend" Sirius answered

"Whose bones did he break?"

"A few different people" Bellatrix said

"Wait, before I forget, who did he prank?"

"The headmaster" Regulus answered and Narcissa jaw dropped

"In my defence, he deserved it" Harry said in his own defence. The compartment door opened and Ginny entered.

"Hello guys" She greeted everyone

"Hi Gin" Harry pecked her on the lips as she sat down next to him "by the way, this is my cousin, Narcissa, she's Bellatrix's youngest sister"

"A pleasure to meet you" Ginny said to Narcissa

"Likewise" Narcissa responded "your name is Gwen Peterson, correct?"

"Yes but you may call me Ginny"

"Okay, 'Ginny'" Narcissa said as if she was testing the word in her mouth

* * *

The group talked for a while before they arrived at Hogwarts, once they got there, they took their seats at their house tables. Narcissa was sorted into Slytherin and gladly made her way to the table where she sat next to Harry who pulled her into a one armed hug.

Dumbledore made his speech but it wasn't like Harry was listening, soon the food came and everyone began eating. Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy glancing at Narcissa, he looked at Lucius and flashed his eyes a little to scare the boy off and it worked as Malfoy's face was now looking anywhere apart from at Harry.

"Does anyone else feel a bit cold?" Narcissa asked the group and everyone looked at Harry who was innocently eating his food.

"Little bit" Andromeda said "I wonder why, Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry looked up from his food

"You did the green eye thing again? Didn't you?" Bellatrix accused

"I may have" Harry admitted

"Well, who earned the displeasure of the green eyed monster?" Severus asked

"Malfoy" Harry answered "saw him looking this way and I thought I'd remind him that distance is his best friend when it comes to our family"

"Wasn't Malfoy the one you hanged from the ceiling?" Narcissa asked

"Not quite" Andromeda replied "he actually raised Malfoy to the point where he couldn't go any higher because the ceiling was in the way. But he only did it because Malfoy had insulted us and tried to attack us which is what caused us to be in that meeting where the headmaster tried to read Harry's mind"

"So" Bellatrix said "how do you think that the headmaster is going to want to talk to Narcissa?"

"Talk to me?" Narcissa repeated

"The headmaster has tried to talk to all of us" Andromeda responded "he waits until he has a good enough reason then he calls you into his office to have a 'chat'"

"You see, he'll pretend to be all caring and nice" Regulus took over "but what he really wants is to get to Harry. He'll either try to get you on his side so Harry will join him or he'll try to find out information about Harry from you"

"Why does he want Harry?" Narcissa looked at her eldest cousin

"Because he is Harry" Bellatrix answered "it makes a lot of sense when you think about it"

"Cissy" Andromeda spoke "Harry is the heir to the Black family, he is also the wandless wonder of the wizarding world, the creator of the werewolf cure, the world's youngest animagus and currently the strongest wizard alive. Who wouldn't want him?"

"Yeah, he'd be unstoppable with Harry at his side" Bellatrix added "he probably wants Harry to..."

"Guys" Harry interrupted "can we please stop saying the headmaster 'wants' me? It's giving me some disturbing images that I need to kick out of my head as soon as possible" Everyone took a minute to realise what he meant and realisation hit upon all their faces

"EW!" They all said at once

"What?" Narcissa was currently the only one who didn't get it "what are you talking about?"

"Nope, that's a conversation I am not having" Harry immediately responded

"Why not you? I don't want to do it!" Bellatrix exclaimed

"I don 't care who does it as long as it's not me" Harry replied "I will teach you spells, I will help you with your homework, I'll scare away all the bullies for you but I am not having that conversation"

"Fine, I'll do it" Andromeda sighed

"Thank you Andi"

"Will someone please tell me what you are talking about?!" Narcissa spoke, tired of being ignored.

"I will and I'll do it later in private" Andromeda calmed her little sister down.

* * *

The next day everyone went back to class as normal, Narcissa was on her own as she was the only first year in the family but she was making friends and spent time eating with her family so Harry wasn't really too worried about her.

Just before lunch Harry was walking through the hallway with Lily and Severus on each side of him, with Remus and Peter behind him. For some reason Harry had ended up giving James a piggy back and Sirius was now piggy backing on to James.

"Harry" Andromeda spoke as she came up to them "I...what are you doing?"

"Double piggyback" Harry gestured with his head to James and Sirius who just grinned

"Lovely" Andromeda said dryly "anyway, the headmaster has called Narcissa and Ginny up to his office"

"Oh" Harry groaned as he put James and Sirius down "what now?"

"Well, Narcissa and Ginny apparently hexed some upper year Ravenclaws and she's been sent to the headmasters office. Ginny has gone there as well"

'_Harry, come to the headmasters office_' Ginny's voice spoke in his mind

'_Don't worry, I'm coming_'

Harry sighed before walking up to the headmasters office, once he was out of sight he teleported directly to just outside the headmasters office. He pressed his ear to the door and listened in.

"Miss Peterson, be reasonable" Dumbledore's voice said

"No" Ginny's voice replied "Narcissa is not speaking until Harry comes"

"Surely there is no need of that"

"I believe there is, as Harry told you on numerous occasions that he is supposed to be present during all meetings with his family"

"My girlfriend is right" Harry entered, Narcissa and Ginny smiled from their seats while Dumbledore quickly masked his surprise

"Mr Black" Dumbledore said "I..."

"Did not call me" Harry interrupted "and you didn't call Professor Slughorn or Flitwick to come either, which is funny seeing as they are the head of both girls houses and should be present. But I will let this slide this one time, now go and conduct your meeting."

"I was simply planning to question Miss Black and Miss Peterson about an incident involving a few upper year Ravenclaws"

"Okay" Harry nodded "proceed, better yet, I'll ask the first question. What happened? Ginny?"

"Well Harry" Ginny spoke "I had met Narcissa in the hall then two boys came up and tried to flirt with me, Narcissa pointed out that I had a boyfriend and one of them told her to shut up. They then started threatening us and pulled out their wands but I disarmed them before they could fire then I hit them with the bat bogey hex"

"Well done" Harry smiled

"Thank you sweetie" Ginny smiled back

"Is what she said true?" Harry directed his question to Narcissa who nodded "good, in that case you're not in trouble"

"Mr Black" Dumbledore said "need I remind you that you are not a teacher and therefore cannot decide if someone is in trouble or not"

"Dumbledore, need I remind you that you are only a headmaster" Harry replied "you cannot call members of my family up for every incident, I know what you plan to do and it won't work. Right now the girls have told you their side of the story, I noticed that the boys in question are not here to defend themselves so until they argue otherwise this conversation is pointless"

"Mr Black they hexed fellow students, I cannot let this go unpunished"

"You can in this case, my cousin and my girlfriend are claiming self-defence and you have no proof that they did not act in self-defence. Do you have any witnesses that say they didn't attack in self defence?"

"No but..."

"So were you planning to punish the girls for defending themselves?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "I..."

"So why are they here?"

"I simply wanted to ask some questions and get to the bottom of what happened" Dumbledore answered

"Why did you call them here?" Harry asked

"What? I told you why I called them here"

"No, you lied about why you called them here, I want the truth"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Dumbledore's eyes hardened

"Yes, I am"

"How dare you?! I am the headmaster of this school and I will not be treated this way, you will not disrespect me like that"

"Dumbledore, believe me when I say I can disrespect you in ways a whole lot worse than that. But yes, you are a liar."

"What have I lied about?" Dumbledore replied

"Your reason for calling them up here" Harry responded "you have an excuse for doing so but you haven't told us you're actual reason. Last year there were at least five incidents that ended in hexing, that I know of, and you did not call a single one of those involved to your office for questioning. So, when you feel like telling the truth, call me and we'll have a discussion. Until then, this one is over, come on guys. Let's go"

Narcissa and Ginny stood up, and calmly walked out of the headmasters office. Harry turned and was halfway out of the door when he stopped, he looked to the headmaster and brought his right hand up to his chest height. Harry closed his hand slowly and the headmasters desk began changing shape, by the time Harry's fist had closed the desk was turned into a giant wooden ball.

"Don't mess with my family" Harry warned "that desk didn't do anything to me, what do you think I would do to you if you pushed me far enough?"

"Are you threatening me?" Dumbledore stood up

"Yes" Harry answered "I am losing my patience with you, if I find that one more member of my family is called up here for a stupid reason without my knowledge, then I will rain hell down upon you. I'll start with taking you to court and charging you with harassment against my house and I'll make it all up from there. Who knows what I'd do next? In fact, I don't even know, I get a bit out of control when I'm angry. Goodbye Dumbledore, stay in your limits and stay out of my way" Harry turned and left the office.

* * *

"Harry" Ginny said once he caught up to her and Narcissa "what happened?"

"I told Dumbledore that I'm getting sick and tired of him" Harry said "and I told him I'd take him to court for harassing my family if he continued"

"Is that all?" Ginny said with a knowing look

"Fine I also threatened him" Harry admitted

"Threaten him?" Narcissa's eyes widened

"I destroyed his desk then I told him that I don't know what I would do if I got angry, then I left"

"Mad but brilliant" Narcissa whispered

"Yes, he's mad and crazy but he's also brilliant and he's mine" Ginny kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you" Harry kissed her on her cheek "now let's go, I'll have to tell Bellatrix and everyone else about what happened before the whole school finds out"

"How do you know the school is going to find out?" Narcissa asked

"They always find out" Harry replied "always"

"It's a bit annoying actually" Ginny said

"Incredibly annoying" Harry agreed "by the way, those boys that you hexed, who are they and where are they?"

"Harry" Ginny sighed

"What?" Harry put on his best innocent look

"Don't play innocent with me, what are you planning to do to them?"

"Don't know, haven't decided yet, but I have to do something. I do have a reputation and they did mess with my family and my girlfriend"

"Just don't hurt them" Ginny said

"Fine" Harry rolled his eyes "I'll settle with public humiliation"

"Good, this is my corner, goodbye" Ginny left the group while Harry continued walking with Narcissa.

"That's incredible" Narcissa said "Bellatrix told me that Ginny was the only one who could tell you what to do but I didn't think she was telling the truth"

"She's just the only one I'm willing to listen to" Harry replied

* * *

The next day the two Ravenclaw boys entered the hall, they were a bit tired and were hoping to avoid those two girls. They felt even worse when they heard that the one of the girls belonged to the Black family and was Hadrius Blacks cousin while the other was his girlfriend. They mentally kicked themselves for not realising sooner.

They stopped thinking when they realised that everyone was looking at them, a few people were openly giggling and laughing at them. They looked at each other and backed up in surprise when they realised that their clothes had become see-through. They let out a cry and ran out of the hallway.

The marauders looked at who Harry looked back at the marauders and raised a glass to them. He glanced at the head table and saw Dumbledore who looked like he wanted to do something but chose not to.

Dumbledore sat at the table, thinking about his meeting with Hadrius Black. Not only did Hadrius see through his excuse he used to talk to the girls, he also destroyed his desk and threatened him. Dumbledore wasn't quite sure what to do with Hadrius Black, he was becoming a problem.

Hadrius was an enigma, Dumbledore couldn't understand how he possessed so much power and intelligence at such a young age. That much power in a teenager was impossible, wizards older than himself could not have that much power. The boy was a genius and incredibly powerful, he would make the perfect soldier but he could also make the perfect leader and that worried Dumbledore.

If Hadrius wanted, he could be a bigger dark lord than Tom could ever be, Dumbledore could stop Tom but admittedly he didn't feel he could do the same with Hadrius. Hadrius had beaten him at the age of thirteen and will continue to get more powerful, Dumbledore had to get him under control. It would be a shame to waste someone as talented as Hadrius, it'd be even worse if Hadrius went to the dark side.

Hadrius had apparently told people that he wished to remain neutral, this may have been acceptable to some but not to Dumbledore. To him, neutral meant someone who had not chosen a side and therefore a potential enemy and Dumbledore couldn't risk that with Hadrius especially since he could make the war way more easier for whatever side he joined.

Dumbledore began thinking of ways to get Hadrius onto his side, perhaps he could be honest with him, perhaps he could bribe him or offer him something of value. He would have to think carefully before the next time he approaches Hadrius.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Snape gets over it, meeting Tom Riddle

Hadrius Black, or Harry as he liked to be called, was currently sitting with Ginny at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast.

"So Gin" Harry said "what do you think our next lives will be?"

"Don't know" Ginny shrugged "maybe we'd Vikings"

"Maybe we'd be in a world where aliens and superheroes exist"

"Oh, maybe we could be in a world where you're a male Veela" Ginny suggested "although, with all the attention you attract I'm starting to suspect you already are"

"You're one to talk" Harry replied "anyway, what does it matter? I could look like a prince or lumberjack, you'll still be stuck with me"

"True" Ginny admitted "but I prefer you without a beard, I can see more of you that way"

"I also prefer you without a beard" Harry joked "it just doesn't do it for me"

"Prat" Ginny shook her head in amusement "anyway, what are you planning to do with Dumbledore?"

"He's not really doing anything over than extremely irritating me at the moment" Harry said "he wants me to fight, I'm not going to. At least not his way, by the way do you have any ideas about Tom and his horcruxes?"

"Not yet, the problem is we don't know where they are because they're in different locations from the last time."

"Yeah, last time the diary was with Malfoy and the cup was with Bellatrix but that hasn't happened yet" Harry pointed out "but we do know where the locket, diadem and ring are. Providing he hasn't placed them somewhere else"

"Yeah, we've left it for long enough. We'll go and destroy them this weekend, and then we can work on finding the rest."

"Yeah, we…oh wait, here comes Lilly" Harry smiled as Lily came and sat alongside them "alright Lily?"

"Yeah" Lily said slowly "um, something happened and I figured I should let you guys know"

"Okay?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Um…me and James" Lily said "we're going out"

"You two are going out?" Ginny smiled

"Finally" Harry sighed "I was wondering when you two would get together, so what happened?"

"He asked me out again and I told him yes" Lily answered

"He finally wore you out?" Harry grinned

"Yes" Lily laughed "he did, but I was actually hoping to ask the two of you for relationship advice. I've never been a person's girlfriend before"

"Okay, no problem" Ginny said "the first thing you should remember is to be honest with each other, you don't have to tell each other everything but if it's important then you should let James know"

"That makes sense" Lily agreed

"Also, don't make him do anything he's uncomfortable with" Harry added "there are plenty of people who have tried to force their partners into becoming people that they're not. Don't do that to James and don't let him do it to you"

"Okay, thanks" Lily nodded

"Also, talk to each other" Ginny said "you two will have problems, when you do don't blow up on him, just calmly talk to him. If you get angry and need to vent then vent but don't do something you'll regret."

"Thank you masters" Lily joked

* * *

Harry and Ginny noticed that Severus was missing throughout the day, they both knew that he liked Lily and he was probably taking it hard. They had eventually found him, and brought him somewhere private.

"So Severus" Harry said "I take it you're not particularly happy"

"Do I look happy?!" Snape snapped, tears rolling off his face

"Smooth" Ginny said to Harry

"Severus" Harry ignored Ginny "I know you're upset about Lily and James"

"She was my friend!" Severus screamed "He had no right to take her from me!"

"He did not take her from you" Harry replied

"Yes he did! He stole her!"

"Severus, James didn't do it just to hurt you" Harry pointed out "neither did Lilly. The two just liked each other, it was not done to hurt you."

"Why did Lily chose him over me?!" Severus demanded "He's just an arrogant and spoiled show off! I was her friend! I was her first friend! I can't believe she'd do this to me!"

"Severus" Harry tried to calm the boy down "it's not like that…"

"I can't believe this!" Snape continued "It's all because of Potter! This is his fault! This is…" Whatever Severus was about to say next was cut off by the new handprint he had on his face thanks to Ginny, Severus looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Are you done or are you going to keep screaming like a child?" Ginny asked calmly, Harry took that moment to take a step back and let Ginny handle it.

"But…" Snape's lips trembled slightly "I…"

"Severus" Ginny said with a hint of warning in her voice "you will be quiet and you will listen. What is Lily?"

"What? What do you mean?" Snape asked

"What is she?" Ginny repeated "Is she a book? Is she a dog? Is she a toy? Is she a chicken wing? What is she?"

"She's a witch, what's wrong with you?"

"Exactly" Ginny nodded "she's a witch and she's a human being. Not a toy or something that can be stolen, yes you were her first friend but that does not mean that you own her. Understand?"

"But I…"

"Understand?" Ginny narrowed her eyes

"Y…yes" Severus said, mostly out of self-preservation.

"What do you think Lily would do if she heard you were talking about her like she belonged to you?"

"S…she'd hex me" Snape reluctantly admitted

"And I would join her" Ginny said "we girls have enough problems with men trying to claim us against our will and we don't need people we consider friends to do the same, do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Ginny" Snape said, realising she was right about him not owning Lily

"Good" Ginny continued speaking "now, James did not do this to hurt you, despite what you may think. James is a little immature and he likes pranking but he has a good heart, he would not hurt Lily. Lily is a pretty girl Severus, boys were bound to notice her sooner or later."

"But why him?! She could do so much better than him!"

"Maybe she could but you would say that about any guy she's with and you know it" Ginny responded "Severus, Lily and James like each other. That does not mean that they hate you or even dislike you, just because they're in a relationship does not mean that Lily won't want to spend time with you."

"How…how do you know?" Severus asked, nervously

"Harry" Ginny turned to Harry "would you mind leaving us for a bit? We're going to have a long conversation"

"Sure" Harry looked at Snape "I'd listen to her, believe it or not but she's more than just a pretty face."

Harry left Ginny to deal with Snape, Harry was an expert on many things but relationship advice was not one of them. Snape was stubborn but not as stubborn as Ginny and if there was anyone that could cool him down then it would be her. He didn't know what to expect but he at least hoped that Snape could co-exist with James and Lily.

* * *

Later at lunch Snape had come back and sat next to Harry who was sitting with the Black sisters and Regulus. Snape took a breath and looked at Harry.

"I want to apologise" Snape said "about snapping at you"

"Don't worry about it" Harry waved him off "did Ginny talk to you?"

"Yes" Snape said "she…was brutally honest in her opinions"

"Ah" Harry said in understanding "she can be like that, are you okay?"

"Yes, I think" Snape said "I'll love Lily, I always will but I think I could accept her being with someone else"

"You know, you could get with someone if you wanted" Harry suggested "what would it hurt?"

"Who would want me?" Snape sighed "Lily was my only friend, nobody else would want me"

"Don't say that" Bellatrix said "you're a really smart person Sev, and you're really nice once you get past the 'I'm better than all of you' thing you have going on."

"Thank you" Severus let out a small smile before an idea hit him "B…Bellatrix, would you like to go out with me?" At that moment Regulus choked on his drink, Andromeda and Narcissa started giggling while Harry had a small smile on his face.

"Sure" Bellatrix smiled "you can take me to Hogsmead next weekend"

"I'm happy for you guys" Harry said

"Thanks Harry" Bellatrix relied

"With that being said" Harry turned to Snape "if you hurt her then I will break your legs" Snape gulped under the intense stair from Harry, who had started smiling. Harry stood up and left, eyeing Snape evilly as he did.

"Don't worry" Bellatrix began reassuring him once Harry had left "He's only joking"

"And if he isn't?!" Snape asked

"Then you'd better not hurt her" Regulus smiled

* * *

"Hey guys" Harry said to the marauders

"Hi Harry" They replied

"Just wanted to let you know that I have to go tomorrow"

"But tomorrow's Thursday" Remus pointed out "don't you have to stay at school?"

"Usually" Harry nodded "but grandfather and father want me for something important"

"What?" Sirius asked

"Don't know" Harry admitted "just got a letter today that said they need me for something important tomorrow. I'll be gone for a day, maybe more. Just remember Sirius, if the old man calls you up then you refuse to speak with him without me or another member of your house, you have that right"

"Okay" Sirius nodded in understanding "I get it, don't go to the creepy old man's office without you"

"Thank Merlin, you lot are learning. As for the rest of you, you have the right to demand your head of house be there and you can refuse to attend if he doesn't tell you what the meeting is about. The only reason he can force you up there is if you have been in trouble or something like that"

"Got it" James said

"Yeah, don't get in trouble for the day and don't go to his office" Peter said

"Good boy" Harry handed Peter a cookie, which the boy gladly accepted "alright, I'm off. See ya"

* * *

The next day Harry found himself being taken with his family to some fancy manor, as of the moment they were currently outside of the manor. Harry recognised this building, it was very famous.

The building was known for being able to constantly add new levels to itself, it was limitless and could have theoretically kept going up until space. By the time Harry was born in his previous life the building had been destroyed, what was now a large grey building with white windows had become a burning pile of rubble during a death eater attack.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked, as they stood outside and took in the mansion.

"Patience" Walburga said

"Patience is for wimps, and I could just rip the answer out of your mind if I wanted. I could be snogging my girlfriend right now, what are we doing here?" Harry directed his question to his father and grandfather.

"We're not sure" His father admitted "a few days ago we received a message, it instructed us to meet here"

"What message?" Harry asked

"It simply said that inside is the future of Britain" Arcturus, Hadrius's grandfather spoke "and that we were offered to become a part of it. I have brought you here for two reasons"

"Those are?" Harry prompted

"The first is for our protection" Arcturus smiled at his grandson

"What? I am not a bodyguard"

"No" Orion agreed "you're just the boy who beat the world's most powerful wizard with a simple stunning spell

"Makes sense" Harry conceded "I intimidate people and I provide you protection, what else am I here for?"

"This could affect the entire family" Arcturus said in a serious voice "and as you are my chosen heir, I'd like you to be present. I do not intend to make agreements and promises that you refuse to keep, Merlin knows you won't keep them if you don't like them"

"Thank you" Harry said gratefully

"Boy" His grandfather said fondly "you never need to thank me, I'm only doing what's best for the family and I believe that you're capable of making our name greater than before. Now come on" The Black family started walking towards the manor.

Once they entered, Harry saw quite a few purebloods and their children. They were all chatting to each other, Harry noticed the Malfoy and Lestrange family. He also saw Augusta Longbottom, and a few other light families. There were tables full of food and drinks for everyone, a few families were called in, Harry noticed that they started with the least important families and the light families.

It was soon getting dark outside, eventually the Black family were called in along with the Malfoys, Lestranges and several other known dark families. They were lead into a dark room, there was a fire place on the left and a massive dining table in the middle and a huge chandelier dangling from the ceiling. Each place had a name and indicated where the families should sit, the Malfoy head of house took his seat with Lucius standing behind him.

Harry's grandfather took his seat at one end of the table, while Harry's parents stood to his left and Harry stood to his right. Everyone looked at each other, their gazes rested on Harry longer than the others, everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Welcome" A voice called, everyone turned to see a hooded figure enter the room. He moved slowly and his movements had a familiar snake like feel to them, he sat on the empty seat opposite Hadrius's grandfather at the other end of the table and he removed his hood.

"Who are you?" Arcturus asked

"I am Lord Voldemort" Replied a young Tom Riddle, he had curly hair, a handsome face and Harry noted that his face no longer looked like he had ran face first into a wall "I'm sure many of you have heard of me"

"We have" The Malfoy head of house said "you're the new dark lord that we've been hearing about"

"That I am" Voldemort said proudly "that and so much more."

"Why have you summoned us here?" Another person asked

"To simply have a discussion" Voldemort answered "it is no secret that you all belong to well respected houses, you're also powerful and your blood is pure. That makes you valuable" Harry noticed many of the purebloods puff up their chests and smile, Voldemort was easily playing on their egos.

"For too long" Voldemort continued "we have been hiding from muggles, muggles who believe themselves to be better than us. Even now, they invade our world, the mudbloods are trying to take over."

"Skip the speech" Arcturus interrupted "and tell us what you want" Voldemorts eyes flashed in rage briefly before he managed to control them

"Patience" Voldemort said softly "patience and all will be revealed"

"Could it be revealed some time today then?" Harry said "unlike you we have things to do"

"Ah, Hadrius Black" Voldemort eyed Hadrius "the wandless wonder of the wizarding world, creator of the werewolf cure and defeater of Albus Dumbledore

"I have enough fan girls, now tell us what you want or stop wasting our time"

"Very well" Voldemort drawled, he wanted to ease them into this but it was clear that they weren't willing to wait "it's no secret that mudbloods are tainting our world, I am proposing an alliance."

"Alliance?" One person asked

"Yes, this world belongs to us, not the mudbloods and blood traitors. I am the heir to Slytherin, and I wish to continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work. With all of your help, I believe that we can make magical Britain great again. Look at you all, the Black family alone has produced countless great wizards including one who has defeated Dumbledore despite not having taken his owl exams yet. We would be unstoppable and…"

Voldemort was cut off by the sound of laughter, they all turned to Harry who put a hand over his mouth to try and control himself. He had turned red and looked to be losing control, he had to lean on the table to stay upright. He removed his hands once he had reduced himself to unstoppable smiling.

"And what is so amusing?" Voldemort asked in a slightly offended tone

"You" Harry suppressed another bout of laughter "just you and everything about you"

"Hadrius" Arcturus said "do you have something to say?"

"Yes, yes grandfather I do" Harry smiled at his grandfather

"In that case" His grandfather stood up and stepped out of the chair "you will be my next heir, you will conduct the meeting on behalf of the family"

"Thank you Grandfather" Harry sat in the chair, but instead of sitting like everybody else, he leaned back and placed his feet up on the table "now, let's really talk Voldemort"

"What do you wish to discuss?" Voldemort looked at the boy with narrowed eyes

"How about how you're a rotten no good liar?" Harry suggested

"Liar?" Voldemort repeated "What have I lied about?"

"Many, many things" Harry said "I will start with your claim of being the heir to Slytherin"

"I am the heir to Slytherin" Voldemort said confidently

"No, you are not" Harry calmly replied "if one carefully traces the Slytherin family tree then the come up on two different people, one line will lead you to the Gaunt family" Voldemorts eyes widened in surprise "however they only claimed that they were Slytherin's heirs but they never had proof. Wouldn't matter if they did as they are all basically squibs, the legitimate line so far ends on one person. A muggleborn believe it or not" Harry wasn't going to mention that the particular muggleborn was Lily "really, anyone could find out with enough research"

"I don't see…"

"I wasn't finished" Harry interrupted "then there is your name, your stupid made up name"

"Made up?" Orion Black asked

"Yes" Harry nodded "it's French, it means 'flight of death'. There are also no families called Voldemort in France or Britain"

"You seem to know a lot" The Lestrange head of house said

"I'm a Slytherin" Harry said as if it explained everything "I learn about all potential enemies and allies. I knew I'd meet the so called dark lord eventually and did everything I can to learn about him, I did enough digging and imagine my surprise at what I found."

"What did you find?" The Malfoy head of house looked curious, as did Lucius despite his dislike of Hadrius

"I found" Harry said in an amused voice "that the new dark lord, self-proclaimed champion of blood purity and heir to Salazar Slytherin, is in fact the bastard son of a muggle and a squib" All eyes turned to Voldemort who was trembling in rage.

"You lie" Voldemort voice was just loud enough for everyone to hear

"Do I?" Harry raised an eyebrow "I don't think I do, Tom Riddle Junior" Voldemort now looked undeniably furious.

"Tom Riddle Junior?" Hadrius's grandfather asked

"That's his name" Harry smiled at the obvious rage going through Voldemorts face "you see, Tom over there has a very interesting story. His mother was a squib from the gaunt line which claimed to be heirs of Slytherin, she then fell in love with a muggle named Tom Riddle.

But the problem was that Tom didn't like her, so what did she do? She fed him a love potion and Thomas over there was born, his father left and his mother died so he had to be raised in a muggle orphanage. He didn't like the other muggles there because they bullied him, Tom thought he was special because he had magic"

"Shut up!" Voldemort growled

"Then one day, Albus Dumbledore comes to visit and offers him a place in Hogwarts. He goes to Hogwarts and gets sorted into Slytherin, although the other Slytherin's picked on him because he was a half-blood. He ended up hating both purebloods and muggles, and vowed revenge. He looked at his heritage, he combined that with his parsletounge ability and convinced himself that he was the heir to Slytherin"

"I am the heir! I'm a parslemouth!"

"As am I" Harry calmly pointed out "as are over four thousand people worldwide, parsletounge may be considered a dark art in Europe but it's widely respected and praised in Asia. Now where was I? Oh yes, Tom tried to claim the Slytherin headship but found he couldn't. And he didn't want to become some simple ministry worker because he didn't want to deal with people, he turned to the dark arts and began recruiting while he was in Hogwarts.

You see, if Tom's plan comes true then he will have all the muggles killed and the purebloods will be cowering under his feet"

"You know nothing!" Voldemort shouted, losing his cool while the purebloods looked at him with outrage and barley concealed rage

"I know that you're pathetic" Harry replied "you want to rid the world of muggle because of a few bullies and you want to ruin this country to satisfy your revenge. I will not have you ruin lives for your own personal gain"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared, his killing curse flew straight towards Harry.

Harry kicked off from the table, the chair fell backwards with Harry still on it. The curse flew over his head, Harry flipped mid-air and landed on his feet. He stood up and didn't bother raising his wand, as everyone else in the room had raised theirs and aimed it at Voldemort.

"Touched a nerve?" Harry asked mockingly

"It seems that I must build a new world on my own" Voldemort said, with hate in his eyes "you could have been an incredibly valuable follower, goodbye"

No sooner than Voldemort had said that he portkeyed out, that didn't surprise him, what did surprise Harry was the small silver he saw being dropped from the roof. He looked up and saw snakes dropping various items ranging from forks to coins, he even found a spoon being dropped above his head.

He caught it and his eyes immediately widened, he realised that this was a portkey. Before he could do anything he found himself being pulled away, he noticed that everyone else had received one.

* * *

Soon he and everyone in that meeting found themselves in a new room, it was dark and everyone was visible thanks to the candles on the wall. Harry and everyone else found themselves sitting on a wooden chair, their hands were handcuffed behind their backs.

"Where are we?!" Walburga demanded

"You're in the building's basement" A voice called out, everyone turned to see a group of men in death eater costumes. "You see, our master wants you all gone. You should have joined him"

"Look" Harry said "can we skip the speeches please? Either get on with it or get lost, I have better things to do than listen to you incompetent buffoons"

The death eaters turned to Harry and slowly walked towards Harry, one death eater took the lead and stood in front of Harry while a different death eater stood on his left and a third stood at his side. Two more death eaters stood on standby, and prepared to act if necessary.

"Ah, Hadrius Black" The lead death eater placed a black bag over his head "such a handsome boy" The death eater then punched him in the face "not for long though, the dark lord made sure to specially get magical suppression handcuffs for you" The death eater punched him once more.

"If you don't surrender right now" Harry spoke slowly "then I will kill you"

"Ha" The death eaters laughed "you're deluded, you're handcuffed to that chair you idiot"

"How sure are you?" Harry asked as he pulled his hands out from behind his back, the handcuffs were resting in his right hand.

Before anybody could say anything, Harry transformed the handcuffs into a snake, he tossed it at the man on his right and it bit into his neck. He kicked the man in the front of him, causing him to fall back on to the other two death eaters. The man on his left had gotten his wand out, Harry stood up and wandlessly fired his bullet curse which shot through the man's chest, killing him. The other two death eaters had gotten up, one charged Harry who picked up the chair behind him, as the death eater charged him Harry trapped the death eaters right arm in-between the chair legs and dragged him to the floor.

A broken arm later, Harry had taken the chair and hit the other death eater in the face with it before he could get off a spell, Harry then tossed the chair on top of him, the death eater with the broken arm charged at him again. Harry sidestepped and grabbed the death eater before tossing him over head, the death eater crashed through the chair and landed on top of the other death eater.

Harry looked over the situation, one death eater was being poisoned by a snake, one was dead, two were on top of each other in a mess of broken bones while one was starting to get back to his feet.

"B…back off!" The death eater demanded

"Last chance, surrender or die" Harry said as he removed the bag from his head, revealing his killing curse green eyes which had replaced his grey ones. The death eater responded by pulling out his wand, Harry quickly shot off a bullet spell that hit the man in the head.

"Hadrius" Orion spoke in a shocked voice, after all he did just witness his son kill a few people.

"Shush, brain thinking, hush" Harry said "hmm, yeah, why not?" Harry clicked his fingers and everyone was released from their handcuffs.

"Hadrius" Arcturus spoke as he rubbed his wrist "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go deal with the threat" Harry said as he transformed his clothes into black trainers, black trousers, a grey shirt and a black jacket.

He conjured up a black bandana and wrapped it around the bottom half of his face, he pulled his hood up, he was considering using his 'Curse' costume but had decided to save that for later. He opened his left hand and his bow appeared in his hand, he used his metamorphmagus powers to make himself tall enough so that he was at least six foot.

"What are you doing?" One of the frightened purebloods asked

"I'm going to go deal with the death eaters" Harry answered "stay in this room, don't let anybody in or out. Voldemorts likely brought a lot of his followers here, I'll get rid of them all and come back to you"

"That's insane! It's impossible!" Walburga yelled

"I'm insane and I'm possible" Harry responded "don't let anyone in, you have your wands and I'm sure at least a few of you are capable of putting up some locking charms. Stick together and keep quiet, I'll be back soon" Harry went out the door, closing it as he did, he placed a few locking charms on it so nobody could get in or out and he left.

Everyone in the room was very worried, they had been trapped by Voldemort and could die tonight. The Blacks were especially worried, while Hadrius was powerful he was definitely outnumbered and it would only take one accurate killing curse to kill him.

They waited, they waited and waited for what felt like centuries. They were getting more and more paranoid each minute, everyone was expecting someone to burst through the door and start firing killing curses at them.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened, it opened slowly and everyone trained their wands on to the door. Hadrius Black, slowly walked in and everyone looked relieved, they then began examining him more closely.

He still had the same clothes except now they were a bit wet and he was missing his shirt and the bandana, he also had a black eye on the right side of his face and a cut on his left cheek but what really attracted their attention was the blood on his hands.

"All things considered" Harry said "today was very productive"

* * *

In the great hall, Dumbledore sat at the high table and he had been trying to think of a way to convince Hadrius Black to join him. He realised that it was better if he had backed off from his family as that only seemed to agitate Hadrius and he didn't want the boy to join the dark lord out of spite.

He was considering paying the boy but Hadrius came from a rich family and likely didn't need the money, he couldn't offer to help the boy get whatever job he wanted as he was more than capable of doing that on his own.

He considered bribing him by helping his family, yes, that could work. Perhaps he could let them get away with occasionally misbehaving. That could work, Dumbledore filed that plan in the maybe column. Perhaps this would make him more likeable but he wasn't sure if Hadrius would approve of any discrimination to his family, be it positive or negative.

He was considering a direct approach, perhaps telling Hadrius that he wanted him to fight with him in the war. That also had the potential to work, as Hadrius wanted to keep his family safe and helping with the war would make that a lot easier.

At that moment, the daily prophet arrived, Dumbledore noticed that the Regulus Black and the rest of Harry's family along with Severus Snape at the Slytherin table looked at the newspaper with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Regulus and the Black sisters and Snape jumped to their feet and ran to the Gryffindor table where they showed the newspaper to Sirius.

"WHAT?!" Sirius's voice was heard throughout the castle. His friends then looked at the newspaper, the Black family ran out of the hall with the three marauders following, along with Lily and Snape.

Dumbledore was curious what caused their reactions, he picked up the newspaper as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. He read the title and was so shocked that he spit the juice right out. He looked at the title and he couldn't believe it.

The title read '**HADRIUS BLACK MASS MURDERS DEATH EATERS**'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen – The trial

Two of the Black Brothers and all three of the Black sisters were sat in court, waiting for the trial of Hadrius Black to happen. Alongside them was the eldest member of the family, Arcturus Black, Harry's grandfather. Behind him was Orion and Walburga Black, Harry's parents. Next to them were the Black sisters parents AKA Harry's uncle and aunt.

There were many people sitting in the court room, including Lord Potter, Lady Longbottom, Horace Slughorn, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Usually Dumbledore would have been the judge as he was chief warlock but he was removed for today due to a conflict of interest as he was Harry's headmaster and had been taken to court by Harry before. Mad-eye Moody was also there, providing security along with a few other aurors.

The court doors opened, the room temperature dropped, everyone could feel the dementors approaching. They looked towards the door, expecting the dementor guards to be dragging Harry into court, what they received…was something else entirely.

They were very surprised to see Harry piggybacking on a dementors back, with the other one just behind him to make sure he didn't fall off. The dementors glided to the middle of the room, where Harry jumped off the dementors back.

"Thank you" Harry thanked the soul sucking monsters "say hi to your mother for me" The dementors nodded and glided away, and took their positions just outside of the court room. Harry turned to look at the shocked court room. "Oh, hello"

"Mr Black, was that?" The judge asked

"That was me piggy backing on Johnny" Harry answered

"Johnny?" The judge raised an eyebrow

"Yes, Johnny, nice boy. Takes his jobs seriously, should probably promote him. Maybe give him an extra soul or two for his efforts, anyway, where do you want me?"

"Uh…just…sit in that chair" The judge gestured to the brown chair in the centre.

"Oh, okay" Harry calmly made his way to the chair and sat in it. Chains popped up from the chair and wrapped around Harry's arms and legs "Ooh, someone is into bondage"

"Mr Black" The judge read from a document that he was handed "you are currently on trial for your part in the mass murder of death eaters during the attack last Thursday. You have been charged with killing h….hundreds, you have been charged with taking hundreds of live, how do you plead?"

"Hmm, guilty in a way" Harry answered "I did take those lives but I do think I had good reason for doing so"

"Your honour" One member raised their hand "do we have an official number on the amount of lives lost?"

"No" The judge looked over his papers "apparently, there were too many to count and it was made more difficult due to the fact that not all of the bodies were intact"

"Ah, my bad" Harry apologised "I may have gotten a bit carried away"

"Just a tad bit, yes" The judge said dryly "Let's get on with this"

"You're honour" The current head of DMLE stood up "we've spoken to multiple witnesses and have taken pensive memories from them, which I will now show to the court. These memories also include the defendants memories and they have all sworn a magical oath regarding their sincerity"

"Very well, show the first memory" The judge said

The DMLE head started with a memory of the meeting where Harry had exposed Voldemort as Tom Riddle, everyone in the room was very surprised, none more so than Dumbledore. He didn't know how Harry had found out about Tom, he also wondered what else Harry knew. The memory ended when Harry had told everyone to stay and left with his bow.

"Mr Black" The judge spoke while everyone looked at Harry in shock "what was that spell you used?"

"It's one I invented" Harry answered "I based it off muggle weapons known as guns"

"Hmm" The judge raised an eyebrow "show the next memory"

"Yes sir" The next memory started playing.

* * *

A girl, roughly about the age of nine or ten was tossed against a wall. She was in a dark hallway, towering above her were three men, three men who laughed at her. One of them had a knife in his hand, he was absently tossing it up and down as he leered at the girl, he stopped playing catch with the knife.

He bent down, bringing himself closer to the girl, the girl whimpered and tried to move back but was blocked off by the wall behind her. The man with the blade was a second away from touching her, when he moved back a little and screamed in pain.

In his knee was an arrow, the two other men looked in the direction where the arrow came from but were immediately stuck down by an arrow to each of their chests. Harry walked down the hallway, the bow still in his left hand. He grabbed the man with the arrow in his knee using his right hand, and shoved him straight into the wall opposite the girl.

He did it hard enough for the man to actually go through the wall, the girl let out a noise in surprise and Harry turned to her. He gestured to the cupboard that was slightly down the hall.

"Come on" Harry said softly "I'm not going to hurt you but you need to hide"

"W…what?" The girl stuttered

"There are more bad guys" Harry said "and it'd be easier if you hide here while I deal with them, so come on, up you get." Harry extended his right hand, the girl nervously took it after a few moments. Harry lead her to the cupboard, he opened it and told her to get inside.

"Listen up" Harry said after he expanded the cupboard on the inside to make it bigger "I'm going to put some charms on here so that nobody can open it and nobody can hear you, alright? Do you understand?"

"Y…yes" The girl nodded

"Good, stay here till I come back to get you, don't open the door for anyone else. Close the door if you understand"

The girl closed the door and Harry placed the charms on the cupboard, he got up and walked away.

* * *

"Nice girl" Harry said out loud

"Uh, yes" The judge agreed "lets…let's move on to the next memory"

"If we must"

* * *

Harry was walking down a hallway, he opened a door and fired two arrows which struck two targets that both collapsed to the floor in front of him. He jumped off the rail in front of him, firing two more arrows before he landed on the floor below. Once he landed on the floor, he fired an arrow at the death eater in front of him.

Without turning he fired one arrow behind him, once that arrow had penetrated another death eater he got up and spun around and shot another death eater. He saw a death eater to his left and began firing arrows, the death eater had conjured a shield which seemed to be working in blocking the arrows.

Harry switched things up and fired his next arrow lower and struck the death eater in his foot, the death eater bent down when Harry fired another arrow which shot through the man's neck. A death eater fired a spell from behind Harry, Harry ducked then turned and ran at the death eater.

He tossed his bow at the death eater, the death eater managed to duck the bow but didn't avoid Harry's knee which struck him in the face. The death eater flew back and landed on the floor, Harry fired a bullet curse which ended the man.

* * *

"Mr Black" Dumbledore stood up "Was that necessary?"

"I'm sorry" Harry adopted a confused expression "who are you?"

"Me?! I'm Albus Dumbledore!"

"So nobody important than" Harry smiled, he then turned to the judge "should we get on with the next memory then?"

"Yes" The amused judge agreed "show the next memory"

* * *

Four death eaters were walking down a hallway, Harry snuck behind them, he removed his wand from its holster. He charged forward, he struck the first two in the head with his wand which caused them both to fly into opposite walls, the next death eater tried to fire off a spell but Harry was too fast.

Harry grabbed the mans wrist, he spun and shot an expelliarmus at he fourth death eater, making him fly back as his wand flew out of his hand. Harry grabbed the death eaters who he had caught and tossed him over head with a judo throw, Harry raised his hand and caught the wand from the fourth death eater. He used that wand to fire a bullet spell at the death eater he had taken down, then another one at it's previous master. Harry placed his own wand back in his holster, he moved down the hallway, he leaned over and looked at the next hallway where he found three death eaters standing together.

Harry quickly moved forward and fired three bullet spells, taking out the death eaters before they could react. Another death eater appeared at the end of the hallway, he fired a killing curse at Harry who ducked and shot a cutting curse which separated the man's head from his neck. The wand in Harry's hand burst into dust, Harry tossed the dust away then looked at the bodies below him. He leaned down and took one of their wands before moving on.

* * *

Everyone in the court was now staring at Harry with astonishment, a wand only breaks like that if the wizard was too powerful for it. The fact that he killed more people may have also factored into the stares he was receiving.

"Mr Black" One member spoke "why did you pocket your own wand and use the death eaters wand?"

"More challenging" Harry shrugged

"More challenging?" The judge's eyes

"More challenging for me" Harry replied "if I have to fight through a building of death eaters than I should at least be entertained. Now, can we move on please?"

The court showed about five more memories of Harry walking through the building, ripping through death eaters and rescuing hostages. In one memory he made a mans insides explode out of his body onto another death eater who Harry decapitated. Many were surprised, for multiple reasons. Mad-eye and the aurors for his skill, power and efficiency while many members of the court were surprised by how merciless and easy the killings were. Professor Slughorn and McGonagall were shocked at the fact that their favourite student could so easily take out the death eaters, Sirius and Regulus along with the Black sisters were amazed. They knew Harry was powerful and pretty much the most dangerous person alive but now they felt like they underestimated his capabilities.

Dumbledore was sweating buckets, he couldn't believe how easily Hadrius was killing death eaters. How would they reform if they aren't given a chance to live? Hadrius Black was killing death eaters, he was killing! Not just in self-defense but because he could, the worst part was he was doing it quickly and without remorse

"What are you?" The judge looked at Harry after the last memory

"A bit hungry" Harry answered "could I have a sandwich or something?"

"Perhaps later" The DMLE head said as the next memory showed.

* * *

Harry was walking when he was stopped by a group of vampires, the vampires stood in front of him with their fangs out. All eyeing him like he was a juicy piece of meat, which to them he probably was.

"Move" Harry ordered

"Or what?" One vampire challenged

"Or I'll walk through you" Harry said confidently

"Ha" A different vampire laughed "try it"

"If you insist" Harry shrugged

Harry calmly walked forwards, the vampires growled and one of them charged at Harry. He grabbed Harry by the neck, but to his surprise Harry didn't stop. Harry kept walking, pushing the vampire back as he did so. The other vampires sprang into action, they all either grabbed Harry or the other vampire and tried to stop them from moving. But it didn't work, Harry was pushing them all back, they couldn't believe it.

Harry stopped and waved his right arm, shoving all the vampires to the ground. He aimed a finger at one of the vampires and a small wooden arrow shot from his hand and penetrated the vampires heart, he then repeated the same with the other vampires at a speed that resulted in them getting shot before they could stop him. Harry walked over the ash that was left behind from their bodies.

A vampire dropped from the ceiling and landed behind Harry, he tried to sink his teeth into Harry's neck. He was thoroughly surprised when his fangs broke against Harry's skin, the vampire staggered back slightly. Harry, without looking, struck him in the face with an elbow. The vampire dropped onto the floor, Harry aimed a finger at his chest and the vampire turned into dust one arrow later.

* * *

People were openly gaping at Harry, it was common knowledge that vampires had super strength and even experienced aurors had trouble dealing with a single one. Yet Harry easily killed an entire group of them without effort.

"Are you even human?!" The judge dropped his jaw

"I just want to say that under the law vampires count as creatures and not humans" Harry said "therefore they're irrelevant to this case. If you want them to be relevant then you have some laws that you need to change."

"Mr Black" Dumbledore spoke "you've just taken many lives!"

"Mr Dumbledore" Harry replied "you have a beard"

"What does that have to do with anything?" A confused Dumbledore asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were just stating things that were already known, now can we get on with this trial? This chair is quite uncomfortable"

* * *

The next memory showed Harry charging into a room, he had just taken out two death eaters when the third hid behind a pillar. The wand in Harry's hand turned to dust and he picked another one up from one of the bodies on the floor, he rolled and now he stood on the other side of the pillar. The death eater prepared to fire, Harry was bouncing up and down on his feet, purposefully making noise.

Harry and the death eater jumped out at the same time, the death eater leaned back and fired a killing curse while Harry rolled onto the floor and hit him in the leg with a cutting curse. Harry quickly got to his feet, he pushed the death eaters wand aside and hit him with a few punches and a single kick to the groin. Harry then grabbed the death eater, Harry fell back to the floor, pulling the death eater with him.

The death eater flew overhead, and landed on his feet. Harry stood up and fired a bullet curse that ended the death eater, he opened the door and moved.

* * *

The next memory showed death eaters, firing killing curses into a fire that was in the middle of a hallway.

Harry ran out of the fire, unaffected by the heat and flames. Harry moved to the nearest death eater, he shoved a knife up the death eaters chin and into his mouth. He grabbed that death eaters wand with his free hand and used it to fire cutting and bullet spells at the other death eaters, he then spun and threw the death eater at another death eater.

Another group of death eaters entered, Harry didn't waste time, he raised his hand and the fire flew to his hand and formed into a fireball. Harry shot the group with the fireball, ending them all.

* * *

"Mr Black!" Dumbledore said to Hadrius "was it really necessary to take so many lives?! Those men could have been redeemed and.."

"Dumbles" Harry interrupted "This is a court, not a philosophy class. You're opinion at the moment is just like your robes" Dumbledore looked at his purple robes, and back at Harry "unwanted by everybody else" Harry explained.

"Dumbledore" The judge said "Mr Black is right, unless you have something meaningful to say, save your lectures for later. Show the next memory" The DMLE head proceeded to show five more memories of Hadrius Black killing death eaters and rescuing hostages.

* * *

"I always knew Harry was mad" Sirius whispered to Regulus "but this is something else"

"I know" Regulus whispered back "he's bloody lethal"

"He's a killing machine" Andromeda added

"He's also bloody amazing!" Bellatrix said

"I hope they don't send him to Azkaban" Narcissa looked worried

"They won't" Sirius said confidently

"What makes you say that?"

"Other than the fact that they all look terrified of him" Regulus smiled and gestured to the court room that was indeed looking at Harry and hoping he didn't break out and kill them all.

"Plus, the dementors don't scare him" Sirius added

"That's right" Bellatrix smiled "they can't stop him and he could just break out"

"Would he though?" Andromeda asked "knowing Harry, he'd probably stay there for whatever noble reason he could think of"

"True" Sirius sighed

"Yeah but it's Harry" Regulus said "he probably has a plan up his sleeve, he wouldn't just let them send him to Azkaban. Just keep watching, he'll pull some old law out of his hat and they'll let him go"

* * *

Harry walked into a room, it was dark, there was a bar on his left. A few cupboards and cabinets around the room, with huge windows on his right. When he entered he found three death eaters, he recognised the three. They were known as the bruisers, in his previous life they had died of natural causes by the time that Harry was eleven. But they were known for being invulnerable to spells, thanks to some family magic the only spells that could actually hurt them were the unforgivable. They were also of equal physical strength to vampires.

"Evening boys" Harry said, he walked forward and stopped in the middle of the room. The bruisers came closer.

"Well, well, well" One of the bruisers said "look what we have here"

"Another hero for us to deal with" The second bruiser spoke

"Let's make it quick" The third bruiser said "I want a drink"

"So" Harry said "hand to hand combat?"

"Ha" The first bruiser laughed "I'd be fine with that"

"Me too" Said the second bruiser

"Me three" Added the third bruiser

"I'll make it quick" Harry said

Harry quickly struck the first bruiser with a left jab to the jaw, the second bruiser tried to punch him hut Harry sidestepped the punch and pushed him towards the third one. Harry kicked the third bruiser in the chest just as he caught the second one, Harry spun around in a kick and struck the first bruiser and knocked him to the ground. Harry jumped in the air, he was planning to hit the second bruiser with a spinning kick but the second bruiser caught him in mid-air and tossed him on to the bar.

The third bruiser ran up, he grabbed Harry by the neck and started dragging him up the bar. Harry reached out and grabbed a knife, without hesitation he brought the knife up and struck the bruiser in the eye. The bruiser let go of Harry, probably because he had more important things to worry about, probably the knife in his eye. Harry got off the bar when the second bruiser came up and grabbed him by the neck, Harry kicked out his legs and punched him in the face, causing him to fly back. The first bruiser came, he tried to punch Harry but Harry ducked and poked him in the eye, Harry quickly grabbed a bottle and smashed him in the face with it.

Harry took the broken bottle piece and used it to stab the third bruiser who still had a knife in his eye, the bruiser dropped to the floor. Harry picked up another bottle and slammed it on the first bruisers head, the man staggered slightly, Harry knocked him out with a spinning kick to his face. Harry looked for the second bruiser, the man was scrambling to his feet from the floor and ran to a nearby door.

Harry walked past the dead and unconscious bruisers, he noticed that the door the bruiser went to wasn't the exit. The bruiser removed his wand and removed multiple charms, he opened the door and Harry immediately heard cries and screams.

"What?!" A voice shouted from inside "Can't you see it's nearly time?!"

"Get out here and help me!" The bruiser demanded, he span around and shot spells at the exit to stop it from opening, Harry could open it easily but he thought the man was at least smart enough to prevent a normal person from entering "Get out of here and help me, you can have the entire room to yourself, just swap rooms with me!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"He killed my brothers! Get out here and rip him to shreds!"

"Fine" The voice said "but do not hold me responsible for my actions" The bruiser ran into the room and he locked the door once the owner of the voice had left. The owner, was none other than Fenrir Greyback.

"Hello" Greyback smiled "do I know you?"

"Yes" Harry and Greyback walked around the room, circling each other "you'd know me as Hadrius Black. Wandless wonder, defeater of Dumbledore and inventor of the werewolf cure" The smile from Greyback's face vanished.

"Yes" He growled "I know you, how dare you take away the wolf?! You had no right!"

"I didn't take it away" Harry stopped and so did Greyback, Greyback currently had his back to the windows while Harry had his back to a wall "I merely offered them the ability to take it away. It's their choice how they live their lives, not yours"

"So wandless wander" Greyback sneered "I hope you realise that I'm about to transform in a minute"

"I could kill you in less" Harry replied

"Try it" Greyback laughed "when I get through with you, I'm going to go after everyone you care about. Including that redheaded girlfriend of yours"

"I beg your pardon?" Harry said quickly

"Oh, I've heard the rumours. The heir to the Black family, in love with a filthy mudblood. Never heard of anything more funny in my life"

"Okay" Harry sighed "I'm giving you one chance, take that back or your death won't be quick and painless"

"Make me!" Greyback challenged

"You know something" Harry took off his jacket and dropped it on to the ground, he then took his wand out of his holster and began firing spells at himself "you bit a friend of mine, a good friend of mine. He suffered, he suffered pain and humiliation and discrimination all because you bit him. If you weren't in control then I could understand and forgive but you purposely tried to bite people. You've hurt my friend and you insulted my girlfriend, this is personal now"

"What are you doing?" Greyback asked

"I'm putting blocks on myself" Harry then fired another spell, a golden light flew from Harry and hit Greyback before fading "there we go"

"What was that?!" Greyback demanded

"Calm yourself wolfie" Harry responded "that was a spell, an ancient one, developed in ancient Rome. When the gladiators fought lions, they were made to fight without magic, those in charge performed a spell that connected the gladiator to the lion. It blocked off his magic until the lion was dead, the other spells I cast on my self were physical blocks that have limited my strength. Right now, I'm about as powerful as a muggle. I have no magic and average physical strength"

"What?! Why?! Why would you do that?!"

"You hurt my friend, and you insulted my girlfriend" Harry put his wand back in his holster "I'm not very forgiving, if I was at full strength then I would kill you easily and quickly. I'm going to take my time with you, now hurry up and transform, I want a fight."

"You...you are one cray bastard!" Greyback laughed "but if it's death you're wanting, then I will oblige"

The moon came up, Greyback let out a scream of pain as the wolf took over. His eyes turned yellow, he's bones changed, his skin grew fur and his teeth sharpened. Suddenly a giant grey werewolf was in front of Harry, Harry just about reached to his chest in height. The wolf looked around, taking a moment to become aware of it's surroundings.

It's eyes locked onto Harry, Harry's green eyes made the werewolf second doubt itself for a moment but it shook it's head. This was it's prey, he would claw and bite it and eat it. Harry stood calmly, unafraid of the towering creature in front of him, he had killed Greyback in his previous life. Admittedly he didn't depower himself to a muggle when he did so but he had done it, this time would just be a little more challenging.

The wolf growled at him, saliva dripped from it's long white canine teeth and on to the floor. Harry readied himself, he knew the werewolf would make the first move. He subtly pushed his feet closer to the jacket he had dropped, the werewolf roared and charged at him on all fours. Harry kicked the jacket up into the air and it landed on the werewolves head, covering it's vision, Harry stepped to the side and the werewolf crashed into the wall behind him.

The wolfs head bounced off the wall it had just made a dent in, Harry jumped and hit it the face with a spinning kick. The werewolves head bounced off of Harry's foot and hit the wall again, Harry landed on the floor and punched the werewolf in the chest, but nothing happened.

"That's the average persons strength?" Harry pulled his arm back "That's pitiful" The wolf had ripped the jacket off of his face, it struck Harry with a backhand which caused him to fly across the room. Harry landed just by a wooden cabinet, he got up and looked at what was on top of the cabinet.

The wolf was ready to charge at it's prey when something hit it in the eye, it looked up and was hit in the other eye with something else. Harry had picked up a third spoon and more cutlery and began throwing them one by one at the werewolf with assassin like precision, he had thrown about ten pieces of cutlery when the werewolf had had enough. It roared and charged, Harry quickly grabbed a plate, he tossed it before the werewolf could build speed. The werewolf tripped off the plate and landed face first on the floor.

The wolf started getting up, it was going to get up and rip it's annoying prey apart. Harry took another plate and ricocheted it off the floor, the plate bounced off the floor and struck the werewolf in it's chin, Harry threw a spoon which hit it in-between it's eyes and followed up with a punch to the werewolf's face. The werewolf growled and tried to bite Harry but Harry dodged and kneed it in the chin, the wolf got to it's feet and began clawing at Harry.

Harry ducked, dodged and avoided the werewolf as much as he could. The werewolf tried to hit his legs, Harry jumped over his arm and began unleashing a barrage of punches on the werewolf's body. The werewolf tried to claw get it's prey with it's claw and teeth but it's prey was too fast, it kept dodging and striking him. Harry's punches were starting to build up and cause the werewolf some discomfort.

After being hit in the ribs again, the werewolf brought both of it's hands up and tried to slam Harry to the floor. Harry rolled out of the way, he quickly jumped to his feet and hit the werewolf in the sides with a sidekick and followed up with a roundhouse kick to it's leg. The wolf tried to scratch Harry's face, Harry jumped back and dropped to the floor, picking up a plate alongside him and tossed it at the wolf.

The wolf was hit in the chin and staggered back slightly, Harry rolled away and jumped to his feet. The jacket was by his feet, the werewolf charged on all fours, Harry kicked the jacket into the air and it blinded the werewolf for a second time. Harry stepped to the side and the werewolf crashed headfirst into the bar, Harry charged and kneed the wolfs head against the bar.

Harry followed with an impressively quick blitz of punches and kicks to the werewolves head, the wolf had it's vision blocked by the jacket on it's head and Harry planned to take advantage of that. The wolf struggled to get up as it kept getting hit in the face, eventually the wolf powered through and grabbed Harry by the neck. It rose to it's full height and used one arm to remove the jacket.

Harry was suspended in the air by the werewolf, the wolf looked at the prey that had caused it so much pain and annoyance. The wolf could almost respect it, this prey had lasted longer than the other prey. The wolf would end this prey quickly, it reared its head back and opened it's massive jaws. Revealing those long pointy teeth that were all the better to eat people with.

Harry reached and grabbed a bottle from the bar, he smashed it across the wolf's face. The wolf's grip loosened slightly, Harry kicked the wolf and flipped backwards. He got out of the wolfs grip and landed on his feet, he took the broken bottle and slammed it into the wolf's body. The bottle barley pierced the wolfs skin, the wolf backhanded Harry, Harry flew back and the werewolf staggered backwards.

Harry had hurt his shoulder slightly, but could still continue fighting. The werewolf pulled the bottle out of it's body but still had shards in it's skin, it was close to the windows. Harry had a crazy idea, well, not as crazy as the one where he depowered himself and fought a werewolf with nothing but hand to hand combat but a crazy idea. Harry picked up a spoon that was on the floor, he ran and tossed it at the werewolf.

Harry jumped on the bar as the spoon struck the werewolf in the eye, Harry jumped off the bar and kneed the werewolf in the face. He held on to the wolf and the two moved closer towards the window, the werewolf fell back and threw the window with Harry. Harry got a few punches in as they fell down, Harry grabbed onto a window ledge while the wolf continued to fall a bit more.

The wolf grabbed onto a ledge, it pulled itself up and saw itself in the mirror. A second late it felt something land on it's back, it looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking at it.

"Good evening" Harry said before he slammed the wolfs face against the window, Harry pulled the wolf and they both dropped and fell to the ground. Harry had managed to punch the wolf a few times and get on top of it, they fell and landed on the stone covered ground. The wolf absorbed most of the impact while Harry rolled off the wolf to lessen his own. The wolf tried to get up, Harry quickly ran towards it and began striking it as fast and hard as he could.

Harry punched and kicked the werewolf anywhere on his body that he could land a shot, the werewolf got lucky and grabbed it's slippery prey by the arms. It hoisted him in the air and charged forwards, hoping to slam Harry against the building. Harry kicked the wolf in the face, and struggled. He kicked and kicked and eventually slid out of the wolfs grip, he jumped off the wolf who ran head first into the building and crashed through it.

Harry took a breath then charged, the werewolf had turned around when Harry had jumped and hit it with a knee to the face causing it to fall back into the hole it made in the wooden building. Harry unleashed a barrage of punches on the werewolf's face. The wolf stopped Harry by grabbing both of his arms. It stood up, carrying Harry as it did, it was going to bite him and end this. Unfortunately, Harry had a similar idea.

Harry pulled his head back before biting the werewolf on it's ear, thankfully the bandana would keep the hairs out of his mouth. The werewolf let out a yelp, Harry tightened the grip his teeth had. The wolf struggled, it let go of Harry's arms and threw him as far as it could. Harry soared through the air, he spun in the air and landed with a roll far away from the wolf. Harry ran away, knowing the wolf would follow, he ran towards the large rocks. Some were even bigger than Greyback.

The wolf regained it's senses and chased after him, Harry was quick but the wolf was quicker and quickly caught up to him on all fours. Harry waited for it to get closer, once it was close enough he jumped into a corkscrew flip, kicking Greyback in the face as he did. The wolf kept going and crashed into one of the rocks, Harry jumped off a nearby rock and punched the wolf as he landed on it.

Harry let out a fury of punches, he was tiring but so was the wolf and they both knew that. The wolf pushed Harry off, then with a burst of energy it grabbed Harry and slammed him against a nearby rock. The werewolf finally managed to get lucky when it's other claw scratched Harry's chest. Harry let out a scream in pain and the werewolf felt like the tide had turned in his favour.

He tried to bite Harry's head, Harry moved his head to the side and the wolfs face crashed into the rock. Harry kicked off the werewolf, breaking it's grip and allowing Harry to escape. Harry began running, he ran until he was greeted by the side of the cliff. He looked over and saw it was a big drop, he stepped back and realised that he couldn't really run anymore.

The wolf sprinted towards him on all fours, Harry turned to face it, he took a few steps forward. The wolf lunged at him, Harry ducked and grabbed the wolfs arm and used it's speed against him and tossed him overhead. The wolf landed on it's back, it tried to get up when Harry flipped and kicked it in the face. The wolf took a few steps back and was nearing the edge of the cliff, it tried desperately to keep it's balance.

Harry turned his back on the wolf, he took a few steps away and removed his ripped shirt, he tossed it away. Revealing a chiseled body that would make most men jealous and send most girls into drool like states, he also revealed the red claw marks coming from his chest. Harry took a deep breath.

"Nobody hurts my friends" Harry said out loud "and nobody calls Ginny a mudblood!"

Harry turned towards the werewolf, he ran right at it and kneed it in the face. He and the wolf fell off the cliff, Harry continued punching the wolf as they fell. A little while down Harry pushed the wolfs head against the edge of the cliff, he kept doing that as they fell for several seconds. Harry reached out and grabbed a hole in the cliff, it broke but slowed down Harry's fall as he kept falling. Harry grabbed another one and managed to stop himself this time.

The werewolf kept falling, shortly after it landed on this big rock that was attached to the cliff. It pushed its claws into the rock to stop itself from sliding off, Harry jumped from his spot and fell for about three seconds when he landed on the wolfs head. He leaned back against the cliff and pushed against the rock with his legs, Harry struggled and struggled but eventually his efforts bore fruit. The rock began breaking off the cliff, the wolf had just gained it's senses when it and the rock fell off the cliff.

Harry couldn't help but smile under his bandana when he saw the rock land with a thud on top of the werewolf, a golden light shined across Harry, signalling his magic had returned and the death of Greyback. Harry jumped off the cliff and flew straight into the air, he flew right into the window he had jumped off. He put his jacket on and took out his wand. He undid the blocks he put on, he opened the door that the final bruiser went in and finished the job with his bullet spell.

* * *

"Okay" Harry said "I admit that it wasn't one of my better ideas, but it seemed like a good idea at the time"

"A good idea?!" The judge spluttered "You fought a werewolf while at the strength of a muggle! And all you can say is it 'seemed like a good idea at the time'?! How on Earth would you like to explain what was going through your head at the time?!"

"I'd have to say verbally, because you don't appear to be in the mood for an impromptu dance performance"

"Mr Black!" The judge replied "You will watch your attitude and...what the bloody hell have you done to that chair?!" Everyone had appeared to have just noticed that the wooden prisoner chair with chains had been replaced with a red chair, much like the ones you would find in the Gryffindor common room.

"I was uncomfortable" Harry said as he finished the chocolate muffin in his hand

"Where did you get that?!" The judge demanded

"Muffin button" Harry pressed a button on the side of his chair and another muffin appeared in his hand "wait a sec, I didn't install a muffin button, odd. Anyone want muffins?"

"Mr Black, can we continue with the trial?" The judge said

"Oh, I'm comfortable. You lot can do whatever you want"

"Very well" The judge sighed "show us the next bloody memory"

* * *

Harry walked into a large room, opposite him were a large amount of death eaters and hostages. On the floor above them were more death eaters,, they all saw Harry.

"I'm going to give you one chance" Harry said "surrender or die"

"Kill this clown" One death eater shouted.

All the death eaters fired killing curses at Harry, at least fifty killing curses hit him. Harry had dropped to the ground, the death eaters laughed, the bandana flew off of his face. It stayed in the air for a few seconds, the death eaters laughed at Harry's dead body and how he was crazy enough to threaten them. The bandana landed on the floor, and Harry opened his eyes.

Harry spun on the floor, flames shot out of his heel of his right foot as he did so. The flames covered the entire floor, the death eaters on the floor screamed in pain as their feet burnt. But the hostages were surprised by how the fire didn't seem to affect them, Harry stood up, his lightning curse costume appearing.

The death eaters on the upper floors looked at Harry, he was standing in his black combat boots and trousers, with his black shirt and black robes. The hood went over his face, he looked a damn terrifying sight, especially while he was standing in the flames. Harry waved his arm, the flames took the form of a giant snake and finished off the death eaters on the floor.

Harry transformed the snake into a phoenix, it flew into the air and took out the death eaters on the second floor. The hostages on both floors were surprised by how they were unburnt, Harry walked out the room once the flames had died down. He walked and walked, when he turned the corner and found Augusta Longbottom battling four death eaters on her own. To her credit, she managed to take out two, the remaining two fired killing curses at her.

Harry jumped in the way, he caught one curse to the chest and slapped the other one back, the one he slapped back killed one of the death eaters, Augusta stunned and body binded the remaining one. She looked for her saviour, but was surprised by the fact that he was gone.

* * *

Nobody in the court could believe it, they didn't even bother trying to hide their amazement and shock. Somehow, Hadrius Black was unaffected by the killing curse. They all looked towards Hadrius and were greeted by another surprise.

Somehow Ginny had gotten into the court room without anyone noticing. She sat in Harry's lap with her arms around his neck, and his lips against hers. She had a document in one hand, but most people ignored that due to the fact that the two were snogging in a court room, both oblivious to the stares they were getting.

"MR BLACK!" The judge called

"Yeah?" Harry reluctantly broke off "Can I help you?"

"Who is this girl?! What is she doing here?!"

"I'm his girlfriend" Ginny smiled "and I'm here for two reasons, the first is to support my boyfriend. The other is because I have valuable information for the court"

"What information?" The judge asked

"Let's watch the last memory, then I will show you".

"Mr Black" The head of the DMLE spoke "how did you survive the killing curse?"

"Oh, so when I request a sandwich I get a maybe but it's fine for you to ask personal questions about my body?" Harry shook his head "for shame."

"Just...just get on with it" The judge said

* * *

Harry had exited through the rear of the building, he found himself on top of that cliff he had tackled Greyback off of. He looked down and saw a small army of death eaters, walking forwards. Harry decided to end everything, he rose as high as he can into the air. He raised his arms and walls grew out of the ground, cutting off the death eaters from running.

Harry aimed his hands at the group, lightning shot out of his hands, striking down the death eaters. They screamed and cried as Harry rained vengeance down upon them from above, they all looked up and all they could see was someone flying in the air before they died.

* * *

The memory ended, Harry let Ginny get off of his lap before he stood up. He looked around the court, many were afraid of him. Some were ready to run, Harry wondered how man he could get to faint by simply raising his hand. Ginny stepped up.

"I Gwen Peterson, do swear on my life and magic that this document is real and this document is confirmation that my boyfriend is above the law and magic has decreed that he is able to do whatever he wants and break any law without punishment, so mote it be"

"I, Hadrius Black" Harry started after a golden light had just signified the end of Ginny's oath "do swear on my life and magic, when I say that magic permits me to do whatever I want without consequence and I am allowed by magic to break any laws I want, so mote it be" A golden light flashed signifying the end to Harry's oath. "Well then, that was fun, who's for Chinese?"

"I want a pizza" Ginny said

"Then you my lady" Harry extended his arm which Ginny took "shall have a pizza, we're done here, goodbye"

"Uh..." The judge was rendered speechless "oh bugger it! Mr Black is released and will not be charged for any crimes in the past, present or future. Now, I am going home and I'm going sleep"

"You do that" Harry and Ginny walked out of the court room "soul bond for the win" Harry said to Ginny once nobody could hear them

"We're just lucky that magic made copies of our bond in every world" Ginny replied "you know that Dumbledore is going to be asking you a lot of questions?"

"Asking?" Harry scoffed "Gin, he's going to be demanding and begging to know. I haven't decided if I'm going to tell him I'm the master of death yet, might give him a heart attack if we're lucky."

"Oh, I can imagine the shock on his face" Ginny laughed "Anyway, enough of that, let's go get that pizza. I want an extra large cheese pizza, you can buy one for yourself if you want"

"Yes ma'am" Harry gave her a mock bow, he internally sighed, knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't even let him say hi before he starts bombarding him with questions.

* * *

A.N: I was very tired when I wrote this but I got it done because who needs rest? Not me, apparently. I'm going to go sleep now, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave your reviews, I love to hear from you guys and I am planning to release a few more chapters for this story, before I move on to the next story in the lightning curse universe. I haven't decided how many chapters yet, but I will try two more at least, maybe more.

With that being said, what do you guys want for the next story in the lightning curse universe? I've written some options down here for you to choose:

1) Harry and Ginny save a five year old Harry from the Dursleys and raise him with Sirius and Moony. Five year old Harry could be paired with any of the following: Tonks, Susan Bones, Fleur, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Katie Bell, Megan Jones, original character.

2) Harry and Ginny meeting a younger Harry after the chamber of secrets incident, and help him become stronger than Dumbledore wants him to be. Younger Harry could be paired with any of the following: Tonks, Susan Bones, Fleur, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Katie Bell, Megan Jones, original character.

3) Harry born as the slightly older twin to the boy-who-lived, his parents are alive and Harry guides his younger brother through Hogwarts. Harry's brother could be paired with any of the following: Tonks, Susan Bones, Fleur, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Katie Bell, Megan Jones, original character.

4) Harry is born in a world where everything is the same, except this time he prevents his parents from dying. He stays a single child for now, may or may not get a younger sister later on in the story, that part is undecided as of the moment.

5) Harry is born as the slightly older twin to the girl-who-lived, his parents are alive and Harry guides his younger sister through Hogwarts. Protecting her from Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort and Dumbledore. Younger sister could be paired with any of the following: Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Terry Boot, original character.

Take your pick and I'll start thinking up ideas for it, I won't start writing it until I finish the Brothers Black which still has some chapters left before it ends. I'm asking early because I'd like to jump straight into my next story instead of waiting for responses like last time. Take your picks, and I'll let you know which story is going to be next in the lightning curse universe. And yes, they will all be bashing Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and select Weasley family members.

Also I'm giving you guys a chance to contribute to the next few chapters, what do you think Harry should do with the elder wand that Dumbledore owns? Leave your suggestions and I will put my favourite one in the story.

That's it from me, but please remember to leave your reviews, I love hearing from you guys. Goodbye and hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen –

Harry had arrived back at Hogwarts with Ginny, the two braced themselves, knowing that a lot of people would judge them. It was time for dinner, the two walked towards the great hall. Many people widened their eyes when they saw them, a few even jumped and ran the opposite way.

"Bloody hell" Harry shook his head "it's not like I'm going to kill them just because I feel like it"

"Sweetie, I'd like to remind you that you tackled the most feared werewolf off of a cliff when you were no stronger than a muggle" Ginny replied "before and after that you killed about half of all death eaters in the country. You've removed heads from necks and put bullet holes in bodies, people are going to be scared of you"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Harry responded "at least you're here"

"You're stuck with me Harry" Ginny grabbed his hand "but you're worried about the others"

"I spent all this life trying to keep my brothers and cousins away from violence" Harry replied "I'm hoping that they don't end up hating me for being a hypocrite or something"

"Harry, they look up to you" Ginny said "in their eyes you could do no wrong, you could slaughter a kitten in front of Bellatrix and she'd believe that you have a good reason"

"Sort of sounds like Granger with Dumbledore" Harry commented

"The difference between you and Dumbledore is you value people more than plans, Hermione was book smart and that was the only reason Dumbledore even paid her a bit of attention. You pay Bellatrix attention because you care about her"

"True" Harry conceded "I just hope they don't hate me"

* * *

The two arrived in the hall, everyone stopped and looked at them. Not a sound was heard, some feared that they would die if they move too quickly. Harry and Ginny looked around, taking in the general population before they looked for a few specific faces.

Dumbledore looked calculating, as if he was waiting to see how Harry would react. Harry's eyes found the marauders, his grey eyes almost pleaded for them to not be mad at him. Sirius and the marauders looked at him, and slowly, they each gave him a small smile.

Harry looked at the Slytherin table, he searched for his family and he was relieved to see then smile at him. He looked at Ginny who gave him a look that said 'we know you're going to do it anyway', Harry stretched his arms out and addressed the hall.

"I'm back bitches!" Harry shouted, many of the hall began cheering for him. While Harry may have taken many lives, in most people's eyes he was the vampire slaying, werewolf defeating, death eater stopping hero who saved many lives that day.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss and made his way to the Slytherin table, she went to the Ravenclaw table and he sat in-between Regulus and Bellatrix. Regulus pulled Harry into a tight hug, Bellatrix did the same.

"Hmm" Harry wrapped an arm around the both of them "you two alright?"

"Us?" Bellatrix let go, Regulus did the same "you're the one who fought vampires, werewolves and an army of death eaters!"

"Technically it was only one werewolf" Harry grinned "and I made it out okay"

"How's your chest?" Regulus asked "You're not a werewolf are you?"

"Nah, unlike a bite, getting scratched isn't a guaranteed way of turning someone into a werewolf. I'm fine and even if I wasn't, there is a cure. I should know, I invented. As for my chest, I've got permanent scars there but that's it."

"Aw" Andromeda spoke "I'm sorry, that sucks"

"Nah" Harry shook his head "girls love scars"

"Ha" Bellatrix snorted "glad to know you're alright"

"Harry" Narcissa said "you survived the killing curse, how did you do that?" Many people listened in, obviously hoping to learn his secret.

"Cissy" Harry said softly "if it was teachable then I would have taught you guys already, but as for your answer, I'll tell you another time"

"When?"

"Not sure yet, when I fell ready, I guess" Harry replied

"Mr Black" Professor Slughorn walked up "how are you?"

"Feeling good sir, yourself?"

"I've had worse days" Slughorn smiled sadly "you are fine Mr Black? You do not need to talk with me about anything?"

"No offense sir, but I much prefer to talk with Ginny then yourself." Harry smiled back

"Ah, completely understandable" Slughorn laughed "now, I am terribly sorry about this my boy, but the headmaster wishes to speak with you"

"Of course he does" Harry shook his head "May I eat first?"

"Of course" Slughorn nodded "come to me when you're finished and I'll guide you up to his office. Oh and Professor McGonagall has asked me to tell you that Slytherin has lost ten points due to your language" Slughorn turned and left.

"Well, looks like someone gets to have another meeting with the headmaster" Regulus deadpanned

"Yippee" Harry said with false cheer "I think it's nice that I go through that 'horrible ordeal' and then end up having to spend an evening chatting with an old man instead of my girlfriend"

"One who you killed a werewolf for" Andromeda pointed out "I bet she liked that"

"Well, she punched me in the arm for being an idiot then she pulled me into a kiss. So…I'd say she was pretty happy"

"You know you're making things more difficult for the other boys in school" Regulus said "I heard one girl ask her boyfriend if he would tackle someone off a cliff for her, he said no and she ripped him a new one"

"Maybe I'm just an old fashioned guy who doesn't like people insulting this he cares about" Harry shrugged "either way, I'd best finish eating"

"Yeah" Bellatrix said as Harry started eating "you're going to need all of your strength"

"Don't worry, I'm currently strong enough to toss the old man out the window if he gets too annoying"

"That's not what she meant" Narcissa said

"That was exactly what I meant" Bellatrix replied

* * *

Dumbledore was sat in his office, McGonagall was with him, Slughorn would soon be bringing Hadrius into his office. He was very worried, the person he saw in those pensive memories was a ruthless and dangerous killing machine.

His strength was unimaginable, his speed was incredible and his magical power was amazing. What really upset Dumbledore was all the lives that Hadrius took, this already upset Dumbledore but it wasn't the only reason he was upset. He was upset because in his eyes Hadrius was more than capable of simply stunning or binding up those death eaters. Injuring them, Dumbledore could forgive, understand even. But Harry mercilessly killed them without a second thought.

The door swung open, in Harry entered along with Professor Slughorn. Dumbledore realised that he had two different choices to make, he could continue with the kind grandfather routine or he could express his disappointment in Harry.

"Minnie" Harry ignored Dumbledore and turned to the deputy headmistress "how are you? You're looking lovely today"

"Thank you Mr Black" She replied "please, take a seat" Harry moved forwards and picked the seat up.

"What would you like me to do with it?" Harry asked, pretending to be confused

"Please, sit in the chair" McGonagall rolled her eyes

"Oh, okay" Harry let the chair go, it didn't drop, it simply chose to float in mid-air. Harry jumped and landed on the chair, he leaned back and smiled as he sat on a chair in the air.

"Mr Black, please put the chair on the floor" McGonagall sighed

"Sure thing Minnie" Harry replied as the chair gently lowered itself to the floor

"Mr Black" Dumbledore spoke

"Dumbles" Harry said by way of a greeting

"Mr Black, I have a few questions for you" Dumbledore said

"I suspected as much, you just couldn't back off" Harry sighed "that's your problem Dumbledore, in your world everything is either with you or against you. Nothing is ever just there"

"I have no idea what you're on about Mr Black"

"Do you not?" Harry said in a voice that showed he already knew the answer "see, I think you do. In your mind I'm either with Tom Riddle or with you, I can't be anything else despite me claiming numerous times that I wished to remain neutral."

"About that, how did you know about Tom" Dumbledore avoided the question

"I know a lot of things Dumbledore" Harry replied "I know spells you haven't heard of, I know ancient magic that has become lost to our world, I know Voldemorts identity and heritage. I also know that Grindelwald is alive because you didn't kill him"

"What?!" McGonagall burst out in shock as Dumbledore stiffened

"His currently in that little prison you left him in, isn't he?" Harry asked

"How did you know?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes

"I know a lot of things headmaster, did you know that leeches have thirty-two brains? It's a very interesting fact if I do say so myself"

"Mr Black, I've brought you here to discuss your actions when you left school"

"Not really your job or jurisdiction but go on then"

"Mr Black, you killed many people that day. Many people will begin thinking that you're a dark wizard, I would recommend making a public apology"

"Apologise? What for?" Harry asked "So some people that I don't know like me? They can think what they want, I know what I did and I know who I am."

"Mr Black, while you had good reason your methods were unacceptable"

"My methods?" Harry repeated

"Mr Black, you decapitated and disembowelled people. You've also shot them with arrows and that spell that you have invented, one person you turned inside out and you fried a great many with lightning"

"And I do not regret a single thing" Harry responded "I did what I did because I needed to do it, I did what I did because those things deserved what I did and I did what I did because I liked it. I have to be honest, I rather enjoyed it and I'd gladly do it again."

"Mr Black!" Dumbledore was getting worried "Surely, you can't be serious"

"No, that's my brother"

"Mr Black, this is not the way" Dumbledore ignored his joke "these criminals need to be sent to Azkaban to be redeemed"

"You really think that works?" Harry laughed

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "it works at school, bullying has gone down thanks to people having detentions"

"You mean those detentions that I had to practically force you into making?" Harry smiled "You don't know as much as you'd like headmaster"

"What does that mean?" Dumbledore asked

"It means that you're bullying problem has gone down thanks to me" Harry replied "those students, they didn't stop bullying because of the threat of lines or cleaning cauldrons or being locked in a room for an hour. They stopped because I put a stop to them"

"How did you do that?" McGonagall asked

"Simple, I actually put in some effort" Harry answered, glancing at Dumbledore when he said the word 'effort' "I made friends in the other houses, I encouraged unity and friendship, and I threatened those who didn't listen"

"You threatened then?!" Dumbledore repeated

"Believe it or not, the threat of me works better for student behaviour than lines" Harry smirked "I imagine even more so now, people think I'm just going to go around and kill whoever I feel like. Not my style, I'm a big believer in getting what you deserve."

"Mr Black, are you proud of your actions that night?" Dumbledore asked

"I don't know about being proud" Harry replied "but I have no regrets"

"No regrets? None at all?"

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have fought a werewolf while effectively turning myself into a muggle but apart from that no regrets" Harry replied

"Those lives you took, they don't mean anything to you?!" Dumbledore demanded

"I didn't know them" Harry shrugged "as far as I'm concerned, they were just threats that needed to be dealt with"

"Just threats?! They were people! People you murdered!"

"I remember those people, the same people who were about to carve up little girls. The same people who rape, murder and steal all they feel like. The same people that are ruining this country from the inside and the same people that you're letting ruin this country.

I sent a message, how many people are likely to join the death eaters when they saw what I did and learnt the truth about Tom Riddle? A whole lot less, and I can sleep happy with that knowledge"

"They had families!"

"So do their victims, I remember saving Lady Longbottom, her son is in my year. Should I have let him become an orphan because a bunch of cowards thought it'd be a good idea to team up and kill the woman? As far as I'm concerned, those people made their choice and I made mine. They chose to hurt and kill for their own gain or pleasure, I chose to hurt and kill for others."

"Hadrius I…"

"Let me stop you right there" Harry stopped him right there "we can go back and forth on this all you like, you won't be able to convince me that I'm wrong because I'm about the only person on this planet that is more stubborn than you. Move on to your next topic or dismiss me, because I do have better things to do than argue with you"

"Fine" Dumbledore growled "I would like to know how magic has given you permission to do whatever you want"

"As I'm sure many do" Harry responded

"You will tell me" Dumbledore ordered

"Why?" Harry asked innocently

"Because I want to know"

"Why? What do you plan to do with that knowledge?" Harry asked "if you're planning to somehow stop it then I should let you know that it is irreversible and permanent, if you're planning to get magic to do the same then I should let you know that it won't work."

"Why not?!" Dumbledore demanded

"Because it won't, either way I'm not telling you"

"If you don't tell me then I will put you in detention!" Dumbledore threatened

"Albus!" McGonagall interrupted "You can't put him in detention for not revealing his secrets!"

"Yes" Slughorn agreed "Mr Black isn't breaking any rules by refusing to tell you, even if he was he cannot be punished, remember?"

"They got you there" Harry smiled "my secrets are my own, if you want to learn them then I have to either tell you or you have to rip them from my mind. I wouldn't recommend the second one unless you wish to spend another day in court, but if you do then I don't mind. I'd love to have another duel with you"

"How? How are so powerful?" Dumbledore asked "You should not be this powerful!"

"I am not going to answer that" Harry replied "though, I will say that it wasn't through dark rituals or anything like that. Next question please"

"How did you survive the killing curse? It's impossible for anybody to survive it, you will tell me"

"So you can apply the same method to yourself? Sorry Albus, but it's not teachable. If it was then I would've taught my entire family, I might tell you someday, but not today"

"Mr Black, why must you insist on keeping secrets from me?!" Dumbledore snarled "I am the leader of the light! I need this knowledge to help win the war"

"War" Harry scoffed "you're not interested in the war"

"Of course I am!"

"No" Harry said calmly "you're not. If you were then you would have gotten off your arse and went after Riddle"

"I'm needed at Hogwarts" Dumbledore insisted "Tom wants the school, I need to defend it"

"So you decide to stay here and defend a school instead of going straight up to the problem and killing it or sending it to Azkaban? Good to know, unfortunately I have a different plan"

"And what would that be?"

"I'm going to go and kill Riddle" Harry answered "this war has gone on long enough, I'm going to find him and I'm going to shoot him in the face"

"You can't do that!"

"Fine, the neck" Harry sighed "either way, Riddle will be dead soon"

"You can't kill him! How can he be redeemed if he is dead?"

"He can't" Harry emotionlessly responded "and he won't be redeemed, even if he lives long enough to regret it. Some people can't be redeemed Dumbledore"

"Everybody can be redeemed" Dumbledore insisted

"I disagree, I especially disagree with offering redemption at the price of others. Does Tom regret his actions? I don't think so, countless people have been murdered by him and in his name. I'm not going to risk more lives on if a madman decides to admit that he's wrong."

"To kill makes us no better than them!" Dumbledore argued

"The same thing applies if we allow it to happen" Harry argued "we have the responsibility to help people, allowing one person to cause suffering is the same as condoning that persons actions. If Tom was a simple thief then I could understand, if he got into a fight or two, or had an alcohol problem then I could understand.

But there are times when it's better to just take old yeller out back and put him out of his misery. At least, that's how I think the story goes, never actually watched it. Anyway, you get my point, Tom needs to be put down before he hurts more or at least be put in a position where he definitely can't hurt people again. He agrees with me"

"Who agrees with you?" Slughorn asked

"Moody, he's right in that corner" Harry pointed behind Slughorn, everyone turned to the corner. Moody pulled off his invisibility cloak and walked straight towards Harry.

"How long did you know I was there?" Moody said in an amused voice

"Ever since I entered the room" Harry answered honestly

"I noticed you looking around when you entered" Moody commented

"I like to always be aware of my surroundings" Harry responded

"Good lad" Moody praised him "perhaps you should teach some of my aurors that, they're hopeless sometimes. They lack something important that all aurors should have, can you guess what that is?"

"Constant vigilance?"

"Yes" Moody laughed "yes, you'd make a fine auror. Providing you can follow orders"

"I don't mind following orders, I just tune out stupid ones" Harry responded "now Mr Moody, you agree with me, don't you?"

"Matter of fact" Moody turned to Albus "I do, the kid's right Dumbledore."

"Alastor?" Dumbledore began gaping

"You're too defensive" Moody said "we should be taking the fight to them"

"And that's exactly what I plan to do" Harry said "with or without the order"

"How did you know about the order?!" Dumbledore turned to Harry

"Now, now, that would be telling" Harry stood up "I know a lot of things Dumbledore, for example I know that with the way your leading the people, the war is going to go much longer than necessary. I plan to spend some more time here before I leave and finish this war for you, hopefully you would have gotten your head out of your arse by then" Harry turned and walked out of the room.

"Alastor" McGonagall spoke to Moody "what were you doing in that corner?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to check the boy out" Moody replied "see if I could see anything that hints at him being dark, for all it's worth, he looks clean to me. I couldn't find any dark objects on him but I don't really think that being dark is the reason why he's so powerful"

"What do you believe the reason to be?" Dumbledore asked

"Training" Moody replied "someone has been training the boy"

"What…what do you mean?" Slughorn spoke

"The boy entered the room and the first thing he did was look around and assess the dangers" Moody responded "I've been trying to drill that into my aurors for years. The way he sits also suggested that he was ready to spring to his feet at a moment's notice, he also constantly kept his eye on Albus."

"What does that tell you?" A confused Slughorn asked

"Well, either he's into old guys or he wanted to keep the biggest threat in the room in his eye line" Moody answered "you've all seen the pensive memories that they showed in court. Those memories tell me that the boy is trained in archery and hand to hand combat, that was clear by the way he moved.

The boy also knows some serious magic, he used spells that I ain't ever seen. He was fast as lightning and strong enough to push a group of vampires back, he killed them vampires in seconds. Who knows what he's capable of?"

"Mr Black once said to me that his limits are where he places them" Slughorn spoke "I'm inclined to agree, I mean wandless magic and inventing a new potion and a new spell. The boy is capable of more than we could ever dream of."

"He's also the world's youngest animagus" McGonagall said "top of his class in every class for every year he has been at Hogwarts"

"What to do?" Dumbledore stroked his beard "We must find a way to convince Mr Black to join the light, with his help we would be invincible"

"If I was you Albus, I'd leave him alone" Moody suggested "the kid doesn't seem to like you"

"Understatement" McGonagall snorted "Albus, Mr Black has been aware of your games and intentions from the moment he has met you. He may be young in age and can behave like his age, but when it comes down to it the boy can act more like an adult than most of the teachers in this school"

"Minerva! See sense!" Dumbledore begged "With Mr Black at our side, the war could end so much quicker!"

"Looks to me like he's going to end the war on his own" Moody commented

"At what cost?" Dumbledore asked "He needs to be guided by me so he can end this war in a way that limits bloodshed"

"I don't really think he cares" Slughorn replied "Mr Black is my favourite student, not just because of his skills but also his intelligence. He's thought things through, he must have, he's been trying to reduce violence in this school ever since he got here and he wouldn't start harming people without reason."

"Surely you all can't condone killing!" Albus was starting to panic, why was nobody agreeing with him?

"Albus, he'll do it no matter what" McGonagall responded "he's stubborn and powerful, a dangerous combination. He's also above the rules, magic itself has given him free reign, who are we to argue with that?"

"That must be impossible!" Dumbledore insisted "If I cannot be given free reign by magic then how could Hadrius Black be given free reign?"

"Another mystery for you to solve" Moody said "but personally I think we should be working with the kid instead of against him, he could be one of the best aurors ever and he could definitely help out in this war. Don't make enemies out of people you don't want as enemies"

"Hadrius Black always said 'why have enemies when you could have friends?'" McGonagall commented "Words I think you should consider Albus"

"I'm not trying to make him my enemy" Dumbledore argued "I simply want to pull him away from the dark side and towards the light"

"Who says he has to be either?" Slughorn asked "Mr Black made a good point about your 'with me or against me' attitude"

"Yeah" Moody agreed "the lad's clearly not light if you look at his method, but he's not dark either as he took out death eaters. He's definitely not on their side and that's the most important thing for me, as long as he's not against us I don't mind how he wants to fight the war."

"Listen to yourselves!" Dumbledore shouted "You're supporting a boy who had taken more than a hundred lives in one night!"

"No Dumbledore" Moody growled "I'm agreeing with the closest bloody thing to Merlin because he is not my enemy and he is not trying to harm me or any other innocent lives"

"And I" McGonagall spoke "am not supporting a ruthless killing machine, I am supporting Hadrius Black. The boy who lets his friends call him Harry, the boy who supports inter-house unity, the boy who stops bullying, the boy who looks after the younger students and the cheeky boy who affectionately calls me Minnie even though he knows it irritates me.

That boy has done nothing but protect people ever since he got to Hogwarts, this is just another example of him doing the same thing. I'm sure that Professor Slughorn agrees with me"

"Oh yes" Slughorn immediately agreed "Hadrius is not just a genius or a good student. He's made things much better for muggleborns and students in general, the younger years look up to him and he treats the children like his family.

It's also my understanding that he has been raising his brothers and cousins in a way so that the dark side doesn't appeal to them, and I don't think a dark wizard would make a cure for werewolves of all things and give a free sample to a friend. The boy is many things, dangerous and deadly included, but he is a good boy and one that I am proud to call my student."

"Aye" Moody nodded "the boy's already famous, people talk about him like he's the next Merlin. He also doesn't seem the type that could easily be persuaded, I'd back off Dumbledore, for your own good."

Dumbledore was seething! What was wrong with everybody?! He just couldn't understand why everyone was treating Hadrius like he's Merlin's heir, he didn't know that Harry actually was, but if he did then that would probably make him more furious.

He just couldn't understand, he was Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light and defeater of Grindelwald! While he would admit that Hadrius was an extraordinary young man, he did not agree with the amount of attention that the boy was receiving.

* * *

The marauders were talking in the common room with Lily, somehow they had gotten in an argument about if blind people could see their dreams. Which then lead to the argument of 'can deaf people hear their thoughts' which lead to Remus and Lily telling Sirius and James to shut up.

"How much do you want to bet that Hadrius has already had a meeting with the headmaster?" Sirius asked

"Please" James said "he's probably finished the meeting already"

"Hadrius is going to be a thousand times more popular than before" Remus added

"True" Peter nodded "it's not every day that a person kills over a hundred people, including vampires"

"And it's not every day that a person survives the killing curse" Lilly replied "there are going to be a ton of people wanting to know how he did it"

"I don't care how he did it" Sirius responded "he's alive and that's good enough for me"

"Yeah" James smiled "from the looks of it, he's not going down soon."

To say James was impressed by Harry was a massive understatement, from what he understood his parents approved of Harry's actions. His mother said that Hadrius was always her favourite nephew and that if he had to trust anyone from the Black family other than Sirius, it should be Harry.

James could still remember Harry walking while that horde of vampires tried to hold him back. It was unbelievable and awesome! James wished he could be as awesome as Harry was, he doubted it would happen but still wished it.

Peter's hero-worshipping of Harry had taken a new height, Harry was in his opinion, the strongest and most awesome person he had ever met. With Harry's help, Peter had discovered he was rather talented at charms and at healing. He had decided to be his own man, not someone totally reliant on others, didn't still stop him from looking at Harry with awe.

The memory of Harry firing his arrows and saving that little girl from that maniac played over and over in his head , it was one of the most terrifying yet heroic things he had ever seen. Peter wished he could be that heroic, he didn't really have the power or strength to be a fighter, hopefully he's be able to save lives as a healer.

Lily was very shocked at the fact that Hadrius Black, the boy she considered to be the nicest person she had ever met, was capable of murder. True he had a good cause but she was still surprised by the fact that he was so easily capable of doing it. Part of her saw Harry as a dangerous madman, the other part saw him as the kindest soul she had ever met.

She remembered Harry's words from when she asked about James, he made a good point, a point that she'd remember. Nobody is just one thing, yes Harry may be the deadliest person on the planet but he's also the person who stops bullying and helps the younger years with their homework.

Lily remembered Harry taking out death eaters like he had been doing it all of his life, it was impressive and scary. Very scary, but it was Harry and if she couldn't trust him then who could she trust?

Remus had always knew that Harry was a dangerous person, in their first meeting Harry had saved him from a bunch of death eater, Remus would never forget that day. He figured that if Harry had not judged him for being a werewolf then he would not judge Harry for what he did that night.

He realised that Harry had also killed Greyback for him, Ginny as well but him too. During the fight Remus was terrified for Harry's safety, he remembered when Greyback grabbed Harry and raised him in the air. Remus was praying to whoever would listen with the hopes of Harry surviving, Harry escaped and managed to keep fighting Greyback until he eventually tackled him off a cliff.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the fact that Greyback was dead and would never be able to hurt another person again, but it also taught him something. Harry had killed the most feared werewolf in Britain after basically turning himself into a muggle, it was proof that Harry wasn't just born lucky. It was proof that Harry was a skilled fighter, with or without his magic.

Sirius was admittedly very surprised the day he read the headline that said his brother mass murdered a bunch of people, not many could blame him. He wasn't surprised to know that Hadrius had did it to bad guys to protect innocent people because Hadrius did that all the time, though he never thought his brother would be capable of killing people.

Watching through those memories, the one that Sirius remembers the most was not Harry surviving the large amount of killing curses that hit him, even though that was impressive. No, the memory that stuck with him was Harry jumping in front of the two killing curses that were about to kill off Franks mum. It summed up Harry as far as Sirius was concerned, kind but dangerous combined with being uninterested in how reality works. Like he always said, he loved Harry but the guy was very scary at times.

"I wonder who the headmaster is going to call up next" Peter said "do you think it could be one of us?"

"Nah" James shook his head "probably Ginny, she was with him in court and she seemed to know just as much as Harry, or more than Dumbledore at the very least."

* * *

James was right, because the next day Ginny was called into the headmaster's office, she sat opposite Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick and McGonagall were also present in the room.

"Ah, Miss Peterson" Dumbledore said "I wished to talk to you about what happened at court"

"No" Ginny said

"No?" Dumbledore repeated

"No" Ginny repeated "you're not an auror and the court business has nothing to do with school"

"I am the chief warlock" Dumbledore argued

"That does not give you the right to question me, unless you also have a job at the DMLE as well. But I doubt that, following orders is not really your style. Something you and Hadrius have in common, admittedly."

"Miss Peterson, I simply wish to ask a few questions"

"Let me guess" Ginny pretended to think "I can guess that your questions will be somewhere along the lines of how did Harry survive the killing curse? How is he so powerful? How has he been permitted by magic to do whatever he wants? Well, I'm not answering those questions unless Harry lets me"

"That's my girl" Harry kissed her cheek from the seat next to her

"Mr Black?!" Dumbledore nearly jumped back in surprise "what are you doing here?! How did you get here?!"

"Questions, questions, so many bloody questions" Harry shook his head in annoyance

"I know" Ginny sighed "he just can't leave it alone"

"True, he has an unhealthy obsession with us"

"More you than me but yes, he should really see a doctor"

"Or a therapist"

"Perhaps he should retire"

"Yes, I think the stress of the job is getting to him"

"I agree, he's not getting any younger"

"No, simply more irritating"

"Mr Black and Miss Peterson!" Dumbledore interrupted "I am right here!"

"He seems to think we've forgotten" Ginny noted

"Perhaps he hasn't learnt that we don't care" Harry pretended to whisper

"Mr Black, if you keep this up then I will put you in detention!" Dumbledore threatened

"Try it twinkly" Harry replied and Ginny smiled "I'm above all punishments and laws thanks to magic itself, you really have nothing to threaten me with. My strength eclipses yours, your popularity dies as mine grows and so does your support."

"Why must you insist on working against me?!"

"You do realise that this is your fault" Ginny said

"My fault?!" Dumbledore dropped his jaw in surprise

"Yes, your fault" Ginny repeated "if you had simply asked Harry then he may have been a bit more forthcoming with his secrets. Instead you tried to manipulate him through me and his family members, you've tried to read his mind and you always do whatever you can to try and convince him to join you"

"Ginny's right" Harry agreed "I grew tired of your games a long time ago, you're attempts weren't subtle and they were annoyingly obvious along with plain annoying"

"They were pretty obvious" McGonagall agreed

"Idiotically obvious" Flitwick also agreed

"What?!" Dumbledore exclaimed in shock "What do you mean?!"

"Albus, you called his family up to your office nearly every chance you got" McGonagall pointed out

"And they were always for incidents that wouldn't result in most people getting called up" Flitwick added

"Mr Black" Dumbledore ignored his professors and looked back at Harry "I just want you to…what are you doing?"

Harry had a bowl in his hand that he and Ginny were eating out of, a rather familiar bowl, Dumbledore reached under his desk and was hoping to Merlin that Harry had not taken his lemon drops. Apparently Merlin didn't like Dumbledore because his lemon drops were definitely not under his desk.

"Lemon drop?" Harry offered McGonagall and Flitwick, both politely refused.

"How did you get my lemon drops?!"

"How did I get your lemon drops?" Harry repeated "How did I get your lemon drops? In full honesty, I don't really want to tell you"

"YOU WILL GIVE THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW!" Dumbledore shouted

"Touchy, touchy" Harry placed the bowl on the desk and stood up, averting attention away from Ginny who had just quickly hid her wand back into her holster

"Thank you" Dumbledore huffed, his voice showed he wasn't really thankful.

McGonagall and Flitwick shook their heads at the headmasters childishness and obsession over those muggle sweets. Dumbledore put a drop in his mouth, he anticipated that signature taste that he loved .

He was thoroughly surprised when it started moving in his mouth, he spit it out and found a dung beetle had landed on his desk. Dumbledore and the two teachers stared at the bug before looking towards Hadrius and Ginny, they jumped back in shock when they saw that the two were no longer there.

Dumbledore looked at the bowl and saw all of his lemon drops had been transformed into beetles, McGonagall and Flitwick left before Dumbledore let out a primal scream and destroyed his office.

* * *

Harry spent the next week or so avoiding Dumbledore and spending time with his family and friends, he took his end of year exams early and after he was done he bid goodbye to his family and friends and told them that he'd be back next year.

Harry left, he would return once he dealt with Riddle. This time Harry wasn't going to drag it out, he was going to find Tom. End him and move on with his life, the only thing he didn't know what to do was what he was going to do after he comes back with Riddle's head.

He didn't know how Dumbledore would react, perhaps he would try and jail Harry or maybe attack him in a fit of jealously. Either way, he'd deal with him quickly as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty – Anti-climactic ending, the end

Ginny sat with the marauders, Snape and the rest of the Black family by the lake. The week had been peaceful so far, nothing big had happened. Sirius and Regulus currently leaned against a tree, reading a newspaper together while James and Lilly skipped rocks across the lake. Everyone else was just lying down in the soft grass, the only sounds was their talking.

"What are you guys reading?" Bellatrix asked Sirius and Regulus

"The latest on Harry" Sirius answered, Harry had been gone for a few weeks and nearly every day came a new article on how Harry had stopped some death eaters and/or saved some innocent people.

"According to the newspaper he's taken out a lot of death eaters" Regulus added "he dropped a few off at the ministry but he also killed some"

"By the way" James said "I've been wondering, does anyone know how Harry got out of those handcuffs? You know, when he was strapped to that chair?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lily asked

"It'd be a neat trick" James replied

"He dislocates his thumbs" Ginny answered

"He dislocates his thumbs?" Andromeda repeated "that must hurt!"

"Yeah but you can train yourself to get used to it" Ginny responded "once he pops them out he pops them back in and escapes."

"Really? He didn't use magic?" Bellatrix asked

"They were magic suppression handcuffs" Narcissa reminded her

"Oh yeah" Bellatrix said as she remembered that Narcissa was right "most wizards wouldn't think of stuff like that"

"Harry's not most wizards" Remus pointed out "most wizards don't tackle werewolves off cliffs. Still can't believe he did that"

"I can" Sirius replied "we all knew that Harry was crazy, didn't think it'd be the type of crazy that's involves singlehandedly ending this war"

"Does anyone else find it weird how we're being so casual about this?" Snape asked "I mean, he is killing people."

"Yeah but it's not like he's killing everyone for no reason" Ginny argued "he's only killing those who disserve it. Besides, if nobody else is willing to do it then you can't blame Harry. He's capable of ending this war early and saving lives, you can't expect him to sit down and stay on the side-line."

"She's right" Regulus agreed "Harry's never been one to let other people suffer"

"He's a fighter" Ginny said "he fights to protect people, that's his thing. As his family, the only thing we can do is support him"

"Ginny" Sirius said "do you think that what Harry is doing is right?"

"I think he shouldn't have to do it in the first place" Ginny answered "thanks to Harry everyone knows that Tom used to be a student here, Dumbledore could have put a stop to him ages ago but chose not to, now he's complaining that Harry wants to end the war early.

It's not like I enjoy killing people for no reason but Harry's only doing what he thinks is right and he's taking the lives of evil madmen in order to save innocent men, women and children. So, I do think he's right. He's capable, willing and incredibly likely to end this war without getting himself hurt. What more do you need?"

"Everyone might start thinking that Harry is a dark wizard" Regulus commented

"So what?" Ginny asked "people will always judge other people, it's just the way that the world works. People are always going to judge Harry, some for his heritage and others for what he can do. The important thing is that we, as his friends and family, don't judge him. We know him better than everyone else, we know that he's dangerous but he is also the kindest person we've ever met.

Think where we would be if it wasn't for Harry, some of us could have been mini death eaters in training, the rest of us could just be arrogant Gryffindor's who were warring with Slytherin's. Me and Lily could have just been two muggleborns that nobody cared about, Remus would still be a werewolf and we might even have hated each other. I don't think Harry is exactly proud of what he is doing but I do agree with him in saying that it's good that he's doing it"

"When do you think he'll be back?" Bellatrix asked

"Don't know, maybe by the start of next year" Ginny guessed "he's got the death eaters running scared and many of them are turning themselves in so that saves him a lot of trouble. Once he takes care of the big bad 'Voldemort' then he'll come back"

"I hope so" Narcissa smiled "life's boring without him"

"True" Bellatrix laughed "I miss him"

"We all do" Sirius sighed "I don't care if he is a murderer or not, he is Harry, my brother."

"My brother" Regulus said "I don't care what people say, I'm with him all the way. We're the brothers Black and nobody can keep us apart"

"The brothers Black" Sirius started with a smile "the smart one" he pointed at Regulus

"The funny one" Regulus returned the smile and pointed at Sirius

"The awesome one" They both said together and pointed at the picture of Harry in the newspaper "and we stick together" They finished, as the moving picture of Harry smiled at them.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the loyalty show by everyone, Harry would be back eventually and he'd be able to come home to his family. Harry would be back, and he'd be back soon.

* * *

In the holidays, Sirius and Regulus had returned home. Harry hadn't come home yet, interaction with their parents had become limited. They got together for breakfast, lunch and dinner but barley said anything.

It was clear to Sirius and Regulus that they were not the only ones missing Harry, Orion tried his best but he couldn't help showing that he missed Harry. That sad look he had in his eye made it obvious, so did the smile that appeared on his face when he saw Harry in the newspaper.

Walburga had been very thoughtful since Harry had saved them and revealed the dark lords true nature. The dark lord, who she wanted her sons to join, was nothing but a half-blood born from a muggle and squib but she was fooled by him, like so many. The fact that this powerful man was a half-blood, not a pureblood showed her that maybe Hadrius was right, as much as she loathed to admit it.

One day Sirius and Regulus had gone to Diagon Alley with the rest of the family to get their supplies, it was the first time they went without Harry. Kreatcher had accompanied them, it was clear that Kreatcher missed his favourite master so Sirius and Regulus tried to keep him busy with things to do.

They had just brought their supplies, they gave them to Kreatcher and told him to take the supplies home for them. Kreatcher bowed and did so, he left with a pop, taking the supplies with him.

"Come on boys, let's get some ice cream" Arcturus, the grandfather Black has said.

He missed Harry just as much as the others, he had no regrets about making Harry his heir over his son. At first he did it because Hadrius was so powerful and could have been raised and moulded to become the perfect heir, but Hadrius was much better than he expected.

In fact, he could admit that Hadrius had taught him some new things. Hadrius had made him rethink many things and he felt like a better person after learning from Hadrius. Yes, of all his regrets in life, making Hadrius his heir was not one of them.

"Get down!" A voice screamed

Orion tackled Sirius and Regulus to the ground, the three barley avoided a killing curse that flew overhead, Walburga and Arcturus began firing curses while Orion picked up Sirius and Regulus.

"Stop" a voice said, the Black family looked towards the group in front of them. They found a group of death eaters standing, aiming their wands at them.

"Greetings" One death eater said, the other shoppers had ran and hid in the shops by this point "I'm asking you, the Black family, to control your eldest son. If you do not stop Hadrius Black, we may have to take action"

"You cannot threaten me, boy" Arcturus said, not backing down.

"Yes" Walburga said "we're the most ancient and noble house of Black, we do not bow to anybody, especially not the followers of a half-blood with delusions of grandeur. We support my son, and you cannot change our mind"

"I was hoping you'd say that" The death eater aimed his wand at the Black family. The death eater aimed his wand at the young children, he'd make Hadrius Black pay for killing his brother. He aimed it, the killing curse was on the tip of his tongue. "Avada Keda…"

The death eater didn't get to finish the spell, he couldn't talk, due to the blood that was pouring out of his mouth. He dropped to his knees, and his face hit the floor. The other death eaters jumped back in surprise and aimed their wands at the Black family.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice said, the death eaters turned around to see who was talking to them.

"Harry!" Sirius and Regulus cheered

In front of the death eaters stood Hadrius Black in his 'curse' costume, looking incredibly intimidating. He stood wearing black combat boots and trousers, a black shirt that clung to his skin and black robes. He pulled the hood down revealing his smooth black hair and green eyes.

"Hi guys" Harry smiled

"Black!" One death eater spat "I will…"

The death eater was cut off when Harry raised his arm, he opened his hand and a lightning bolt shot from his palm. It killed the death eaters in front of them with ease, everyone who watched from the shops were amazed by the casual ease in which Harry killed the group.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked his family as he walked up to them, as if he hadn't just killed a group of terrorists with one hand.

"We were shopping for our school supplies" Regulus smiled "what about you?"

"Oh, I claimed some vaults from some people I killed thanks to right of conquests" Harry answered "plus I brought my supplies, I sent them to McGonagall to keep for me until I get back to Hogwarts."

"Hadrius Black!" A voice shouted

"Oh what now?" Harry groaned, the Black family turned around and saw two death eaters holding a small boy in front of them with both their wands aimed at him.

"You'll come with us now!" One death eater shouted

"Or we will kill this boy!" The other death eater shouted

"Bloody hell" Harry shook his head "give up now and I turn you into the ministry, if you don't then I will kill you both"

"You don't intimidate us!"

"Yeah, we've got this kid and we will kill him if you don't stand down! Keep your hands down, if we even see you raising your hands then I will shoot"

"Well, I offered" Harry shrugged, his green eyes turned incredibly bright, a smile came up on his face.

The death eaters were a bit unnerved by the killing curse coloured eyes and the evil smile coming from Hadrius. Before anyone could say anything, a pair of green lights shot from Harry's eyes and flew straight through the air, striking both men in the chest. They dropped dead on the floor, the boy screamed and ran to his parents who had just exited the shop.

"Was…that…the killing curse?" Orion asked slowly "Did the killing curse just shot out of your eyes?!"

"Yes" Harry nodded

"I fucking knew it!" Sirius shouted "I knew those eyes were dangerous!"

"Yes" Harry turned his eyes back to grey "yes they are. Okay, I'm off now"

"Do you have to go?" Regulus asked, pleading with him to stay

"I've found him" Harry said "I'm going now, I'm going to end this all, and I will be back by tomorrow. I promise, just hold out for a day. I'm ending this"

"I love you" Regulus wrapped his arms around Harry's body

"Me too" Sirius did the same

"Listen" Harry wrapped an arm around each of his brothers "I'm not going to leave you guys until death takes splits us apart and death is still a very long time away. I'm going to end this, then tomorrow, we'll be laughing about all of this. Together, I promise. I love you two, stay safe."

"Hadrius" Orion said once Harry let go, he did something he had never done before and pulled his son into a hug "I am proud to call you my son, never forget that" Harry was definitely surprised but slowly put his arms around his father.

"I won't" Harry said softly "I'm proud to be your son." Harry let go, then Walburga came up to him.

"Hadrius" She spoke softly "I may disagree with you, on many things, but I will agree that you are the future of the Black family. And from the looks of it, the future is bright"

"Thank you mother" Harry knew that this was hard for his mother, so he appreciated her saying it.

"Hadrius" Arcturus said "you've located him?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "I'm going to go finish everything"

"Good" Arcturus gave Harry a small smile "when you finish, come home, I want to spend some time with my grandson"

"Likewise" Harry stepped back "I'll be back soon, I love you all."

Harry pulled up his hood, covering his face, he disappeared in front of their very eyes. None of them questioned how Harry disappeared even though Diagon Alley had apparition wards, none of them questioned how Harry took out a group of death eaters with one lightning blast. And none of them questioned Harry's confidence because they knew he would come back.

Right now, the only thing that the family did, was pity Tom Riddle.

* * *

Voldemort was in his hideout, he had his horcruxes with him, he had the diary and cup with him. He would need to hide those as soon as possible, the locket was still in the cave, the diadem was still at Hogwarts and the ring was still at the shack.

He was very worried, he knew that Hadrius Black was powerful but he didn't realise how powerful. At first he dismissed the rumours and stories as the result of gossiping idiots. He thought that him beating Dumbledore was more due to the old man's age, but Hadrius made it clear that he was more powerful than the rumours and stories lead him to believe.

Voldemort couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, the boy was dangerous, a blind man could tell that the boy was dangerous. He walked through those death eaters with ease, Voldemort could still see him.

See him flying in the air, his face hidden in the shadows by that hood of his as he shot lightning from his hands while the wind violently blew around him. Voldemort wouldn't admit it but he wanted to avoid Hadrius for as long as possible, he couldn't fathom how the boy had so much more power than himself. He had spent years undergoing dark rituals and reading about dark magic, yet Hadrius Black made him look like nothing.

In Voldemorts eyes, Hadrius Black was everything that he himself should be. Handsome, rich, from an important family and feared by all.

"My lord" Hugo Brownwood brought him out of his thoughts, Voldemort looked around and saw his death eaters looking at him "it appears that Hadrius Black has taken out more of our men, the attack on his family was unsuccessful, what would you like to do?"

Voldemorts answer was cut off by the door which smashed open, a body flew from the doorway and landed on its neck. Hadrius Black stepped into the room, his Curse costume was worn with the hood up. He closed the door, and magically locked it.

"Hadrius Black" Voldemort said

"Tom" Harry replied "I should let you know that your secret keeper isn't feeling good, might have been me removing his heart from his body. I'm here to end you"

"No….no, no!" Voldemort shouted "you will not be the end of me! I'm immortal!"

"Are you?" Harry asked as he casually tossed a bag towards Voldemort, the bag landed on the floor, right in front of his feet. Tom's eyes widened when he saw his locket slip out of the bag, along with the diadem. "I got the ring as well, destroyed that little shack of yours as well. Now, it's time for the rest."

Harry raised his hand and before Voldemort could stop him the diary and cup flew straight to Harry's hands, Voldemort raised his wand and fired a killing curse at Harry. Harry didn't appear to have noticed it hitting him in the chest, he looked at Voldemort and was smiling underneath his hood.

Voldemort was about to fire off another spell when flames erupted from Harry's hand, engulfing the diary and cup. A loud scream pierced the air as the two horcruxes burnt under fiendfyre, a look of shock and horror smacked its way onto Voldemorts face when he realised what had happened.

"Now" Harry said "let the killing commence"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed, Harry dodged and clicked his fingers. The fire in the candles and fireplace were snuffed out, leaving the room in total darkness. "KILL HIM!" Voldemort roared

Spells fired, the death eaters screamed and began firing spells. Voldemort fired any spell that he could think of. Ranging from the unforgivables to blood boiling and skin ripping spells, in his panic he even used a stunner. The death eaters were no better, they fired spells wildly at any and everything.

A scream was heard, everyone turned in the direction and fired a spell. Their heart rates rose in the dark room, the silence only helped increase their fears. No noise was heard, other than the wind that possessed the room.

Another scream was heard, Voldemort was about to fire another spell when he felt something brush against his leg. He aimed his wand but he couldn't see anything.

"Lumos" He said, the bright light shout out of his wand, allowing him to see whatever was on the floor. To his horror, he found a head next to his feet, it was looking back at him with a face that was frozen in fear. Hugo Brownwood's head stared back at him, with its mouth open and it's eyes frozen.

All of a sudden Voldemort fell to his knees and screamed in pain, his wand had stopped providing light. Voldemort continued screaming as he used his hand to grab his wand arms wrist, he was in unimaginable pain, he had just lost his wand hand. All he had now was a bleeding stump, some more screams were heard but Voldemort couldn't hear them, he was too focused on the fact that he no longer had two hands.

He couldn't believe it, he was Voldemort! He couldn't die like this, he couldn't! He was supposed to rule this country! He couldn't die like this, he couldn't die unimportant and in a dark hole.

A silence fell over the room, Voldemort struggled to get back to his feet, he clenched his teeth and stood up. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything, he moved his head around wildly.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Voldemort shouted , silence was his answer. Something whooshed by on the right, Voldemort looked in that direction when he had heard the same sound from the left. "WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE?! WHERE ARE YOU?! HADRIUS BLACK! SHOW YOURSELF BLACK! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Right here"

Voldemort turned around, in front of him stood Hadrius Black in all of his terrifying and intimidating glory. Hadrius swiped his hand and Voldemort fell to his knees once more.

Voldemort stared up at Harry as the blood poured from his neck, he looked up at the man responsible for his death. The master of death kneeled down so he could look Voldemort in the eyes.

"A bit anti-climactic" Harry commented "but I don't really care. Goodbye Tom, and good riddance"

Harry turned and walked, his curse costume dissolving as he did so. Harry was pleased, Voldemort was gone and he had just singlehandedly ended the war. Now the only problem he had left to deal with was Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry arrived back home later that day, he entered the house, smiling in satisfaction as he did.

"Master!" A voice screamed in joy and Kreatcher tackled Harry's legs

"Hi Kreatcher" Harry chuckled "how are you my friend?"

"Kreatcher is good master" Kreatcher let go and wiped his eyes "Kreatcher is knowing that master be coming back, Kreatcher had faith in master"

"I thank you for that" Harry said sincerely "where is everybody else?"

"They's be in kitchen, master Hadrius" Kreatcher answered

"Thank you" Harry nodded at the loyal house elf and made his way into the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen to find his brothers, parents and grandfather sitting at the table and eating their food. They hadn't appeared to have noticed him yet.

"I can't believe that you lot started eating without me" Harry said

"Harry!" Regulus blurted in surprise as everyone looked at him

"Honestly, I save the country from war and my family doesn't even have the decency to wait for me before eating" Harry joked

"You mean to say that you did it?" Arcturus and the other adults stood up

"Tom Riddle is dead" Harry proclaimed proudly "you're welcome"

Sirius and Regulus jumped out of their seats and ran straight at Harry, they wrapped their arms around him with as much strength as possible. Harry placed his arms around them and pulled them closer.

"I knew you could do it" Sirius whispered

"So did I" Regulus also whispered

"And I knew you believed in me" Harry smiled, looking at his brothers who were looking at him with pride and love. "I'm here for you both, permanently, together until death. The 'Brothers Black'?"

"The Brothers Black" They both grinned.

* * *

Soon came the day where Harry had to return to Hogwarts, he arrived at the sorting feast on his own, because Sirius had insisted that he make an entrance. He entered and all eyes laid on him, he looked around, sinking in the silence.

He stretched his arms out, as if he was about to take in their applause. Ginny winked at him from her seat, knowing full well what he was going to do.

"I have two things to say" Harry announced "the war is over and I'm back bitches!"

The hall burst into applause, clapping and cheering could be heard. Some whistled, some screamed his name, some shot fireworks into the air from their wands. Amidst all of the celebrations Dumbledore sneaked out of the back, Harry noticed this but he didn't care.

He just enjoyed the moment, he enjoyed it even more so when Ginny decided to run up to him and pull him into a long kiss. Cat calls and more cheering followed but neither cared, they eventually pulled away and looked at the rest of the hall.

The marauders were clapping to a beat, Bellatrix and Regulus were burning their hands at the speed that they were clapping, Snape and the other Black sisters also clapped at a fast pace. The teachers got into it as well, Slughorn wasn't holding anything back as he clapped and cheered for all he was worth. McGonagall clapped at a slower but still fast place, Sprout was hurting her hands at the speed that she was clapping while Flitwick began shooting colourful fireworks into the air.

The cheering lasted for quite a while, nobody wanted to stop.

* * *

Dumbledore was seething in his office which he had just magically repaired after his last outburst, it was night and the students had just gone to bed after celebrating Hadrius's victory against Tom Riddle. It infuriated him immensely.

Firstly they didn't care about the fact that Hadrius had just killed him without offering him a chance to redeem himself, but he also ruined Dumbledore's plan! Dumbledore's plan was simple, wait until Tom became more famous and feared. Then when everyone is cowering in fear, he would rise up and defeat him, just like he did Grindelwald.

He would defeat him and lock him up and be hailed as the man responsible for stopping two dark lords but Hadrius Black took that opportunity away from him. He couldn't believe that the brat killed Tom and there was nothing he could do about it! He had to find a way to make Hadrius pay, somehow he needed to pull him down a peg! Hadrius was untouchable but his family wasn't, yes, that would be a good idea. He would start with the youngest Black, then build his way up from there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice called, Dumbledore looked up and jumped back in surprise and out of his seat when he saw Hadrius Black standing opposite him, not wearing his robes or jumper, just his white shirt which had three buttons undone at the top, revealing a bit of his chest.

"What are you doing here?!" Dumbledore pulled out the elder wand and pointed it at Harry

"You're not going to mess with my family, don't deny it. I read your mind" Harry replied

"Impossible! You couldn't have gotten past my defences without me knowing!"

"I'm possible" Harry replied "now Dumbles…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Dumbledore shouted

"Dumbles" Harry said, unfazed by his outburst "I knew that you would be less than upset about me defeating Tom and I knew that you would be planning revenge against me. Which is why I wanted to offer you something"

"Offer me something?" Dumbledore kept his wand trained on Harry

"Answers" Harry replied "you asked a lot of questions, I'm offering you answers to those questions"

"Why? Why now?!" Dumbledore demanded

"Well I'm hoping you hear the answers and then either suffer a heart attack or your brain stops working" Harry answered honestly "now, shall we get on with this?"

"Fine, my first question is simple, how you are capable of surviving the killing curse?" Dumbledore asked

"Simple, the killing curse attacks the soul" Harry explained "and I don't have one of those"

"What?!" Dumbledore exclaimed "What nonsense is this?!"

"I don't have a soul" Harry repeated "check if you don't believe me" Dumbledore aimed his wand and threw some diagnostic spells at Harry, he gasped and stepped back in shock.

"You…you don't have a soul"

"Yes, I just said that, try and keep up" Harry responded

"How?! You're not a vampire!"

"No, I'm not. Though I like to think that I'd make a pretty good one, as for my soul, I lost it when I took up the position that I was trained for."

"Position?! What position?! Who trained you?!" Dumbledore's heart rate rose while he developed a headache.

"I was trained by the founders and Merlin so I could take up Merlin's position as the one thing you've always wanted to be" Harry answered "I was trained to take up the position of the master of death"

"You liar!" Dumbledore exclaimed "you are not the master of death! I have the elder wand!"

"No Dumbledore, what you have is a secondary hallow" Harry calmly responded

"Secondary hallow?" Dumbledore repeated

"Yes, did you really think that just anyone could become the master of death?" Harry asked with a smile on his face "Did you really think that anyone lucky enough to find three specific items could master death? Let me tell you a story Dumbles, it's really interesting if I do say so myself."

"What story?!"

"Merlin was the original master of death" Harry began "he possessed all three hallows. The true elder wand which made other wands look like sticks" Harry's wand flew out of it's holster and began hovering in the air, Dumbledore could feel the power coming from the wand, it eclipsed his own easily.

"Then there was the resurrection stone" Harry pulled his shirt apart a bit more, the skin on his chest opened and an orb flew out of the hole and hovered in the air, next to the wand. "Capable of resurrecting the dead, and finally, the invisibility cloak"

Harry's curse costume appeared, he pulled the hood down and looked into Dumbledore's fearful blue eyes. The orb flew back and infused with him again, the wand flew into his hand. Harry smiled and returned to wearing his school clothes again.

"Bring them all together and you become the master of death" Harry continued "the thing was that not everybody could use them, only someone who Merlin approved of could use them. That was me, I'm Merlin's chosen successor and the current master of death"

"But that's impossible!" Dumbledore shouted

"Yet it's true" Harry shrugged "now back to the story, Merlin also made some secondary hallows, if someone finds all three of the secondary hallows then they are given the ability to serve the master of death. However, only if the master of death approves, if you find all three secondary hallows then I could deny you and they wouldn't work for you. You can't take mine because they only work for me while I won't allow you to serve me even if you find the secondary hallows, besides, I already have someone to serve me"

"Gwen Peterson" Dumbledore deduced "but how? She doesn't even have all three of the 'secondary' hallows"

"Simple, she does" Harry answered "just not the ones that come from this world"

"This world?" A confused Dumbledore repeated

"Yes, this world. You see, there is only one copy of the original hallows while there are many copies of the secondary hallows, scattered throughout many worlds. This isn't my first life Dumbledore, me and Ginny are at least a million years old, probably more. We've lost count"

"Not your first life? You were born in a different world?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "in my world, I was born with a prophecy hanging over my head. The prophecy said that I was the only one capable of stopping Voldemort, who was a pretty well feared dark lord at the time, my parents died when Voldemort attacked my family. I was one at the time, he fired a killing curse at me, but I survived. I earned the name of the' boy-who-lived'.

I hated that name but I did, anyway, you couldn't stop yourself from interfering and a whole lot of things happened because of you"

"What? What happened?!" Dumbledore begged to know

"Simple, during the attack Voldemort tried to make a horcrux but it went wrong because his killing curse bounced off me and struck him" Harry relied "by that point his soul was unstable from making his other horcruxes and a part of his soul latched on to me. You knew he wasn't dead, you knew he would come back. Now the logical approach would have been to take me and put me in a loving house where I could be loved and trained to defeat Voldemort, sadly you had about as much logic as a rotting plank of wood.

You sent me to my muggle relatives, knowing full well that they would hate and abuse me. See, you planned to have me weak and dependent so when I met you I'd see you as this great wizard who I would look up to. Spoiler alert, it didn't work, it definitely didn't work.

I escaped my relatives, I learnt about my history and I was trained by Merlin. Shortly after I fell in love with Ginny, we both went to Hogwarts where you tried to constantly manipulate me. Your attempts were adorable and they all failed, around my fifth year I had gotten tired with the act and just went straight after Voldemort.

I became a famous vigilante known as the 'lightning curse' or 'curse' for a shortened version. I took out hundreds of death eaters, you tried and failed to stop me, multiple times. I don't remember how long, it think it might have been a year or two but eventually I got rid of nearly every death eater alive.

I challenged Voldemort to a duel, then you interfered. You see, your pathetic attempts to control me had backfired and by this point you had nothing but a few loyal followers, most people hated you except for about a grand total of three people.

You, me and Voldemort got involved in a three way duel where the winner would receive the magic of the two losers. I won, I didn't kill you or Voldemort, despite the temptation. I turned the both of you into squibs and packed you off to Azkaban. You had lost everything, your money, fame, power and everything else, all because you couldn't back off. Much like your current life story, you constantly interfered as well.

Ginny joined me by taking the secondary hallows and we spent the last few million years travelling through many worlds, we've been pirates, thieves, warriors and heroes. We've fought in wars and I was even Robin Hood at one point in time, can you believe it? We can stay about five hundred years in each world before we have to move on to the next, a bit irritating but what can you do?"

"You…you're lying!" Dumbledore's arms began shaking "Stupefy!" He roared, Harry didn't even try to block it, the spell fizzed out before it touched Harry "What?! What happened?! Stupefy! Stupefy! Why is this not working?!"

"You really think that you could attack the master of death with one of the hallows?" Harry raised an eyebrow while smiling at Dumbledore's frustration "That won't work, even if it was a secondary hallow. Matter of fact, I don't think that you're worthy of that wand"

The wand shot out of Dumbledore's hand, it flew in the air, but it didn't fly towards Harry's hand, it flew towards his wand. Dumbledore watched as his wand dissolved and merged into Harry's wand. Harry had already observed the secondary resurrection stone when he went after Voldemorts horcruxes.

"Y…you…you're…r….really the….m….master of death?!" Dumbledore said in what would be a good impersonation of Quirrell if he had done it intentionally

"Yes, I am" Harry said calmly "and I…are you okay? You don't look too good"

"Oh" Dumbledore slowly replied as he paled and hunched over "I believe it's because you're revelations have affected me"

"In what way?" Harry asked

"I'm having a heart attack"

"Oh, those are never fun" Harry had a heart attack in one of his previous lives, it was not pleasant

"Indeed" Dumbledore clutched his chest "I must confess, this was not the sort of death that I had in mind"

"Yeah well, who needs a big and flashy ending? The journey there is just as important"

"Hmm, maybe….goodbye Mr Black" Dumbledore fell to the floor, Harry leaned over and looked at Dumbledore's body.

"Again, anticlimactic as all hell" Harry commented "but like I said, I don't really care. Goodbye Dumbles"

* * *

The next day it was announced that Dumbledore died, Harry and Ginny shared a look but acted very surprised when they found out. Dumbledore had a quick funeral but then, everyone moved on with their lives. Harry and friends made their way through the rest of school, and it was interesting to say the very least.

Remus and Narcissa got together, somehow, but they were both happy so Harry was happy. Andromeda got together with Ted Tonks, Harry wasted no time in threatening to break his bones if he hurt his cousin. And Ted Tonks decided to obey the most dangerous wizard in the world, out of self-preservation more than anything.

Sirius had gotten together with Samantha White again, they got together in his sixth year and she managed to ground him quite a bit. Regulus managed to get together with Lucy, Harry's Ravenclaw friend in his year who was two years older than Regulus. Harry didn't quite know how he managed that but applauded him for it anyway. Peter managed to also get together with a Hufflepuff girl called Becky.

After graduating Harry joined the aurors, he easily made his way past every test and was near immediately promoted once he had officially joined. Surprisingly, the crime rate of the entire country had decreased after Hadrius joining the aurors became public knowledge.

Sirius and James graduated the year after and joined him working for the aurors, Peter went to work as a healer while Remus stayed at Hogwarts as a defence against the dark arts teacher. Fortunately for him Harry was able to break the curse by suggesting the position be changed to defence class, Ginny had become a quidditch player, just like in her last life while Lily was also working at the ministry with the hopes of becoming an unspeakable. Bellatrix was also working at Hogwarts, she trained herself as Slughorn's replacement for when he retired while Severus opened his own potions store.

Shortly after that Regulus's year had finished, he had decided to join his father and become a businessmen, Andromeda chose to become a lawyer, and in Harry's opinion she was a damn good one. The year after that Narcissa graduated and joined Andromeda in her law firm, the two became the best lawyers that the wizarding world had ever seen.

Harry's parents had died natural deaths, fortunately Harry had managed to stop his mother from making another portrait of herself, even if she was much better in this life.

Soon Andromeda had given birth to Tonks, Harry argued with her a bit about the name but eventually managed to convince her to name her Dora instead of Nymphodora. Six years later James and Lily had given birth to their first child, after some convincing they made Sirius the godfather instead of Hadrius. They also named him Harry after Hadrius, James originally wanted to name him 'actual proof that I had sex with Lily Evans' but she shot that down quickly.

Shortly after that they had another child, a girl named Rose who was gifted with Remus as her godfather. Peter and Becky had a child which they named Ryan, after Becky's dad. Narcissa gave birth to Teddy and Chloe Lupin. Sirius had a girl and a boy, he named the girl Vega and the boy as Rigel. Regulus had one boy who was named Orion, after Regulus's father.

Harry and Ginny enjoyed their lives as Hadrius Black and Gwen Peterson, when they eventually got too old for a mortal to live they faked their deaths after making sure that all their currently living relatives were well protected and provided for.

* * *

The two decided that their time on this world was over, and it was time to move on.

"So" Harry said to Ginny

"So" Ginny said to Harry

"Ready to move on?" Harry asked

"Yeah, are you?" Ginny asked

"I see no reason why not"

"Me neither"

"So, what do you think our next lives will be?"

"I don't know, maybe we'll be born in a high tech world where machines do everything"

"Maybe we'll be born in the time of the founders"

"Maybe we'll be in some weird situation where we're born as brother and sister"

"Gin, do you have some weird fantasies that you want to tell me about?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Shut up, and for all we know it could happen"

"True, but I can think of much worse"

"What could be worse? Being born as Malfoys?"

"Nope"

"Being born in a government where we are scientifically experimented on"

"Nah"

"Being born as Dumbledore's children?"

"No"

"Being born as Voldemorts children?"

"Not even close"

"Well, tell me then"

"Being born as Umbridge's children"

"OH FUCK! I THINK I VOMITED IN MY MOUTH!"

"Better than on my shoes"

"Shut it, let's get on with this, shall we?"

"Yes, let's do it"

"For the record, if I was born to Umbridge then the world would witness the very first suicidal baby"

"That's not an unreasonable reaction, it's underreacting if anything, anyway let's get on with this."

"Forward we go"

"To adventure"

"To fun"

"To life"

"To who knows what?"

"Together"

"Together"

The two held hands, and slowly disappeared, leaving this world behind. Not knowing where they'll be going, not knowing what they'll be doing, simply knowing that they'll be doing it together.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. When I was writing this I had many ideas on how Harry would deal with Voldemort and Dumbledore but they just didn't quite work out. Harry is too powerful by this point to even be challenged by Voldemort and he had already beaten Dumbledore, so I figured who needs a big and dramatic ending? I thought this would be better than hampering or cutting Harry's powers (see , I listen to you, I'm trying my best) and just like Harry said, 'the journey there is just as important'. Admittedly he only said that because I made him but that's not important.

The Dumbledore having a heart attack idea was suggested to me by a friend of mine, I had originally planned on having Dumbledore attack Harry and get sent to Azkaban but it was pointed out to me by my friend that I already did that in the last story. I hope you liked that bit, if not then I'm never listening to her advice again.

Please leave some reviews for the story and let me know what you think, and if you want to leave criticism then constructive and kind criticism please. My next story that I'm going to do is option one where Harry and Ginny save a five year old Harry from the Dursleys and raise him with Sirius and Moony and in that story it'll be little Harry stopping Voldemort instead of fully adult and master of death Harry. Just a little heads up, there will be Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Hermione bashing. I'm sorry if your upset that you're pick didn't get chosen but it could still happen in the future, positive thinking guys.

I also want to give you guys another choice because I think what you guys want is more important than what I want, so I'm asking you guys if you want me to bash Snape in the next story. With Snape I always either respect him or totally hate him, for me he's either a misunderstood soul or a total ass who should be kept away from children. I like stories where he's a good guy but I also like ones where he is bad and gets defeated/tricked/annoyed by Harry. I'm planning to see how I hold up when writing a story with a hated Snape, the question is do you guys want him in this next story or should I save him for another one? It's up to you guys and I will write what interests you guys the most.

Thank you guys and please leave some reviews as I love hearing from you guys, you guys can also suggest a name for the next story if you want. Can't guarantee I'll use any of your names but you can offer them if you feel like it, the only rule is it has to start with 'Harry Potter and the', I look forward to reading your reviews and opinions and I hope you enjoyed the story. Remember to follow me if you want to be notified about when my next story comes out, love you all and goodbye for now.


End file.
